Wandering souls
by BelleGiry
Summary: What happened after The Phantom stepped through the broken mirror? Little did he knew that Meg Giry was behind him, and she had one purpose: to save him. Would he be able to see past his own pain and perhaps find love again?
1. The tunnel

_**Chapter 1 The tunnel**_

Her footsteps echoed through the dark tunnel as she made her way towards the man who had just destroyed the only home she had really known. With one hand gripping firmly the bag her mother had given her, she walked slowly trying to listen above the muffled sounds of the mob to see if she could hear anything.

Meg didn't knew exactly what she was going to say to him, as she had never crossed a single word with him, only once, but it wasn't a real conversation, it was just them alone looking into each other's eyes for a long time before he vanished as quickly as he came. It had been a few years ago, when she was about 16 years old.

_Her father had been ill for a long period of time, and although she knew that a goodbye was close, she chose to ignore it until she faced the reality. The night her father passed away was a blur in her mind, for she had isolated herself after holding his hands one last time. For months she had been nothing more than just a shadow in the Opera Populaire's corridors, tears fell down her face almost everyday. Her mother had tried to put her back together, failing miserably each time. But one day everything changed._

_She was in the chapel one day when sadness seemed stronger than ever. She tried saying a prayer for her dear Papa, praying that wherever he was, certainly in heaven, he was all right and happy. Suddenly she let her walls crumble and cried, cried all the tears she had been hiding, for she had been trying to be strong for her mother. When she felt like all the pain was fading away, something changed in the room. She turned her face slightly to see the shadow of a man standing behind her._

_At first she thought it was only her imagination playing games, but when the man took a step forward, recognition dawned in her. He was a tall, muscular man, his thick black hair combed perfectly, but what caught her interest was the white mask that covered half his face. No doubt was left within her; she knew that the man in front of her was none other than the Opera Ghost himself. She hesitantly looked up into his eyes, her own eyes still red and watery from the tears she had shed. No words were needed, for she knew by looking deep into his dazzling green eyes that he wouldn't harm her. He then came closer and as he reached towards one candle she could smell the faint scent of roses and candle wax, a scent purely masculine. She watched him curiously for what he was doing, until he lit up a candle in front of her father's picture. She felt a lump in her throat as she tried to fight back the tears that were starting to form again in her eyes._

_He then knelt beside her and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. Slowly, he stretched a hesitant hand towards her and brushed away the tears that had begun to fall down without her noticing it. She closed her eyes at the almost imperceptible caress, and then, without any warning, he was gone._

So now, she was going in pursuit of the very man who had comforted her in a very odd way. Her mother, Antoinette Giry, had stopped her in her attempt of accompany her mother and the Vicomte below the Opera house, but before anyone could notice it, her mother returned quickly to her and gave her rushed instructions of what she must do should things ended up in a bad way. She had ordered her to go to her office and take their house key, together with a bag she had hidden in an alcove behind a portrait hanging on the wall. Once she had everything, she was to go down to his lair, find him and take him to their little house for the night. Then, before dawn, they would flee Paris and go to another city, another town, even another country, it all depended on the train station's schedule.

Well, things had ended up badly and there she was, in persuit of the Phantom of the Opera himself.

She was afraid that he would refuse and send her back to the surface, or worse, what if he believed that it was pity and not an act of kindness? After all he had suffered, she was praying that he could really see her true intentions: save him from an imminent death.

She kept walking silently trying to catch a glimpse of anything, but apparently the man was silent as a ghost, no wonder why he had been called a ghost after all this time. Suddenly she caught the faint scent of roses and candle wax. Her heart leapt with excitement as she knew he must be close to her now. She began to take longer steps until she was almost running forward. But then, she felt her ankle twist in a strange angle and a jolt of terrible pain assaulted her whole foot. Without wanting to, she let a painful cry burst form her mouth and collapsed to the floor, throwing her hands forward to stop her face from smashing into the cold damp floor.

She twisted herself stretching her leg and sore ankle in front of her. Trying to adjust her eyes to the consuming darkness, she then realized that she had fallen into a trap. Her mother had warned her about his traps, but in the excitement she had forgotten all about it. Oh how foolish she was! She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip trying to control the sobs that were threatening to come out. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. _He is here_, she thought.

Slowly, she turned her head a little bit to catch a glimpse of him. He was exactly as she remembered him, tall and imposing, even without his mask. His face hadn't scared her, for, who was she to judge people? She believed in something called inner beauty, and she knew he was beautiful on the inside, though the darkness and hate of life had caged all love in the depths of his heart. And besides, she thought he wasn't horrifying, he was a little handsome to be honest.

Slowly he came closer and she felt her heart pound loudly. He towered over her and then bent his head a little closer to her.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here, mademoiselle?" his voice was a deep whisper in the silence of the tunnel, but he still managed to sound threatening.

"Monsieur, please we need to go-" her sentence was cut when a sharp stab of pain jolted up her leg as she tried to stand up.

Erik blinked in surprise as he recognized whose voice was; he came closer to confirm his suspects of who she was.

"Marguerite Giry, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise "You must go back to your mother"

"But she sent me here, Monsieur! She was the one-" she tried to go back on her feet, but the pain was too strong and she collapsed again.

Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms catch her before falling to the ground. She looked up into his eyes with a pained expression. He slowly sat her down into the damp floor and knelt beside her. He then leaned towards her foot and stopped to look at her.

"May I?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded and then with extreme gentleness, he slid the boot off of her throbbing ankle. When her foot was free she let a hiss scape her lips.

"It seems like you have fallen into one of my traps, Mademoiselle" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, we have no time for that, we need to go, and quickly" she answered trying to stand up again.

"Your ankle is slightly injured, so you cannot go anywhere" he extended his hand to softly touch her ankle and she gripped his wrist as pain jolted up again.

Then, they heard it. The muffled sound of shouts coming from the entrance of the tunnel. The mob had found his escape. She gripped his wrist even more tightly and looked up at him with horror in her eyes.

"Please Erik, we need to go," she saw surprise in his eyes when she pronounced his name "Maman has a plan for you, for us"

He seemed like he was fighting an inner battle with himself "Well…I cannot leave you here all alone"

She smiled brightly and pushed herself up, just to be stopped by his hands pushing her down once more.

"You can't walk at this exact moment," he said as if it was an obvious fact. He then came a bit closer to her "May I?"

She gave a simple nod and then she was scooped up into his arms easily. Instinctively, she wrapped her trembling arms around his neck and let him guide them both towards the exit. The feeling of the solid wall of his chest was unfamiliar to her, and she even found comfort for a brief lapse of time. He walked with grace, carrying her like she weighed nothing. Soon, she caught a glimpse of the moonlight and a wave of fresh air hit her face. They were at the Opera stables'.

He gently sat her down on a pile of hay, while he turned around and silently disappeared to retrieve his own horse. He then came out of the stable with a black horse behind him.

"Cesar, this is Meg; she will be accompanying us tonight." said politely Erik as he approached Meg.

"Hi there, Cesar" greeted Meg lifting one hand to carress the stalion's long neck. Cesar nuzzled first Erik and then turned to do the same with Meg.

A giggle of surprise left Meg's lips "He's so soft"

Erik observed as Meg carressed his horse, surprised at how young she looked. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass brought them back to reality.

He quickly settled the horse in front of her and picked her up again in his arms. He set her gently in the saddle, quickly leaping up himself to sit behind her. She felt his arms enclose her tiny frame and she put her hands on the pommel for support. He held the reins of the horse and with a flick of the reins, the horse galloped out of the stable. Waves of cold air hit her face and all her body; suddenly she realized that she had forgotten to take a coat for her own. After a few moments, she was already shivering. Erik took notice of it and despite his attempt of trying to not shiver, he came closer to her.

She tensed, but in an instant relaxed, thankful for the little heat his body was providing her. He tried to ignore the feeling of her tiny body pressed against his and bent to her ear.

"Where to?" he asked, suddenly intoxicated by the delicious fragrance of her hair. Was it lilies? Or maybe…

"My house," she answered turning slightly to him.

He was confused, so confused. What was this girl doing trying to find him? Her mother had sent her? Definitely sounded like something Antoinette would do. He could not deny his great surprise when he discovered who had fallen into one of his traps. In the brief time they had shared, he could say with total security with total assurance that she was as stubborn as her mother. Also, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was beautiful too.

But why was she with him and not comforting her best friend? He stared at her with confusion, trying to find out what was going through her mind. She then turned her head slightly towards him and gave him a warm smile.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, knowing that she had fallen in a very painful trap.

"I'll only know when I'm on my feet" she answered, with a soft giggle that made his stomach give a flip.

What a strange girl Marguerite Giry was.

"How do you know my name?" he inquired, trying to keep a civil conversation while they rode toward their humble house.

"Maman told me before she left, she thought you might trust me a little more if I knew your name, it's really beautiful, you should use it more." Her answer left him shocked, no one had ever said that anything about him was beautiful, _anything._

They rode a few minutes in comfortable silence before the Giry's house came into view. It was a modest little house of two floors, with a wooden gate. Erik moved Cesar until he was close to a little stable near to the house. He then jumped off Cesar's back and turned to help Meg come down. He placed his hands on her waist and she gripped his shoulders. He stared down at her as her feet touch the ground, but in the moment she tried to put weigh in her ankle she winced in pain and began to fall down.

Erik caught her and scooped her up swiftly as he began walking towards the door.

"It seems like you cannot walk properly" he said as he extended his hand and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was open. Erik carried her in and stared at the simple living room with one sofa and a couple of rocking chairs beside it.

"My room is on the second floor, so you can leave me here, the sofa is very comfortable-" but before she could say anything more, he began walking up the stairs.

"Which one?" he asked, eyeing the three doors.

"The left one."

Gently he opened the door and entered to her room.

She felt herself blush at the fact that he was entering a woman's room, and she blushed even more when he laid her in her bed. He put the bag she was holding on her table and turned to face her. Suddenly he was aware too of their condition, and quickly looked away and took a few steps to the threshold.

"You can use the room to the right...is our guest room" she whispered shyly "But I think Maman always thought it would be yours, so she brought some of your clothes here"

He was shocked at the deeply warm feeling he had when he realized what Antoinette had done, he knew she was an excellent friend, but with this, he now knew that he couldn't have asked for a better friend than her. And now her daughter was helping him.

He nodded stiffly "Don't you need anything?"

She seemed a little confused and then nodded "Could you give me the gown that is in that chair?"

He walked stiffly through the room and took the gown. He extended it to her and returned to the threshold "Anything else?"

"You can have whatever you want to eat," she said with a warm smile. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile and nodded in response. Then he remembered why he was there.

"Wait, I need to see your ankle," he gave a hesitant step towards her bed. She grimaced as she remembered the pain she had felt when he touched her foot. But ignoring that, she nodded.

After a few minutes of him looking closely to her foot and putting a wet cloth over it, he stood up and walked to the door.

"It's nothing serious,tomorrow it should be perfectly fine," he concluded with a little smile.

"Thank goodness, because we are leaving before dawn, Erik," she said with a lace of sadness in her voice. He looked at her intently with a quizzical look.

"Where?" he asked with his deep voice.

"I don't know" was her simple answer.

She bid him goodnight and he turned around to leave. God, what was going on with her? Blushing like a silly ballet rat at a simple look. She slowly undressed herself and put her nightgown on. Slowly she laid down and closed her eyes, praying that whatever journey she was going to begin, would end up well. She prayed for strength, for her…and for him.


	2. A door closes

_**Chapter 2 A door closes**_

She hadn't screamed in horror. Not even one single gaze of terror or pain in her eyes when she looked at him straight in the eye. She even had smiled at him! An honest and warm smile which made his stomach twirl. He was surprised that after all the damage he had caused , after destroying the only home he had known, after leaving to ashes the Opera House, he was now having the opportunity to run away, with none other than little Marguerite Giry herself.

What had he been thinking of when he let obsession possess him? He was stronger than that, and he knew that. But apparently his desire for human companionship and love were even stronger. He was the Phantom of the Opera! Well…probably not anymore, because he had decided that if he was to start a new life, he must put his past behind him. He would let the memory of the Phantom burn into ashes, just like the Populaire did. He was now granted a new beginning, freedom which he probably didn't deserve. He heard soft footsteps in the hallway and leaned closer to the door. Even when she was trying to be silent, he could still hear her. His savior. He would not deny that at first he was surprised to find Little Giry following him, but his surprise was bigger when she told him that she would run away with him.

He was now wondering what Antoinette's plans were for them both, for they hadn't exchanged words since last night. He walked towards the dusty window and laid one hand over the cold glass. The sun hadn't risen yet, which he thought would be the best time if they were going to scape. Suddenly the smell of coffee invaded his senses and made his stomach growl. She was preparing breakfast? A warm feeling filled his chest, but as quickly as it had come, it had gone.

Slowly, he opened the door and the scent of coffee intensified. He stopped in his actions when he saw on a little table in the hallway something familiar. His mask. Slowly, he approached the table; did Meg put it there for him? He touched the delicate material and took it, not placing it on his face. He made his way down to the kitchen silently and stepped inside. He was not wearing his mask, so he hoped that she would act like she had last night. She had made him feel a little bit more human.

She was there, her back turned to him. Her hair was up in a graceful bun, which left some strands of her golden hair fall freely. She wore a simple light blue dress, which looked better than the man trousers she had been wearing last night. As if sensing his presence, she turned around abruptly, surprise in her eyes, quickly being replaced with a warm smile.

He admired the way the faint sunlight from dawn that entered through the window made her golden hair look. Her face was lovely, especially in the light and not the darkness of last night. Her skin was soft looking, with a faint hint of pink in her cheeks. The fragrance which was uniquely hers invaded his senses, unbalancing him. Probably lilies with peach. The pink color of her full lips made her look even more beautiful; the look she gave him with her warm chocolate eyes caused a shiver along his spine.

"Good morning, Erik" she greeted with a soft smile "I trust you slept well?"

The way she said his name with her soft husky voice caused another shiver across his spine. She turned completely around and carried a plate filled with pastries in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Very well, thank you" he answered quietly, still standing at the door, feeling a little bit out of place.

"Oh, but please do take a seat, we have a very busy agenda for today" she motioned toward one of the chairs. He sat down and watched her turn around for another cup "Do you like coffee?"

He nodded "Very much, it smells wonderful." She smiled at his compliment and poured very dark coffee into the cup.

"Would you like cream and sugar?" she continued, turning to grab two little cups.

"Yes, but not too much sugar, thank you" she handed the cup to him and he lifted it to inhale the strong fragrance which awakened him even more. He couldn't help but notice that she was limping a little bit. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting to ask her if she was better.

"How are you feeling?" he asked "About your ankle, I mean"

She gave him a warm smile "Much better, thank you for taking care of it" She sat in front of him and began preparing her own coffee, her smile faltered a bit "I believe I owe you an explanation"

He nodded silently and gazed intently at her "I would be very grateful"

She leaned back into her chair and let out a tired sigh. He listened patiently as she narrated the evening from her own experience, how she had tried to go down to his lair, Antoinette giving her confusing instructions. Her way down, finding the tunnel and falling into his trap. When she finished, a thick silence filled the kitchen, leaving them both with their own thoughts. She was tracing the border of her cup with her lean fingers, waiting for him to say something. He put his elbows on the table and leaned a little bit to her.

"Was I the only one who didn't knew how it was going to end?" he asked with a dark chuckle.

She lifted her gaze quickly and lifted her brows in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve this, I am a condemned man, Marguerite…I must return and face the consequences of my actions,"

"Don't say that!" she said with fear in her eyes "I won't let you do such a thing!"

Erik met her waiting gaze "I am guilty of horrible things…"

She extended a trembling hand and put it over his own. He marveled at how soft her hands were, and how such a simple gesture like that made his heart start pounding loudly. Her hand was delicate and small, looking really fragile over his massive one.

"Everyone deserves second chances, Erik," was her soft answer.

He kept watching their hands, fighting with the urge to turn his palm against hers and lace their fingers together "You know you are throwing your life away by helping me, right?"

"I'm not doing any such thing," she watched him intently "Besides I was just waiting for the opportunity to get out of Paris, and it seemed you were my only option available at the moment"

"Is that so?" he lifted a brow with mock surprise "And where are we supposed to go?"

She leaned back into her chair again and sighed "I honestly don't know…"

When she took her hand off he found the room to grow cold again "Marguerite, I can't leave Paris"

"What? Why?" she asked surprised, suddenly alarmed.

"Whether we travel by train or boat, I don't have my papers" He knew it was too good to be true, running away with Meg? What was he thinking of? And to think that he had really considered her plan…

A playful smile appeared on her delicate lips, erasing the trace of anxiety that had been there a few seconds ago "Oh, but you do, Erik"

It was his turn to looked surprised and Meg rejoiced watching his confused look "But I thought they were at the Populaire-"

"What do you think Maman asked me to do?"

The corner of his mouth turned up in half a smile as he watched in awe the girl sitting in front of him. When did the little blonde girl who used to run in the Populaire became such a strong and iron-willed woman? Together they enjoyed in comfortable silence their breakfast, and when they finished, he went up to his room to prepare his bag, while she did the same in her room. Erik was already in the living room, sitting on the old couch; in one hand he held his white porcelain mask. Should he put it on? Meg didn't seem uncomfortable with his bare face, and he was thankful for that. No one had ever acted that way towards his face…like if it was just a face and not the disgusting thing he had instead.

Meg balanced herself as she made her way down with her enormous bag. She didn't know if she would return here someday. Memories of her childhood assaulted her, and making a great effort she tried to swallow the painful lump in her throat and tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She was now leaving the only place she could call home, besides the Opera House; she was going to a faraway place, with none other than the Opera Ghost himself. Her ankle throbbed a little bit, but she could already walk more properly than she had last night. As she descended the stairs, she could spot Erik in the living room, sitting on their old couch.

He was dressed formally, wearing his black velvet jacket, under it he wore a white dress shirt that contrasted elegantly with his dark suit, the sleeves of which had a slightly ruffled cuff. He also had a waistcoat, black pants, and black shiny shoes. She observed his long jacket and up over his well-muscled arms. His sculpted jaw was clean shaven, and his sideburns complemented his high cheekbone. His hair was not as she remembered, beeing combed backwards tightly. But now she believed he had worn a wig. His natural hair was also black, not as shiny as the wig had been, but it looked rather soft and her fingers itched to touch it, how would it feel to run her fingers through it? There was not a hint of the man she had seen last night. In her living room was the impressive man she knew as the Phantom.

Suddenly he turned and met her gaze, causing her to falter a bit. His eyes softened and the tension in his expression vanished. But he said nothing. In a blink of an eye, he was standing next to her, stretching his hand to help her descend the rest of the stairs and with the other taking her huge bag.

"Thank you, "she mumbled, overwhelmed by the feeling of his strong hand holding hers. His fingers were soft, a musician fingers for sure, but at the same time strong, holding her tightly to prevent her from losing balance.

He let go of her hand when she stepped the last stair, walking to the door while he held his bag and hers with one hand, holding the door open silently. She walked to the door, limping a bit. Trying to resist the urge to throw herself on the couch and cry, she kept walking, not looking back until she was on the threshold. There, she turned around, gave her home one last glance, and walked quickly out, wiping the tears that managed to spill from her eyes. Erik watched this silently, feeling guilty for taking Meg's future and making it as uncertain as his.

They walked out of the Giry's house, the sun rising slowly. The sky had a tint of pink and orange, and birds could already be heard. Meg held her shawl even more tightly against the cold breeze of morning.

Their way to Gare du Lyon was silent. They took a carriage to the train station, all the while Meg wondering which train they would take. It must be a place out of France, for all the authorities would be looking for Erik, the man who destroyed the grand Opera Populaire. What would happen with her mother? Would she be alright? Oh how she wished to be helping her right now! But her mother had given her clear instructions to not worry for her and help Erik instead.

Suddenly she realized that she had been knotting the fringes of her shawl. Not wanting him to notice her nerves, she stilled her hands, but felt the weight of his gaze on her.

He took her hand in his, putting it over his thigh. The innocent gesture affected her more than she had expected, she swallowed and kept her gaze somewhere out the window of the carriage. She watched the little houses turn into great mansions as they approached the more luxurious side of Paris and closer to the train station.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"What? No, not at all" she said stuttering "It's just…Maman told me that she would be alright, but she's going to be all alone, I've never left her since I was born and now—"

"Meg, your mother is a strong woman; she is capable of great things. I admire her like no one I've ever met before. And you are just like her, so do not worry for her, I'm sure she'll return the Opera to its former glory" he squeezed her hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile.

Her heart began pounding loudly and she prayed that this would be unnoticed by him. She had never seen him smile before; she believed it was something that looked beautiful in him and made him look even more handsome than ever.

He kept hold of her hand until the impressive Gare du Lyon came into view. He tensed a bit and released her hand, only to look for something inside his coat. She observed him curiously, until the white mask emerged. She had forgotten all about it!

She placed a hand atop his shoulder, stopping him in the process of putting it back on. He gave her a confused look "You cannot wear that, Erik, they'll know who you are"

She smiled wider, which made him even more confused. Lifting herself, she stretched one of her arms towards her bag that was in the opposite seat and dug into its contents, until with a triumphal exclamation she took out clean bandages.

"I thought that maybe we could pretend that you are hurt or something…" she explained nervously, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. But how big was her surprise when he smiled and nodded, turning to face the side of the carriage so that she could work on the bandages.

Meg wound the bandage around Erik's head, specially his right side so he could still see out his left eye. She worked silently lost in her own thoughts. She was surprised that he did not flinched at her touch, for she supposed that no one had ever touched his face…maybe Christine had. Oh Christine, why had she done such thing like embarrassing him in public? She wondered where her childhood friend was at that precise moment, probably in some beautiful place, in a mansion on the outskirts of Paris, or maybe on her way to another city, being comforted by the Vicomte. She still did not know why she hadn't accepted Erik…

Erik sat quietly while she worked over him, still trying to accept the sensation of having another person touch his face. Her hands were gentle as a soft caress, bringing emotions out of him that he couldn't describe. He trusted her. That thought scared him; he had never trusted anyone, not to come closer, let alone to touch his face, not even Christine. She had not ran away from him or showed any fear when she saw his face, and now she was touching him. Her hands were firm as she worked without hesitation. She finished the bandage, fastening the end behind his neck. She moved back and touched his shoulder gently.

"Done" she declared with a smile. He turned around to face her with a questioning look. He looked like he had just been out of hospital.

"Does it look good?"

"Pretty good to be honest, no one would suspect who you really are" she answered with a giggle.

The carriage stopped with a jolt in front of the Gare du Lyon, and Erik stepped out first and helped her down. He paid the driver and took their bags with one hand. The sun was already out and the streets were filled with persons on their way to work. Meg began walking slowly towards the grand entrance, and he reached her quickly, realizing that she was struggling to keep his pace. He slowed down and positioned himself at her side.

"Sorry, my ankle is giving me some troubles" she glanced up at him with an apologetically look. Feeling compassion for the little dancer, he took her arm and cautiously put it in the crook of his arm. She looked up into his face with surprise but gave him a warm smile. He looked down at her and returned the smile.

Erik looked up to see the impressive building better. He had never been there before. Actually, he had never been that far from the Populaire, so everything was breathtaking for him. The stunning clock tower gave 7 am and began to chime loudly, shaking them both to their inner cores. Meg covered her ear with her free hand in an attempt to muffle the sound and Erik laughed at her lovely action. It was a warm, deeply masculine laugh. The sound startled Meg and turned her gaze to question him. His eyes were on her, sparkling mischievously. Not realizing why he had laughed, she only smiled back and laughed.

Together they crossed the grand entrance and stepped into the train station still laughing. When they finally stopped, Meg lifted her head and gazed curiously at him.

"Why were you laughing?" This only made Erik laugh harder. It remains to say that Meg never knew the answer.


	3. Healing the wounds

_**Before I begin with the next chapter I have to ask you one favor: I need to know if you want the story to continue and your opinions****. Please leave a review with your suggestions. And now on with the show!****  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 Healing the wounds**_

Meg waited patiently for her turn to buy the tickets. Erik had given her a pretty massive amount of money, explaining that she could buy tickets to wherever she wanted to go. Tapping her foot nervously against the concrete floor, she turned her head looking for him. She spotted him in a faraway corner of the station, hiding in the shadows. She felt a wave of compassion overwhelming her, why was he hiding? She could see both their bags on the floor next to one of his long muscled legs, and in one hand he gripped tightly the black case that had awakened her curiosity since they left her house. What could he be keeping locked inside that mysterious case?

She would have time to find out on the train, but now she was wondering, where would they go? Maybe she should just let fate decide and buy tickets for the first departure, or perhaps she could ask someone to choose for her. Erik had made it pretty clear that he would be happy wherever they went. So he let Meg decide. But… where did she wanted to go? A big city, a faraway town, a mysterious old village…

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?" a small robust man coughed slightly, motioning her to move forward.

Looking frantically at the board with departures, the name of a place made something inside of her tremble with excitement. She knew Erik was a very intelligent man, but all his knowledge had come from books. He had never experienced living it. What better place to go than a place full of history? One of the most beautiful cities in Italy and center of Italian Renaissance.

"Two tickets to Florence, please"

According to the schedule, the travel would last at least eleven hours. Soon, Meg was seated in the bed of their cabin twisting her fingers nervously. It was a simple cabin with a sleeping compartment, which had 2 beds, and a cabinet with wash basin. In the other compartment there were two opposite banquettes and a table intended for eating the dinner their private steward would bring. Meg had bought tickets for a cabin of first class; she assumed Erik would like traveling with class on his first real "holyday", as she had decided on calling whatever journey they were taking. The beds were included, but she thought it was a waste of space, the travel was of less than one day, and all she could probably do was taking a nap, and sleeping on the banquette was a very tempting idea. It was already mid-afternoon, the train had begun moving six hours ago…which meant they still had five hours to go.

Erik had been outside the sleeping compartment for a while talking with the officers of the border agency office. He had decided to deliver both their papers for himself, and she had reluctantly accepted after a somewhat heated discussion. She could hear men's voices in the outside compartment. She gripped the bed tightly, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer that they would be accepted into Italy quickly, she felt rather ill with just the thought of Erik beeing in contact with any kind of authority. And now he was talking with the immigration officers.

In all her life, Meg had never had to deal with situations that involved anything outside the walls of the Opera. And now she was involved with a man guilty of destroying the Populaire. Suddenly she realized the great responsibility that she had. She had made a promise, to save him, to give him the opportunity of having the life he'd always wanted to live. A lump formed in her throat when she realized that probably she would never be able to dance again in the stage of any theatre. Sure she had brought her ballet slippers, but only as a reminder of her mother and her passion…but she had never thought of dancing again.

She curled her toes inside her shoes nervously. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. She would dance again, she needed to dance again. She couldn't imagine a life without the bliss of feeling music own her and let her body move freely, creating moves that she never thought she would be able to do. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Of course she would dance again in Florence! There would be probably loads of ballet schools where she could teach, or maybe she could find a theatre to perform. Slowly releasing the grip on the banquette, she tried to listen to the conversation of the guards with Erik.

She should have been the one dealing with them, not him. She didn't think he wasn't capable of dealing with the authorities, but maybe he needed to be unnoticed, just in case someone could recognize him from the night of Don Juan…

A soft knock on the door awakened Meg from her thoughts. She slowly stood up and opened the door. Peeking out, she looked for Erik in the compartment. But he wasn´t there "Erik?" She stepped out slowly.

"Meg, I think we have just been admitted to Italy" turning quickly around she realized Erik was seated comfortably on the banquette taking off the bandages from his face.

Meg released a heavy sigh and placed a hand over her forehead "Oh thanks God! You have no idea the fear I've had for the past five minutes!"

Erik laid down the bandages, stood up and took a step towards her "You look quite pale" he extended a hand and touched slightly her hand "And are incredibly cold too! Sit down before you faint, Meg" He guided her towards the banquette and sat with her.

"I don't faint" she mumbled, but did as she was told.

He couldn't believe it! Had Meg been that afraid that they would have been caught? Did she really care that much for him? Something deep inside of him warmed as he looked down to the shaking form of his little ballerina. He owed her a lot, practically, his life. No one had ever cared that much for him, only Antoinette, but after he turned eighteen years old, he practically started to live his own life, only needing her assistance for monetary issues. And now he was in debt to another Giry. How come this little woman had become so strong? Yes, he was thankful that he was being saved, but not by anyone, by Meg Giry.

Meg kept her gaze averted somewhere else than the eyes of Erik. Suddenly, Erik reached for her small hand wrapping it in both of his. Her hands were ice cold, adapting to the same temperature of his warm ones. Meg looked down to their intertwined hands, and then up to his gaze.

She suppressed a gasp when she stared at him directly. In his eyes she could see a lot of emotions swirling around. His eyes were the kind that gave away what he was feeling inside, revealing much more than he would have wanted to show. His light green eyes sparkled and she stared at him, waiting as he organized his thoughts.

"Meg I owe you my life, for that I swear to protect you, nothing or no one will ever harm you. You have done so much for me, much more than anyone has ever done. I will always be there for you, as you are now for me. Thank you" he gently squeezed her hand and his lips turned up in a gentle smile. Meg fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and just nodded in reply.

She had no idea what he was feeling until now. Meg wanted to be there for him always, she wanted him to have a whole new life…but for that, she knew there was something that needed to be done.

"Erik I…I know you have been through a lot all your life" she whispered while she took her hand out of his grasp. She stood up and walked to the opposite side of the compartment. She slowly leaned against the window, watching the meadow pass quickly in a blur.

He was silent, waiting for her to continue "Yes."

She kept her gaze out of the window "Two nights ago, the night of the fire…I arrived to your lair after _she _had left" Her back was to him and he observed as her small shoulders tensed. She was having an inner fight with herself.

Slowly, Meg turned around and faced him, taking him by surprise when he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears "I never knew what happened, not the real story. I wish, Erik, to know the truth, not only because I believe I deserve an explanation, but because until the truth comes out, the shadows of our pasts will not let us live our future in peace"

She lifted her eyes and stared directly at him. The man staring back at her was not the Opera Ghost anymore. The defeated look in his eyes, the tired way his shoulders slumped against the wall, the slight paleness…she was now facing Erik, the _real _person behind the mystery, tragedy…behind the mask.

He stuttered a bit organizing his ideas "Where do I…begin?"

Meg stepped forward with trembling legs "Why Christine?"

She spoke softly, trying to calm the flood of emotions she had been feeling since they got on board. Meg seated on the opposite banquette in front of him.

Erik looked directly at her, placing his trembling hands over his thighs. He needed to do this. He knew that if he wanted to begin a new life, he needed to lay the monsters of his past to rest. Meg deserved an explanation; she had done so much for him. A fear crept over him, the fear of rejection. What if she hated him? What if she decided to return to Paris the moment they arrived? Swallowing hard, he nodded and hoped that she would understand him.

"When she arrived, I only saw a little girl with black curls who spent almost all her days in the chapel, praying and talking to her father. But one day…everything changed" he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh "That day she decided to sing, and the moment I listened I knew she was the voice I had been looking for, the voice that would bring to life all my music. I called out her name. Suddenly she stood up and called _an angel, _an angel of music to be more precise. She was alone, consumed with sadness and lost…like I was. So I decided to play along"

Meg observed him for the other extreme, her face emotionless. She knew he was waiting for her to react somehow, but she decided to hide all of her emotions and just listen to him.

He shifted in his seat and continued "I began teaching her how to sing properly, she had natural talent, she just needed some directions…but I had never seen her, well not at least directly, and she had never seen me either. The day the new managers arrived I decided to play one of my little jokes on them and on La Carlotta. So when your mother offered Christine as an understudy, it was the first time I saw her. She had become a woman, and when she sang, I knew it was no longer appreciation for her what I felt" Erik felt his eyes start to tickle and fisted the material of his pants tightly to hold the tears back. He wouldn't cry, he needed to be strong, for Meg.

"What happened that night? The night she went missing?" she asked gently.

"I heard the Vicomte praising her for her beautiful voice, the voice _I_ had created! He insisted on going out to have supper with her, she refused several times…but in the end she agreed" his voice was filled with hate, but Meg didn't know if it was towards the Vicomte or her friend "In that moment I knew it was time for us to meet each other. So I opened the mirror and guided her down to my lair. I sang to her, a song I had written specifically to express what I felt…to show her what she could have if she stayed with me…then she saw the wedding dress and fainted. I placed her on the bed an let her rest, hoping somehow that when she woke up, she would chose to stay-"

A soft knock sounded on the door, breaking the atmosphere that had invaded the little compartment. Probably it was dinner. Meg stood up and walked towards the door, feeling light-headed. When she turned around to tell Erik to go into the bedroom compartment, the door was already closing.

The steward walked into the cabin and placed the food over the table, bowed slightly and went out again. As soon as he was gone, Erik stepped out silently, watching her carefully. Meg sat down again and looked up at him "Please, sit…I believe no one else will interrupt us"

Erik did as he was told and sat down again. He knew he was getting to the hardest part of his story. But he couldn't say if Meg was angry or upset. She was doing a great job hiding what she felt.

"Go on"

"Later, she woke up and came to me. She…she caressed my face, or so I believed. No one had ever…I thought it was her way of showing acceptance…but then she took off my mask" suddenly anger rose up him "Why? Why did she have to do it? Why did she needed to know what laid behind the mask and destroy everything?" Erik looked at Meg pleadingly; she could see how hurt he was, his lips trembling slightly.

Suddenly, Meg's expression changed. Compassion and sadness appeared clearly on her face, as did confusion and desperation "Maybe…maybe the need to know what you were hiding was bigger than her, she needed the truth"

"I never knew. But the fear in her face, the way she screamed…it was all that I wanted to avoid, I never wanted to see her react that way…I thought…that she would be different…" He looked down in defeat. He had really hoped everything would be different with Christine, that she would be able to see beyond his face. But she wasn't.

And now he was saying all of this to the best friend of the woman he had loved. He was avoiding the gaze of the only person who had not feared him…who accepted him as he was.

Meg felt one lonely tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away quickly. Her heart was aching for the man in front of her. She could see the burden he was carrying on his shoulders, and was somewhat thankful that he had decided to let her inside his mind for a moment. She finally understood why Christine had acted the next days the way she did. But why? His face wasn't the one of a monster…he was a man, who's past and hate for the human world had made him the way he was.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked quietly, trying to hide all the feelings she had inside of her. He nodded, still not looking at her. She stood up and walked towards the table, lifting a cup with shaky hands. Erik stood up too, and for the first time, Meg saw the man behind the mask. She saw a man haunted by his past, asking for someone to accept him. He needed love, someone to show him that life was not dark, that there was light, still hope.

Erik took the cup and mumbled a quietly thanks before sitting again. He drank quietly and let the warm liquid spread in his body. Maybe this was what he needed…someone to listen to him. But he feared telling what happened then. He had killed, and was ashamed of that. He wanted to keep Meg's innocence, to not show her what kind of monster he was.

"Do you want to continue?" she spoke gently. He couldn't remember talking to someone that long…and to be honest, he felt slowly the burden become lighter. He nodded and put the cup on the table.

"I wrote instructions to the managers, the Vicomte, La Carlotta…simple requests. But no one would listen. That night I decided that if no one followed my instructions…I would have to do it for myself. But I wasn't counting on someone following my every move"

"Buquet" Meg whispered.

Erik clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He was ashamed of what he had done, and admitting it to a pure soul, someone who would never hurt anyone, was even more difficult. It was again the angel and the devil "Buquet followed me through the catwalk. I knew he was a drunk man who had hurt several young women of the opera, he inebriated them…he was a menace, Meg. I had tried to warn the managers, but neither of them listened…so when the opportunity came, I had to choose between killing him or wait until someone got hurt. So I killed him"

Erik looked up at Meg, waiting for screams, a glance of fear or hate. But neither of that was on her face. She stared at him with compassion "As much as I hate to admit it…I believe you did the right thing, for all of us"

He stared shocked at her "What? You…you don't think I'm a monster? I've killed, Meg!" he said loudly, looking at her expectantly. He needed to hear someone say that what he had done wasn't right, that he deserved punishment…and Meg just ignored that!

"I know killing is a sin, Erik. But Buquet was a horrible man, and he did many horrible things to the girls…we lived in fear of being the next ones…I can't judge you for that" Meg explained patiently. He looked at her surprised. This girl was full of surprises.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. There was a thick silence before she spoke again "Please, do continue"

"I followed Christine and the Vicomte to the roof top…nothing prepared me for what I was about to witness. Christine cried, and he comforted her. She said my face was…hardly a face. They both declared their love towards each other…they kissed…he proposed to her, and she said yes…and all the time I was there, watching"

Erik couldn't bear it any longer; he let his face fall into his hands and let big tears fall down from his eyes "Since that moment I never left my lair, I was writing Don Juan. It was my first ever complete opera; I tried to express everything I felt through the music. I didn't see Christine again until the night of the premiere. But I never imagined that there was a plan behind all that to capture me…everyone could see that I would fail, except for me…"

"I never knew of the Vicomte's plan, not until I heard you sing. Maman was there too, she was terrified, it was then when she began giving me instructions…but I didn't know what she was talking about…I was lost in your performance" Meg had never heard a voice as beautiful and pure as his was. When he began professing his love towards Christine, those heartbreaking words, she questioned herself if her friend had made the right decision in choosing the Vicomte.

"I truly believed Christine wanted me, for a minute I thought she would choose me…but then she ripped off my mask. I took her down to my lair again, and I forced her to make a choice. Staying with me, or going away...but I would kill the Vicomte"

Meg stared at him, horror in her face. Had she ever had any idea of what was really going on, she would have persuaded Christine to no get onto the stage. Meg was already crying silent tears, but she wanted to hear the end of the story "What happened then?"

"She said she hated me…it was then that I realized that I was fighting a lost battle. She made a choice. She walked towards me, putting the ring on her finger…and then she" Erik closed his eyes, remembering the moment his world had been shattered into pieces "She kissed me

I could not bear that, I didn't want that kind of pity. So I let them both go…but before they left, she returned and gave me the ring, then, they both ran away... I stepped through the tunnel. You know how it goes then"

Erik had shrunk into the banquette, with his face cradled into his hands and cried, tears of self-hate, of regret, of loneliness. Meg stood slowly and walked towards him. She put one tiny hand over his shoulder and felt him tense. He lifted his face and looked into her eyes. Where there must be hate and loathing, there was compassion and acceptance. Her beautiful cheeks were covered with tears and her shoulders were trembling slightly. She took his hand into hers and motioned him to stand up.

"You're crying…for me?" he asked through sobs, looking at her surprised. No one had ever cried for him, just Christine, and it was tears filled of fear. But of compassion?

He stood up, and looked down at her. She held his gaze, and he could feel as her gaze traveled over his face as a soft caress. Gently, Meg lifted one hand and put it over his ruined cheek. He stood motionless, suppressing a shiver to run up his spine. He could feel the gentle press of her palm along his jaw. Neither of them dared to look away.

Slowly, Meg closed the distance between them and pulled him down in an embrace. He was too surprised to react, and he felt Meg tremble with sobs, her face buried into his chest. As an instinct, he wrapped his longs muscled arms around her tiny frame. Erik gave up on trying to be strong and gave away to the fact that someone has holding him. _Him. _He let his head fall into her neck and let the tears fall freely from his eyes. He held her for dear life, as she did too.

"Thank you, Erik. For telling me truth" she said, her voiced muffled by his shirt "We will have a better life in Florence. Together we'll find a way, you'll see"

They held each other for a long time. She was crying for compassion. He was crying because, at last, he had found peace with someone. He had found what he had been looking for.


	4. The City of Arts and Flowers

_**Chapter 4 The city of Arts and Flowers  
**_

It was already dark when the train began to slow down. Though it was late in the night, the streets of Florence were shining brightly. Meg and Erik had been sitting the last hour in the banquette. Meg had been dozing off, fighting to keep her eyes opened; she wanted to be awake when the first buildings appeared. Erik on the other hand, had been reading a tourists guide of Florence he had found in the compartment. He wouldn't deny the excitement he was feeling at that very precise moment. How did Meg had managed to choose one of the places he had always dreamed of going? She always surprised him. Looking above the book, he could see how she was fighting to stay awake, her lovely head falling to her shoulders.

Erik had never thought that telling the truth was going to make him feel much better. He felt like a ton of bricks had been removed off from his shoulders. And what surprised him even more was that Meg had understood. Not just understood, but accepted him. He had never thought that the blonde girl, who had always walked behind the person who was to become his obsession, would herself become such a strong woman? He had never reached out to her, except for once:

_Antoinette's husband had passed away, and that had caused little Giry to fall to pieces. The great and immovable Meg had become a weeping shadow. Her dancing skill had decreased and was always trying to be strong. But all of this had been in her loneliness. In front of all the people she put on a mask and smiled, while on the inside she was crying. No one had seen this…no one but Erik._

_One day, Erik was passing through the hidden passage behind the chapel when he heard heartbreaking sobs. Moved by curiosity, he stopped and looked through the glass, only to find Meg on her knees crying inconsolably. Antoinette had talked about this with Erik, telling him the desperation she felt when Meg spent sleepless nights in the chapel. She had expressed her fear about Meg never being able to recover from her father's death. Erik hadn't known Antoinette's husband very well, but overall, he knew he had been a good man._

_He went out of his hiding place silently, standing in the shadows behind Meg. He observed her patiently, feeling something he never thought he would ever feel: compassion. He felt sorry for the girl; he never imagined that such a strong girl would be destroyed as she was now. As if sensing his presence, Meg moved her head lightly to one side. And that was when she saw him. Her deep chocolate eyes were red and swollen, her pale skin glinting with the light of the only candle that was lit. Without knowing the exact reason, Erik walked towards her and lit a candle. Then, kneeling beside her, he wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks. He could feel even through his gloves that her skin was very cold. Then, he disappeared again._

He knew that his relationship with Meg was going to change for good. Not even in his wildest dreams had he ever thought of trusting someone as he now trusted Meg. He knew that she would never hurt him, not intentionally. The most important thing for Erik was that he knew that she was acting out of compassion, not pity. Were they friends? For the brief time they had spent together, they shared an intimate relationship, the kind of friendship that takes years to build. But with her, he felt different. It seemed as if they had known each other for a long time. Like old friends.

Erik assumed that they were getting closer to the station, as the train was slowly starting to reduce the speed. Without a warning, Meg jumped up and limped a little while she rushed to the window of the compartment. Meg pressed her face to the window while she stared with awe the magnificent architecture of Florence. Erik stood and walk to the window too, placing himself behind Meg.

"Oh my God! Look at this! It's so beautiful!" she whispered hurriedly, stretching her neck to get a better view of the city.

"That's the Church of Santa Croce" said Erik, pointing to a marble-façaded building that looked like the Notre Dame, but not as large.

Meg's eyes were wide opened, the sleepy mood quickly forgotten. She looked up to stare with silent content at Erik.

"It seems we finally made it, Erik" she smiled sweetly.

Yes they had. Erik never dared to believe, to dream, that he would be someday outside of the Opera House. His only hope had always been reading an infinite list of books to learn as much as he could of a world he would never be part of. And at last, it seemed that they had made it.

Meg tugged Erik from his hand hurriedly through the sea of people in the Florentine streets. They had been walking for about five minutes. The instant the train had stopped, Meg had jumped out of the train, eagerly to find someone to ask for directions. She knew exactly where she wanted to go first. She knew exactly where she wanted to take Erik. She talked with a young woman and soon she was back to Erik's side, pulling him outside the train station and into the somehow cool night.

It was difficult to walk quickly with the bags and the case that Erik held tightly, but Meg had insisted on taking her own bag to make it easier for Erik. The streets were full of people, considering that it was about to be midnight, it seemed like it was just the beginning of the night. Erik looked a little bit tense, not beeing accustomed to large crowds, but somehow , holding Meg's hand kept him from running away to the nearest shadow.

Meg knew they were close, she could sense the change in the air as they came closer to the water. The streets were shining brightly, creating a magical atmosphere around them "Come on, Erik! We are nearly there!"

"Where?" he asked, desperate to know where in the world she was taking him. Suddenly, Meg stopped and moved to stand behind him, pushing him behind his back. She wanted him to see it for himself, no one in his way. She was excited, adrenaline pumping in her veins. Would he be surprised? With a lump in her throat, she thought that probably no one had ever surprised him before, which made it even more special to her.

Erik came to a halt and Meg collided with his massive back, hurting her nose in the process. She was about to protest when she realized why he had stopped. She made her way to his side as he became mesmerized the view. They were standing on the Ponte Vecchio, a large bridge that crossed the Arno River with loads of shops that was specifically made to enjoy a nice stroll. The Ponte was brightly illuminated, and from where they were standing, they had a perfect view of Florence. The river shined with the reflection of the houses and the Ponte Vecchio itself. The view was breathtaking. A soft breeze hit Meg's face as she looked up to stare at Erik's reaction with a small smile.

Erik walked forward to the edge of the bridge, his visible eye sparkling with emotion. She hurriedly walked faster to stand behind him "Is this better than books?"

He slowly turned to face her, an indescribable expression written upon his face. The corner of his mouth turned up "Much better"

Meg smiled satisfied as she walked closer to where he was standing. They both stood there for a moment, taking in the beautiful view before them. Erik looked down at her and put his hand in the back of her waist, pulling her slightly closer. Feeling overwhelmed by the power of his touch and the scent of roses, she came closer.

"Thank you, Meg, for this…for all you have done" he whispered with emotion, his eyes filled with moisture. Meg stared at him biting her lower lip to fight back the tears.

She nodded "I could say the same"

He looked at her surprised "Me? Whatever for?"

She turned her gaze towards the impressive view of the river and he did the same "I haven't forgotten what you did when Papa…I never had the chance to say thank you"

Her voice cracked at the mention of her father. He knew what she meant "You have nothing to thank, I just did what every person would have"

She looked up at him quickly "Not everyone…I was a mess for months" she explained. He felt her tremble slightly after a cold breeze hit them. He moved closer, placing the side of the shawl that had fallen off, again over her fragile shoulders "You were the first one to come closer to me, even if you don't realize, what you did meant a lot to me"

He watched as her lower lip trembled slightly and he felt again that wave of compassion, he felt the need to protect this fragile and petite woman. It was then that he realized of the big difference in height between them, and that made her look even more vulnerable "You're welcome"

They stood up watching the river silently, the sounds of the crowd and the river splashing against the bridge. But none of that mattered, at that moment; they didn't care, they were just enjoying the beautiful view and each other's company.

Slowly, Meg laid her head on his shoulder, yawning tiredly "Erik?" his name left her mouth like a whisper.

"Hm?" he inhaled the fragrance of her hair that lately was intoxicating him, causing funny reactions in his stomach.

"Are we friends?"

Something inside of him stirred. He had never had a friend. Not a _real _friend. Maybe Antoinette was the only one, but she had never been this close to him. Yes, he knew that if it wasn't for her, probably he would be in prison or dead, but the bond with Antoinette was colder…not like the bond he had created with Meg. She had listened to him, comforted him, embraced him…

"Yes, ma petite, we are"

Meg couldn't believe both of them had slept the whole day through. After walking off the Ponte Vecchio, Erik had found a modest hotel where they could spend the night. The next day they would look for a permanent house. But they had wasted the day away, sleeping the whole day. She was standing at the window of the room, watching the people come and go. It was early in the morning, ten to be precise. She was waiting for Erik; she would have to help him put the bandages on again.

Maybe one day, he would realize that his face wasn't that bad, that there were plenty of people who had the same problem and just lived their lives without caring what the others said. Meg had seen worse things in Paris, and compared to Erik's deformity, they were far much worse and grotesque.

Erik took his bag and the case and walked out of the room. How could he have slept a whole day through? This had never happened to him…and now they have wasted away an entire day of exploring Florence. Checking that no one was in the hallway, Erik moved swiftly to cross the hall and knocked on the opposite door. He knew that Meg had been really tired, but he hadn't been that much. Actually, he couldn't even remembered a night where he had slept that comfortably…

Meg awakened from her daydream with the soft sound at the door and walked briskly to open it. She took a step back to let Erik enter the room. He was dressed with a simple black coat, white shirt and black cravat. Stunned at the impression he made in the small simple room, she smiled at him gently and stared up into his green eyes. He looked much better, the ghost of two days ago already gone. He looked like a new man, his cleanshaven face, and a curve lifting one side of his mouth. Gone was the slump of his shoulders that had been on the train. The tension and storm she'd seen in his eyes. He looked fresh, rested and more handsome than she had ever seen.

"Good morning" he greeted with his deep voice, slightly hoarse from the long hours of sleep. He entered the room; it really seemed a rather small room in his presence.

"Good morning, Erik" she answered with a smile "I trust you slept well?"

She tried to hide the humor in her voice, but he noticed it and raised an eyebrow with mock surprise "Slept? I believe we reached nearly hibernation, ma petite"

She giggled and motioned him to sit on the edge of the bed. He let out a soft chuckle while she started to put the first layer of the bandage. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of her delicate fingers running across his face, like a soft caress, a breeze of air. What would it feel like if she really touched his face in a loving manner? Stopping his thoughts, he came back to reality, knowing where his imagination would take him. He felt guilty for thinking about Meg in that way. He knew she deserved a great man; she would easily get any man she wanted, for she didn't lack for beauty or intelligence.

"I know where we can go today, and perhaps we could find someone who can give us information about houses for sale or something" her soft voice interrupted his thoughts, with a soft tap on the back of his head, she declared the bandage done and walked in front of him. He stood up, quickly gaining a head above her.

"Where?" she tilted her head up and walked towards her bag, taking it and then going to the door.

"I asked the receptionist in the lobby if he knew somewhere" she smiled playfully, hoping that he would be glad with her choice "Piazza della Repubblica" The name felt odd in her lips, not beeing accustomed to the Italian accent. Her father had taught her the language in her childhood, but it had been a long time since she had last spoken it, and it felt foreign in her tongue. She supposed that if they were going to settle down temporarily in Florence, she would have plenty of time to practice.

Erik knew exactly where she meant, for he had read about it. He smiled warmly, admiring the talent she had on understanding him and what he wanted "I know where it is"

He took the bag from her hands, and ignoring her protests that she could do it for herself, he held the door open and let her go out first, then locked it behind himself as he stood watching her still complaining about him carrying far too much. He raised a finger and placed it over her lips, silencing her instantly. "Let me be a gentleman this time, all right?"

With a low laugh he kept walking down to the lobby, leaving a stunned Meg behind him. She appeared next to him a few seconds later, and together they walked out of the hotel and into the bright morning of Florence. The streets were filled of people walking, coming and going. The smell of flowers and sweets invaded their senses and with a smile, Meg began walking into the streets and towards the Piazza della Repubblica.

There were signs of shops, bakeries, and thousands of other Italian words she didn't remembered quite well. She turned back to see if Erik was still following. He was looking everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of everything. Meg's mouth went dry; she thought he looked like a little boy the first time you take him to a fair or a playground. His eyes were wide with amazement; she could see his lips moving slightly as he read quietly the names of the shops. Surprisingly, he pronounced it extremely well. It had been at least 10 minutes since they had been walking, and she knew they were close, for every sign the receptionist had indicated her.

"Erik, do you speak Italian?" asked curiously Meg as he came closer. As if breaking from a trance, he looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes I do, well…what I learned from books" his lips turned up in half a smile. Meg must have known that, feeling suddenly dumb for asking that.

Trying to erase the awkwardness she felt, she stood up beside him "So…what does that means?" she took him by the arm and turned him completely to face a little shop hidden among the other magnificent big stores. Erik stretched his neck to get a better view and smiled as he recognized the word.

"Pasticceria, a pastry shop" suddenly as to confirm his explanation, a wave of sweet scents came towards them. Meg's stomach growled in protest.

Erik took notice of it and chuckled softly "Hungry, are we?"

"Well yes, Monsieur" she answered defiantly trying to hide her evident blush "I haven't eaten nothing since we arrived, so excuse me if I go to get something to eat"

With that she lifted her chin, and in lady like manner, collected her skirts and walked towards the Pasticceria. She didn't looked behind to see if he was following her, and didn't stopped until she had arrived to the brown little shop, admiring the pastries that were displayed in the window. Her mouth watered at the sight of so many sweets, increasing when another wave of sweet smells collided with her face as the door opened. She stood there for minutes, just admiring the bright colors and wondering which one she would choose.

"Are we going in?" she jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her ear and turned around prepared to give him a murderous look, but she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the rose he was handing to her.

"Un fiore per un altro fiore" his Italian was flawless, making her blush even more with the look within his bright green eyes. She took the flower timidly and smelled it, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the aromatic scent.

"Grazie" she answered, taking the rose down "Erik I didn´t meant to-"

He put his hand up "It's nothing, I was just teasing" He smiled broadly, making her knees falter a little bit.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked raising an eyebrow "It seems you have found teasing me quite a funny pastime"

"Oh yes, teasing innocent persons it's quite an entertaining activity, you should try it" he opened the door of the Pasticceria and waited until she walked before him to enter, noting how she smiled quietly.

The Pasticceria was a little shop with pastries of all flavors and colors around. Meg ran to the counter, watching with awe all the pastries. Erik followed her and looked around for a pastry that would catch his eye. It had been a lot of time since he had eaten a sweet, not until the Giry's house. But he had wanted more; this was his opportunity to buy all the pastries he wanted. Meg asked for the pastries with marmalade and moved briskly to the shelf which read "Marmellata", Erik moved to the chocolate zone. After five minutes, they were sitting at a table outside enjoying their abundant purchase.

Meg was looking for her pastry with marmalade inside the huge paper bag, finding it with an exclamation of triumph and taking it into her mouth. Erik was looking over her shoulder to the streets, still trying to catch a glimpse of every store.

After swallowing, Meg poured two cups of dark coffee and handed one to Erik "Coffee?"

He turned his gaze at her and a playful smile appeared on his lips "What?" she asked confused, raising a hand to her face, surprising herself when she touched the sticky marmalade next to her lip. She blushed fiercely and stretched her hand to take a napkin, which wasn't there.

"Here" said Erik as he chuckled, grabbing one napkin from behind his cup and handing it to her. Meg took it quickly and rubbed hard in the spot "That's it Meg, you are going to leave a mark"

He took the napkin from her hand and handed her a cup with coffee, noticing that her cheeks were flushed He laughed silently and took a sip from his cup.

"So, are we far from Piazza della Repubblica?" he asked casually.

"No, we are really close, actually." She intended to go there because she knew that there they would be able to find someone who was in the house business. She also knew Erik would enjoy all the shops in there. Besides it was a place where musicians came together and played in front of the people.

"Marguerite? Marguerite Giry?" a woman's voice sounded behind her and she turned around.

"Arabelle!" Meg stood up and greeted the woman

She was and older woman probably a couple of years older than Antoinette, tall and thin, with long graying hair and light grey dress. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair while looking at the emotional encounter between the two women. She looked quite familiar to him, but he couldn't say exactly who she was.

Meg turned around and extended her hand towards Erik, grabbing him by the arm and positioning him at her side.

"Erik, this is Arabelle Biasotto, she was the seamstress a long time ago at the Opera Populaire" Meg looked quite fond to the woman, and that was when Erik remembered that she had seen little Meg playing around and helping her years ago.

"Nice to meet you, Madame" he said, clasping her hand in his. Her face beamed and smiled.

"Please call me Arabelle, Madame makes me feel so old" she smiled lovingly and turned to Meg "So ma Cherie, what are you doing here? So far from the Opera?"

Meg's faced grimaced and Erik knew exactly what was going through her mind "I asked her mother if Meg would accompany me here while I settled down"

Arabelle's looked at Meg as to confirm what he had just said and smiled at Meg's nod "So you are his protégée?"

"Not exactly, but something like that" she answered, smiling again, the tension leaving her expression. Erik stretched his hand and put it behind her back to give her support. She seemed to welcome his touch so he rested his whole hand behind her back.

"Oh, but that's incredible, my dear! I always told your mother you needed to see the world! But please if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to tell me!" she said gripping her arm with a gentle squeeze.

"Actually Arabelle, we are looking for a place to stay and I was wondering if you don't know of a place where we could-"

"Of course! Why don't you come to La Medicea?"

"Is that far away?" she asked curiously, the name sounding slightly familiar to her.

"Not at all! It's the villa I run with Federico and we happen to have a spare house if you want it" Meg looked up questioningly at Erik and he nodded with a smile.

She had sacrificed so much for him, and if they were having the opportunity to be in a place where she could feel at home, he would give it to her. Meg smiled brightly and turned to hug Arabelle tightly. Erik turned and grabbed their bags, giving a meaningful look at Meg when she was going to protest. He walked at Meg's side, paying attention to their conversation. Meg looked really happy, and that was all that mattered to Erik, he wanted her to have a normal live, he had made a promise of making her happy wherever they were. Meg was slowly making his life a little brighter, she had been like a light in his despair and darkness. She deserved all happiness in the world.

* * *

_"Un fiore per un altro fiore" -A flower to another flower_


	5. La Medicea

_**Chapter 5 La Medicea**_

The apartment in La Medicea was perfect for them. On the ground floor, there was a spacious, elegant sitting room with a large antique family stem hanging over the enormous fireplace. On the same floor and with direct access through a large arch window in the kitchen, there was a covered loggia. Perfect for lunches any day. An impressive staircase lead to the first floor where there was the master bedroom with windows on every side, allowing them to enjoy the view of the Chianti hillside directly from the bedroom.

A second double bedroom and spacious bathroom, with exposed pietra Serena stone and large triangular bathtub, completed the apartment. It had its own section of the garden enclosed by a hedge of bay trees. Cypresses, oleanders and lavender enclosed the well maintained garden, shaded by the various trees of ginkgo biloba, lime and tall honey locust.

After a somewhat heated discussion, Meg had made Erik stay on the master bedroom. She wanted him to have the room with all the windows, so he could see the sunrise and sunset every day. She knew that in all his life down in the lair the probabilities of him watching a sunrise were very low. So now she wanted him to have a sunrise every day. La Medicea was a beautiful villa really close to the center of Florence. It had 4 apartments, 3 of them were occupied. One by Arabelle and Federico, another by a family with one son and the other one by Erik and Meg. They both had met already Arabelle and Federico, which owned the villa. The day they arrived they also met the Palazzi family.

Gisella was a dance teacher, and together with her husband Fabrizio they owned a dance studio near to the Piazza della Repubblica. They came from a little town from the south of Italy, dreaming of having a place where they could teach what the loved the most. Erik and Meg had had a little chat with them in the garden, where they narrated their long journey to there. Gisella had bright golden hair, a little darker than Meg's but still gold. Her skin was tanned from her daily walks to the academy. Her eyes were bright blue, matching the color of her skin. She was taller than Meg was, but still didn't reached her husband's shoulder. Fabrizio on the other hand had hair as black as Erik's wig was, dark chocolate eyes and a bright dazzling smile. His skin was as tanned as Gisella's.

The Palazzi's had one son named Lorenzo. They had seen him running across the immense garden playing with his dog. He had the same hair as his father, but the eyes of her mother. Lorenzo was seven years old, but still smarter than most kids of his age. He took piano lessons from his father, and wherever you were in the villa, you could always listen to Lorenzo´s laugh, clear as crystal.

Two weeks had passed since their arrival to La Medicea and Erik and Meg felt already at home. Every morning Meg would go to get fresh fruits and flowers, they would eat the breakfast she prepared and then they spent the whole day out exploring Florence. So far they had visited Piazza Michelangelo, Santa Maria Novella Church and two other places which names were too complicated for Meg. The first week had been really interesting for both of them, discovering and learning from each other. Usually they parted from dawn to sunset, and that routine continued until the first Saturday when Gisella had offered Meg a job at the Palazzi's music and dance studio as a ballet teacher.

Apparently Arabelle had said Gisella about her past in the Populaire and also how she had always been a candidate to be the Prima Ballerina. In the studio, Federico was a piano teacher, but also he taught guitar and the piccolo. Gisella on the other hand, was the ballet mistress. But as the studio gained popularity, more girls desired to assist to the class, soon beeing more than Gisella herself could handle. It had been a month since she had been looking for a partner to teach during the last 2 classes, but no teacher had been appropriate at Gisella's point of view.

After an hour in which Erik tried to convince Meg to go in for a try out, Meg finally accepted. A part of her didn't wanted to, because she knew that it meant going away since evening, leaving Erik alone all those 4 hours. She knew he was capable of beeing on his own, since he had been an independent man all his life, but that was exactly the reason why she didn't wanted to leave him. She wanted to be sure that he would never fall into loneliness or despair again. But somehow, Erik managed to convince Meg and the next day, she was known as Signorina Meg, ballet teacher of the Palazzi's music and dance studio.

To say she didn't loved the job would be an utter lie. To have the opportunity to wear her slippers again and dance, even if it were simple moves, was a joy she couldn't describe. The first week had been a complete success, and all the girls seemed to love Signorina Meg's classes. Meg would tell her stories of her childhood at the Opera Populaire and all the girls would listen to her with fascination written upon their adorable young faces. Meg always practiced ballet from the point of view of a student, with her mother always behind her trying to teach her how to do it perfectly. But to be a teacher was a complete new experience. She would look at each girl individually, trying to find mistakes on their techniques, how did they raised a hand, settled a foot, not to arch their backs and always walk erect.

The ballet made her feel even closer to her mother, feeling that somehow her mother would be proud of what she was doing. She had sent her a letter, telling her where she was and that she had luckily found Arabelle. She spoke of Erik, never mentioning his name, what if the letter ended up in the wrong hands? Meg was happy, slowly becoming accustomed to her new life as a teacher.

Meg still put on the bandages to Erik every morning, and had become a daily activity, which both of them enjoyed, but none of them admitted it. Meg had noticed the last day of their adventures in Florence that Erik was much more comfortable in the crowds than he had been on their first night, quickly getting used to not lose Meg out of sight. Most of the times, Erik would drag Meg from one store to another, buying drawing supplies, such as chalk, different types of papers, watercolors, charcoal, pencils and a lot of things that Meg couldn't identify. He also had an amazing interest in bookshops, a place which both of them enjoyed. All the times they left a bookshop, they would do it with their arms full of books. But on their fourth day of discovering the city, Erik had persuaded Meg to go into a clothing store. They had argued, well, mostly only Meg. At the end Erik had dragged Meg into the store and made her choose several new dresses. The dresses were gorgeous, the most beautiful dresses Meg had ever had. But the main worry of Meg was that Erik spent all of his money on her.

Erik calmed her down by explaining that the managers had given him quite a big salary all those years, so she didn't have to worry about any monetary issues.

Meanwhile, Erik would spend his evenings enjoying the arts. He would read the books he had bought their first week at Florence, or maybe do some drawings of the nature that surrounded the villa. Somehow, the nightmares of darkness were disappearing, and he knew that it was mostly because of Meg's presence. Her morning humming, the warm smiles, the breakfast…he had never had the opportunity of sharing a meal or a conversation with anyone. Some nights, he would wake up, expecting to find himself in the damp cavern of his lair, but then he would see the moon shining brightly in the sky. Meg was right; having a room with a lot of windows was good for him. He was glad Meg was doing something she loved, he knew, even though she had never said it, she feared not dancing again.

On the living room, there was an old piano, which Erik had only touched twice during the time he had had on his own. He knew he needed the kind of release only music would've been able to give him, but still he didn't felt ready to touch the ivory keys more than just fifteen minutes. Erik was enjoying his new life, and even Meg could notice it. The changes in him were quite visible. Smiles appeared more often upon his face, such as teasing Meg would make him laugh. He was surprised at how his life was changing. He had begun loving the feeling of the light of the sun or a cool breeze upon his face. He had missed so much of life, and now he felt somehow that he was changing too.

Meg had already gone to her daily lesson to the studio. Erik had been drawing sketches of the flowers Meg had brought that very morning, making them of different shapes and colors. Maybe he could give it later to Meg, as apparently she was amazed by every drawing he made, even if it was just a simple chair or a cup of coffee. Suddenly feeling the urge to go outside, Erik put away his materials and walked outside the villa into the well preserved garden Arabelle took care of. He followed the path towards the area where the biggest trees were, marveling at the different scents he could smell and the different kinds of flowers that grew on the meadow. The path leveled off as he passed the villa that belonged to Arabelle and Federico. Walking a little bit faster, he tried eagerly to take in every detail of the surroundings. Finally he arrived to where he wanted to and to where the path ended. In front of him was a little rock wall which reached his waist. Walking ever closer, he breathed in the fragrance of nature and observed the view he had in front of him.

La Medicea was up over a hill, which provided a great view to the surroundings of the Florentine country. Downhill he could see a huge meadow with a few old trees, even further you could see the buildings of the city itself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of fresh air hitting his face.

"A beautiful place, isn't it?"

With a jolt, Erik woke from his daydream and turned around to see Arabelle smiling, standing a few steps behind him.

"Yes, indeed it is" he answered. She walked to stand beside him and let out a deep sigh.

"That's why Federico and I chose this place" she walked closer to the rock wall "The nature in here it's much more beautiful than in any other place"

He listened quietly, watching as emotions flooder her pacific face. Suddenly, as if remembering she wasn't alone, she turned his gaze towards him.

"Have you been on the Palazzi's studio?" she asked casually.

"No, I haven't yet" He had listened to Meg as she explained every little detail to Erik of the studio, but he had never went to the place. Meg had told him several times to go with her, but in a very polite manner he had declined, and she had understood him, as she always did.

"You would enjoy the place, they have quite a beautiful pianoforte" and leaning closer to him she added "You play beautifully"

And with that she winked at him and walked up the hill to the direction of her villa. Maybe he could go for a while, to visit Meg and get to know where she taught.

Though it was only an hour or less until Meg returned, Erik walked the path that took straight to the Piazza della Repubblica. The day had become colder compared to other nights, so Erik tightened his coat around him. Walking swiftly through the crowd, he thought it was the first time he walked alone in the city, for he had always been accompanied by Meg. Feeling a little proud of himself, he walked a little bit faster, slowing his pace until he saw the sign which read "Palazzi's music and dance studio" in bright golden letters. Going inside the modest studio, the soft voice of Meg marking the pace reached his ears, and turning to one side, he moved to the room from where it came.

Slowing as he approached the open door, he listened the sound her footsteps made on the wooden floor, and he could recognize that there was someone else with her. He leaned forward, only enough to peek inside.

The room was large and well illuminated, with mirrors at the far end and shining wooden floor. At the opposite corner there was a large black pianoforte. Meg stood in the center of the room, her back turned to him. Her golden locks were tied with a green ribbon in a messy bun. She wore a simple olive dress that reached her ankles. She was wearing the ballet slippers she had brought from Paris, her most valuable possession, or so she had explained. Next to her was a little girl dancing along with her.

Meg's voice was husky, tired after the lesson. Her voice echoed in the room as she counted several times the pace, starting again whenever the girl's little feet stumbled and failed to do the right position. Suddenly the girl stopped and turned to face Meg with a pout in her lips, complaining about not beeing able to do it like Meg did.

"You will in time, Clara" Meg turned and kneeled to the level of the little girl "Do you know how long it took me to do a proper pirouette?"

Clara looked to the floor with shame and answered a simple "No"

Meg brushed her hand over the blonde hair of the girl "It took me five months, even more" the girl looked up with curiosity in her gaze

"Really?" slowly a smile began to spread on her lips

Meg nodded and stood up "And do you know how did I did it?" She took one little hand between hers and made Clara spin while both giggled "Practice!"

Both of them continued the practice, but suddenly the girl turned around to glance over her shoulder and right at him. She had bright green eyes and white skin, the girl was beautiful, reminding him a lot to a much younger Meg, except for the eyes. She giggled and turned back, glancing up at Meg before she began to dance again.

"I think your friend is here" she said with a giggle, continuing her dance moves.

Meg stopped with a halt, lowering from her tiptoes and looking her with a confused expression. She turned her head towards the door, her expression brightening with joy as she spotted him. Erik was momentarily unbalanced by the power of a simple smile of hers.

She patted Clara's head and turned to walk towards him. He moved inside the large room, surprised by how illuminated it was.

"What a surprise" she said with a big smile

"Maybe I should have asked if I could come-"he gave a step back with shame, but Meg laughed and took him gently by the arm.

"You are always welcomed and you know that" something sparkled in her eyes as she looked up at him. How did she did that? She have left him once again speechless "Come, someone is eager to meet you"

Meg held his arm and walked Erik to where Clara was already waiting expectantly to see him.

"Clara I would like-"Meg began, but stopped when Clara squeaked and ran towards the piano bench and dragged it towards them. Clara stepped up and looked at Meg happily.

"Papa always says you have to see people to the eyes" she said, as if that was memorized by heart "But Signore is too tall for me"

Meg giggled and looked up at Erik giving him a look of mocked sadness as she nodded "Well then, Clara, this is Signore Erik Destler"

"A pleasure, Signore" Clara stretched her hand to shake his, but Erik did the opposite. He took her tiny hand in his and kissed the back of her palm gently.

"The pleasure is mine, Signorina" Erik laughed silently at the surprised expression in the girl's face. Meg stared at Erik, moved by the sweet gesture with the little girl. Now she was sure that Erik had changed, and it was about time. She giggled when Clara bowed slightly and grinned.

She leaned forward and placed a hand on his cheek, stunning him momentarily. Meg looked surprised first to Clara and then to Erik, expecting him to react somehow. He only stiffened slightly as the girl looked at him into his eyes. Two days ago Meg had offered to put the bandages only a fraction of his face, leaving both of his eyes discovered and only covering less than the half of his face. He had agreed…but only after Meg had made him observe the man who sold apples.

One half of his face was normal, but when he turned around, the deformity extended over his head and reached his neck. But what was different in this man was the smile. He always smiled, no matter where or with whom he was. His deformity was far worse than Erik's, affecting his eye too. Arabelle had said that there was a big probability than in less than 3 years he would be blind.

Erik was moved by the man, and decided to listen to Meg. But slowly. It was a big step, the both knew, and he didn't wanted to leave the bandages all in one day. Meg had agreed, understanding how he felt and beeing at the same time proud that Erik was accepting the fact that he was a perfectly normal person.

Clare stared into his eyes for minutes, until he leaned back again.

"His eyes are not exactly green" she declared "There's a little blue and gold there too"

Meg giggled silently "Sorry, I didn't described it well enough"

"And Signore Erik?" she asked. Erik looked down at her "You are a very handsome man, you do not have to wear those bandages with us"

Erik stared shocked at her, but at the same time, moved by the words of the little girl. Erik felt her tiny hand leave his face, still stunned by the emotions inside of him. Clara jumped off the bench and ran past Erik and Meg.

"Papa!"

Meg looked up at him, moisture in her eyes. She understood.

A tall man, no older than Erik was, came into the room. He had brown hair with the same eyes than little Clara had. With one arm he took Clara and lift her up the floor as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized to Meg, turning to face Erik. But before Meg could speak, Clara squeaked excitedly.

"Papa this is Signore Erik Destler" he shook Erik's hand as Clara whispered excitedly in his ear "He's from Paris as Signorina Meg!"

"A pleasure, I'm Marco Antoniazzi" he looked at Clara and then back at Meg and Erik "Sorry I'm late, the hospital held me longer than I expected"

Meg smiled warmly and looked up at Erik "Signore Marco is a doctor specialized in…" she looked at Marco biting her lip, ashamed of not remembering exactly what his specialty was.

"Reconstructive surgery" he smiled and looked at Erik "It's a new area that medicine is testing and I'm one of the few allowed to study and practice it"

Erik nodded and felt Meg grip his arm "He's helping Giovanni, the man who sells apples"

Clara grinned "He's going to be better soon" she whispered "Papa will take care of him"

"Not that soon, sweetheart" answered Marco smiling at her "But Signore Giovanni will be better"

Meg smiled sweetly at them and walked to the corner of the room where Clara's bag was "What you are doing is very nice, Marco" she gave the bag to Marco as he shrugged.

"Well we must go Mama is waiting" said Marco to his daughter as she hopped off his arms and ran towards Meg.

She hugged her tightly while Meg returned the hug giggling "Thank you for the lesson, Signorina Meg"

She then moved towards Erik and tugged him from his jacket until he leaned down "Nice to finally meet you, Signore Erik" and then she kissed him soundly on his ruined cheek.

Marco and Clara said goodbye and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Erik behind. Meg kept her hand on his arm until he glanced down at her. Her fingers loosened as she to stand before him. He watched the light glint upon slightly gold spots in her eyes he had never noticed before.

"She's a very special little girl, isn't she?" said Meg softly, a smile forming in her lips.

"Indeed she is" ne nodded, a smile slowly forming in his lips "You are shorter with the ballet slippers"

"Oh yes?" she answered raising an eyebrow. Slowly she rose up onto the toes of her ballet shoes and held up her hands keeping balance. Her face was the same level at his; suddenly she leaned forward, his breath catching in his throat. Meg faltered and stumbled towards him, falling into his chest as he caught her expertly. She stood up straight again and fixed her skirts blushing furiously.

He chuckled "Yes you are"

Meg looked up indignantly at him and walked past him, dragging the bench again in front of the pianoforte.

"Would you mind waiting a few minutes until I do my final warm up?" she asked, an apologetically look on her face, walking to stand in the middle of the room and raising an arm over her head.

"Not at all" he answered without stop looking at her. He moved silently towards the pianoforte and sat comfortably on the bench as he watched Meg began moving slowly around the room, doing the same exercises he had seen all the ballerinas do all those years at the opera, only that there was something about Meg that made it look much more graceful.

Her long, lean arms moving around her head, rising and falling in perfect harmony with her legs. Her eyes were closed, lost in a melody she hummed silently for herself. Erik smiled as he realized what Meg reminded him. She looked like a swan. Her long arms beeing the wings who allowed her to fly and elevate from the ground in big leaps. Her endless neck moving from one side to another.

Something inside of him stirred. His fingers began to itch and slowly he raised a hand and placed it atop the ivory keys of the pianoforte. It had been a long time since he had had that feeling. The need to create and express through music, but Meg's dancing had awakened those feelings.

Gently, he pressed the first key. After that, his hands began to move for themselves, playing a song he had never listened and probably wouldn't remember after he was finished. Soon, the song reached its crescendo, and from the corner of his eye Erik could see that Meg's dancing had been following the music he was playing. Smoothly, the song became slower and soft, like a lullaby, and so did Meg's moves did.

Erik touched the final key and let the sound fade slowly. He moved in the seat to face Meg and was instantly awestruck. Meg was seated with one leg bent under her and the other stretched, her hand touching her foot slightly. She looked breathtaking, her long slender neck showing behind her hair, which had fell freely after her intense dancing. Both awoke from their trance at the sound of clapping at the entrance of the room.

Erik stood up and Meg did the same. Her faces was beaming, her cheeks with a tint of pink; her breathing quick as she tried to steady her pace. Fabrizio was standing on the door with a huge smile while he clapped enthusiastically.

"¡Brava! ¡Bellisimo! ¡Mio Dio che era incredibile!" He walked towards them still smiling "Should I knew you played that well the piano, Erik, I would have asked sooner!"

Erik gave him a questioning look as Meg smiled ashamed "Asked what?"

"To be the piano maestro to this class!" he said as if it was obvious.

Erik's expression grimaced. He couldn't be a teacher again…not after what had happened the first time. He noted Meg's surprised face, but quickly it turned to happiness.

"It seems you both arrived just when we needed you" Fabrizio continued "Please Erik, say yes, your only job will be to play while Signorina Meg teaches, and maybe when I can't, you could give a lesson or two"

Meg looked at him excitedly. He would be able to do what he loved the most and would be able to spend time with Meg. But the fear of beeing a teacher was bigger than he thought…there was a difference this time: he had Meg. Meg wouldn't let him fall into despair again, he knew that. She would be there, with him, giving him support and making him smile…

Erik gave a weak smile and nodded "I'll do it"

The night had become much colder and Erik and Meg walked very close to each other trying to keep each other warm. Fabrizio had been ecstatic that Erik had said yes, and Meg was also excited, as she had showed the minute the left the studio.

"Now I have a question…" said Erik in a pondering tone.

Meg looked up at him confused "Go ahead"

"How did Clara knew we were friends?" the little girl had shown quite a familiarity with him and she had even described the color of his eyes.

Meg laughed softly, a sound which made Erik's heart skip a beat "They wanted to know why I had left the Populaire and came here…"

He listened quietly, his eyes never leaving her trembling form. They were both covered with his own cape, but even that couldn't stop her from shivering.

"I told I had a friend, a great musician, magician, architect…" she laughed, but stopped as her expression became gentle "I told them you were a great man, but that you had been hurt…so that was why you lived in the Opera, hidden. But one day you decide to look for adventure and asked me to be your loyal companion"

He looked at her bright smile and couldn't help but to chuckle "I asked you? Probably you omitted the part where you fell into one trap and I had no choice but to take you with me"

She looked up, mocked offense in her face "Excuse me, but a lady never tells those dark secrets"

He leaned into her ear and gave a low laugh "So we have our secrets, don't we?"

She shivered, but it was not because of the cold air "Yes" she lifted her chin defiantly.

"Well I'm glad we have something that only us know, my dearest loyal companion"

Their laughs echoed in the night as they continue to walk to their home, the promise of a job they'll both enjoy making both of them beyond happy. Life was great at that moment for them both. Nothing could ruin it. Not that time.


	6. A favor

_**Chapter 6 A favor**_

It had been a week since Erik had begun playing for Meg's classes, and it was turning out to be an absolute success. All the girls seemed to love him, and he also liked them very much, never having had the opportunity of interacting with children before. The first class had been a Wednesday, and when Meg introduced him as her _friend_, all the girls knew exactly that he was the man who Meg had told them about. If the little girls had been intrigued and fascinated by the mysterious and charming man, when he began to play for them, they adored him instantly. In their spare time between lessons, the girls would surround Meg and Erik demanding stories of their old lives at the Populaire.

Erik would delight them telling stories about the tricks he played on La Carlotta, and Meg would admit with embarrassment that she and the ballerinas would sometimes pull highjinks on the diva. But when the class continued, the girls would obey immediately, amazing Erik with their discipline.

Meg and Erik worked perfectly together, within a day they had gained the admiration and love from their students. Gisella and Fabrizio had admitted that they had been the best persons they had ever hired, constantly giving them an approving look or a nod. Also they had become closer to Meg and Erik, finding there the friendship they needed.

It was Saturday morning, Meg had gone with Gisella and Arabelle to collect fresh fruits at the garden downhill from the villa. Erik was in his room, taking out the case he had brought from Paris. This would be the first time he had opened it, not even Meg had seen it, and despite her lovely attempt of persuading him, he had not showed her yet. Lifting his violin with trembling hands, he looked amazed at the colors shining over its wooden surface, it's golden highlights. Since he was a boy, the only thing that had brought him happiness and comfort had been music. Music had been there for him when no one else had; it had been his way of comfort and happiness in his solitude. Every time he needed to express what he felt, he would turn to music, playing an instrument or composing, singing or writing. He had learned to play the piano and violin, but if he had to choose one of them, the violin would be his favorite.

Somehow, Antoinette had managed to acquire a piano, talking exhaustively with Monsieur Reyer and begging him to let her buy the piano they were going to throw away. Later that year she had bought a violin for him as a Christmas present, beeing the first gift anyone had given him. From that day, he devoted himself to learning how to play both instruments as a way of showing his appreciation for Antoinette's actions. And it seemed she hadn't forgotten the violin was his favorite, for she had hidden one in the room of her house. This would be the first time Erik would play outside of his lair, out in the fresh air.

With one hand, he raised the delicate bow, and taking one deep breath, he caressed the strings of the violin. His ears were instantly filled with the glorious sound a violin provided to him. His heart began to pound loudly as he let the music infiltrate his soul and reach his core, closing his eyes, he took a few steps around the room, getting closer to the window as a soft breeze hit him in the face. With every note, his fears and tremors began to disappear, leaving space for only music and the joy it brought to him

He had never felt the bliss of playing with the sun hitting his face, only darkness surrounding him. The music he played was much lighter and joyful compared to the sonatas filled with despair he used to play months ago. No, this was a different kind of music, music related more to the light he felt on the inside and outside. Suddenly, the image of Meg dancing appeared in his mind, dancing to every note he played with graceful moves, matching the music he played. Never before had he created that kind of music, not the music a pure soul like Meg's would dance to.

"Hello? Signore Erik?"

The trembling voice of a boy awoke Erik from his daydream, bringing him back to reality quickly. He laid down his violin and walked to the door of his room, suddenly stopping as he realized something: he hadn't had the bandages on. He had talked with Meg early in the morning and both had decided that as they weren't going to go out of the villa until late afternoon, there was no need of bothering his face with those bandages. But he hadn't thought of the possibility of someone coming to their home.

Should he go out? Or just let the boy believe that there wasn't anyone in the villa? Raising a hand to brush his hair in frustration, he thought of the possibilities of the boy getting scared with the sight of his bare face. He had been wearing bandages, a thin layer that left almost all his face uncovered, but still he wore it. The girls had not showed any sign of fear towards him, each of them always smiling at him since the first day, and he hadn't forgotten how little Clara had given him a kiss on his ruined cheek. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked down the staircase.

In the door stood Lorenzo, the Palazzi's son. He had dark-hair, and as he heard Erik's footsteps he turned around, looking at him with the biggest blue eyes Erik had ever seen. The boy wore a simple brown shirt similar to the one he was wearing, except that his was a white dress shirt with the sleeves tailored with a slightly ruffled cuff. He would put on his cravat and jacket later when he went out with Meg. His heart skipped a beat the moment the dark-haired boy looked at him straight in the eye, and he waited for a gasp or a shriek. But none of that happened. Lorenzo gave him a big dazzling smile which brightened his whole face and Erik couldn't help but to smile in return.

"Buon giorno signore Erik" greeted the little boy as he stretched his hand towards Erik.

He bent down and held his hand out clasping his hand with the little one of Lorenzo "Buon giorno…signore Lorenzo"

The look on the boy's face brightened "You know my name! Well, sure Mama told you…" Erik felt extremely happy at the reaction he had got from the little boy upon seeing his face. He had been the first person to look at him straight to the eye and not react with fear, as Meg had.

"I was playing with Leo when I heard you playing the violin… you play beautifully, Signore!" The boy was almost jumping from excitement as he ran to the great window which took to the patio of the villa "I play the piano, but I'm not as good as my Papa. I want to learn how to play the violin someday, can I see it?"

Erik watched surprised at the young boy who wished to be a musician "Alright, wait here"

Walking to his room, Erik took the violin gently and returned to Lorenzo. He motioned the boy to sit and laid it on his lap, stepping back to watch Lorenzo's reaction. His eyes were wide open as he studied with awe the instrument before him. With a trembling hand he caressed softly the strings, and then he looked up happily at Erik with excitement written upon his little face.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined" Lorenzo whispered excitedly "You'll see someday, Signore Erik, one day I'll play as good as you do"

Erik was amazed at the boy, finding him somehow similar to himself, except for the part that the boy's face was beautiful. But still, from the musical point of view, Lorenzo was eager to learn, just as Erik had been so many years ago.

"So you play the piano?" asked Erik with a smile as he took the violin Lorenzo was handing to him.

"I do, Signore" Lorenzo stepped up and looked up at him "But still I need a lot of practice, Papa says practice makes perfect"

Erik nodded and leaned down to Lorenzo "Wise words from your father…would you like to play with me?"

The boy looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with excitement "Really? Me?"

"Yes of course" Erik laughed as he laid a hand atop the boy's shoulder. He led him across the little covered loggia and into the comfortable living room where the piano was. Lorenzo ran to the bench and sat down, positioning his hands in front the large instrument.

Erik had never played with anyone before, being accustomed to playing alone, yet dreaming that someday he would play with a big orchestra. The boy looked at him and with a nod from Erik, he began to play. Erik placed the violin under his chin and instantly recognizing the music, he followed Lorenzo as he played.

The boy was astounding; he had never seen a boy of that age playing as he did. Somehow, it reminded him of himself during the years he had been learning to play. As he played, he continued to watch the little hands of Lorenzo, analyzing his movements, such as his technique, instantly beginning to think as a teacher and musician rather than just an observer. The boy had an almost perfect technique.

Suddenly, Lorenzo's hand froze and he looked down with frustration to his lap "I practice so hard but still I make the same mistakes! My hands are just too small to play how I want to" he looked up at Erik, a pained expression all over his face.

"I understand how you feel, Lorenzo" answered Erik, lowering the violin "but in time you will grow and your fingers will be able to reach many keys. You will play anything beautifully. Let's try again"

Erik walked to stand behind him and motioned him to put his hands in position again. After a few attempts to follow the fingering Erik was showing him, slowly Lorenzo's fingers began to be able to move a little faster, gaining the speed required for the piece. With a laugh, Lorenzo was able to play the part where he had gotten stuck and continued on from there. Quickly, Erik grabbed his violin and played along with him, looking proudly to the little boy.

When the song was over Lorenzo began to laugh happily, the same crystal sound he had heard so many times during their time on La Medicea. Erik patted him gently on his back and the boy stood up slowly. Erik knew almost unconsciously what he was about to ask, or he imagined that it would be related to it

"Signore Erik?" Lorenzo stayed silent for a moment as he looked down, but as if gaining confidence he looked up at Erik again "Why do you were those bandages? Are you hurt?"

Meg walked hurriedly with the basket full of fresh fruits Arabelle, Gisella and she had collected that morning. It had been quite a lovely activity, as it had been a long time since she had been alone with only women. She listened attentively to all the stories Arabelle told them about Florence, and also Giselle had told them what was new in the Florentine society. Meg didn't know a lot of people, but still she did know the parents of her students, which had been quite welcoming to Erik and her. That day, they were supposed to go to the city to explore some more, an activity which they hadn't enjoyed lately due to their new jobs.

She was near the back entrance of the patio to their villa when she heard it. The beautiful and pacific sound of Erik's violin floating across the garden and invading every corner, but it wasn't just the violin, she heard the piano too. It had only been the past week that she had discovered that what lay inside the black case was a violin. Her mother had hidden it in the guest room of their house, waiting for someone, especially him, to find it. He hadn't played it yet, well, not until that day; it made Meg feel happy that finally he had found some peace to play the beautiful instrument at last; she knew it was something he needed.

She gently opened the back door of the kitchen and tiptoed silently across the big room until she reached the little staircase that lead to the living room, sitting on the first step so she would be unnoticed. She listened intently to the wonderful music emanating from the opposite room, and silently leaned further to catch a glimpse of who was there with Erik. Her heart trembled with emotion when she realized it was Lorenzo who was sitting on the bench. It was good for him everything that was happening in their lives. The contact he was having now with the world had made him gain more confidence in himself, and Meg would have never suspected that he was exceptionally good with kids.

He treated the girls as if they were already woman of her own age, and the girls seemed to love and appreciate that Signore Erik treated them as Signorinas. Meg watched cautiously as Erik tried to comfort Lorenzo and encouraged him to try it again. He would be a great teacher…well he already was, considering the great job he had done with Christine and how he seemed to encourage Lorenzo to try it again. She smiled silently as they both finished playing and the little boy began laughing proudly. But then, something changed, Meg could sense it, it was a child's natural instinct beeing curious.

"Why do you wear those bandages? Are you hurt?" Shocked, Meg watched Erik's emotionless expression. Should she go out and rescue him? Or should she give Erik the opportunity to face his insecurities? No, she needed to help him…he was still hurt, she still sensed the pain once in a while. Meg stood up silently and when she was about to enter the room, he spoke.

"No, I didn't hurt myself, Lorenzo, I was born with this…" Erik stopped and took a breath trying to organize his thoughts "It's not normal to people, so I try to hide it so I can be unnoticed"

Lorenzo looked inquisitively at him "You don't have to hide it! You should be really proud of having your face!"

Erik was stunned momentarily by his demand "Why do I need to be proud?"

"Because it means your soul is so beautiful that God needed to mark you somehow, so when he looks down here, he recognizes you and knows that you have a beautiful and big soul!"

Lorenzo was grinning after giving his explanation, but Erik had no words. Even if he wanted to speak, words wouldn't come out through the lump that had formed in his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but somehow he managed to give Lorenzo a warm smile.

"And your face is not strange, I believe you are a great man, Signore" continued Lorenzo as he took a step towards Erik and gripped his arm.

How come this boy accepted him so easily and also found him a great man if he had just met him? Something stirred in his heart, he had never thought of his deformity that way…like a blessing. He always thought it was a curse, the curse of the Devil's child. But Lorenzo had embraced it so normally and with respect! Almost a little bit jealous of beeing chosen by God…

"And…may I ask where Signorina Meg is?" something changed in Lorenzo's look, he blushed fiercely as he looked down again.

Erik realized the kind of reaction the boy was having upon just naming his petite friend "Meg? You want to see her?"

"Well, I just…" he moved his leg back and forth repetitively "She's really nice, and really pretty too…I would like to be you so I can have fun with her, but I'm still too small for her, don't you think she's pretty?"

Erik observed the little boy's love confession about Meg with a smile upon his lips. He liked Meg? Well, almost everyone liked Meg, and surely she had put a spell on Lorenzo. Just imagining the reactions that Meg's smiles and hugs had on Lorenzo made him remember that sometimes it happened the same to him.

Before he could answer the question Lorenzo had asked, the sound of familiar footsteps came behind him.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Meg said warmly, as she approached them. She stopped beside him, smiling brightly at Lorenzo, then looked up at Erik. When he found her gaze, his breath caught at the sight of her slightly colored cheeks and her bright eyes, shining with tears she had shed. She had been listening. Meg put her hand over his arm and he put his own over hers, squeezing it gently.

Lorenzo got nervous as Meg came closer, twisting his little fingers uncontrollably "Hi Signorina, I just…we…Signore Erik was teaching me how to play a song properly"

As Meg laughed and continued to ask simple questions to Lorenzo, Erik stroked her back gently and walked to the kitchen, grabbed one of the daisies Meg had bought earlier and hid it behind his back, walking once again to the living room to rescue the poor Lorenzo. He passed Meg and stood behind Lorenzo.

"Well, I must be going" said Lorenzo with a sad look "I told Papa I wouldn't be long and Mama must be already at home"

He took a step back, colliding awkwardly with Erik. As fast a he could and with an amused grin, Erik gave him the flower and motioned him to turn around. Catching on Erik's plan, Lorenzo took a step towards Meg and handed her the daisy, blushing fiercely and looking down to his feet.

"It's for me?" Meg asked sweetly. Lorenzo nodded and Meg took the flower from his tiny hands. Leaning down she grabbed his porcelain face and kissed him on the cheek. The boy looked up surprised, then smiled brightly and ran out of their villa laughing excitedly.

Meg watched as Lorenzo ran away, laughing softly at the boy's reaction. She then looked up to Erik, who had approached to stand in front of her. The corner of his mouth was turned up in a silent smile.

"I believe you have an admirer" he chuckled as Meg's cheeks began to gain a slightly pale pink. Something changed in his eyes "Why didn't you come to say hello when you arrived?"

Suddenly getting nervous, Meg looked down and walked in the direction of the covered loggia "I don't like to intrude when I'm not required"

Erik followed close by "Ah…but to sit in the stairs is better, isn't it?"

Meg stopped with a start and turned around quickly, an expression of shock and surprise in her face "How did you know…I didn't-"

Erik chuckled "I'm not deaf, ma Cherie, and you are not wearing your ballet slippers"

With a sigh she looked down at her feet "All right, I was there…but when I heard what he was saying…I just…"

She didn't wanted to cry, but the explanation Lorenzo had given Erik was so beautiful, and to think it came from only a little boy made her heart ache with compassion. Not even she had been able to give Erik a good answer for having his face. And suddenly Lorenzo had given them both the best answer anyone could've asked for. She felt one of Erik's strong fingers raise her chin up, forcing her to look directly at him.

She was surprised when she saw big tears rolling down from his cheeks "A monster doesn't deserves an angel's tears"

Suddenly angry at the way he thought about himself, she took a step back and walked to the edge of the loggia, needing to put space between her and his hypnotizing gaze. She knew that if he kept looking at her that way her knees would begin to falter. He moved silently towards her, she could sense him. Somehow there was something about him that made her feel protected. The scent of roses and that masculine scent which was uniquely his intensified. He was standing behind her, she just knew.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hugging herself "I don't like knowing that you believe you are a monster, when you certainly are not"

"Forgive me, Meg" he said gently, fighting the urge of placing his hand over her shoulder and embrace her "After years of being called that way…I think I ended up believing it myself"

She turned around quickly, her face beaming woth emotion "What do you need me to do to prove you are not a monster?"

"I want you to be happy, Meg…to have the life you always dreamt of" he said with a sad smile.

She tilted her head, holding his gaze "I'm living in Florence with my friend, what else could I ask for?"

He shrugged and smiled innocently "Maybe some pancakes?"

She stood still, confused. But then, as she realized what he meant, she laughed and hit him on his chest playfully, surprised when she realized his shirt revealed partially his bare chest. She looked up again and found him staring at her, his gaze telling her that he had noticed. He lifted his brows in challenge, the corner of his mouth up, struggling to fight a smile back. She laughed again as if nothing had happened, walking past him and in the direction of the kitchen. Erik stood in the loggia for a moment, smiling to himself as he watched some birds flying off the nearest tree.

Meg took out the fruits she had brought and the flour "With caramel syrup?" she asked loudly so that Erik could hear her. Although she already knew the answer.

"Loads!" Erik's loud excited answer came from the loggia. She laughed heartely at his childish reaction towards the caramel. Apparently he had never tasted it before, and now it could be said that it was his number one obsession.

"You play the violin beautifully, Erik" she said casually, raising her voice over the sound of the frying pan. She was then rewarded with the sound of his deep laugh and the violin playing Mozart while she finished Erik's pancakes, with loads of caramel.

They walked briskly through the crowds of the Florentine streets, enjoying that the day was warmer than others had been. Following the instructions of Arabelle, they were on their way to the post office.

"I have left Mama's letter longer than I should have. She will be worried about us" Meg walked quickly, managing to pass swiftly through the large crowd. Erik followed close behind, holding her hand to not lose her. He had said everything to calm her down, but apparently she was far too stubborn to listen.

"The letter will be there, Meg" he assured her tiredly, letting himself be dragged by the little ballerina.

The main post office of Florence was far from La Medicea, so it had been a long walk, which had allowed Meg time to organize her thoughts. And also Erik. The little chat he had had with Lorenzo had left both of them speechless, Meg knew Erik had begun accepting his face, as he was now walking with his bare face. Somewhere along the long way, he had lost the stiffness and relaxed, facing the fact that no one would run away. Did he know how far he had already come? To the point of having an almost normal life? Also he had begun playing music again, something she feared he wouldn't do again. Glancing back to steal a glance at him, she smiled when she realized that Erik still was surprised by the architecture of Florence.

They went in Piazza Puccini, quickly recognizing the building of the post office, Meg hurried her steps and reached the entrance quickly.

"Do you want to come in? Or wait here?" she asked turning to Erik. As if waking form the trance Florentine architecture had put him on, he blinked several times.

"I'll wait" answered softly with a smile. Meg nodded and entered the impressive building. After a few minutes, she was already coming out of the post office, in her hand clutched tightly the letter from her mother. Turning around and stretching her neck to find Erik, she spotted him watching a group of street musicians and clowns. Smiling for herself, she walked towards him, putting a hand over his broad back. He turned around and smiled.

"Was it there?" asked Erik raising a brow.

She raised her hand in defeat showing him the letter, feeling guilty for ignoring him all the way to the post office. They slowly made their way out of the little crowd that had formed around the clowns and walked towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

"Would you mind if I read it now?" Meg asked quietly as she sat down on the edge of the enormous fountain.

"Not at all" he said standing at her side "You know, a girl in the studio asked if we have tried gelato already…I think it's the perfect time to try it" he chuckled pointing to a store of bright colors which read Gelateria in bright pink letters.

She giggled "The long walk here made me quite hungry"

"So then gelato is perfect" he smiled and bowed his head, turning to walk towards the Gelateria.

Meg observed Erik as he walked past the crowd swiftly, amazed and proud of the new confidence that he was beginning to show. With a smile still on her lips, she tugged the envelope open, recognizing her mother's letter instantly.

_My dearest Marguerite and Erik:_

_You do not know how much joy your letter has brought to me. To know you both are safe and sound, far away from this horrid place brings me the peace I have needed since the moment I arrived home and saw that your dresses were missing. It is my happiness to know that now you both are having a wonderful time there, but once more I must say that things here are not over. All the staff of the Populaire has been questioned by authorities, and as you, Meg formed part of the ballerinas, they asked to talk to you. I informed them that you have long since departed from here to go and stay with a family friend to get away from all of this madness, but apparently the ballet rats still don't learn when to keep silence. Rumors began spreading about you running away with a mysterious man, as apparently, someone saw you leaving on a horse with that supposed man. The authorities began to suspect and be unsure of my statement, so they have required your presence in Paris no later than the end of this January._

_So now I have a request for you, Erik, knowing the good heart you have and how you have protected us both during these years. I ask you to make Meg your wife. You are the only man whom I trust with the future of my angel, I trust that in time, both of you will find joy and happiness within each other. Meg trusts you and I believe you trust her as well, for without trust neither of you would have gone on this journey. I hope that one day both of you will forgive my interference, but you must understand that if Meg presents in Paris with another last name and a husband, the suspicion of her running away with the Phantom will at last be over. If you decide to honor my wishes, I'll be sad to miss your beautiful wedding, but the happiness to know that Meg is safe will be a greater reward. I pray for both of you every night, and will continue until I see you again. My deepest love to both of you._

_Antoinette._

Meg's hands were shaking after finishing her mother's letter. Her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Suddenly, she realized it was taking her a great effort to breath, feeling trapped under her dress and corset. She needed to get out; she needed to return to their home. Glancing up to see where Erik was, she realized he was walking back, a big cone of gelato in his hand. When he realized something was wrong, anguish shown clearly in his expression. His lips parted to call at her as he walked faster to her, soon reaching her side. Her eyes flooded with tears, feeling a mixture of betrayal and shame.

Erik saw as Meg struggled with something; her face had grown considerably pale and she was breathing harder. He reached her side soon, a million of horrible scenarios of what that letter contained forming in his mind. He threw the gelato away and kneeled in front of her, holding her hands, which were incredibly cold.

"Meg, what happened?" he asked worriedly as he tried to make her look at him.

"I just…I need to go" she tried to stand up, but her legs faltered and he quickly caught her. Slipping a long muscled arm around her tiny waist, he kept hold of her as they walked out of Piazza Puccini. Erik knew she couldn't walk to La Medicea, so quickly he found a carriage. He helped Meg up and after giving instructions to the driver, he went up too. He sat close to Meg, holding her tiny hand between his as he rubbed small circles to calm her down, or probably to calm himself down. She was shaking and pale, scaring Erik. He looked to her other hand, in which she firmly gripped the letter from her mother. What had been written there to make Meg react the way she was?


	7. Our Future

_**Happy New Year! Here to ask another favor: I would like to know if the story by far is what you expect it to be, if you have suggestions or something to say please feel free to leave opinions, I would like to know what you think of it and how I can improve. Now, enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Our future  
**_

Erik helped Meg down from the carriage, paid the driver and ran to Meg's side as she slowly climbed up the steps to their villa. He walked behind her, feeling that in any moment she would fall down. She turned her pale face around to look over her shoulder straight at him. A weak smile formed on her lips.

"Why don't you walk by my si-"she began, but suddenly she stopped, her eyes closed slowly and before he knew what was going on, she was crumpling to the floor. He caught her, collecting her tiny frame between his arms. He then stood up and walked towards the door. He managed to open the door with one hand and went into the villa. As fast and gently as he could with Meg in his arms, Erik walked to her room and laid her down in the bed. He stood there, looking at her for a moment, her soft blonde curls spread over her pillow.

He got a wet washcloth and put it on her forehead. She was still pale, but her cheeks were getting that pink tint he was fond of. Moving a lock of hair out of her face, he sat down at her side. What had caused her so much worry? Even to the point of fainting? Meg never fainted, he remembered she had said that once, and with a silent laugh he reached out his hand to her face. Gently he traced her bottom lip, amazed at the sensation her warm skin radiated. Slowly he moved his hand up, to trace her cheekbone, then down to her chin. He had only touched a woman's face once before, and Christine's didn't have the warmth that emanated from Meg's skin. With a sudden start he stopped, feeling guilty of touching her porcelain face.

He stood up and walked out of the bedroom, finding on the threshold Antoinette's letter. Erik picked it up and walked down the stairs to the living room where he threw some dry logs onto the fire, making the fire come alive again. He removed his coat, waistcoat and cravat, leaving only with his white shirt, black trousers and boots. Sitting down on the large couch, he held the envelope curiously before him, afraid of what he might find inside. Ignoring all of his fears, he tugged the envelope open, surprised when he discovered that it was addressed to him as well.

Meg awoke slowly, feeling somewhat heavy and disoriented. Feeling surprised by finding herself in her bed, she blinked several times to clear her vision, noticing that the room was only lit by the glow of the moon behind the thick curtains. Lifting one heavy arm to her head, she was surprised at first of feeling something wet, yet comfortable, over her forehead. Lifting it with weak fingers, she realized it was a cloth. Turning her head to the slightly opened door from the bedroom, she then remembered Erik. Sitting up faster than she should have, she felt a wave of dizziness press her back down; taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes, and within moments she was able to stand up. Taking a few hesitant steps she realized she wasn't wearing shoes, she sat again and put them on.

Was Erik downstairs? She couldn't remember anything since he had smiled back at her when they were walking towards the door. Had she fainted? Or just slept through everything? A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she remembered what had caused her so much distress. Her mother's request. She needed to see Erik, talk to him and explain what her mother wanted. Her stomach growled. Probably she needed to prepare dinner for both of them, and perhaps taking a shower would be nice too. She hadn't stood up yet when the door creaked open and Erik peeked inside. She smiled softly at the sight of his worried expression, trying to show him that she was better than before.

"Do you feel better?" he asked quietly, opening the door a little bit wider, letting the light from the living room infiltrate through the dark room. She nodded calmly and as if it was an approving sign to him, he rushed to her side "You scared me to death, Meg"

"Sorry" she said apologetically as she got up.

"I recall you once said you don't faint?" he teased with a soft chuckle as Meg walked in the direction of the door.

She turned around with an expression of mocked offense "I don't...I just…It wasn't-"

"Understood" he said raising a hand to stop her from her nervous mumbling. Just in time, Meg's stomach growled "I'll take out what's left of Arabelle's pasta"

"That would be nice. I'll go take a bath…I will try to not be very long" she said thankful that the room was dark so he couldn't notice her colored cheeks. With a soft laugh he nodded and walked out to the kitchen.

The moment he was gone, she expelled the breath she had not realized she had been holding. Meg felt hot from the walk to Piazza Puccini and at the same time sweaty from the tension she had felt while she read her mother's letter. She let those thoughts vanish from her mind and walked to the bathroom.

Meg had never had a more relaxing bath in all her life. The bubbles from the peach's oil she had bought the last week gave her the most satisfying sensation of being clean at last. She sank further down in the huge bathtub, soaking her dry hair. A feeling of peace invaded her whole body as she enjoyed the luxury of relaxing after such a long day. She knew she needed to talk to Erik…or maybe if she didn't say anything everything would be all right. If she didn't say anything to him, then their lives would go on as they were at that moment. When January arrived she would return to Paris, making up a last name and excusing her husband's absence: he was very busy with his work.

She was sleepy, her head falling back against the edge of the bathtub, when suddenly the sound of music came floating inside the bathroom and her eyes fluttered open. Erik was playing his violin! It was something dreamy, romantic, yet pacifying and hypnotizing. She gave up to the music, closing her eyes again and leaning against the bathtub. She was sure he was playing for her, knowing exactly how to bring her the peace she desperately needed. Marrying Erik? No, she could never do that to him…and how would he take it knowing that she had flirted with him several times? But it was meant to tease him only! He deserved a woman who loved him and accepted him as he was, with his talents…those eyes…his mouth…goodness! No, she would never think that way about him…she cared about him, as a friend did, nothing more. Trying to clear her mind from all her complicated thoughts, she let the music he was playing invade her soul.

Erik smiled to himself as he pictured the graceful swan swimming through a large pond. She had scared him, truly scared him. As he walked around the living room, he tried to imagine what Antoinette had said in the letter. He had not read it yet, too anxious to sit down and face whatever news Antoinette had. He was playing to calm her down, give her the peace she needed. It was his way of saying that everything would be all right.

When the song was over, he put his violin down and walked towards the kitchen. But stopped at the sight of the letter. Closing his eyes he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths. Yes, he was better now. Taking big steps towards the couch, he sat and began reading Antoinette's letter.

Marrying Meg? Running a hand over his face he felt his heart pounding loudly on his chest. He didn't know if he was going to scream angrily or jump with excitement. Antoinette knew how much he had suffered, and now she trusted him with the future of her only daughter. And to make the matter even more complicated, she also informed that the authorities had suspicions of with whom her daughter was.

But if she accepted, the only thing he could offer to her was protection. Meg would gladly return to Paris and face the authorities all on her own, she was stubborn. Erik lifted his eyes to the window, the glowing moon high on the sky. How could she ask Meg to throw her life away? He wouldn't let her condemn herself to live the life he had, a life full of darkness and despair, no. She deserved better than that. She was young and beautiful, a great dancer too. Meg could have any man she desired, and she didn't needed a man like him. She needed a powerful, handsome man who could offer her the whole world, not him, who could only offer safety.

Running a hand across his face, her face appeared on his mind. He could not deny the feelings he had for her, and apparently she felt it too. Their friendship had been a miracle, the light that Erik needed. He had found support, strength and confidence in her to start living a life as a new man, but what did he had to offer to her? Antoinette had left it clear: _trust. _She trusted him, and scared to admit it, he knew she did, more than he had expected. He remembered how years ago, when her father had died and he lit that candle, she had not feared him. Even when he caressed her cheek, she seemed to welcome that touch…indeed Marguerite was a very strange woman.

And now, only because she had helped him, authorities were suspicious of her. Tightening his jaw, he realized that it was his entire fault. He knew he owed that to Antoinette and now to Meg too. They both had saved his life. The idea was ridiculous. Him? Marrying Meg? It was complicated in his mind, but also such an easy task.

A soft gasp behind him made him turn around. Meg was standing at the edge of the stairs, an expression of shame and horror.

"I'm so sorry Erik" she whispered desperately, running as fast as she could to his side "I had no idea my mother would think of doing-"

"I know, Meg" he said gently as she paced before him.

"She's forcing you to marry me! " Meg blurted out pointing to the letter which rested in the couch "How could she ask you that! And besides, the authorities want to meet me apparently?"

Erik nodded calmly "She only wants you to be safe"

"But a marriage involves much more than just my safety!" she exclaimed desperately throwing her arms around "She knows how many troubles you have had and now she's throwing my troubles to you too!"

"I will manage" he said as he massaged the back of his neck

She looked surprised at him "No one will force you to marry me, Erik"

"No one is forcing me" he answered closing his eyes in frustration "You are the one who needs to make a decision about this, Meg"

She stared at him, suddenly feeling tired again. Never, not even in her wildest dreams she would have imagined that she would be discussing marriage with the Phantom of the Opera. She felt guilty, of dragging him into a similar situation as in Paris, just that it had been different. He was in love with Christine. And definitely he didn't love Meg. She didn't wanted to drag someone into marriage without love, it had been her dream since she was a little girl that she would one day meet a man, he would love her as she was, and probably someday, he would go down on one knee and ask her to marry him. Feeling her head clouded she walked quietly to stand before the fireplace and hugged herself in an attempt to calm down.

Erik somehow understood Meg's frustration, who would like to marry him? He knew she could marry any man she wanted, and now her mother had trapped her in a marriage with him. Following her movements, he stood up and walked silently to stand behind her.

"Can I ask you one thing?" whispered Meg, hugging herself even tighter.

"Of course" he said gently, studying the side of her face which she had turned slightly.

Meg exhaled deeply "If my mother had never asked you … would you have even considered marrying me? "

He bent his head towards her, inhaling the fragrance of her hair "Would you?"

She turned her head, surprised at how close they were. Her gaze traveled over his face looking for a sign of amusement, but there was none of it "I asked first"

He straightened "I can't condemn you to have a life such as mine"

"What kind of life? You have changed so much, Erik! It's different now" she replied.

"I have nothing to offer you…" he said smoothly closing his eyes.

"I'm not asking for anything!" exclaimed Meg.

"I won't let you throw your life away, Marguerite!" he shouted opening his eyes. He was frustrated, how could she want to have a life such as his? Couldn't she see that she deserved a better life? Meg winced and took a step back surprised at his reaction.

"Forgive me" he looked into her eyes sadly "I just want you to be happy, to live your dreams"

"Maybe I want to share my dreams with you" reasoned Meg, taking a step towards him.

"Look at me, Meg" he demanded with tortured voice as he pointed a finger to the deformed half of his face "You can't live with this"

She obeyed, shifting her attention to his face. He breathed heavily as her gaze traveled all over his face. Slowly, she lifted a hand and placed her fingertips softly against his skin. He froze and closed his eyes forcing himself to stay motionless. Her fingertips caressed sweetly the skin, gently pressing her whole palm against his cheek and jaw. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into her warm eyes.

He couldn't look away, her expression calmed and his eyes telling him more than she dared to say. She lowered her hand, placing it over his heart. His throat went dry as she leaned closer, feeling his heart beat faster. Silently he prayed that she wouldn't realize it.

"I'm not throwing my life away, Erik" she whispered, feeling her cold hand through his white shirt "It would be anything but throwing it away"

Without wanting to, he lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek, marveling at how soft it felt. Meg closed her eyes, turning her face against his palm.

"You deserve much more" Erik repeated tiredly.

"What I need is right here" mumbled Meg as she opened her eyes. Meg lowered her hand as he did the same.

He moved his head from one side to another "You are beautiful, Meg…You deserve someone better than me"

They stared at each other silently "Beautiful?" she said surprised "Erik, if I were beautiful I would have married someone a long time ago. And definitely I'm not"

"That's because the right man hasn't arrived yet" he pointed out with a grin.

"Hasn't he?" she observed with a sad smile.

She saw his jaw tense visibly, but kept looking directly at him. At last, she sighed heavily and looked down.

"I don't like to be the one who chases a man, I already said all I had to say…" she took his arm and turned him around. Then she stopped and looked up at him "It's your choice, and please do not let my mother influence the final decision"

He glanced down at her and nodded "Thank you, Meg"

A tiny smile teased her lips and put a hand on his arm "For not forcing you to do something terrible?"

He dragged his gaze from her lips and met her brown eyes "No"

She put her hand on her hips "Then what for?"

"Giving me time" he said with a slight bow.

Meg laughed softly "As much as you need" she assured him.

She would give him the time he needed; she wouldn't marry anyone who she was forced to. Even if he didn't agree to marry her, she knew she would have his support when she needed to return to Paris. Meg knew how hurt he was, and a marriage simply didn't fit in his schedule at that moment. His heart had been broken and probably the thought of loving someone again scared him, as much as it scared her.

"Well, now I think I'll go get Arabelle's wonderful pasta" she giggled and danced off into the kitchen.

Meg was sitting in the corner of the large couch with her legs folded beneath her as she read one of the books she had acquired last week. Her eyelids drooping but fighting to stay awake, she needed to know what would happen in the next chapter! Across from her on the other couch Erik was seated, scribbling in his notebook, drawing sketches of something that was in the living room, probably the small bowl of roses on the table.

Erik traced the same line over and over again until it was perfect. He had never drawn anyone except himself and Christine, and felt rather nervous about how it would be with Meg. It was an exhaustive job, trying to capture every single detail of Meg onto paper: the long curve of her neck, how her lean arm rested on the side of the couch, how her graceful fingers held the book. Her expression as she read, how she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, or how the corner of her mouth turned up at some part of the story. He had drawn Christine several times, always from memory, but with Meg it was completely different. Having her in the same room, just a few steps away thrilled him, always having to observe Christine from a distance. Of course Meg didn't know that he was drawing her, he would never tell her, she would probably get nervous. He wanted her to be as relaxed as she was now.

He had managed to depict every eyelash and the marvelous way her hair framed her face perfectly, studying her silently as she read. He had sketches of her from every angle, a page dedicated to the different expressions her eyes showed, details of her hair, lips and nose, how her back looked like, sketches of different standing positions, how she held several objects…he had practiced, and this was going to be the first time he would do a complete drawing of her. As the drawing became more detailed, he could practically now visualize Meg in the paper, waiting for the drawing to blink or talk. To look at him and smile, the smile that was only for him.

He couldn't remember what Christine's lips looked like anymore, and he only saw a blur when he tried to remember. Slowly, he was forgetting all the pain he had felt, no more nightmares of angels with dark chocolate curls dragging him into the darkness. Slowly, the curls became waves, golden waves, and the dark terrified eyes slowly morphed into caramel warm orbs. Without even knowing when, Christine had been slipping away from his memory. He didn't think it would have been possible without the presence of Meg, without her surely he would have fallen into the consuming darkness again.

Erik laughed silently as Meg struggled against fatigue, her head jerking as she fell awake each time. Intrigued by his quiet laugh, Meg looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you drawing now?" asked casually as she stretched her neck to catch a glimpse of the drawing from where she was sitting. His hands stilled and he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Hum…" he looked nervously around and then chuckled silently "You. Only if you want to, of course"

Erik lowered the pencil waiting for her answer. Meg stared stunned at him, fighting to not blush at his statement, trying to formulate a coherent sentence to answer, but her throat was dry and she suddenly was speechless.

"Yes, of course you can!" she squeaked "No one has ever drawn me before, what should I do?"

He seemed so embarrassed every time Meg complimented any of his drawings, and now he was drawing her! He was absolutely full of surprises. She remembered the drawings of her friend he had in his lair, making her look angelical and even more beautiful than she already was. How could she compete with that? Meg silently prayed that Erik's abilities would make her look somehow beautiful.

"Just keep reading, don't mind me" she obeyed immediately, returning her attention to the book, although he highly suspected that she wasn't reading at all.

How could he expect her to ignore him? To know he was observing every little detail of her made her completely nervous. Probably she shouldn't have asked and Erik would have continued his drawing, and Meg would have been oblivious to his scrutiny.

"Hope it looks wonderful when it's finished" she sang quietly with a smile.

A few minutes later, she began yawning tiredly, obviously not beeing able to fight sleep anymore. Looking from behind the book, he saw as her head fell slowly to the side of the couch. She hadn't changed the page of the book she had been reading for the past fifteen minutes. He observed as Meg slowly succumbed to sleep, the book falling to her lap, her neck bending down to rest over her arm, unfolding her legs and stretching them in front of her across the couch as she made herself comfortable gracefully. Erik sketched furiously on a blank page all the movements she made, how one arm moved to one side and her graceful legs unfolded, at that moment she looked similar to a swan unfolding its wings.

Any sign of distress or tiredness slowly abandoned her expression as she fall asleep on the couch, oblivious to the fact that Erik observed her the whole process. He drew in the page how her long lashes touched her marble cheeks, her pink lips slightly opened as she breathed calmly. Somehow she had managed to fell asleep with the grace of a dancer, revealing now in her features all her natural beauty. She looked so small, young…so fragile.

After finishing the original drawing he took a moment to admire it. It looked surprisingly beautiful, he had managed to capture every detail, but somehow Erik knew that the Meg on the paper would never be as extraordinary and beautiful as the little dancer which rested truly asleep on the couch. Putting the notebook away, he approached Meg and took her in his arms, smiling softly at the soft sound her breathing made. Instinctively, Meg turned her head and rested near Erik's neck, her hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. The fragrance of peaches from her hair clouded his senses, secretly enjoying the feeling of her warm compact body pressed against his.

He walked up to her bedroom, remembering that he had done the same just hours ago, just that in that occasion she had been truly unconscious, shocked by her mother's request. Softly, he laid her on the bed. He straightened and looked down at her. In that moment, a feeling invaded his whole body, the need to protect this young woman. The need to be with her, to enjoy every laugh, to dry every tear. But what would happen when she fell in love with another man?

He couldn't imagine a day without her, he had grown attached to her smiles, the pancakes with extra caramel, how she blushed when he teased her, the way she bit her bottom lip while she thought. At that moment he knew what he had to do.

Leaning down, he kissed softly her forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams, angel"


	8. Angel or Mermaid

_**The story is now getting a little bit more serious and complicated. My eternal gratitude for judybear236, she has helped me a LOT in proof-reading. So now enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Angel or Mermaid**_

Erik waited patiently in the office of Fabrizio. The room was spacious, with an enormous wooden desk; there was a large window in one side in which the sunlight streamed down over books and a table on which Fabrizio's violin rested. To his left was an old bookshelf with books of all colors and sizes. Erik gazed out of the window to the Florentine streets. He sensed Fabrizio needed to talk about something important with him, but had no idea what was to be de discussed. A week had passed since Antoinette's letter had drastically changed their lives. Apparently everything had continued normally, but Erik knew that Meg thought about it constantly. Sometimes she would be lost in her thoughts, gazing at the distance; she would bite her lip or slightly furrow her brows.

It was Friday and Gisella and Fabrizio had decided to close the studio for the holidays, so the last class was today and then the studio would be closed until January. Meg and Erik went a little bit earlier than usual to assist. At the end of the class Fabrizio had asked Erik quietly if they could talk in his office later. Erik had been in there a few minutes while Fabrizio bid farewell to his students.

The door of the office opened and Fabrizio entered, saying goodbye to someone outside and closed the door, the room growing silent again.

"Sometimes I think that those kids are smarter than me" chuckled Fabrizio touching Erik's shoulder as he walked to his desk "Do be seated Erik, make yourself comfortable"

Erik did as he was told as he watched Fabrizio put away some papers and folders into a drawer. As soon as he was finished he placed his elbows on his desk and leaned towards Erik.

"You like Meg"

Erik looked up surprised to meet Fabrizio's intense gaze. Clearing his throat he straightened in his chair "She is my friend"

Fabrizio laughed calmly "She's more than that to you, everyone can see it"

"I can't afford to think of her in that way" was Erik's quiet reply as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Fabrizio gave him a confused expression and crossed his arms "What if she thinks of _you _in that way?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't…We can't…" frowned Erik "We can't be together"

"Why not?" asked surprised Fabrizio.

That question. How many nights had Erik stayed awake thinking of reasons to leave and reasons to stay? He could easily go and leave Meg here, she had a house and Arabelle would look out for her. He would leave enough money to pay for the villa and anything she needed. She could live here, teaching at the studio, and someday, she would meet the man who would be her husband. But what if he stayed? He knew they could live in Italy without problems…but then Antoinette's request appeared in his head. Meg was expected to be in Paris with her husband, what would happen if she appeared alone? Surely authorities would suspect Meg of hiding something, to be precise, someone.

"You look exhausted" Fabrizio said after a while "Erik, what's going on?"

"I think I need to leave," answered Erik curtly.

Fabrizio frowned and studied Erik for a moment "Florence?"

He nodded "It would be the best…for Meg-"

"Of course it wouldn't be the best!" interrupted Fabrizio frustrated "Let me help you, tell me what is going on between you two"

Erik remained silent for a long time thinking if he should speak. He had met Fabrizio only a month ago, should he trust him? He was probably his own age, maybe a few years younger. His life devoted to his family and music.

"All right" sighed tiredly Erik "We came to Florence because we needed to be in a distant place from Paris. Meg has tried to hide my past, telling only entertaining stories, never saying what made us come here. You see, I have lived my whole life hiding away-"

"Like a ghost" murmured Fabrizio. Erik looked surprised at him and slapped himself in the forehead, laughing at his choice of words "What's so funny?"

Erik opened his eyes, his laugh beginning to fade "That's how they used to call me! The _Opera Ghost!"_

Fabrizio smiled slowly "You are definitely not a ghost…what happened then?"

"I have been forced my whole life to remain hidden" he pointed to the right side of his face "In Paris they never treated me the way they do it here…I lived under the Opera House, hidden from all the world. To make a long story short, I fell in love, but as you might suppose she didn't loved me back. I realized that too late, after all the damage had been done. I nearly destroyed the Opera House, and now the French authorities are looking for the one who caused it"

Fabrizio rubbed his chin "So you came to escape the authorities…what about Meg?"

"Her mother and I have been friends since I was a boy, she helped me escape and somehow sent Meg with me to look after me and help me" Erik gazed out of the window and chuckled darkly "But now everything is complicated"

"What has changed?" urged Fabrizio.

Erik met his waiting gaze "A few days ago her mother sent a letter" he continued, pulling the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Fabrizio. He had carried the letter the whole week, too afraid of losing it. He leaned back against his chair and watched as Fabrizio began reading it.

After some minutes, Fabrizio looked up with a stunned expression written upon his face "You need to marry Meg?"

Erik nodded gripping the arms of his chair tightly "To protect her"

"But a marriage is more than that, Erik!" answered surprised Fabrizio "For Meg it seems to be"

Erik glanced away, remembering that Meg had said almost the same thing to him a week ago "I know…we have talked about it"

Fabrizio studied him while he returned the letter to Erik "What did she say?"

"That I need to make a decision, she would be glad with what I decide to do" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Fabrizio's laugh made Erik open his eyes again as he leaned over his desk to shake his hand "In that case let me be the first to congratulate you." He laughed while he shook his hand "You two make a very beautiful couple"

Erik looked stunned at Fabrizio "I haven't made a decision"

"You will marry her, it's obvious!" his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I don't know yet, I don't want to force her to say yes if she doesn't want to" stated Erik.

Fabrizio looked at him surprised "But she let you choose! Behind what she said, she agreed to marry you. It's obvious she would agree to anything just to be with you!"

Erik stared at him, considering that maybe he was right "It would be to protect her only"

"Nonsense" protested Fabrizio "You both are falling in love with each other slowly, everyone sees it but the both of you!"

Erik closed his eyes in frustration "I can't make the same mistakes I did in Paris, I won't force anyone to love me and marry me"

"You are not forcing anyone, Erik" urged Fabrizio "I understand that you are afraid of beeing hurt, but have you thought of Meg? Her feelings?"

"I know that even if we don't get married she will face the authorities on her own" said Erik quietly, smiling darkly remembering how stubborn she was.

"She feels she's the one who is forcing_ you _to marry her" reasoned Fabrizio "For the time I've known her, I know she is a unique woman, but she will follow the rules of marriage, even of the proposal. She won't ask you to marry her… she wants _you _to do it"

What Fabrizio said sounded reasonable. And Meg definitely was a unique woman. She was stubborn and proud, she wouldn't ask him to marry her, maybe she did wanted to marry him…but was waiting for him to take the first step.

"She's waiting for you, Erik" said Fabrizio in a soothing voice.

"I just want her to be happy" confessed Erik.

"You need to believe that her happiness is maybe at your side, and even if you don't want to admit it, she brings you happiness" explained Fabrizio calmly.

"How can I allow her to get closer to a condemned man like me?" asked Erik thoughtfully, mostly talking to himself.

"Too late Erik, you now need each other" declared Fabrizio.

"Do you really think she will say yes?" muttered Erik, his own fear of rejection written upon his face.

Fabrizio smiled warmly and nodded "There is a really strong possibility of her saying yes."

A soft nock on the door interrupted their conversation. Fabrizio stood up and walked to the door while Erik followed behind. Before he opened the door, Erik placed a hand over Fabrizio's shoulder.

"Thank you, for all you've done"

Fabrizio smiled "You will make the right decision at the end"

Erik took a few steps back as Fabrizio opened the door. Somehow he knew the conversation they had just had would help him in making a final decision, although subconsciously he had always known the answer.

"Signore Fabrizio!" exclaimed a childish voice "Signorina Meg said you would be here with…" the door opened a little wider and Clara's little head peeked inside looking for something and when she spotted Erik she laughed cheerfully "Signore Erik!"

Erik walked to stand in the threshold with Fabrizio and looked at Clara with a warm smile. Behind her stood Meg with a pacific smile while she tried to take Clara out of the office. Her father, Marco, stood by Meg's side with an expression of apology while he muttered several apologies to Fabrizio.

Both men walked out of the office while Clara tugged hurriedly Meg's hand to walk faster "Let's go!"

Meg giggled "Calm down Clara, what is so important that you needed all of us together?"

When they were at the dancing room, Erik walked and stood by Meg's side. She looked up at him, her big luminous brown eyes sparkling with joy. A shiver ran up his spine, despite his attempt to not reacting to her gaze. Clara ran to a little bag her father was holding and opened it excitedly. She took out two large white envelopes and ran to stand in front of Erik, Meg and Fabrizio.

Marco looked embarrassed by his daughter's actions, but still there was a loving smile on his lips which shown that the little girl couldn't do anything to upset him. Clara took a large step foreward and handed one envelope to Fabrizio.

"Thank you!" he said cheerfully accepting it. Clara turned and gave the other envelope to Erik.

"Thank you, Signorina" laughed Erik at Clara's bow.

"And for me?" pouted sadly Meg, trying hardly not to laugh.

"You are going with Signore Erik!" explained Clara with a grin "So as Signore Fabrizio is going with Signorina Gisella and Lorenzo!"

Marco stepped forward with a smile "We are having a Masquerade Ball on New Year's Eve and Clara wanted to deliver the invitations personally" explained Marco while his daughter nodded enthusiastically as he talked.

"I really hope you can come!" squeaked excitedly Clara.

"Thank you so much, Marco" Meg said with a calm smile as Fabrizio and Erik thanked him too.

"It's nothing, we really hope you can come" answered Marco with a move of his hand.

"We will" smiled Fabrizio.

Marco and Clara bid goodbye and Fabrizio accompanied them to the door. As if realizing they were alone, Meg moved to stand in front of him.

She tilted her head to one side to look at his eyes and grinned "A Masquerade?"

Erik chuckled "I have a friend who knows a lot about masks"

After closing the studio, Gisella and Fabrizio returned to the villa with Lorenzo while Erik and Meg stayed in Piazza della Repubblica to have lunch in one of the many restaurants. After enjoying a delightful meal, they both decided to return to their villa and enjoy their spare time. According to the invitation, the Masquerade was in a week, and none of them had idea of what they would wear for the occasion.

Meg had never attended a Masquerade before, just the one which the managers had organized to celebrate the Phantom's absence which turned out to be a complete chaos. In that ocassion, she had worn a very beautiful gown her mother had asked the seamstress to do. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn, unfortunately the party ended soon. For all she knew, this was probably going to be Erik's first party…well, a party in which he _was _invited and had been requested to assist.

As they walked down the path which took to La Medicea, they took turns trying to come up with ideas for costumes by naming animals, ... or characters from books.

"A fairy?" offered Erik as he observed Meg walking a few steps before him.

She wrinkled her nose almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to show that the idea wasn't of her liking. She turned around and began walking facing him.

"Hamlet?" suggested Meg lifting her brow.

"Artemis?" continued Erik laughing at Meg's suggestion. Hamlet was a prince, and he was by far not a prince.

"Perhaps an animal" pondered Meg thoughtfully as she stopped and kneeled down to grab a rock that was lying on the ground.

"A rabbit" smiled Erik.

Meg raised her head while a look of mocked offense appeared on her face "Do you say I look like a rabbit?"

When Erik was about to protest, Meg raised her hands and positioned them at the top of her head, showing her two front teeth and began making a funny noise. Erik's expression was of complete confusion, but as he realized what she was trying to do he began laughing, that deep masculine sound that made her stomach knot. His gaze was on her, warm and sparkling with amusement.

"I give up" sighed Meg after they had named almost all the animals and Greek gods "Maybe we should just go as ourselves"

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Erik with challenge "If I remember, you assisted to the New Year's Eve Masquerade at the Populaire?"

She nodded "I was an angel"

Erik looked up stunned. She had been an angel. How accurate it was…only he hadn't seen her. The only thing he remembered was beeing infuriated by the Vicomte's marriage proposal towards Christine. Oh how he regretted not being able to watch how Meg had looked that day. He couldn't think of a better costume for her than an angel.

They continued walking until they arrived to La Medicea. It was a warm day compared to others and the sun was still shining in the horizon, a few hours left before sunset.

"I would like to show you something" she said, dipping her head towards him "A secret place of La Medicea"

Something in his eyes changed and his expression lit up with mischief "Let's go"

As she led the way, Meg noticed how sometimes Erik would glance quickly at her, or touch her back softly with his fingertips. Maybe he was doing it unconsciously, she thought, but secretly something in her stirred alive. She watched him absently as he took off his jacket and slowly began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Erik held the jacket with one arm and unfastened the buttons of his vest with a hand. Deciding that he was being ridiculous, she reached out to help him and grasped the shoulder of his vest as he looked down surprised at her. His face was inches from hers, his hot breath hitting her face. Erik drew out his arm, while Meg took it and folded it.

"Thank you" he mumbled "I'm not used to the heat of the day"

She just nodded with a smile and kept walking. The path leveled off as they passed the Palazzi's villa. While they walked, Meg told him how her mother had helped her with her costume and what the dress had looked. He listened interested, his eyes taking in every detail of their surroundings. La Medicea was much bigger than he had thought as they passed by the barn. After a moment, they arrived to where the path ended, a large pond before them. She increased her pace, leaving Erik slightly behind her. He stopped, suddenly amazed by the view.

Meg turned around with a bright smile and waved a hand motioning him to come closer. He walked slowly, marveling at the colors reflected in the water: the gold of the sun, green of the leaves and that unique blue.

"Arabelle had told me about it, but I didn't discover it until a few days ago" she explained with a smile as they began walking near the shore.

"The breeze is quite welcome" chuckled Erik as the air blew a few strands of Meg's hair. Surprised, she took a strand of hair out of her mouth and put it behind her ear. She took off her shoes, surprised when Erik did the same.

She smiled broadly pointing to a tree "A race to that tree"

Before he could answer, Meg had begun running as fast as she could to the tree. Momentarily stunned, Erik began running after her, but soon the race became a chase. Meg giggled loudly as Erik tried to catch her, only managing to grasp the ends of her long skirts. Even if they looked ridiculous, he didn't care; his only purpose at that precise moment was to catch the little ballerina. Her hair glowed with the light of the sun, making it look like gold, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed by the effort.

He chased her for a few minutes, but somehow she managed to gain speed and left him behind. Suddenly and without noticing it, she tripped over a log and stumbled, falling into the pond as she hit the water with a loud splash. She cried out with fear as she began sinking, being dragged down by the weight of her skirts. Erik watched with horror as Meg sank down. Without a second thought he jumped into the water.

With large powerful strokes, Erik swam in the direction Meg was. Stretching his arm to grab any part of Meg's body, he soon felt the fabric of her skirts. Quickly, he encircled her tiny waist with one of his long muscled arms and pulled her close to him. Whirling around, Meg threw her arms around his neck and tangled her legs around his waist. Erik gasped with surprise as he looked intently at Meg's expression.

Before any of them could say a word, Meg began laughing hysterically, throwing her head backwards revealing her long lean neck. Erik observed her, extremely confused at her reaction, he was waiting for her to cry or shake with fear, any sign of surprise. But her reaction had completely unbalanced him.

"What's so funny?" croaked with a deep hoarse voice as Meg's laughter died away and Erik loosened his grip.

With a grin, Meg let go of Erik and taking a deep breath, she submerged into the water, leaving only bubbles where she had been. Erik looked frantically around, only the deep nothingness beneath him. Silently, Meg stroked heavily under the water, leaving a stunned Erik behind. She could hear how he called her name with a tint of panic in his voice. Giggling under the water, she propelled herself to the surface and emerged taking a deep breath. Her skirts swirled around her creating the image of a large yellowish bubble. Turning her head, she saw Erik was a few meters away from her.

With a giggle she laughed "I know how to swim"

Without a warning, Erik was swimming again approaching Meg. Before he reached her, he stopped abruptly and raised an eyebrow "So you scared me for no reason?"

She nodded with a playful smile. Suddenly, Erik threw an armful of water towards her, colliding against her with a loud splash. Surprised she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, Erik chuckling at her.

"So it is war between us, Monsieur?" she inquired raising an eyebrow. With a giggle she splashed him back and began swimming away from him as fast as she could, but it was becoming a challenge, her skirts tangling between her legs as her dress floated up. Despite her attempts to leave Erik behind, suddenly a warm hand caught hers and grabbed her pulling her back.

"I won" he smiled wickedly.

"That's not fair!" she protested as he let go of her hand "You have no skirts"

"Pull them up?" he suggested with a chuckle.

Twisting her body, she took the fabric between her hands and tucked it to her side, with it quickly returning to its original position. With a frustrated sigh she tried again, growing upset as Erik floated by her side on his back, laughing silently at her attempts. She marveled at the way the wet white shirt clung to his chest, the muscles clearly showing through the thin material. The bulge of his muscles of his arms as they rested behind his head. Slowly, her gaze went up to his face, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he flashed a bright smile to her.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the barking of Leo, Lorenzo's dog. Soon, the boy came running behind him, laughing when he spotted Erik and Meg in the pond.

"I told Maman I had heard laughter!" Lorenzo squeaked excitedly.

Meg raised a hand and waved at the boy "Hi Lorenzo"

Lorenzo blushed fiercely, but just in time Gisella and Fabrizio appeared out of the villa and smiled widely at the sight before them. Running towards them Lorenzo began pouting.

"Maman can I go in?" he pouted as Meg and Erik laughed silently still floating in the water "Please?"

With a sigh, Gisella nodded as she smiled, and before any of them could realize what was happening, Lorenzo had already dived into the water, his shoes thrown on the shore of the pond.

"Meg what are you doing in that dress?" exclaimed shocked Gisella as they both came closer to the pond.

"Swimming?" answered shyly Meg "It was unplanned"

Erik laughed at her side, grabbing her under the water by the waist and sending a shiver across her spine by his warm touch "I was about to suggest that she needed to remove her skirts"

Meg looked shocked at Erik "You can't be serious"

He smiled wickedly "Oh, but I do"

Fabrizio laughed as he sat down on the shore and took off his shoes, Gisella doing the same and sitting by his side. Lorenzo meanwhile was swimming around the pond's shore, in the surface Leo followed him around.

"He's right Meg, you are going to sink with those" laughed Fabrizio.

"Speaking from my own experience, you are going to be more comfortable without them" said sweetly Gisella as she rested her head over Fabrizio's shoulder.

With a sigh, she reached behind her back unfastening her waistband. Dragging her gaze to his eyes, she saw as he observed her every move, his eyes dropping to her lips unwillingly, but quickly looked at her eyes again. She blushed fiercely at his intent gaze, aware that Fabrizio and Gisella were sitting on the shore.

"Maybe you could be a mermaid" he whispered as his lips curved toward a smile.

Blushing even more, she tugged her skirts free dragging them up through the water and holding them up. With a grin she flung them away towards the shore where they landed with a thud. Fabrizio and Gisella clapped as they cheered her. Keeping her eyes locked to his she smiled broadly, trying to ignore the fact that she would be wearing only her chemise. His eyes dropped to her neckline and with trembling fingers she unfastened her bodice, observing how his jaw tensed. She threw away what was the rest of her heavy clothing. He raised his eyes, showing a mixture of shame and amusement. She settled both hands upon his shoulders, feeling how his warm hands encircled her waist and smiled.

"You can't catch a mermaid" she giggled, tugging herself free from his half embrace and swimming away in the opposite direction as she shouted "Go Lorenzo! Erik will catch you!"

They spent the rest of the evening chasing each other and laughing while Fabrizio and Gisella cheered them from the shore. Meg couldn't remember having so much fun, and Erik's expression and smile said that nor did he.


	9. A new mask

_**Thoughts about this new chapter?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 A new mask**_

Erik and Meg had spent their weekend enjoying places of Florence they hadn't visited yet. Together they went to Piazza Michelangelo, which was on hill on the south bank of the Arno River, just east of the center of Florence, and offered a stunning view of the city. There was an area where all the artisan shops were, all their creations displayed in the windows. Meg felt drawn to a special little shop, and walking faster than Erik, she came closer to a store which read "Mascherari".

"Mask makers" Erik whispered with a smile as he stood behind Meg.

Her eyes widened at the colorful display of every kind of mask. She had only seen pictures of the Italian masks in books, but to see them so close was a totally different experience. She gazed up to Erik, his eyes darting from one corner of the window to another.

"They look so beautiful" Meg mumbled excitedly as she pressed her face to the glass. There were all kind of masks: the traditional ones, the ones that resembled mythological creatures, animals...Meg tried to choose one that would suit her, the Masquerade Ball was really close and she still didn't have any idea what she was supposed to wear.

"They are" Erik nodded, tearing his gaze away from the window to look down at Meg "Which one do you like?"

"I'm not sure, they are all so beautiful but none of them would suit me" said Meg sadly "The mask I wore as an angel was smaller. Probably this time I need something that reflects more my personality"

The image of Meg dressed as an angel appeared again in Erik's head. Did she have any idea how appropriate that costume was? It would not have suited anyone better, not even Christine. Although Meg was still mumbling some of her costume options, an idea formed in Erik's mind about her mask. He could picture clearly how she would look like…but would she let him do it?

"I think we should go inside" suggested Meg as she turned in the direction of the door.

Before she could open the door, Erik's hand grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. She looked up confused at him.

"Better not" said Erik with a playful smile.

"Why not?" Meg asked as Erik let go of her wrist "The Masquerade is in three days and I don't have my costume! Neither do you!"

His lips curved toward a smile "Let me choose your mask"

Meg looked up at him stunned "What?"

"I will choose the mask, you only have to choose the dress" explained Erik with a chuckle.

"But…" Meg stared at him wide eyed with her brows furrowed in confusion "But how will I manage to choose a dress which fits the mask?"

Erik laughed calmly and leaned down to speak next to her ear "I will manage"

And with that he walked to the next store, leaving a stunned Meg behind. How was she supposed to choose a gown if she didn't knew what she was supposed to be at the Masquerade? The mischievous look Erik had given her just made her feel even more nervous. Of course he would choose a beautiful mask; he wouldn't let her make a fool of herself. And he had excellent taste as far as masks were concerned.

Somehow Erik had managed to surprise her, when the next day Arabelle arrived at their villa with the purpose of taking Meg to buy her dress. Meg was utterly surprised when Erik just smiled and gave her an enormous amount of money. She tried to protest, but Erik and Arabelle managed to convince Meg. Obviously Erik had no idea of the relationship of women with clothes.

"Do you need anything?" asked Meg as Erik pushed her gently to the door "Wait! My shawl!"

But before she could return to the living room, Erik was already placing the soft material over her shoulders.

"Now go and get your dress" urged Erik laughing at her surprised expression.

Erik was amused by the fact that Meg was actually confused. She had surprised him plenty of times since they had left Paris, but now it was his opportunity to surprise _her. _When Meg and Arabelle had parted, he took his jacket and walked out of the villa. He had asked Arabelle to help Meg choosing her gown, revealing to the older woman the idea he had for her costume. Of course Arabelle had agreed without hesitation, and now it was Erik's opportunity to go to Piazza Michelangelo and buy their masks. After walking for a long time, Erik arrived to the Piazza.

But before he could arrive at the masks shop, Erik stopped abruptly, recognizing the store Fabrizio had talked about. Should he go in? Would it be the right decision? Making one final choice, Erik walked hurriedly into the store.

Meg hadn't been shopping for clothes since the week before the Masquerade at the Populaire, and the fact that her mother wasn't with her to give her approval made her feel extremely nervous. Luckily she had Arabelle, who had always been like a second mother to her. Meg had no idea of what Erik's plans were about her costume, so practically, she was buying a dress blindly.

Arabelle had promised that she would make her look even more beautiful than she already was. She took Meg to a new store where most of the dresses were made for women of the high society. But the owner of the store was a friend of Arabelle's, so she assured Meg that the dress wouldn't be so expensive.

Meg was lost when it came to picking elegant gowns, not being accustomed to wearing them. She was used to wearing her ballet clothes or something comfortable, never before having the need of dressing the way high society women did.

She was standing in front of a full-length mirror looking at the third dress she tried on. They were all different, the skirts longer or with a tighter bodice. The only detail that didn't changed was the color. It had always been white. This one was a mixture between white and a soft cream, but the other ones were of different shades of white. Meg had tried to persuade Arabelle on telling her what was Erik's idea, but Arabelle just smiled and said that she had given him her word of remaining silent until the day of the Masquerade.

She couldn't choose! All the dresses were beautiful, and soon she had tried on at least seven gowns. She loved all the dresses, but still if she had any idea of what she was supposed to be at the Masquerade it would have been an easy task to decide for one! She should have forced Erik to come; somehow she knew he would have known exactly what would look right.

"Meg?" called Arabelle from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh Arabelle, I can't decide!" protested Meg with frustration as she came in front of the old woman. She twirled in an attempt to make the dress float "Erik should be here to say which one is the most appropriate!"

Slowly, Arabelle stood up and approached Meg. She took her hand and made her sit by her side.

"You are not his protégée are you…of Erik?" Arabelle leaned her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

Meg looked up stunned and stood up, walking towards the window "What are you talking about?"

"The way you look at each other, how you speak of him and he of you" suggested Arabelle with a warm voice "Perhaps there is more than friendship there?"

Meg turned around abruptly "Of course not!"

Arabelle sighed with a smile "Ma Cherie, I know you too well. I can recognize when you lie"

"I'm…No, we just…" mumbled Meg nervously "He's just-"

"Marguerite tell me what happened in Paris" asked the old woman "What actually made you come here?"

Should she tell? Arabelle was a great woman, and she knew that she would not say a word. Her mother would definitely trust the old seamstress. Had they been that obvious?

"It's not that simple…you'll see Erik is…"Meg said quietly "He's the Phantom of the Opera"

Arabelle didn't say anything, but her eyes grew wide.

After a moment she asked "_The _Phantom of the Opera?"

Meg nodded "Yes. Let me explain. _A year after you left, one evening before the premiere, Carlotta threw a tantrum and left the production without a lead singer. That's when Christine Daae came in, she sang with a heavenly voice and left us all stunned_"

"Christine Daae?" asked Arabelle "your friend?"

"Yes, but Christine had a secret, a secret which she had kept from me," stated Meg. "She had an _angel of music_, who had taught her to sing. But actually Erik was that supposed angel, always hiding from everyone"

Meg returned to Arabelle's side and sat down as the older woman grabbed her hand gently.

"_Erik was in love with Christine, but she didn't love him back,_" Meg explained carefully. "_She was in love with Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Despite Erik's efforts to win Christine's affection, her heart had already chosen. To accept the fact that he had lost her was very difficult for Erik, so he continued to terrify and threaten them. When Erik discovered that they were engaged he wrote an opera in which Christine had the lead role"_

She took a deep breath and looked into Arabelle's eyes "_At some point during the performance, Erik took the place of the male lead role and sang with Christine. Neither of us had any idea how she would react. While he confessed his love, Christine took off his mask, revealing his face to everyone. He kidnapped Christine and took her to his home under the Opera, but to escape he made the chandelier fall and soon the stage was on fire. In the end he realized that he was fighting a lost battle and let her go along with Raoul"_

Maman told me to take him away from Paris, and somehow we ended up here." Meg smiled sadly and softly squeezed her hand.

Somehow Meg felt relieved that she would no longer have to lie to Arabelle. To know that there was someone who supported her brought her a great happiness, she felt that now she could trust Arabelle completely.

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was a very special man," said Arabelle quietly with a sad smile. "Poor man, he didn't deserved all that suffering"

"I know!" exclaimed Meg "But, Arabelle, he has changed so much!"

"No doubt of it, dear" Arabelle replied sweetly "And mostly thanks to you"

Arabelle's big warm eyes were full of kindness. Had Erik changed because of her? Definitely he was a different man, no longer hiding but accepting his face. But still, maybe it wasn't just because of her; Florence had helped a lot and also the classes at the studio. Meg had just treated him like a normal man, because he really was. He just needed someone to remind him of that.

"Not me, it's just…Florence itself" answered Meg thoughtfully "I realize how much he really loves this place"

"Well then, if he's here trying to mend a broken heart let's continue with our labor and choose the perfect dress, one which he will love" exclaimed Arabelle standing up and taking Meg with her behind the curtain with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

In the end, only two dresses were left. Observing them carefully Meg tilted her head trying to envision herself wearing each one. Meg listened attentively to Arabelle, who had a superior knowledge about fashion than she had.

"You will look absolutely gorgeous in this one" squeaked Arabelle taking in her hands the dress that had been her favorite since the very beginning.

Little did Meg know that Arabelle had one purpose in her mind. She would make her young friend look stunning, she had a natural beauty that many woman envied, and with a little help she would look perfect. She knew that Meg would be breathtaking in the end and every man in Florence would agree to that, especially one in particular. If the man had a broken heart, what perfect way to mend it than having the company of such a beautiful lady? It would be a very difficult task to take his eyes off the young beauty.

"I trust in your knowledge" Meg answered excitedly "This one is the dress"

Meg and Arabelle returned to La Medicea before sunset. After thanking her wholeheartedly, Meg made her way towards their villa. The lights were on, so that meant Erik was home. She thought he would be out during her time shopping with Arabelle, but apparently he hadn't. As silent as she could, she entered through the door of the kitchen. This was the opportunity she needed: finally she would be able to scare him! Erik had the habit of sneaking into a room quietly and scaring her. He had stated that it was only meant to tease her, but now Meg had the opportunity of scaring the Phantom of the Opera.

Smiling to herself, she gripped tightly the box in which her dress was and walked into the kitchen, putting the box on the table, and turned towards the entrance of the living room. She could hear the cracking of the fire as she approached. Peeking her head inside, she observed astonished to the view in front of her. Erik was sitting on the large couch with his long legs stretched before him resting at the table as he held a book between his hands. He had the most pacific expression Meg had ever seen, his lips curved with the beginning of a smile.

Erik had no idea of the effect that his rare smiles caused on Meg. Suddenly, he looked up straight at her. Meg gasped surprised and watched as his lips curved to a proper smile. Soon the smile became a smirk and he began laughing quietly. Suddenly infuriated by his mockery, she stepped out of the kitchen and walked with long steps to stand in front of him.

"But how?" Meg protested stamping slightly her foot "Why are you laughing? How did you know I was here?"

Erik's gaze dragged down to his book as he chuckled and closed it. Somehow he was surprised at the reaction he had on her. Erik had seen it too many times to not know what was happening now: she was blushing! But why? He hadn't even said a single word! But her cheeks had definitely adopted that red tint he had become fond of. Did she have any idea how ridiculous and yet lovely she looked when she stamped her foot like a little girl? He couldn't help but to laugh in return when she reacted like that. Sometimes it was inevitable to not tease her.

"I heard you" Erik answered while he stood up and walked to stand in front of her.

"You couldn't!" she protested again "I didn't make any sound!"

His eyes sparkled mischievously and Meg fell quiet when she realized that she had just betrayed herself.

"So you were trying to scare me?"

She raised her chin defiantly and crossed her arms "Maybe, maybe not"

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked innocently raising an eyebrow, still not believing the ability he had to make her blush

"I'm not-"Meg began to say, but stopped as Erik raised his hand and softly caressed her burning cheek with his fingertips.

He smiled to himself as he felt the hot skin under his fingers, dragging his gaze from her lips to her eyes

"Why do you blush?"

He continued to caress softly her heated cheek while Meg tried to form a coherent answer. His touch felt cold compared to the heat of her own skin. She was trying so hard not to blush, but his gaze had her completely hypnotized. She was aware that he was staring at her lips, but as if it was something forbidden, he looked again into her warm eyes, his own sparkling with something Meg couldn't identify.

Erik laughed quietly and spoke once again "There's no need to be shy"

"It's not because I'm shy "she protested again, just that this time her tone was softer "You confuse me"

"I didn't do anything" he replied, dropping his hand to his side.

She tilted her head to one side "Then you have a very impressive ear, Monsieur"

"Why, thank you, Mademoiselle" he chuckled.

Taking a step back he watched as Meg walked to the kitchen and returned carrying a large box. He approached and took the box from her arms.

"I suppose this is the dress" he stated with a grin. Erik was opening the box when suddenly Meg took a step forward and slapped the box closed again.

"It's going to be a surprise" she giggled "so do not try to see the dress"

"All right" Erik laughed putting the box on the table and raising his hands "I won't"

Meg gave him a satisfied smile. "So are we going to the Duomo tonight?"

"If you are not too tired after a very interesting evening..." Erik answered with an innocent smile playing on his lips.

She playfully slapped him on the arm "You set me up!"

After a few minutes of Meg complaining about her long journey of suffering, as she was willing to call her evening, Erik took his jacket and together they walked out of the villa toward the city once again.

As it was almost closing time, the place was almost deserted. They were both amazed, standing silently in front of the impressive Duomo, Florence's cathedral. The building stood tall over the city with its magnificent Renaissance dome, the exterior covered in a decorative mix of pink, white and green marble. Walking inside, Meg caught her breath at the the interiors of the place. There was barely a soul about, so the view was even more impressive. Mosaics covered almost the whole floor, the strong scent of candles and frankincense overwhelming her.

Erik felt stunned. What he had read about this place was nothing compared to actually being here. He watched as Meg's eyes grew wide with amazement as she tried to absorb every single detail. Taking advantage of her dazzled state, he walked to the opposite side in search of the stairs which lead to the balcony. She walked to the center and looked up, letting out a little gasp when she observed the beautiful painting that covered almost the entire dome. It was certainly high.

"The Last Judgment" whispered Erik answering to her unasked question "Painted by Giorgio Vasari"

"It's so high" murmured Meg.

Erik laughed quietly "I found the stairs"

Meg dragged her gaze down and looked into the direction Erik was pointing. Behind a pillar was the entrance to the stairs to the dome, and even from where they were standing, Meg noticed that inside it was unlit.

"Definitely not!" protested Meg as quietly as she could "It's dark inside, I will likely fall and break my leg"

While she kept complaining and finding excuses to not go up, Erik had already dragged her to the entrance of the doorway. She stood there with her arms folded and a look of dare in her face.

"You are not going up alone, ma petite" Erik chuckled while Meg gave one final horrified glance at the stairs before sighing and stepping forward.

Erik smiled triumphantly and walked in front of her, placing one foot on the first step. He glanced behind and stretched a hand out to Meg, who took it nervously. Her fingers were unusually cold and Erik squeezed her hand encouragingly. She had no option but to follow him as they made their way up. Her free hand had been touching slightly the cold wall, trying to not lose balance. They walked slowly, and Meg knew that Erik would have walked faster, but because of her he was trying to make their journey as gently as possible.

Meg felt lightheaded as she mumbled nervously "How do you do this? I can't see anything! How do you know where is the next step?"

Erick chuckled quietly and gently caressed her hand with his thumb. "We are close"

She was shaking with fear; he could feel her cold hand shaking and not to mention the fact that she was barely inches from his back. Without a warning, Erik felt her hand on his shoulder, holding him with an iron grip. Even though he was trying not to, he could still feel her cold hand through his shirt and jacket.

After what seemed hours, a breeze hit both their faces. Erik stopped at the double door and opened it as Meg stood closely behind him. The balcony was much more than either of them could've expected. It was large with a marble floor. Meg relaxed visibly and sighed with surprise. Still holding Meg's hand, Erik led her to the edge of the balcony.

Meg's confidence seemed to return the moment she was able to see the magnificent view they had before them. Florence shined, the lights of the city sparkling with different colors. Meg approached slowly to the edge and laid her hands atop the cold stone, marveling at the sensation of being able to watch the city from a new perspective. Erik was behind her, watching as her face lost all trace of fear and returned to its normal color. Her eyes reflected the colors of the lights as her hair danced behind her with the breeze.

As if sensing something was missing, Meg blinked a few times to clear her mind and turned around. When she spotted Erik a few steps behind her she smiled, stretching her hand towards him as he had down in the doorway. Stepping forward he smiled and took her hand, which had grown warmer again. As soon as he was by her side, he let go of her hand and encircled her tiny waist with his arm, resting his hand at her hip.

Meg shivered, partly by the cold breeze and partly because of his nearness.

"It was worth it" Meg whispered quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

The silence surrounded them. Neither of them dared to speak, too afraid of breaking the magic of the moment. At last Meg spoke, her husky voice unbalancing Erik momentarily.

"Are you going to tell me what am I supposed to be at the Masquerade?" she murmured, slowly beeing hypnotized by his scent, the smell of roses, wax candle and that scent that was uniquely his.

He laughed "Not now"

"Well then…" Meg began saying as she raised her head to look him straight to the eye "It better not be a rabbit"

Their laughs echoed through the night of Florence.


	10. Paper faces on parade

_**This is quite a long chapter, so I highly recommend to close your door, turn on some good music and enjoy this big and emotional chapter. Now, on with the show!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 Paper faces on parade**_

Meg woke up early the day of the Masquerade Ball feeling butterflies already in her stomach in view of the party that night. Why was she so nervous? It was only a Masquerade, she was going to have some fun and enjoy the company of their new friends. Still she couldn't get out of her head the image of herself tripping and falling down in her new dress. But apparently Meg wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Erik had been quiet for most of the day, barely looking at her straight in the eye. And when she spoke to him, she was completely sure that he had been looking at the pot behind her head. She tried to understand him, it was going to be his first party and of course he was going to be nervous. Probably the whole society of Florence was going to be there. Yes, he had all the right to be nervous. They spent most of their afternoon in complete silence, he would be drawing something and she would be reading or cleaning the kitchen. Night was beginning to fall in Florence when Arabelle arrived to help Meg get ready. Erik got into his room saying a quiet goodbye.

"Strange man indeed" mumbled Arabelle with a smile as they walked inside her room.

"I know" sighed Meg "He has been like that all day long"

"Well, in that case he really needs to enjoy this party!" answered Arabelle cheerfully pulling Meg into the seat in front the boudoir.

They spent the next hour talking joyfully as they both remembered all the things Meg used to do when she was younger. Arabelle was plaiting her hair in long braids. Ones here and ones there, and in some of them Arabelle added shimmering beads that created the illusion that her hair was actually glowing. Meg was seated with only her chemise, having removed the heavy dress she had worn throughout the whole day.

Erik was standing in front of a full-length body mirror observing his own attire. He turned from one side to another, straightening his jacket or his mask. Smoothing down his shirt or picking up invisible fluff. The mask wasn't as comfortable as the one he had always worn, but still it fitted perfectly. The cold leather was already warming to his skin and Erik was grateful that the shop had a wide variety of different masks. And most importantly, they had had the one he had been looking for for Meg. He turned around and grabbed carefully the tissue wrapped package which contained her mask. It had taken a lot of work to find the perfect mask inside the store, but after a while, he saw it. It was exactly like he had imagined it to be. Closing his eyes he took a large breath, trying to get rid of the butterflies inside of his stomach.

This was his first Masquerade Ball, because he doubted the one at the Populaire counted as a proper ball. But he felt that this night was going to be different. It needed to be different. With long steps he walked out of his room and stopped outside Meg's door.

Lifting his hand, he knocked softly.

"Can I come in?"

Arabelle was adding the last touches of powder when a quiet knock startled them both, and then they heard Erik's voice from the other side of the door. Meg looked up nervously at Arabelle. She was only wearing her chemise and the idea of Erik seeing her like that made her blush fiercely.

"No!" she yelled with horror "I'm certainly not decent, so don't you _dare _come in"

"I won't" Erik chuckled "Do you want me to leave your mask downstairs?"

Erik smiled to himself as he imagined Meg at the other side of the door, her face flushed and a deathly stare which was definitely lovely, not at all menacing.

After a moment, Meg looked up to Arabelle and said loud enough for him to hear it "Arabelle is coming out for it"

The door cracked open and Arabelle squeezed out of the room shutting the door behind her as fast as she could. She looked up at him, her face showing an expression first of surprise and then fascination.

"You look stunning, dear" mumbled Arabelle excitedly.

"Thank you, Madame…Arabelle" he corrected softly at her disapproving glance.

"If I'm not wrong, you are a-"

Erik stopped her raising a finger to his mouth and leaned down to whisper "It's a surprise"

She winked at him and then took the package he was handing to her. Erik wanted this to be perfect, he wanted to give Meg a full surprise, so she didn't know what she was supposed to be, and nor what he was going to be.

"Now go! I believe Fabrizio and Lorenzo will be waiting for you as Gisella will stay with Meg and together they will make a great entrance" said Arabelle hurriedly as she pushed Erik toward the stairs.

But before he stepped downstairs he turned around and faced the older woman again.

"Arabelle, thank you so much for all you've done" he said, his voice filled with emotion.

"It's nothing, dear" Arabelle answered with a warm smile "I hope you have fun tonight and good luck"

Erik thought he could see a sparkle of excitement in her eyes, but he was not quite sure. He took her delicate hand and placed a kiss atop it. With that he turned around and disappeared into the living room.

Meg was twisting one strand of her hair when Arabelle returned. She turned around and walked excitedly towards Arabelle, whose face was beaming with what could only be described as excitement.

"How is he dressed like?" Meg asked curiously as she took the carefully wrapped package the older woman was handing to her.

"Can't say" replied Arabelle with a wink "It's a surprise, Ma Cherie"

"My god! This man is really frustrating with all that mystery!" protested Meg with a pout.

"Well, he's the Phantom of the Opera after all" Arabelle grinned.

Meg laughed at her friend's answer and crawled onto her bed putting the package in front of her. She smiled softy when she noticed the golden ribbon tied carefully around it, a detail she wouldn't ignore. Arabelle sat beside her as Meg began unwrapping the delicate package. She was dying to know more details about Erik's costume and how he looked, but Arabelle wouldn't say a word. She tugged at the ribbon as the soft handkerchief slipped slowly off the mask.

Meg caught her breath when the mask was revealed. Carefully, she took the soft material between her fingers and lifted it. She held it so they both could admire it. The thought that he had chosen it just for her made her heart skip a beat. The details were exquisite and Meg's eyes sparkled with emotion. Tears threatened to fall, but Meg fought them back. To plan all of this must have taken a lot of effort, and to know that he had done it just for her made something inside of her tremble with excitement.

"It's beautiful" Arabelle whispered as she caressed Meg's arm softly.

"I know" Meg agreed trying to speak through the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Are you sure you still see him just as a friend?" inquired Arabelle with her warm voice.

But before Meg could answer, a knock on the door interrupted them. Gently the door opened slightly and Gisella's head appeared into the room. She smiled as Arabelle stood up and opened the door for her to enter. Gisella wore a violet gown with crystal incrustations which sparkled with the light as she walked towards Meg. It had all sorts of different colors sewn into the dress that fell to the end of the dress as a long tail. Her face was sparkling with glitter and her hair was fixed in an elegant bun which also had crystal incrustations all over it. She was definitely a fairy.

"Oh Meg you look beautiful!" squeaked Gisella excitedly as she reached the edge of the bed.

Meg laid the mask again into the package and climbed off the bed.

"You look even more beautiful!" exclaimed Meg as she walked around Gisella admiring the details of her costume.

"We'd better get you dressed or we'll leave both your escorts standing alone!" Arabelle took Meg's hand and pulled her towards the closet where the dress was hanging.

Gisella sat down on the bed as she observed patiently how Arabelle struggled with Meg's corset and Meg complained about how tight it was. Meg wouldn't lie, the dress was absolutely gorgeous, and with that mask the final costume would be breathtaking. Even though she hated the high-society standards, she knew she owed it to Erik. He had planned meticulously every single detail, and Meg really appreciated all his effort. As she struggled with her undergarments, Arabelle tightened the corset even more. Definitely the dress was made for the upper class and it required the assistance of a maid. Her skirt weighed half as much as she did, so she was thankful that Arabelle was helping her with it. When at last the dress was ready, Arabelle tied the ribbons of her mask and took Meg to stand in front of the mirror.

Meg smiled softly. She was sure that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. White and cream silk cascaded all around down from her bodice. A golden ribbon encircled her waist hugging her hips softly. Two straps of golden fabric were tied from her elbows and fell loosely to the edge of her wrist creating the illusion of wings. Meg hadn't noticed before the delicate feathers that adorned the edge of her bodice and the straps of fabric. The mask ended at the tip of her nose and hugged her cheek bones softly. The top covered her entire forehead and opened to the sides in two large feathers. It was white, with small pearls at the edge of the mask, including the eyes and small peak that was of a slightly silver color. It was the exact shape of a swan.

Where did Erik get the idea? A knot formed in her stomach at the realization that the costume was inspired completely on her. He obviously had watched the way she moved and danced, for no other animal could be more accurate to her personality. How would the night be? Maybe he would dance with her?

"Come, you both need to impress all Florence" said Arabelle softly as she took Gisella's hand and walked out of the room.

Meg gave one last smile at her reflection before hurrying out of the room behind Gisella and Arabelle.

Erik stood outside the great Castiglion Fiorentino with Fabrizio and Lorenzo as together they waited for Meg and Gisella. The place shined with light pouring out from the windows as the sound of music came from the open doors. It was quite a beautiful night and Erik felt that he hadn't been this excited for the Masquerade at the Populaire, not as he was now. This time he would be like everyone else, no more hiding or threatening. He wouldn't be infuriated by anyone or anything; tonight he would truly enjoy it. Somehow he knew that it would be the same for Meg. Without even seeing her yet, he knew that she would look absolutely beautiful. More than she was already if that was possible.

"Nervous?" asked Fabrizio giving him a calmed glance.

"A little" admitted Erik with a sigh.

"But why, Signore?" Lorenzo asked curiously as he walked to stand in front of the two men "You will be with Signorina Meg! Nothing bad will happen if you are with her!"

The boy was dressed up as a tiger, his little costume of a soft orange with black stripes. His mask reminded Erik of a kitten, but behind it he could see Lorenzo's eyes sparkling with excitement. Fabrizio had chosen to be a buffoon, but no matter how funny his mask was with all those bright colors, he still had that air of knowledge and patience.

"Yes, with Signorina Meg nothing can go wrong" Erik answered with a smile as he remembered how he constantly teased her.

"Signore…" Lorenzo began but stopped. Gaining confidence he took a deep breath "Are you going to marry Signorina Meg?"

Erik looked down stunned at the little boy's question. Quickly he looked to Fabrizio. His expression was of utter surprise, showing that he hadn't said a single word to the boy.

Clearing his throat nervously Erik asked "Why do you say that, Lorenzo?"

The boy twisted his hands nervously and looked down to the ground "Well…as I'm too young to marry her, I wouldn't like to see her with a silly man who doesn't treat her the way she deserves. And I know you are a good friend of her and that you like her very much, as she does too. I wouldn't have any problem if you get married, as I can't it would be great if you do"

Erik stood there stunned, not able to answer to the little boy's petition. After Fabrizio realized that Erik couldn't answer, he took a step towards his son and put a hand on his small shoulder. "Maybe someday" answered Fabrizio with a smile.

"Yes, perhaps someday" nodded Erik as he found his voice again "And only if Signorina Meg wants to."

Together, Gisella and Meg climbed down from the carriage and began walking towards the stairs of stone that lead up to the Castiglion Fiorentino. Meg's hands were shaking with nervousness as they began climbing up the steps. Without noticing it, she had stopped walking up, so when Gisella turned around she blinked a few times to clear her mind and tried to calm the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

"Meg, shall we?" asked Gisella softly as she stretched her hand out to Meg, who took it grateful to have someone to lean on.

As they continued their way up, Gisella put Meg's arm in the crook of her own as a sign of moral support. She remembered how she had felt at her first Masquerade, and with the escort Meg would have no doubt she was even more nervous!

Lorenzo stretched his neck and tried to see who had arrived. A black carriage was at the entrance of the place, where everyone had already passed to enter to the party. They had spent the last twenty minutes trying to guess what each costume was and who was behind the mask. Although Erik only knew very few people, Fabrizio and Lorenzo seemed to know almost everyone on the guest list and had been introducing Erik. He found the experience of having a conversation with another man quite pleasurable, never before having had the opportunity of being accepted and finding friendship in other people. But now he was sure that he could call Fabrizio a friend. Soon the reassuring voice of Gisella reached them and without knowing exactly why, he straightened his mask and pulled his jacket, then he clenched his hands tightly feeling his stomach twisting nervously. What was wrong with him? He reached up and loosened the stiff collar and glanced forward. Catching his breath at the sight of her, he observed stunned as her figure began to emerge from the stairs, her arm hooked with who should be Gisella. As soon as they were standing in front of them, his stomach turned fully over.

In front of him, there she was, just as he had imagined it. No, it was more than he had expected. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Even if he had wanted to, his body wouldn't react. His eyes were wide open, his lips parted just slightly by the surprise. As his heart pumped faster, a warm feeling invaded his whole body as he admired every single detail of Meg. Feeling a shiver run up his spine, she looked up and found his gaze. How could she look even more beautiful? He held her stare, the warmth in her eyes causing all of his fears to slowly disappear. He observed pleased as somehow she was feeling the same way as her eyes softened.

Meg felt as her heart skip a beat when she recognized him. He stood resting his weigh on his right side, his arms firmly clamped to his sides. She looked first to his eyes, those eyes which she would recognize even through that mask. The mask was the same size as hers, but it was of a soft brown which seemed almost golden. It only revealed from his nose down. It had the shape of a bird too, just that that bird was definitely not as graceful as hers. The peak reached to the end of his nose, and then the mask opened into two peaks, covering his ears. The contours of the eyes were golden, which made his eyes sparkle even more. He had decided to be a hawk. He wore a white shirt covered by a soft gold silk vest. A cream brown tailcoat covered the expanse of his broad shoulders. The shirt was clamped inside the brown trousers by a tight brown cummerbund which showed his narrow hips. Also, he wore long black boots like the ones he had worn as the Red Death. After trying to admire him as fast as she could, she dragged her gaze up to his face, a curve lifting one side of his mouth a bit more than the other.

Gisella had realized how Meg faltered and held her grip even more tightly as they approached the men. As soon as they were in front of them, Gisella let go of Meg's arm and walked to greet her husband and son before entering the great ballroom

When she stepped near to him, the scent of peaches and lilies unbalanced him even more. Without thinking what to do next, he reached out and took her hand and squeezed to prove to himself that she was real. Meg couldn't speak, feeling a jolt up her arm as he gently squeezed her hand and looked down enigmatically at her, a small smile playing in his lips.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed.

"Thank you, you look stunning, _hawk man"_ she smiled softly as her cheeks colored slightly underneath the mask.

"So did you like the costume, my dear _swan_?_" _he teased as he observed amazed how her cheeks got that tint of red.

"I love it!" she said excitedly momentarily forgetting all her nerves "Oh Erik, the mask is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it" Erik replied honestly "Shall we go inside?"

He moved to stand beside her and took her hand, positioning it on the crook of his arm. Meg let him guide the way, somehow in a trance. Together they walked through the huge double doors, her dress flowing behind her like a cascade with feathers. Her breath caught at the sight of the place, it was nothing as the Populaire had been. Thousands of people moved around the huge ballroom, all of them in disguise. It seemed like a sea of masks, colors and forms. There were tables on both sides, and in a corner there was a large table with food and drinks. Her stomach growled in protest at the sight of so much food. As they made their way into the room, Erik led them to the welcoming line where they would greet their hosts.

"Oh and who do we have here?" Isabella asked excitedly while she held her husband's arm gently.

Isabella was Marco's wife and was dressed as Mother Nature, wearing a long green gown with flowers all over her hair. Marco was dressed as a Spanish bullfighter, with the red cape and all.

"Let me guess…" said Marco jokingly "Signorina Meg Giry and Signore Erik Destler, perhaps?"

Meg giggled and leaned toward the couple "It's a secret"

"Oh but of course!" answered Marco excitedly "And we are so happy you could come"

"Thank you for inviting us" replied Erik honestly.

"But please enjoy the party" answered Isabella with a warm voice.

With that they both said goodbye and kept walking. Leaning down Erik whispered softly if she wanted something to eat, and after observing her embarrassed smile they walked towards the table of food. But before they could arrive, someone stopped Meg by placing a warm hand atop her shoulder. Turning, she saw Gisella with a soft smile. Leaning down she took Meg softly by the hand and pulled her closer so only she could hear what she was saying. Erik stepped back and with a soft smile he went to the refreshments table giving them some privacy.

"My friend, there are many gentlemen who wonder who is the gracious Swan Princess and are asking for an introduction" Gisella whispered excitedly "Also ladies are eager to know who is the mysterious Hawk Prince."

Meg opened her mouth in surprise and mumbled "Do you think I should go to meet them?"

"Of course not!" squeaked Gisella "I'm completely sure that your escort would hate to be parted from you…tonight you both need to be together."

"Do you think so?" Meg whispered nervously glancing quickly at Erik who was selecting some sweets onto a plate for them.

"Absolutely" answered Gisella seriously "Maybe you are good at pretending, and so is Erik. The only thing you need to know is that the heart never lies"

And with that she disappeared again into the sea of colors, leaving stunned Meg behind. Was she right? Could her heart have already chosen? And what about Erik? It couldn't be…he didn't want to marry her. But then again, the way he had looked at her made her even more confused. Could it be that…

"Are you all right?" asked Erik quietly placing a warm hand on her back, startling her momentarily. She looked up at him, once more feeling the power of his glance overwhelming her.

She recovered fast and smiled "Yes, just hungry"

They moved swiftly through the crowd and found an empty table near to the wall, sitting down and eating the delicious food Erik had chosen. They watched as new guests were still arriving at the main entry doors, while Fabrizio and Isabella greeted them. Trying to be careful and not spill anything on her dress, Meg continued to eat all the different sweets, marveling at the new flavors she was tasting. Erik observed amused by her actions and leaned forward, placing his hand over hers.

"Most of the woman in here are barely drinking something and here you are trying to eat a large chocolate sweet"

His hand was warm and comforting, covering her own. Glancing down to observe the way his hand trapped hers, she swallowed hard and looked up again.

"Well, I'm hungry!" she protested suddenly bewildered by his tease.

Erik laughed "Of course, you are not like the rest of the women here"

Without intending to, Erik began to caress with his index finger the top of her hand. Yes, she wasn't like the rest of the woman. She was better.

"Hello Principessa and Signore Falco!" the sweet voice of a girl interrupted.

In front of them stood a lovely flower with a bright smile. Even behind the mask that resembled long purple petals, Clara's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"And who do we have here?" asked Meg sweetly leaning forward to grab the little girl's hand.

Clara leaped towards Meg and hugged her tightly "It's me Signorina! But don't tell Signore Erik! Let's see if he can find out who am I!"

She stepped back again and twirled gracefully to show the little green leaves that hung all over her costume. Meg winked at Erik to ensure he would follow Clara's game. With a nod he observed Clara again and leaned forward.

"Could it be maybe the flower fairy?" he asked giving her a smile.

Clara laughed excitedly "No! It's me!"

Without a warning, Clara was already sat on Erik's lap admiring the details of his mask. It was always a challenge to remember all the questions the little girl asked, besides the fact that she used to speak faster than any one Erik could remember.

"I like your mask signore, you know Maman bought me this dress because she knows how much I love flowers, and also it's purple! My favorite color! Do you like Signorina Meg's dress too?"

Erik blinked surprised before smiling "Your dress is really pretty, Clara. And yes, I really like Signorina Meg's dress"

Looking around for someone, Clara leaned closer to whisper at his ear "I think tonight it's going to be my first waltz ever!"

Meg leaned back on her chair and continued to watch the couples twirling around gracefully. Every time Clara talked with Erik something inside of her trembled with emotion. To see such a powerful and dynamic man beeing tugged by such a little girl made her feel somehow emotional. In a moment, Clara was at Meg's side, leaning forward to softly caress her long braids.

As Clara continued to praise how beautiful Meg's hair was, something, or rather someone caught Erik's eye. The tiny tiger was walking slowly towards them, glancing nervously to Meg. Erik smiled as he remembered the little boy's crush on Meg and waved a hand at him. Lorenzo walked faster and stood by Erik's side, completely hidden from Meg and Clara.

"Why so lonely?" asked Erik giving a quick glance at Meg, who was already paying attention to his interaction with the boy.

"I was going to ask Clara to dance, but maybe she doesn't wants to" replied Lorenzo as he tugged his little coat.

"Well, go on and ask her" encouraged Erik.

Lorenzo's eyes darted from Clara to Meg "She looks really pretty."

Turning around, he realized he was talking about Meg "Yes, she does looks really pretty"

Meg held her breath when she heard Erik's soft whisper. Did he really think she looked pretty? Forcing herself to give Lorenzo some privacy, she glanced back to Clara who continued talking about the way her mother had accomplished to get a flower mask. Erik was aware that Meg was listening, so when he glanced at her, he was somehow pleased when a soft pink colored her face…or at least the part he could see.

"I want to dance with Signorina Meg too, but I'm just too small" pouted Lorenzo "What if she says no?"

"If you want I can dance with Clara so you don't have to be alone" suggested Erik.

Lorenzo looked up happily, his face beaming with excitement "Yes that would be amazing!"

Erik stood up as Lorenzo walked to stand in front of Clara and Meg. The boy cleared his throat and Meg gave Erik a questioning look, but he just smiled.

"Signorina Meg would you like to dance?" asked Lorenzo straightening his back to look taller as he stretched a hand towards Meg.

She laughed and took the boy's tiny hand "I would love to, Signore"

She stood up and passed by Erik's side, giving him a warm smile. Erik turned around and asked Clara to dance too, surprised when the little girl took his hand strongly and tugged him to the edge of the dance floor where Meg was slowly dancing a waltz with Lorenzo. Meg observed with a lump on her throat as Erik took Clara's little hand and allowed her to guide him on a simple waltz. Somehow Meg knew that Erik knew perfectly how to dance, he was practically good at anything, and for a musician like him it would be easy to dance a simple waltz.

Erik looked down surprised at Clara, realizing that she hadn't said a single word. Then he saw the tiny frown and pout she had as she glanced to where Lorenzo and Meg were. Erik knew what was going on: she was jealous of Meg! She was supposed to dance her first waltz tonight, and he knew with whom she wanted it to be. When the song ended, Erik didn't let go of her tiny hand but approached to where Meg and Lorenzo were standing.

"Would you mind if I steal Signorina Meg for a dance?" Erik asked to Lorenzo, a small curve tugging form the corner of his mouth.

Clara looked up with surprise at Erik and then looked to Lorenzo, who stretched his hand towards her "Would you dance with me, Clara?"

"Yes!" answered Clara, smiling brightly and quickly standing in front of Lorenzo as another song began.

Meg observed tenderly as the lovely couple got lost in the crowd, both of them talking and laughing. Slowly, she glanced up at Erik, suddenly overwhelmed as he gazed down enigmatically at her. He stretched out a hand to her and smiled.

"May I have this dance?"

The next thing Meg felt was his warm hand enveloping her own as he placed his other hand on her back, sending a shiver up her spine. They moved slowly as he led them in a slow waltz. She had been right, he knew how to dance perfectly. They were separated by merely inches, only one step from the other. As he led them to the sea of masks, soon they were laughing and enjoying the dance, nothing else mattered. As the song came to an end, Erik began to stop. She looked up at him, his breath hitting her face. His eyes sparkled with emotion as his grip loosened.

"Do you want to go outside?" Erik asked quietly.

After she nodded, together they walked to the direction of the balcony. The night's fresh air caressed Meg's heated face softly.

"Fabrizio is calling me, I'll be back soon" said Erik as he stepped back and saw as Fabrizio waved a hand towards him.

"All right" she smiled "I'll be here"

She walked towards the edge of the balcony, admiring the lights reflected on the Arno River. Beyond, the buildings of Florence shined, creating a beautiful scene. Laying her hands over the cold marble, she bent her head down and tried to get a better view of the gardens.

After beeing introduced to one of Fabrizio's closest friend, Erik returned to the balcony. Meg stood bent over the railing trying to see something below her. Her long arms were stretched at both sides of the railing, her dress spreading around her tiny waist like a white sea. Her hair was over her right shoulder, glowing with the lights that shined from the ballroom. The tiny pearls from her braids sparkled as the air made her hair dance. Even with her back to him, she was breathtaking.

Meg closed her eyes and let the air move her hair. Softly, a tune reached her ears from the ballroom. She knew that piece! Surely she had heard it before…but where? Without wanting to, her body began to swing from one side to another. Slowly, she gave a step back as the music began to penetrate her soul. She raised her arms gracefully, moving them back and forth in a way that was familiar to her. If the skirts had been less heavy, perhaps she would have danced some of the old steps she remembered. When the music reached to its crescendo was when Meg remembered from where she knew the song: she had danced to it during one of the exercises her mother had made them do! The single thought of her mother filled her with peace, and slowly the balcony began to vanish, the stage of the Populaire appearing in front of her. She could see the stage hands walking from one way to another, Monsieur Reyer in front of her as he directed the orchestra, her mother walking around the ballet troop correcting mistakes…

Suddenly, a pair of hands encircled both of her wrists and twirled her around. Meg felt startled at first, but after recognizing the familiar and intoxicating scent, she relaxed her arms and laughed softly.

"Dancing alone during a Masquerade?" Meg felt Erik's hot breath tickle her ear and smiled to herself.

She spun around and faced him, a smirk forming on his sculpted lips. He pulled her closer and placed his hand on the crook of her back, his touch burning through the silk of the dress. She placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles stretching beneath her touch. They were closer than they had been on the ballroom, but Meg didn't say anything, a part of her wanted him to pull her even closer. Erik began to move slowly from one side to another.

"It was really sweet what you did for Lorenzo" said Meg as she looked up into his green eyes.

He smiled "That boy falls in love too fast"

Erik's gaze travelled from the top of her mask, going down as he admired her beautiful neck. He wanted to caress it, to know if it was as soft as it seemed to be. And the same happened with her hair, falling like a cascade of gold, framing her face. He suddenly had the urge to bury his face down and inhale the fragrance of lilies that was making havoc his senses.

"What are you looking at?" asked Meg feeling as if his gaze burned her.

He looked at her eyes and grinned "Now I understand why Lorenzo was eager to dance with you and Clara felt jealous, ma petite…tonight you look breathtaking"

Meg colored and dropped her head to stare at the expanse of his chest. Every time he looked at her that way, she felt he was trying to say something, but didn't dare to.

"And now thanks to you there is a romance blossoming in Florence" she giggled looking up at him again.

"Maybe" Erik answered with a wry smile "Her first dancing experience was with a man who was dancing his very own first dance too"

Meg thought that it would be an unforgettable moment for the little girl, but to know that it had been Erik's first dance too made her heart ache.

"You…She was…" Meg mumbled confused and then looked up at him with emotion "Now I'm jealous of her!"

Erik laughed, her reaction somehow reminding him of Clara "But _you _are my first waltz"

Without a warning he twirled her around as they danced around the balcony. Meg giggled as Erik continued to twirl her around. If someone had watched them at that precise moment, it wouldn't have seemed to be Erik's first dance. He move with a masculine elegance that was impressive and made Meg wonder how he had learned to dance. Probably observing too many parties at the Populaire had taught him something useful. Erik began to slow down as Meg's laughter began to fade away. Their bodies were now almost touching, she could feel his hip against her own and how his legs brushed her skirts. Never before had she been so close to a man, not in a way as intimate as this was.

"Do you think Lorenzo and Clara will grow up and maybe get married?" whispered Meg.

"Perhaps…the boy does care for her" he smiled softly "Childhood sweethearts"

Meg thought of his answer for a moment and then raised an eyebrow "What does he knows about love? He is so young."

"What do you know about love, Meg?"

His soft answer surprised her, unbalancing her momentarily. She loosened the grip on his hand and let her hand fall off his shoulder. He observed silently as a thousand of emotions appeared on her eyes. She stepped back and Erik let her, feeling an empty space between his arms. Meg turned away from him, suddenly feeling incredibly cold.

"I know nothing about love…" Meg whispered, her words disappearing into the air.

"Me neither" answered Erik quietly from behind.

"I've never…no one has ever cared for me" mumbled Meg as her eyes began to fill with moisture "Not in that way, I suppose. And if a man has noticed me, it has always been because of how I look, not who I am"

"The same thing happens with me" replied Erik "Only that no one notices me for the right reasons"

How could he say that? He was a great man, she had learned that during their time in Florence. He was always taking care of her, protecting her, and despite her efforts to hide it, she always laughed when he teased her. His face didn't matter, for Meg, he looked handsome how he was. Feeling angry at how he still didn't accept himself, she turned around abruptly to face him, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek from under the mask.

"Well then, all are fools!" she exclaimed raising her arms "What do you want me to say to prove it? You are an extraordinary man, Erik…at least for me…"

He glanced at her in a way he never had before. His eyes were sparkling with emotions she had never seen before. The curve of his mouth turned up in a sad smile.

"Meg _you _are the one who is extraordinary" he whispered as he approached to her "Since the moment we met, you haven't done anything but to accept me as I am. No one has ever done what you have done for me."

She began to breathe heavily, a lump forming on her throat as Erik walked closer to where she was standing. Erik knew this was his chance, probably the moment that would change his life forever, and mostly of all, her life too.

"I don't think I deserve all you have given me…everything you are willing to give me. I've suffered so much for love, but somehow you helped me to become a man again, you have given me what I need. I know I can't offer you much in return, but at least I can try."

With that, he put his hand in his pocket and took out a small black velvet box. Meg looked up to his eyes surprised, her gaze filled with nervousness. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking down. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee. Only until that moment he dared to look up into her eyes. Meg was crying by then, her eyes showing a mix of excitement and fondness. He felt as butterflies appeared again in his stomach and a knot formed as well.

Erik opened the box slowly and revealed a single ring resting inside. It had tiny diamonds around a single amethyst that sparkled with the stars above them. His eyes shot up to hers as Meg's hand flew to her mouth to suppress a gasp of surprise.

"Marguerite Giry, will you marry me?"

Meg was speechless as her eyes darted from the beautiful ring to his eyes. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have believed that he would ask to marry her. She had thought that her mother's request would be soon forgotten by him. But it hadn't. And now he was on one knee asking her to marry him. Her heart pounded heavily, she needed to give him an answer. Erik gazed up at her nervously, never in all his life had he been so nervous and anxious about something. But then Meg had arrived and changed his life completely. He never thought that someday he would ask another woman to marry him, not after what Christine had done. But what if she said no? Surely her rejection would hurt even more than anyone else's. His hands were shaking as he observed Meg. But then, the unexpected happened.

"Yes"

Meg felt that single word escape her lips softly as she nodded slowly. Erik's eyes softened, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. He stood up, gaining a head above her. A smile formed on his lips as he took the ring and grabbed Meg's hand. She was beaming with joy as tears fell down from her cheeks. Her eyes shot up to his and she smiled. Erik didn't remove his gaze from her eyes as he slid it onto her finger and held her hand in his. He raised her hand and placed a soft kiss atop her knuckles. Slowly, he pulled her closer, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. He moved until she felt his forehead touch hers, the soft material pressing over her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact. His breath hit her face as his hand encircled her waist and rested at her back, touching with his fingertips the exposed skin. Never in his life had Erik felt so complete. A shiver ran across his spine as she drew their hands into his chest. His lips parted and tears fell freely down his cheeks as he whispered into her face.

"Thank you"


	11. Before dawn

_**Chapter 11 Before dawn**_

The carriage ride home seemed short compared to their separate rides to the ball. Meg was pressed by his side as he held her hand gently. He glanced at the windows as they passed the meadows that surrounded La Medicea, the sky slowly becoming clearer. Erik played with the ring on her finger, cradling her hand and resting both their hands atop his thigh, unwilling to let go of her.

As the carriage stopped in front of La Medicea, Erik stepped down first and then helped Meg. They walked close to each other as they approached their villa. After staying a while on the balcony enjoying each other's company, they needed to get inside so Fabrizio wouldn't have to worry about their whereabouts. No one knew about the big event that had happened at the ball, no one would have ever suspected that the true happiness and excitement that shone in their expressions was because he had finally asked her to marry him. Nor had anyone noticed the big amethyst that sparkled on Meg's finger. As the people got tired they soon began to leave, the first ones were the families who had children. The Pelizzaris left only minutes before Meg and Erik had.

Erik had his hand on Meg's back as they walked up the stairs to the villa. Erik couldn't describe what he was feeling; he never thought that she would say yes. And not only had she said 'Yes', but she'd been truly happy when she did. Meg had made him feel like no one ever had before, not even Christine. Could it be that maybe he was falling in love? He had promised himself to never allow those kinds of feelings penetrate his soul again. He hadn't asked her to marry him for love…he was completely sure that Meg didn't loved him. He had decided to do it because it was the best choice. Meg needed protection, someone to look out for her and stand by her side. In less than a month she would need to return to Paris, and she couldn't do it by herself. The relationship he had with her was extraordinary, although she didn't love him, she was willing to risk her life for him. And Erik would do the same for her any day.

Somehow they complemented one another. Every time Meg didn't know what to do, Erik would be there for her. When Erik began feeling insecure and that he was falling into the familiar despair again, Meg would arrive and take him out of those gloomy thoughts. He knew that marriage was an important matter for Meg; she truly believed that a person should marry for love and not out of a sense of duty. Perhaps she would fall in love along the way? Although Erik wouldn't admit it, he had developed a lot of feelings towards the little ballerina. He couldn't think of a day without her.

Erik opened the door and Meg stepped in first as Erik raised slightly her skirts on the back so she could enter easily. She turned and smiled at him warmly, her eyes sparkling behind the mask she hadn't removed yet. That simple gesture had made his heart begin racing furiously. What was going on with him?

Meg couldn't believe it yet. Erik had proposed to her. She wouldn't have dared to imagine that he would do it. A little voice in her head reminded her that maybe he was doing it just because of her mother. But what if he had done it because he actually did care for her? Meg knew that Erik had awakened feelings that she didn't think she would ever feel. The way he looked at her, how he talked and teased her, the way he always knew what she needed or didn't wanted to do. He comforted her and dried her tears. The bond they shared was deeper than friendship, she knew that, and apparently almost everyone had seen it. She needed to know if this was an obligation for him or if he was doing it because he felt something for her.

They walked in silence through the dark kitchen as Erik lit some candles around. Meg walked to the stove and put some water in a pot to prepare some tea. She had her back to him, so she didn't notice when he slipped quietly out of the room and into the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Meg asked as she turned around, surprised when she found the room empty "Erik?"

"I'm here" he replied, his voice coming from somewhere in the living room. Meg moved swiftly around the kitchen and poured two cups of hot tea.

"Leave the tea and come outside, Meg" called Erik excitedly. From the sound of his voice, Meg assumed he was on the loggia. She put the cups on the table and gathering her skirts she hurried outside.

The sky was getting a tint of pink as the sun began to rise slowly from the east. Erik was standing at the railing of the loggia, his arms clasped at his back. As soon as he heard her soft footsteps he turned around and smiled, the kind of smiles that made her stomach twirl. He stretched a hand towards her as she approached to him. His warm hand enveloped hers completely, pulling her close to his chest. She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"I had never seen the sunrise before" he whispered quietly as he inhaled the intoxicating fragrance of her hair.

"There have been quite a lot of first times since we arrived" Meg answered with a smile.

He laughed quietly, the sound rumbling in his chest. They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other, neither of them having enough of the other.

"Erik?" Meg asked quietly.

"Hm?" He answered.

"Why do you want to marry me?"

Slowly, Erik untangled from their hug to stare directly at her eyes. He knew that she would ask that, somehow he already knew what she would do or say before she did it. He glanced down to look at her straight to the eye.

"How could I not want to marry you?" he answered back, his hand slowly caressing her forearm.

She seemed to think about it for a moment as she spoke again "I don't want you to do this just because my mother asked for it-"

"I'm not doing it for that" he stated silencing her from her mumbling "Meg, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out. You have accepted me as I am, healed my wounds, risked your life to save me…how could I not want to marry you?"

Her eyes softened as his glance shined with emotion. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, considering his words.

"But what about my mother?" Meg asked fearfully.

"I didn't do this because of your mother" he said seriously "What surprised me the most is that you said yes"

That had been his principal inquietude since they had been in the balcony. He knew she deserved a man better than him, but when she began to express how she felt with herself and with men in general, he just knew that it was the perfect moment to act.

"How couldn't I?" she answered whole heartedly.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he pondered quietly as he raised a hand to grab her hand.

She glanced down as he pulled her close, gathering her closer than before. He rested once more his forehead against hers as she breathed heavily. His warm hand moved up to caress softly the skin at her back. He felt her draw her other hand and put it over his heart, feeling it pounding strongly underneath her touch. Erik couldn't stand it, her nearness was destroying his senses and unbalancing him, he was desperate to feel every inch of her pressed to him. This was how they should have been all night…why hadn't he seen Meg when they lived at the Populaire? Well, he had forced himself to overlook her as she was Antoinette's daughter. And in the process he had lost himself and nearly destroyed the only home he had known. But now he felt again at home, he knew that Meg belonged in his arms, she fit perfectly.

He wanted desperately for her to look up at him. But Meg knew better, if she glanced up, she would be lost. Never in all her life had a man treated her the way Erik had, they always looked for something more carnal than love. No one had ever hugged her the way he did, no one had ever made her feel so protected…complete. Slowly, she glanced up to meet his eyes. At that moment she knew she was completely lost. Her knees began to falter at the power of his glance, mixed with his intoxicating scent and the warmth emanating from his skin. His eyes sparkled with emotion…as if he wanted to…

He straightened his face a few inches and raised his hands to remove her mask. She closed her eyes at his warm touch and let him take the mask off. The cold breeze hit her upper face, finally allowing the skin to breathe. Erik placed the mask on a table, turning around quickly again. Slowly, he raised a hand to caress her cheek, tracing from her jaw to her temple. His touch burned her skin as she marveled at the softness of his touch. His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes.

_"Beau"_

She held his gaze as she listened to his heavy breathing. It was as if he was having an inner battle whether to speak or step back. She raised her hand and placed it again over his heart, feeling the pounding of his heart as his lips parted slightly. Meg lifted her hand from his chest and placed it over the mask, taking it off.

Erik shut his eyes tightly as he remembered the time Christine had done the same thing to him. He expected the screams of fear, the cries and gasps. But none of that happened, instead he felt as Meg's warm hand held his face, her thumb slowly caressing his cheek. The touch surprised him and his eyes flew open.

"Meg…"

He lowered his head towards her, his gaze lost in her lips. Before she could understand what was happening, he pressed softly his lips against hers. Her eyelids closed as she felt Erik's lips touch hers. Her senses increased as she tried to feel everything at that moment. One of his arms lifted to encircle her waist as the other rose to capture her neck, resting it over her pulse as his thumb caressed her cheek and jaw. She sighed his name against his lips, and she could feel how he smiled at her soft whisper.

Her lips were softer than he had imagined it as he felt her pulse increase underneath his touch. That gentle touch had brought to him more emotions than anything he had experienced before, this was what he thought his first kiss would be like. A kiss filled with sweetness, adoration, gentleness and happiness, not pity and sacrifice. He felt like shouting with joy when he felt her lean arms encircle his neck, pulling him down to her, one of her hands running through his hair. He wanted her; he wanted her to be closer, to have her pressed against him more than she already was. As he clutched her tightly, he bent his head and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away.

She moaned quietly as his hand stroked her neck. He pressed her against him even more, feeling the softness of her chest against his own. Slowly, she felt as he moved away, his arm still holding her in an iron like grip as he moved his head backwards. Exhaling a heavy breath, Meg opened her eyes. His expression was of complete adoration, his eyes more stunning than ever. Neither of them dared to speak, she could only stare into the warm depths of his emerald eyes.

"Goodnight" Erik said hoarsely as he leaned down again and pressed his lips softly against hers. He stepped back quickly and turned around to walk in the direction of his room, leaving a stunned Meg behind him.

It had been more than an hour since Erik was lying on his bed turning from one side to another trying to fall asleep. But he simply couldn't do it. His mind was somewhere else, lost in the warm brown depths that were Meg's eyes. He felt anxious and afraid. He had tried to calm himself down by repeating over and over again a piece of music of Arcangelo Corelli, but no matter how many times he closed his eyes and imagined a full orchestra, nothing calmed him down enough. The feelings Meg's kiss had caused in him were completely new and very powerful. He wanted more…although he knew he didn't deserved it. He was going to marry her to protect her, because she needed him in their return to Paris. But what if something went wrong and they ended up split apart? What if someone recognized him and he ended up in prison? He was powerless, his face would betray him as it always did. And he knew he deserved to be in prison.

But what would happen to Meg? He would leave her defenseless, alone…and married to someone who was in prison. He couldn't condemn her to a fate like that. But the decision had been made and she had agreed. With frustration he sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair with pursed lips. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and stood up barefoot, approaching the window as the sun streaked through and washed his uncovered chest with warmth. There was one thing he could do…to protect her. But would he be that strong to do it? It had been just one kiss, how would he be able to live with her every day and not want more than just a kiss? Although he feared the answer of his unspoken question, he decided that he would do the right thing, for Meg's safety. He walked to his bed once more and laid down, falling asleep easily.

The next day, Erik walked down to the kitchen quietly, his white shirt hanging loose from his chest. It was already late afternoon and he had just woke up. Probably it had been because he was physically and emotionally tired, or maybe because he was afraid to face Meg after the kiss they had shared. He stopped at the threshold as he observed how Meg prepared coffee and squeezed some oranges to make some fresh juice. It was probably too late to be preparing breakfast, but as always, Meg didn't follow the standards of what was supposed to be normal. Squaring his shoulders he waited for her to turn around.

"_Bon matin_" she greeted surprised when she spotted him "I trust you slept well."

She watched him as he slowly made his way into the kitchen, his fists clenched and chest out. Was he all right? Although she was still unsure of his motives to get married, the kiss they had shared didn't seem an act at all. Meg smiled to herself as she remembered the look on his face after he had kissed her, and that was how she knew that he had feelings for her.

"Good morning…afternoon...yes" he whispered, choking on his own words. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Are you all right?" Meg asked worried at his pained expression.

She put the oranges down and took a step towards him, but the moment she did, he stepped back. He saw her freeze, her eyes revealing that he had hurt her. Erik closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"I did not mean to…I'm well, thank you" Erik replied drily.

She nodded and turned around to continue squeezing the last orange. A soft knock on the main door brought them out of their thoughts.

"I'll go" said Erik as he walked out of the room, Meg still focused on the oranges.

Her hands were trembling as she tried to squeeze the last drops of juice from the orange. Why had he treated her that way? Was it something she had done or said? She knew he had been hurt deeply by Christine and that he was afraid of falling in love again. But that wasn't a reason to flinch away from her. Of course he wouldn't ask someone to marry him again, not after the painful rejection he had suffered. Although she denied what she was feeling, Meg knew Erik felt the same way.

Meg heard a man talking with Erik, and after laughter echoed in the house, she knew it was Federico who had arrived. She heard his heavy footsteps as they approached to the kitchen.

"Meg!" exclaimed Federico cheerfully, stretching his neck from behind the enormous basket he was carrying.

Erik was a few steps behind the older man, carrying a basket nearly the same size. Federico had been quite handsome during his youth, but now the years seemed to have caught up to him. He had age lines at the corner of his eyes and his hair was of a silver color. Yet he still had the soul of a young man. His eyes were full of wisdom and warmth, and there was something about his deep rich voice which comforted Meg, he had been like a second father to her while he had lived in Paris with Arabelle.

"My God, Federico!" answered Meg surprised running to help him with the basket "What do you have here?"

"Just a little something Arabelle sends" he explained with a relief breath as they put the baskets on the table.

"She's unbelievable" laughed Meg as she began to spy what was inside the baskets.

"So how was the Masquerade Ball?" asked Federico curiously as he sat down in the chair, taking out a napkin to clean the perspiration drops that were on his forehead.

"It was…interesting" answered Erik carefully.

"Really?" inquired Federico surprised "Fabrizio told me it was magnificent."

"More than that!" squeaked Meg "It was truly unforgettable"

At that, she glanced quickly at Erik with a meaningful look which he decided to ignore. Federico oblivious to the silent conversation between them continue chattering about what the Pelizzaris had told Arabelle and him.

"Maybe you will be able to assist to the Carnavale next month!" Federico suggested.

At that point Meg had already torn apart the wrapping of the basket and was digging excitedly through its content. Erik stood at Meg's back and tried to cast a look at the insides of the basket. There were pastries of all colors and shapes. Meg's mouth began to water at the sight of so many sweets. But of course, how could she have forgotten that Arabelle was a superb cook?

"Perhaps" Erik sighed "It will be completely different"

"It is" stated Federico with a grin.

"Arabelle did it again!" announced Meg, reaching out for Erik's arm, but instead he caught her hand in his.

"Well, now that you are here…" began Erik calmly as Meg squeezed his hand excitedly.

"Federico, have you seen this?" she lifted one pastry with careful hands observing the beautiful details Arabelle had added.

"I would like to announce that Meg has agreed to marry me"

"Erik!" gasped Meg straightening and letting the pastry she was holding fall in the basket again.

The expression on Federico's face was indescribable, his gaze darting from one to the other.

"Really?" he breathed "When did this happen?"

"Last night" muttered Meg nervously gripping Erik's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry if we have thrown you out of course" apologized Erik.

"No, not at all" Federico said, a playful smile appearing on his lips "We knew it was just a matter of time."

Meg looked up surprised at his statement. He wasn't the first to say that he had seen that they both had feelings for each other. Federico was a very distracted man, so if he had seen that, probably everyone already had.

"We would like to marry in a private ceremony, perhaps this Thursday?" Erik asked.

What? He had already decided for both of them? She bit her tongue and tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling that was growing on her inside, the feeling that he was rushing this so he couldn't back out.

"Of course!" exclaimed Federico with a smile "You should tell Arabelle."

"Yes" murmured Meg with a forced smile.

"All right, I'll go to our villa and we'll wait for you later!"

And with that he left the room, Erik and Meg standing silently. The instant he was out of sight, Meg let go of Erik's hand slowly, walking around the table and standing with her back turned to him. She was rigid, bent over the burner looking down. Her shoulders and neck were tense.

"What's wrong?" he whispered tensely.

She spun around, her eyes cold and unexpressive, her lips pursed tightly as she hugged herself "When did you decide all of that?"

"I…I thought that…" he mumbled, letting out a heavy sigh "The sooner the better."

"That's not the point, Erik!" she answered frustrated.

"I'm sorry, we can set another date if you want to" he said quietly, staring at her deeply into the eye.

She sighed tiredly, running a hand through her long hair "I wanted a church wedding"

His eyes hardened as he tensed his jaw, but then, it changed to an expression of apology and understanding "I don't think that's appropriate-"

"What? What's not appropriate?" she blinked surprised "To want a normal wedding?"

"That's not what I meant" he clarified "I just know that it's crucial to do this before the end of January"

Her eyes showed that he had hurt her somehow, somehow feeling a wave of despair overwhelming her.

"This is an obligation to you, isn't it?" she whispered sadly.

Watching her carefully, Erik remembered what she had said the day Antoinette's letter had arrived: he didn't want to force anyone to marry her. And now he had just acknowledged unconsciously that he had done it because of her safety. But Erik knew that it hadn't been just because of that.

"No" he frowned.

"Then why are you acting like it is?" she protested "I want us to be a normally engaged couple and you are certainly not helping"

"What do you want me to do? You want us to have a big wedding and invite all Florence?" he asked sarcastically "Let's do it then!"

"Stop it!"

Their gazes collided and he winced when he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He felt as regret invaded his body and took a step towards her.

Erik stretched out his hand to touch her "Meg I'm-"

"No" she shook her head stepping back "No, you are not"

He watched her carefully, feeling suddenly powerless and miserable. Why did he always have to spoil everything? Meg was an incredible and beautiful woman who had just agreed to marry him, throwing her life away for sure. And now he was crushing her dream, probably one she had had since a little girl.

"I'm trying to do this as normal as possible" she whispered, her head downcast "But you make it so difficult"

He moved forward, wincing when she stepped back again. Meg felt exhausted; she didn't expect him to react that way towards marriage. Christine had left him deeply scarred, and apparently Meg couldn't do anything to mend the damage. Why was he making it so difficult for her? Hadn't he made this decision on his own? Didn't he want to marry her?

"Our situation is far from normal" he answered coldly.

"I thought you wanted us to be married" she explained hugging herself tightly "But now I realize you just did it as a commitment to my mother"

"That's not true" he protested "I want us to marry"

"Then why are you constantly trying to crush the only dream I've ever had?" she choked.

And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Erik behind. After a moment he followed her slowly, observing how she stood in front of the window hugging herself, her shoulders trembling slightly. As he stood behind her, he remembered the only thing she had said she didn't want to do: to force anyone to marry her. And now it seemed that that was his only motive to marry her. Meg felt his presence behind her, warm and powerful. But she didn't dared to turn around, she couldn't. They had fought over details about their wedding, they had never fought over anything the way they just had. And that saddened her deeply.

He stood behind her in silence, considering whether to grab her shoulders gently or hug her from behind. But rejection would hurt him the most, so he just stood there and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry Meg" he whispered gently "I shouldn't react that way nor make plans without even asking you first"

"It's not that" she answered quietly "It's that it seems that you don't want to marry me, that you are just fulfilling the request of my mother"

He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around slowly to face him, her arms falling limply by her sides. His eyes traveled over her face, observing her hurt expression and the lonely tear which had escaped. Erik kept holding her waist and lifted his other hand to slowly erase the tear from her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly as he took longer than necessary to caress her cheek.

"If you want a church wedding, we will have one" he murmured as he lowered his hand "I just want you to be happy and to have your dream, I just can't believe I'm part of it"

She opened her eyes and tilted her head "My dream wouldn't be complete unless you are in it too"

He chuckled sadly "I found that hard to believe"

"I will only do this under one condition" she frowned, ignoring his answer.

He looked into her warm eyes as they sparkled with emotion. Slowly, she lifted her hand and put it over his chest, dragging it slowly to rest atop his heart. It began pounding loudly as he made a silent prayer for her not to notice it. Her touch burned through the light fabric of his shirt, but he continued to hold her stare.

"I'm not going to do this unless you give me a piece of your heart"

Erik realized that this was her only desire, to know that he would want her. Meg didn't want his protection or constant vigilance…she just wanted him to accept her and love her. That single thought scared him, could he love her? And most importantly, could she love him? He knew that if he gave into what he felt inside he would be condemned and lost. She had a power over him that made him feel like never before and somehow he knew that if she left him, that would destroy him. Probably forever. But he knew that she wouldn't, she wouldn't hurt him.

"_Vous faites déjà_"

She smiled softly and lowered her hand "That's enough for me"

Meg stepped forward and took his arm as they walked towards the door. With just that single confession she knew Erik did wanted to marry her by his own free will and not forced, and to know that he care for her made her feel inexplicably warm on her inside.

"And of course we will have a church wedding if that's what you desire" Erik clarified looking down at her.

"_Merci_" she answered cheerfully "And now I think it's time to explain everything to Arabelle"

She let go of his arm and picked up her shawl, walking back while Erik held the door opened for her. Before she could step out, he grabbed her softly by the wrist, stopping her. She looked up confused as he smiled enigmatically at her.

"Just one more condition"

And with that he bent his head and pressed his lips over hers, pulling her tightly over his chest. Her legs faltered as she felt the power of his kiss overwhelm her. One hand rested over her hip and the other one held her head to keep her close. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly to not loose balance as he softly whispered her name against her lips. He eased the pressure of his lips for more soft and lingering kisses along the line of her lips. With a sigh he straightened and grabbed her hand motioning her to walk out of the villa.

"Come, they must be waiting for us"

He smiled teasingly as she began laughing joyfully. He was definitely a new man.

* * *

_Beau-Beautiful_

___Bon matin_-Good morning  


___Vous faites déjà_-You already do  



	12. In times of joy

_**Chapter 12 In times of joy**_

Erik stood still in front of the whole congregation clenching his hands at his sides tightly. The church was lit by hundreds of candles which strangely reminded him of his old lair. How much time had it been since he had left his home? It was going to be more than two months soon. He would have never dared to believe that someday he would leave the catacombs of the Opera Populaire, much less that he would be getting married. And now here he was, standing in front of an enormous audience just about to marry Meg Giry.

He tried to concentrate on the soft music coming from somewhere at the other end of the church. He knew that piece…it had been the one he had played while Meg took a shower the day Antoinette's letter arrived. How proper. Erik felt as if the sweet scent of the burning candles mixed with the smoke was choking him. He pulled his jacket, feeling his stomach twisting nervously. What was wrong with him? He reached up and loosened the stiff collar.

Together they had told Arabelle and Federico about the proposal and that they wanted to be married as soon as possible. Arabelle reacted positively, extremely excited with the news and immediately took Meg away so she could get a proper dress. Federico had helped Erik to book the church for Friday. Also he had asked Fabrizio to be his best man, and he had accepted very pleased and happily. Meg had also asked Gisella to be her bridesmaid. Arabelle and Gisella had taken Meg out during the days before the wedding to get her all the things she needed.

It was warm inside the church and that was beginning to choke Erik somehow. He had got a brand new black suit, which was very comfortable, but still he felt hot and nervous. Turning around to glance at the congregation, he inhaled repeatedly as he forced himself to smile at them. There were mostly persons, couples and families they had met during their almost two months in Florence. Almost all the students from the dance academy were present with their families. He spotted Marco and Isabella on one of the first benches and waved at them quietly with a tense smile.

What was happening with him? His legs were stiff but at the same time trembling with fear, his stomach was made knots as he tried to swallow the painful lump in his throat. The people began to turn around as the priest entered the room with Fabrizio at his side, talking quietly. He approached to Erik and stood by his side giving him an encouraging smile. Federico had been the most appropriate person to be his bestman; somehow he always managed to calm Erik down.

"She's coming" he whispered excitedly "Wait until you see her"

Releasing a deep breath, he nodded in acknowledgment. Erik clenched his hands again and looked down to the floor trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe it, he was going to get married. Things were different now than it had been two months ago, he was different now. He had never pictured this moment before, he couldn't imagine him doing this with Christine. But with Meg it was happening. Although he didn't know if everything would end right in Paris, he was doing all of this for her…just for Meg, she deserved it.

He quietly observed the rows of people who were present. Those people had treated him like no one else in Paris had ever had. They had accepted him as he was and now they were here accompanying Meg and him on a big moment in their lives.

He transferred his weigh from one leg to another clasping his hands behind his back tightly. Feeling even more nervous with each passing moment, he gazed in the direction of the big wood double doors that were opened. Suddenly a tiny girl dressed in yellow came walking slowly through the doors. It was little Clara with a basket full of rose petals throwing them gracefully all over the red carpet. She smiled cheerfully at all the guests as she continued to throw the petals. She spotted Erik and smiled even bigger waving a hand at him. Erik smiled repressing the urge to laugh at the little girl. Clara kept walking until she reached the end of the benches and turned to sit on the first one.

Behind her appeared Lorenzo carrying the rings as he walked carefully towards the front of the church. He smiled brightly at Erik as he sat down at Clara's side. A few moments later appeared Gisella wearing also a beautiful creamy yellow gown holding a small bouquet of lilies. She had a calmed smiled and when her gaze collided with Fabrizio's she smiled warmly at him and Erik felt the urge to look away as he felt it was a private moment between them. When Isabella walked up the two steps she smiled at Erik encouragingly and stood at the other side, leaving empty the place where Meg would stand. The music changed suddenly to something even softer and the whole congregation turned around to stare at the front door. Erik heard the intake of breaths before he could realize why it had been. Meg appeared at the center of the threshold with her arm hooked with Federico's.

His stomach turned fully over as he admired her slender figure walking up the aisle. His jaw dropped almost imperceptibly as his heart increased its pace. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her, he didn't wanted to. His feet were glued to the floor and his throat went dry. She was only rows away from him, and still he was awestruck by her beauty. She wore an elegant white gown, completely different from the one she had worn to the Masquerade Ball as a swan. White silk cascaded all over her skirts; strands of pale golden embroidery bordered all her bodice. He caught his breath the moment their eyes met. Her eyes were warm and luminous under the thin veil, and somehow he felt frustrated by that obstacle that kept him from seeing her eyes directly. They stepped up the stairs, standing in front of him. Federico placed her hand over his and a jolt of electricity ran over his hand as he held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Her hair cascaded all around her face reaching her shoulders. Her cheeks were of that lovely pink color he adored, her eyes warm and hypnotizing as she smiled, her rosy lips curved in a pleased smile, which caught his attention immediately. Her fingers were cold, and Erik thought that maybe she was as nervous as he was; just that she knew how to hide it. The scent of peaches and lilies mixed with something new to him unbalanced him momentarily. Meg turned around and gave the bouquet of lilies to Gisella who stood a few steps behind her.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Erik and Marguerite" although the Priest had already begun to speak, Erik couldn't take his eyes off Meg, but somehow he managed to look to the front.

"Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honor each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, Erik and Marguerite dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in the new life they now accept."

Erik tried to pay attention to what the Priest was saying, but his mind still wandered to the beautiful creature standing by his side. How could he be so lucky to have her? To know that she had accepted him and now she was willing to spend the rest of her days at his side. Erik felt his knees faltering by the nerves and emotions he was feeling. To know that an entire congregation was observing his every move just made him feel even more exposed.

"We rejoice with them that out of the entire world they have found each other; and that they will henceforth find the deeper meaning and richness of human life in sharing it with each other."

"On this happy day, surrounded by friends and family, we also honor those who are not with us, especially Marguerite's mother who needs strength to overcome the difficulties life has presented."

Erik felt as Meg's hand tensed at the mention of her mother and looked down. He knew how deeply she loved her mother, and to know that she wouldn't be present affected her more than she had admitted. Somehow he was glad that she had had Arabelle there for her. He would thank her later. Although he would have liked that Antoinette was there, he knew that he was honoring her wish and that that would be enough for her.

"What more sweet than to live with one with whom you are united in body and mind, who talks with you in secret affection, to whom you have committed all your faith and your fortune? What in all nature is lovelier? You are bound to friends in affection. How much more to a husband or wife, in the highest love, with union of the body, the bond of mutual vows, and the sharing of your goods! Nothing is more safe, tranquil, pleasant and lovable than marriage."

He felt his eyes filled with moisture, sensing that in any moment he would wake up and find himself under the Opera surrounded by the damp cavernous walls and darkness. He had lived all his life alone, always wanting human company, someone to hold him and love him. But his only hope had been crushed by his hideous face. He knew Meg was completely different from Christine: she was stronger. Although she had a pure soul as Christine's, she had had the ability to see past his face and into his soul. Meg had been the first person to look him in the eye and embrace what she saw.

"We come to marriage as separate persons, who, through love and affection, agree to unite our lives in common purpose. Marriage, as in life, challenges us to find the best in each other, in times of joy, and in times of sorrow, to learn from each other, and to deepen our love, our compassion and our understanding of each other. "

"Erik and Meg please face each other" Said the Priest softly.

They both did as they were told and moved slowly, once again gazing deeply into her eyes. How could she look even more beautiful than she had ever? He though that in the Masquerade Ball she had been something breathtaking, but now she had exceeded herself.

"Erik, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Meg, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" asked the Priest looking at him directly.

Erik felt as everyone on the congregation observed him expectantly. Although he already knew the answer, to say out loud gave it a completely new meaning.

"I am" he answered looking deeply into her eyes.

"Marguerite, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Erik, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am" Meg answered softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Will you please join your hands" asked the priest.

Erik grabbed her hands softly, holding her like a life line. Her hands were now warm, and somehow he knew that if he held her, nothing could go wrong.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities".

Somehow he saw himself with Christine at the bridge, surrounded by flames as he tried to convince her with his music. But now he couldn't imagine living all he had lived by Christine's side. Probably their lives would be condemned to misery. How could he have been so weak? If he hadn't made the wrong choices probably he wouldn't have ever met Meg, not the way he knew her know. He would have never been where he was now.

"Erik, please unveil your beloved" said the Priest gently.

He grasped the edges of the delicate veil and lifted it slowly, afraid of spoiling anything of her radiant and beautiful hair. He felt her eyes over him, observing his every move. He moved closer to her as he placed the veil behind her. He was about to take a step back when her hand gripped his wrist, holding him close as if she needed him to stay calm.

"Now we will witness the vows which Meg and Erik have written for each other." And with that he nodded to Meg to start.

She closed her eyes tightly and cleared her throat quietly as she breathed and looked up again into his eyes.

"I Meg take you, Erik, to be no more than yourself, love what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know" she smiled nervously and continued "With respect for your integrity and faith in your love for me through all our years and in all that life may bring us"

She stood there smiling at him although her eyes were full of moisture. His throat went dry and for the first time on his life, he was speechless. He forgot what was happening and what was he supposed to say. He only wanted to bent down and kiss her. He heard faintly as the Priest said something and then Meg's smile grew wide with amusement.

Suddenly recovering from his state, he grabbed her hands tightly and cleared his throat.

"In the presence of these witnesses, I, Erik, take you, Meg, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." He took in a shaky breath, marveling at the warmth her eyes radiated and how her smile made him feel "We shall keep together what share of trouble and sorrow our lives may lay upon us, and we shall hold together our store of goodness and plenty and love"

The moment he ended, he saw as a lonely tear rolled down her soft cheek, even when she was smiling. He felt Meg's hand turn within his own, her fingers lacing between his.

"It is a custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love, and remembrance of the promises you have just made. Who presents the rings for this couple?"

Lorenzo stood nervously and walked towards them with a faltering smile, Meg smiled warmly as Erik winked at him. He stood holding a little cushion in which rested the rings Erik had chosen, especially for her.

"Erik, what gift do you offer in pledge of the vow you have made?"

Erik moved and took the ring from the cushion, grabbing her hand gently and smiling when he saw her wide eyes as she stared at the ring. It was very similar to the one he had given her when he asked her to marry him. Just that this one had a tiny flower made of amethysts on the top.

"Meg, this ring I give to you is the pledge of my love and devotion" he said as he slid the ringer onto her finger. Before he could lower their hands she squeezed it gently. He looked down into her eyes surprised to see tears over her cheeks. He smiled warmly and squeezed her hand back.

Meg truned around and grabbed the ring that was on the cushion, quickly retuning her gaze towards him. Lorenzo smiled and made his way back to his seat.

"Erik, this ring I give to you is the pledge of my love and trust" she whispered with a smile, her eyes sparkling with sweetness. Just as she had done, he squeezed her hand, resisting the urge to raise a hand and dry her tears.

"As the rings have no end so your love should have no end" continued the Priest.

The priest put his hand over theirs and said loudly "Here in the space between you both, lies all the future of the fragment of the universe which is your own. Your lives are now bound into each other's keeping."

They stared at each other, not daring to look away. How many years had Erik dreamed of marrying the woman he loved? He had thought Christine could bring him happiness and love, but even if they got married, none of them would have lived happily. Meg had been the one; she had saved him, from the world and from himself.

"I, therefore, before God and man, pronounce you husband and wife" the Priest said focusing on only them "Erik, you may kiss your bride"

Meg stared up at him as music started up again. His eyes fell to her lips and then returned back to her eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up in a playful smile as he bent his head to hers, placing his hand softly atop her delicate waist. She giggled quietly and placed her hand on his forearm as he molded his lips to hers softly, spreading one hand over her cheek. He knew that the entire congregation was observing them, so after a moment he straightened, aware of her soft sigh of protest.

He smiled and turned them both around to face the congregation as they began clapping. After the Priest dismissed them with the blessing, Meg gripped his arm forcing him to look down.

"You didn't need to buy such an expensive ring" she whispered, although her eyes sparkled with joy.

He bent down and breathed "Can't I pamper my wife?"

She laughed as Erik pulled her close and put his arm around her waist, pressing her tightly onto his chest. Fabrizio and Gisella were the first ones to congratulate them, embracing them tightly and quickly walking away to check that every detail was done in the ballroom where the reception would be. People were already approaching them when Arabelle reached them, her eyes full of tears, although she was smiling holding a handkerchief close to her eyes.

"I just can't believe you are married, Ma Cherie" sobbed Arabelle as she hugged Meg tightly "Your mother would be very happy for you"

"I know" smiled Meg "Thank you for helping me with everything!"

"You look beautiful, my dear" said Federico as he appeared behind his wife.

Meg blushed, burrying her face on Erik's chest "I…yes…thank you."

"You know I don't lie" stated Federico with a smile as he approached and embraced her tightly.

Meanwhile Arabelle threw her arms around Erik's neck and pulled him down for a tight embrace. Erik laughed at the woman's gesture and patted her upper back in a comforting manner. With that Arabelle pulled away to give him a dazzling smile and stepped back so Federico could shake Erik's and give him a quick hug.

"But really, you do make a lovely couple" Arabelle sang as they began to descend the stairs.

Meg blushed fiercely and the older couple laughed, making their way towards the exit door. Erik and Meg continued to shake some hands of the guests. Meg gripped his arm for support as she smiled to an older woman who kept praising her dress. Suddenly, all the girls from their class at the studio surrounded them in a massive embrace. Laughter and cheers echoed in the chapel as they congratulated them.

"Girls!" cried Meg laughing.

Erik had to hold her tightly as the girls were about to throw them to the floor. She looked up with a thankful expression as the girls kept hugging them tightly. After a moment, their parents approached and made the girls step back.

"Thank you for all the kind words" said Meg sweetly.

Marco and Isabella made their way slowly towards them as they passed through all the girls. Marco shook Erik's hand vigorously as Isabella embraced Meg tightly talking excitedly about how beautiful the ceremony had been. Moving out of Isabella's embrace, Meg watched as Isabella turned around and threw her arms around Erik. Looking somehow surprised by the gesture, he turned to look at Meg with an expression of disbelief, but she smiled innocently as Marco bent down to hug her tightly. From behind Marco she saw how after a moment Erik returned the hug and smiled gently.

"You must come for dinner tomorrow" Marco urged as he and Meg stepped back.

"Yes, we must insist" pleaded Isabella as Marco came to her side and placed his hand around her waist.

Erik walked and pulled Meg in front of him, wrapping his arms gently around her waist from behind, beeing careful to not spoil anything from her dress or hair. She smiled at the action and raised her hands to his forearms.

"We would be honored" smiled Meg leaning on his arms.

"Yes" nodded Erik "And thank you for hosting the reception at your ballroom"

Isabella waved a hand dismissively "It's nothing"

"Anything for our good friends" answered Marco with a warm smile as they headed towards the exit doors. But before they could go further, Clara came running from behind them and straight to Erik and Meg. Clara jumped excitedly in front of Erik before he scooped her up into his arms as she giggled happily. She clasped her tiny hands over his shoulders and kissed him soundly on his ruined cheek. Moving her arms excitedly she mamaged to hold one of Meg's hands and pulled her into an awkward big embrace just the three of them.

"Congratulations!" Clara sang as Meg laughed at how Erik's cheeks were getting a soft red color.

"Thank you, Clara" laughed Meg as Erik placed her down again on the floor. At that moment Isabella and Marco were already standing behind their daughter with a look of apology.

"You look beautiful, Signorina Meg!" chanted Clara as she circled Meg to have a better view of her dress "And thank you so much for letting me be the flower girl! It was my very first time!"

"You did an excellent job" stated Erik with a wink.

"When I get married I want you both to be here!" she exclaimed looking around the chapel with her little arms stretched.

"We will be here" smiled Meg softly.

"Oh and perhaps your children too!" exclaimed Clara "Two girls and one boy!"

Meg felt as Erik's arm tensed around her waist and glanced up to see a faint shadow upon his features. But it disappeared quickly and a smile appeared instead.

"It seems you have already decided" said amused Erik.

"I'm sorry, Erik" said Marco with a smile "Apparently Clara can't contain her excitement"

"We'll see you at the party!" chanted Clara as her mother grabbed her hand and began walking away.

Trying not to laugh, Erik tightened his grip as Meg leaned on him to lift one foot and adjust her shoe. He had thought about having children…but his fear of condemning them to have his face was bigger than that. Meg knew Erik was afraid of being a father, but after observing how good he was with children, her desire of having one of their own grew bigger and bigger. She looked up, surprised to see that he was already watching her, his eyes sparkling with emotion. Could he be thinking the same thing she was?

More guests approached them to express their congratulations, and soon there was an entire line flowing across the chapel. Both of them smiled and thanked each person, realizing that they had been standing for almost one and one half-hours. Meg's feet were beginning to ache and Erik's face was beginning to hurt from all the smiling, he had never smiled that much his entire life. But what was more important to them was that they hadn't had a single moment for themselves. He glanced down to her, her eyes meeting his as a smile began tugging from the corner of his mouth. Butterflies filled her stomach at such a simple gesture, but in reality, she loved when he looked at her like that. The kind of looks which revealed what he was truly feeling.

They kept shaking hands and smiling to the guests. Erik had never met so many people in such a short period of time, and Meg realized that he was trying to commit all their names to memory. What was keeping Erik from running away probably was the feeling of her tiny hand on his back, reminding him that this was something he was doing for her, and just for her. He gripped her waist gently trying to reassure to himself that everything had been worth the effort. He was now married to the most beautiful creature and her only dream was happening at that exact moment. Through the whole time they kept hold of each other, giving each other confidence and support. A little stroke on her waist, a caress on his back or a simple furtive look upon each other made them feel calmed again.

"I think we are done" whispered Erik as he nodded to the empty church.

Meg let out a heavy sigh and bent down with her hands on her hips "My God I haven't smiled that much since the last performance on the Populaire!"

Suddenly, Federico appeared at the door of the church "You can come now!"

And with that he disappeared again. Meg straightened and fixed the wrinkles of her skirts as she began walking to descend the stairs towards the doors. Erik caught her hand and pulled her close, placing the other one at her back gently as he leaned down.

"I haven't had the opportunity to say…" he began, placing a warm kiss on her cheek "_Vous êtes si belle_"

Meg's eyes shot up to his, bumping her nose with his lips in the process. His eyes sparkled with amusement as a smile began to spread on Meg's lips.

"Thank you for marrying me" she whispered as Erik began escorting her towards the door, carefully going down the stairs.

"No, thank _you _for marrying _me_" he corrected softly.

Meg giggled and looked up to stare at him "I thought I wouldn't be able to talk in front of so many people!"

"Me too" he smiled as he remembered how he had been speechless for a moment "But everything was worth the effort. You were worth the effort"

They stopped in front of the doors which led to the ballroom, the soft breeze hitting both their faces. Neither of them could believe what had just happened. Meg had always known the Phantom of the Opera, but she had never known Erik. Everyone was afraid of him, but in reality he was an extraordinary man, despite his face. She still wondered why Christine had been afraid of him and rejected him. He was different, he had changed and become a better man, and she suspected that somehow his wounds had begun to heal. Meg glanced up, meeting his eyes. He leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her temple.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled and let Erik guide her inside the ballroom, as husband and wife for the first time.

* * *

_Vous êtes si belle-You are so beautiful  
_


	13. Beneath the moonlight

_**Chapter 13 Beneath the moonlight**_

As Meg and Erik entered the grand ballroom, everyone stood up and began clapping, making them both feel embarrassed. The place was lit by hundreds of candles, just that the air was less heavy than it had been inside the chapel. Tables were gathered at both sides of the dance floor and in the front there was a long table which was supposed to be the one for them. Erik felt Meg tightening her hold on his hand, and she felt too how his arm tensed around her waist. Neither of them was accustomed to be the center of attention, always being the ones who stood behind everyone else. Meg had grown behind Christine's shadow, always being there to comfort and support here, to praise all her triumphs and guide her. But now for the first time she felt that everyone was really looking at her, not just as Christine's shadow.

Erik on the other hand had never been overshadowed by anyone, but he had been forced to live always hiding, away from everyone and everything. Now he truly realized what he had been missing, the silence of his lair was nothing compared to the warmth that smiles directed towards him gave him. For the first time he was beginning to accept himself, and he realized that not everyone was afraid of his face, that there were people who actually saw him as a great man.

Erik's expression relaxed as he nodded and smiled to the guests, guiding them both towards their seats. He glanced down to her, smiling when he saw her beaming expression. She was happy. And that was all that mattered to him right now. He pulled out the chair for her, grinning when she began fighting with her long skirts. Erik bent down and arranged them underneath the table as she tried helping him. With a sigh she straightened as Erik sat down next to her carefully. She smiled apologetically at him as murmurs and the sound of tableware began filling the room again.

The chair at her other side was pulled out by Fabrizio and Gisella sat down with a pleased smile on her face before her husband sat at the other side with Erik "So…do you like your party?"

"It's wonderful" giggled Meg, turning around to glance at Erik who was speaking with Marco and Fabrizio.

Meg felt a wave of happiness as she watched Erik talking excitedly with both men. She supposed that never before had he had what could be called proper friends, and to know that now he had won two wonderful friends made her feel extremely happy. Not only him, but she had also won two friends in Florence, she too had met two wonderful women who she could now call friends. Meg smiled to herself as Erik laughed suddenly, that warm, rich sound which made her heart tremble. Suddenly, his eyes were on her, sparkling with adoration, captivating her. She smiled back, blinking a couple of times and turning back to look at Gisella, who was now talking excitedly with Isabella, searching for something to distract her. Meg joined their chat soon, listening attentively as they both narrated how their weddings had been.

Surprised, Meg looked down to her lap when she felt a warm hand covering her own. She observed the way his hand trapped hers, his fingers lacing with hers in a comforting manner. She looked up again, her breath caught in her throat as he smiled enigmatically down at her, drawing lazy circles under her hand with his thumb. Somehow flustered, Meg tried to smile back and turned around to see Gisella, trying to ignore the sensations that simple touch were creating on her stomach.

The dishes Arabelle had selected for them arrived soon, interrupting their conversations. The chicken was delicious, as was the pasta. Meg was sure that she had never tasted so many delicious foods before. Lifting her glass, her eyes followed his every move. She realized that he was really interested in what Isabella was saying to all of them, smiling at the appropriate times or asking one or two questions. She studied the graceful way he held the fork and knife, no doubt why he played the violin and piano so beautifully. Her eyes traveled down from his mouth to the strong column of his throat, and in that moment he caught her stare, a look of surprise that showed that he knew that she had been studying him. But before she could glance away quickly, she was able to see the smile tugging from the corner of his lips. Meg took a piece of bread and chewed it slowly, nodding at what Isabella was explaining.

Meg stretched her hand to grab her cup, surprised when she found it empty and feeling her throat extremely dry. She looked around, trying to find the man who was attending them. But instead, Erik offered her his cup, which she accepted with a shy smile before drinking it without a pause. She put the empty cup on the table, aware of the intimacy of drinking from his cup. She took the napkin he was handing to her and patted her mouth delicately.

"Thirsty, Meg?" he whispered with a smile, his eyes moving to her lips.

"_Merci_" she answered with an embarrassed smile blushing hotly.

As they finish their meal, the waiters arrived to remove their empty dishes. Marco stretched in his seat after all of them praised how delicious it had been. It seemed that everyone had enjoyed the meal and now were eager to stand up and dance. She watched as the guests struck up conversations with each other, laughed and relaxed, some of the men starting to remove their jackets and waistcoats. Erik talked with Fabrizio about a new composer from Russia who was now causing a sensation in Theatres all over Europe. She listened attentively as they discussed the musician's work, secretly enjoying being able to watch how Erik began to relax, slowly reaching a hand to his cravat and pulling it from his neck. She observed how his graceful fingers unbuttoned his jacket and waistcoat, absently staring at how his muscles pressed against the soft material of his jacket. He leaned forward to remove it, glancing surprised at her when she helped him remove it. He smiled gratefully and returned his attention to Fabrizio once again.

"Do you think he would dance?" asked Isabella, capturing her attention.

"Who?" asked Meg curiously, somewhat ashamed of not paying attention to what Isabella was saying.

"Your husband, of course!"

Music start coming from the opposite side of the ballroom, calling the attention of all the guests and from Meg herself. She turned around surprised to face Isabella who just grinned at her. She was aware of the sound of the chair at her side dragging out, but still was surprised when she saw Erik standing behind her.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up straight to his eyes, his hand stretched out waiting for her to take it. His expression was of amusement and somehow she was able to see that he was well aware that they were once again the center of attention, his jaw imperceptibly tensed. As she noted the nervousness on his eyes she smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his. His finger's caressed her hand as she stood up, the warmth of his hand enveloping hers. As they made their way towards the dance floor, she felt his hand tense when everyone began clapping at them.

Erik placed his other hand at the small of her back as she placed her hand over his shoulder. He looked down at her with a smile and began guiding them in a slow waltz.

"I'm not used to being the center of attention" he whispered with a shaky laugh.

"Me neither" she answered softly giving a quick glance at the room "At the Populaire I danced with the ballerinas, the audience never saw just one of us, Maman made the choreographies so the audience had to see all of us at the same time"

He twirled her around "You were the best out of all of them"

"Don't say that" she said, feeling her cheeks burn.

"I never lie" he shrugged with a smile "You could have easily become the next Prima Ballerina"

She glanced up at him with confusion "But you never saw me dance"

Meg thought that his attention had been only for Christine, not wasting time with silly ballet rats. Besides, before Christine became the leading soprano, she had been a dancer with Meg. So why would he observe Meg dance when the person he used to love had been there too?

"Yes I did" he answered curtly. Erik looked into her eyes, his expression softening "No one compared to the passion and grace with which you danced"

_Not even Christine_, he thought. Yes, he had seen Meg dance plenty of times at the Populaire. He might have been blinded by his obsession, but still he could recognize true talent when he saw it. And Marguerite was no exception to that. He had observed her carefully, analyzing her every move and wondering how a woman could be so graceful and still have such a perfect technique. But he had observed her from a distance, hidden in the shadows of Box 5, never having imagined that someday he would be lucky enough to hold this perfect creature in his arms.

Meg looked down from his intense gaze and mumbled "And how did you learned to dance?"

He chuckled "I was the Phantom of the Opera, of course I needed to learn how to dance"

Erik twirled her around with a smile, surprising her. Couples were already filling the dance floor, and Meg spotted Marco and Isabella at the other side.

"I learned the same way I learned all I know" he continued when she faced him again "From watching"

She smiled "Well then, I must say you are an excellent observer."

He moved gracefully, guiding them in a perfect waltz around the dance floor. Meg continued to analyze his every move and giving quick glances up to him. After concentrating on his technique, she was able to anticipate what he would do next. Without a warning, he drew her close to his chest, forcing her to lay her head upon his heart. She listened at the slow pace, marveling at how even the pounding of his heart sounded like music. She felt a brush upon her ear and then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Is this how you expected your dream to be like?" he whispered as he lightly nuzzled her hair.

Meg separated from his embrace and stared absently at his chest, smoothing a hand to it "No"

A look of pain flashed in his face as his expression hardened. But before he could say anything she smiled warmly, rising on her toes and kissing him softly on his ruined cheek.

"This one is much better." she breathed.

He didn't say anything, so Meg glanced up to see his eyes. Her throat went dry as she observed how his eyes sparkled and an expression of adoration appeared upon his face. Not wanting to be parted from her, he eased her closer, planting a kiss at the top of her head.

They continued to dance for some minutes until the next song started. Erik guided them again towards their table and sat as they both drank from their cups eagerly. Soon Gisella and Fabrizio followed them and sat at their sides as they began to talk again. Meg looked around the room as some couples were still dancing, and one of them was the little Lorenzo and Clara. Meg smiled to herself as she remembered how Erik had managed to bring those two kids together, probably not knowing that maybe one day they would end up together, like Christine and Raoul had. Fabrizio said something which made Erik laugh, a sound that always startled Meg, finding swarms of butterflies in her stomach. She gave a quick glance at her husband, marveling at how different they were. She felt small and fragile at his side, something that somewhat made her feel pleased. She looked around, her eyes fixing on the double doors which were open, letting some fresh air in.

Suddenly she felt rather nervous about later that night. It was a sensation close to panic, though she knew that it would never happen. How would he react when they were all alone? Would they share the same bed? Her throat went dry at the image of Erik saying goodnight and walking off to his room, leaving her alone, just like he had did the night he kissed her. But Meg knew better, she knew that even though he denied it, he did have feelings for her, she had somehow tasted his passion, even if it had been for a brief moment.

Meg chewed her bottom lip nervously, afraid of how would he react when they returned to their villa. Suddenly, she felt his warm hand covering her own, trapping it in his. Erik began to caress her hand with his thumb in a soothing manner. Meg looked up, meeting his gaze. He was frowning slightly, surely he had noticed that she was nervous at something. Not wanting him to worry about something irrelevant, she forced a smile and turned her hand against his, lacing their fingers together.

After they had served the wedding cake, Fabrizio stood up with his glass and called the attention of the guests. Meg turned to look confused at Gisella but she just grinned and nodded towards her husband.

"Excuse me, everyone" said Fabrizio as he cleared his throat "May I have everyone's attention?"

The room fell quiet as all eyes focused on Fabrizio. He smiled pleased.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying what has been a brilliant wedding celebration. I know this day means so much to everyone involved, and I know Erik and Meg are delighted that you are all here to share their special day." Fabrizio smiled, looking around the room at each guest.

"What more can I say other than Meg" He looked down to Meg who smiled shyly "You look absolutely beautiful, and Erik – let's just say, you look adequate."

The room filled with laughter as Erik nodded mumbling a quiet thanks. Fabrizio chuckled and taking a deep breath he continued.

"When Erik asked me to be his Best Man, naturally I did have some questions. What had I done to deserve such an honor? Would I be how he expects a best man to be? Was I really the best he could come up with? Then I remembered that, I was lucky to be able to call this great man a friend"

Meg smiled sweetly squeezing Erik's hand. She felt her eyes begin to fill with moisture but she fought the tears back. She knew that Erik was feeling the same way, his jaw was tensed visibly as his eyes sparkled.

"No speech about Erik would be complete without mentioning his passion for Music." Fabrizio continued "Whether it is his vast knowledge of composers and their works, his abilities to play a large amount of instruments, which has helped us win many students at the dance studio, or his fantastic piano playing skills."

"And what about Meg?" he glanced towards Meg with a warm smile "Since the first moment we saw her dance we knew she was a magnificent teacher, whose experience at the Opera Populaire had made her the incredible ballet dancer she is now. Maybe in the future we will hear about her being the Prima Ballerina!"

Erik looked at her with amusement as she remembered that he had said the same. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the image of her mother appeared on her mind. Oh how she wished she could have been here!

"Erik has given a large part of his life to music and in particular to the Opera. I'm sure the theatre guests amongst us will agree that he dedicates many selfless hours to play at his piano or violin" Said Fabrizio raising his arm.

Murmurs of agreement and some laughs filled the room as Federico grinned at Erik, who just laughed silently and shrugged.

"And what about you, Meg?" he asked with an innocent smile "For as far as I know, you practically grew up at the Populaire, no wonder you are such a fantastic dancer!"

"Erik, words cannot express how happy I am that you have finally married Meg this afternoon. I know, and I am sure everybody else here would agree with me, Erik you could not have made a better choice in Meg, and Meg look after him, he needs you as much as we all do."

Fabrizio looked at them with a warm gaze, his eyes sparkling with something Meg couldn't identify, but apparently Erik did, because he nodded and squeezed her hand.

"So then Ladies and Gentlemen, It gives me immense pleasure, not to mention relief, to invite you all to stand one more time and raise your glasses, in a toast to Erik and Meg. The new Signore and Signora Destler" He smiled tenderly as he raised his glass and everyone else did the same "We wish them well for the future and hope they enjoy a long and happy marriage"

The guests burst into applause as everyone emptied their glasses of wine. From time to time, people were beginning to leave the room, not before stopping by to say goodbye to Erik and Meg. She saw as some of the children yawned tiredly; it was surely way past their bedtimes. To her surprise, Erik stood and stretched out a hand towards her. An expression of confusion shown in her face as Erik leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"They are waiting for us to leave" he chuckled, his hot breath causing tickles all over her neck.

Meg glanced around and noticed that it was true, most of the guests had already left, but there were others who kept playing with their cups or glancing at them. Meg smiled shyly up at him and took his hand as he helped her up. He led her towards the door, as they nodded and said goodbye to the remaining guests. Arabelle, Federico, Marco, Gisella, Fabrizio and Isabella waved them goodbye from their table, not without Marco reminding them of the dinner the next day.

They stepped out to the cool night, his grip relaxing notably. They walked in comfortable silence until Meg noticed a carriage waiting for them at the end of the stairs. She glanced up at him.

"Now what?" she said shyly.

"I have a surprise for you" Erik said with a mischievous smile nodding towards the carriage.

She stopped abruptly and protested showing the sparkling ring on her hand "No, you already surprised me"

Erik chuckled and tugged her hand so she kept walking "Do this for me, Cherie"

Meg knew that whatever she tried to do, he would end up winning. So she let him guide her towards the carriage. The driver opened the door for her and she climbed up with Erik's help, but before he could follow her, she turned around with an expression of excitement upon her face.

"I have a surprise for you too" she giggled and turned around, not being able to see the questioning look he gave to her.

Meg stared silently at the beautiful cabin, made of wood painted in white. It had a modest porch with two chairs and a table in it. The cabin shone with a warm glow that made her feel nervous and relaxed at the same time. Erik stood by her side holding her hand gently. She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted in surprise. He was already staring at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Federico has lent us this cabin they own" he explained as he began walking towards the porch "He said this would be their wedding present for us"

"I had no idea they possessed such a beautiful cabin" she whispered excitedly "I must thank them tomorrow"

Walking hand in hand they walked up the steps of the porch. The night was absolutely beautiful the stars sparkling and the cool breeze caressing her face. Meg couldn't believe that just hours ago she had married Erik, it just seemed so unreal for her. He opened the door for her and she entered. The room was surprisingly large with new furniture, at one side there was a modest kitchen and at the other a living room. It was similar to their villa at La Medicea, probably a bit bigger, if that was possible. Candles were already lit, creating an atmosphere of calmness that was beginning to make Meg feel nervous. She walked around the place as Erik still stood on the doorframe observing her every move. Unconsciously, Meg began to remove the veil, which was already becoming uncomfortable.

"It's really beautiful!" she declared after a moment with a laugh "My god, there is a pond here!"

Meg stared from the door which led to the backyard. There was a pond, relatively smaller than the one at La Medicea, but still it was beautiful. The water sparkled with the stars as fireflies dance around the grass. She put her hands over the cool glass and pressed her face to get a better view of the whole garden.

He came up behind her, gently placing his hands on her waist and hugging her from behind. She stiffened for a moment but then relaxed at the pleasing sensation his arms created on her. Meg felt him inhale at the top of her hair and placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"Maybe if you want to, we can go for a swim" he breathed in her ear, placing another kiss in her cheek.

Meg felt butterflies in her stomach as he traced the length of her neck with his nose. She knew nothing between them could happen, he wouldn't allow it, and he was just mocking her to see how weak she was. She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling him chuckle as his face pressed against her hair.

"I need to sit down, these new shoes are not very comfortable" she mumbled untangling from his embrace and walking in the direction of the couch.

He followed her from behind and sat down at the opposite upholstered chair. She sat and bent to rub her ankle, pulling at the lacings of the shoe. Erik watched her struggle with the complicated knots until he leaned forward.

"May I?" he asked with a chuckle. Without waiting for her answer, he took her foot and placed it over his knee. He, then began to work on the knots, his fingers moving over the shoe with extreme grace.

She tried to keep her dress down as he continued working with her shoe. Meg began to relax after a moment, leaning on the couch as she watched cautiously his every move. His fingers were strong but at the same time gentle. As he worked on the knots, her eyes traveled up his arms, observing the muscles beneath his white shirt as they contracted when he put some tension on them. His sleeves were rolled up, a detail which allowed her to contemplate his forearms, something she had never seen before. She glanced quickly to his relaxed expression, a soft smile written upon his lips. He was relaxed and not worried about what he was doing, although for Meg it felt a really intimate gesture.

After a moment, her boot slid off, bringing Meg the ability to flex her toes once more. She sighed relieved and closed her eyes in thanksgiving. Without a warning, she felt his strong demanding hands upon her tiny foot, slowly massaging it to ease her stiffness. She opened her eyes in surprise and without wanting to, let out a lusty sigh. He looked up in surprise as his movements froze, and she knew that he was aware of her constant vigilance. Slowly, a smile began tugging from the corner of his mouth as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I know now why you are such a good dancer" he said returning his attention towards her feet.

Dragging her attention from his hands towards his face, she observed as his lips parted in a smile. Without wanting to, Meg began to relax again and laid her head over the couch.

"Why?" she whispered with a grin, knowing that he was about to say something to tease her.

He lifted her other foot to his thigh and began to work quickly over the knots, somehow being faster than before. She bent over to pull at the hem of her dress so it covered her legs. He chuckled and looked up at her, amused by her behavior. Soon, the other shoe came off and Meg sighed again, just that this time more silent. He began to work on her other foot, relieving the soreness she was feeling. Meg kept quiet as he massaged her feet at the same time, his massive hands slowly relieving all the tension.

Finding her voice once again, Meg parted her lips slightly and repeated "Why?"

Erik chuckled and grabbed her feet firmly and raised one so she could see it.

"They are tiny!" he laughed.

She began laughing at his expression and withdrew her feet quickly, standing up and walking away from him as he continued laughing. She tried to reach the door that led to the room but before she could reach the doorknob, he grabbed her by her hand and turned her abruptly, colliding with his chest. He looked down at her with an apologetically expression. His lips parted and he was about to speak when without a warning he began laughing again. Meg expected him to apologize but instead he held out her shoes.

"You are forgetting Clara's shoes" he laughed.

Sticking out her tongue, Meg grabbed the shoes and hurried to the bedroom, saying, "I need to change my clothes!"

And with that she closed the door behind her, muffling the sound of his laughter. She turned around and leaned back against it, closing her eyes as she tried to slow her racing heart. God, how was she supposed to not want him if he acted that way? She opened her eyes again, taking in the sight of the bedroom.

The room was surprisingly large, probably twice the size of her own at La Medicea. She walked around the room cautiously, admiring every single detail. There was a fireplace, which was already crackling; a large window that looked out onto the backyard, in which she could see perfectly the pond shining with the reflection of the stars. She moved to the closet, now worried about what was she supposed to wear, she hadn't packed anything! She opened the closet slowly, surprised when she found several of her dresses hanging up inside the wardrobe. There was also some of Erik's clothing next to hers. She smiled to herself and grabbed one of the nightgowns.

Meg turned to study the room, and for the first time she noted the high double bed in front of her. It had creamy white sheets, three small pillows resting against the bed pillows. Suddenly Meg felt as if she couldn't breathe, and laying the dress quickly upon the bed she crossed the room and opened the large window to admit the night air. At that moment she noticed a familiar package lying on the chair in front the fireplace. She walked slowly towards it and smiled when she realized what it was. She smiled and caressed the yellow paper; surely Arabelle must have put it there.

Letting out a sigh, she walked once again towards the bed. She sat up gingerly and stretched a hand to her back, trying to pull at the laces of the dress. But soon she realized that it was impossible to reach even one lace. Somehow she managed to slip one arm out of the dress, but the moment she did, she felt the fabric began to pull. Afraid that the sleeve would tear apart, she slid her arm into the sleeve once again. She closed her eyes in frustration, she couldn't even undress herself! Arabelle and Gisella had helped her earlier that day, which had required very little from her own help. Doing this alone was a completely different story. A soft knock on the door made her open her eyes abruptly, bringing her back to the present.

"Meg…are you all right?"

She didn't answered, so he entered the room a moment later, finding her almost entirely dressed, and a pout forming on her lips. Meg glanced down in shame, stretching once again one arm to her back, trying to grab one of the laces and failing miserably once more.

"I-I can't..." she whispered with frustration.

Looking up to meet his eyes, she saw how a small smile played on his lips. He swiftly moved to her side, grabbing her hand gently and helping her stand. He walked and stood at her back. She felt his fingers begin working on each lace, so she pulled her hair aside. Erik worked on the lace of the dress, and soon Meg could feel the dress begin to get loose. With both her hands she held up the front of her dress, feeling his eyes burning on the skin of the smooth plane of her back. He slid his hands to her waist and turned her around.

His expression was calmed, his eyes sparkling with something Meg couldn't identify, was it adoration? Trying to clear her mind, Meg blinked a couple of times and looked down, clearing her throat.

"_Faire demi-tour_" she ordered, feeling her cheeks burning.

He raised his eyebrows but did as he was told, facing towards the opened wardrobe.

"If you turn around, I swear I'll kill you" she threatened trying to check if he could see anything.

He chuckled "I won't, dear"

After a moment, she realized he wouldn't turn around, so as fast as she could, she slipped off the wedding gown and changed into her cotton nightgown. As she tied the lace under her bosom, she observed amazed as he raised one of his arms and trailed his fingertips over the sleeves of her dresses. She smiled to herself at the sweet gesture; his curiosity always was bigger than him.

"You can turn around" she declared.

He turned around, a grin written upon his lips. But before he could say anything his eyes met hers. She watched as his eyes traveled down to her nightgown and back up. Erik smiled and stepped closer to her.

"Now you must turn around" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and motioning her to turn around.

She sighed and walked to the other side of the room, in front of the fireplace. She tried to ignore the sound of the fabric as he removed it and tried to say something, it was then when she saw the package again.

"I have something for you" she sang, grabbing carefully the package.

"You didn't have to give me anything" he answered, his voice muffled by what must have been his shirt.

"But you did!" she protested, raising once again her hand to show him her ring.

"That wasn't my present" he answered with a chuckle "You can turn around now"

Meg turned around abruptly, ready to answer back and protest about what he had just said when she faced his broad chest bare. He only wore night trousers. Quickly she looked up to his eyes, one of his eyebrows lifted telling her that he had noticed. She approached him and extended the wrapped gift. He observed her face and then the gift.

"This is for me?" he asked softly, his gaze never leaving the package.

"It's not much compared to what you gave me, but I think you will like it" she explained nervously, looking down to the present.

He grabbed her by the waist and guided her to the edge of the bed, sitting by her side. She looked up to see his eyes as he took the present with careful hands. His eyes sparkled with joy, something that made Meg's heart tremble.

"No one has ever given me a gift before" he whispered "Just your mother"

Meg felt her heart breaking, but still, she smiled brightly "Then I hope you like it even more"

He put the present on his lap, admiring it cautiously. She observed amazed as a lot of emotions appeared on his face as he slowly and carefully began to unfasten the yellow paper. Parting it slowly, she watched him stare at the crystal box in which rested a new quill, inkwell and white score sheets inside a black leather folder which had his initials embossed in gold.

"Perhaps, now that you are beginning to have a new life, you can also begin to compose again…" she began to apologize.

As she mumbled, she observed as Erik ran his fingers across the box and opened it carefully, caressing his initials with great care. He looked up to her, his eyes sparkling with moisture.

"_Il est parfait_" he breathed, silencing her from her mumbling "Thank you"

She smiled as he began to fan the score sheets, observing his initials embossed on the edge of each of them. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he stood up and placed the box on the boudoir. Meg observed his every move as he opened a drawer and took out a small package. As realization dawned on her, she stood and moved across the room to the other end, putting as much space between them as she could

"No, I won't accept anything more" she protested, her arms stretched out so he couldn't get any closer.

"I already bought it," he reminded her with an innocent stare "You wouldn't like to break your husband's heart, would you?"

He grinned as Meg let her arms fall limply at her sides, watching him slowly approach her. He stopped in front of her and handed her the package with an innocent smile. She sighed and took it, unfastening it carefully. Meg let out a gasp when she felt the cold and delicate material in her fingers. Taking it carefully, she lifted it and admired every detail of the delicate necklace. It had a pendant, and taking it with careful fingers, she read "_S__empre al vostro fianco"._Tears began to well up in her eyes as she understood what it said.

"Always by your side" whispered Erik quietly.

She looked up at him and smiled "That's all I ask for"

Erik smiled, his eyes on her hair. Meg lifted one hand to her hair and realized that it was still pinned as Arabelle had made it.

"I must look really silly with my hair like this!" She giggled and ran to the boudoir, resting the necklace carefully next to his gift and began to take out the pins. She observed in the mirror as Erik walked slowly to stand behind her.

As soon as he was at her back, she felt the warmth emanating from his chest. Without a warning, he raised a hand and began to pull out some pins and combs from her hair too. After a moment she felt a long section of her hair falling down. She could see how he followed her every move as he also took out some pins. The moment most of her hair was down, she observed as he stood marveling at her reflection, as if it was something he had never seen before. Meg continued taking out a few pins that were left when he reached up and and took a tendril of her hair between his fingertips, caressing it softly.

"It's beautiful" he breathed.

She met his gaze on the mirror and smiled when she saw the curve of his mouth lifting up. As soon as all her hair was down, she turned around, colliding with the expanse of his chest. She pressed her hands against his chest surprised and looked up. As soon as their eyes met, his expression darkened. He raised one of his hands and placed a tendril of her hair behind her ear and left his hand there. Dipping his head, his lips brushed hers carefully, as if asking for permission. Slowly, she raised her hand from his chest and caressed his jaw. When he felt her acceptance, he kissed her with all the longing he had felt since the moment he saw her walking down the aisle. She leaned against the boudoir, caressing the back of his neck sweetly as he traced with his other hand her hip. Meg sighed his name and kissed him back, making him groan with satisfaction.

She gripped his shoulders, feeling the raised scars on his back, the ones which testified to what he had endured throughout his life. He passed his fingers over the smooth surface of her back as her fingers caressed his back sweetly. Erik pulled her closer to his chest, desperate to feel every inch of her perfect body. He moved her head gently back to trail brief kisses beneath her jaw and neck. His breath sent shivers up her spine, and soon he gripped her arms tightly and looked up, his eyes sparkling, more stunning than ever. The room fell quiet, the only sound their labored breathing as they fought to gain some air.

"I can't do this" he whispered shaking his head "Not to you"

"Why?" she asked in wonder as she felt her heart beat slowly once more "Do me what?"

He cradled her against his chest, feeling his head falling down to her shoulder as he traced gently with his fingers her back. He sighed deeply and she tightened her arms around him "I can't allow you to have feelings for me, not when my future is uncertain"

"I'm afraid that's too late" she choked, her eyes filling with moisture.

He pulled away to stare directly at her eyes "You are making this more difficult for me"

"We won't be parted in Paris" she protested, gripping him tightly.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head "I wish I had your faith"

"You'll see, everything will end up good for us" she said hoarsely.

He straightened and bent down to kiss her gently. He tilted her chin up "I want to see you smile"

She tried to smile, trying to swallow the lump that had formed on her throat. He smiled and grabbed her by the hand, leading them towards the bed. Meg climbed up the bed as he blew out the candle at his side. She laid her head back on the soft pillow and felt him climb onto his side. The room was silent for a long time, his soft breathing calming Meg down somehow.

How could he believe that things would end up bad for them? Everything would turn out fine, the police just wanted to ask her some questions, they wouldn't blame her of anything. Even though she had helped Erik escape. He deserved happiness, all his life had been filled with pain and loneliness, and now he had the opportunity of a new beginning. Meg wouldn't let his past torment their future.

Meg shifted a bit restlessly, trying to get comfortable. She jumped slightly when she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, tugging her back into his frame. He pulled the blankets around them and pulled her tightly against his chest. She rested her head over his heart, the sound relaxing her and lulling her to sleep. Meg felt his soothing fingertips running gently along her skin. He began with her arm, raising goose bumps all over her skin. His hand slipped to her hair gently brushing it away from her face and running his hands through it. Her eyelids began to feel heavier as exhaustion crept into her body.

Meg was already half asleep when she felt his warm lips over her forehead.

"Thank you for marrying me"

* * *

_Faire demi-tour-Turn around_

_Il est parfait-It's perfect  
_


	14. An Opportunity

_**Chapter 14 An Opportunity**_

As they walked out of the dining room, Meg felt as Erik's warm hand brushed hers and grasped it softly, lacing their fingers together. She looked up, a tender look in her eyes. He glanced down, his eyes meeting hers. His stomach twirled at the power of her glance as a smile began forming on her lips. Without even trying, he smiled back. If anyone had told Erik that he would marry Meg Giry someday, he would have mocked that person without a doubt. But there he was now, holding the hand of the woman who was slowly invading and infiltrating his soul and heart. He had made a vow to her, to always be by her side. And although he expected the worst to happen when they returned to Paris, she believed the opposite; she believed that everything would end up right.

Erik admired the soft line of her jaw and down to her long, lean neck. He remembered how it had felt when he traced its length with his lips, it had been a whole new experience for him, never before having the opportunity to admire and cherish a woman. And he also suspected that it had been new to Meg too. His gaze was drawn immediately to the movement of her lips, he studied the faint hint of pink that colored her soft cheeks, resisting the urge to raise one hand and caress it. He kept her close to his side as they followed Marco and Isabella into the living room, Meg returning her attention to what Isabella was saying. Erik admired the way the faint rays of sun that entered through the window made her golden hair look. He tried to pay attention to what Isabella was saying, his thumb absently brushing her hand in a faint caress.

They stepped into a small parlor and walked toward the couch.

"I believe we have never had such a good meal" said Marco nodding, indicating them to sit down "It's a pleasure to have you both here"

Meg smiled as they sat down "Well, thank you for inviting us in the first place."

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, Erik?" asked Marco raising an eyebrow.

Erik shifted on his seat uncomfortably, something that Marco and Isabella didn't noticed but Meg did.

"I would like to know more about your work" Erik answered in a stern tone.

He immediately felt Meg's hand tense, he was sure she knew what this was about. He had thought about it a million times since he had asked Meg to marry him. If they returned to Paris, everyone would recognize him and he would end up in prison, leaving Meg defenseless and alone. But if he had the opportunity to change the way he looked, even if it was a minimal change, he would do it. For Meg.

"Well, right now I am working in a new medicine area specialized on reconstructive surgery" Marco began explaining "We make use of surgery to restore the form and function of the body, especially on faces after trauma or injuries and to reconstruct the head and neck too."

Erik leaned forward and asked with interest "And does it work?"

"We have practiced several times with different patients and until now it has worked excellent, but still we can't guarantee anything" explained Marco, his voice taking on a more professional tone as he spoke.

"We try to correct functional impairments caused by burns, traumatic injuries, such as facial bone fractures and breaks" he continued "Here in Florence there are only three surgeons, myself and two other friends who are trying to deal with congenital and acquired deformities of the skull, face, and jaws."

Erik leaned back on the couch, feeling as Meg's grip tightened.

"What would you think if I were to offer as a volunteer and patient?"

Marco's eyes widened "I…well…Erik that would be very helpful for medicine, but as a friend I don't know if you should do it"

Meg turned to look at him, a pleading expression on her face "You don't need to do this"

"I know" he whispered down to her, returning her attention towards Marco "But you see, we need to return to Paris at the end of the month and my face is a great liability"

"If you want to, we can try" said Marco in a soft tone "But I can't guarantee you anything"

"I'm willing to take a chance" answered Erik firmly, caressing Meg's hand.

Marco sighed and stood up "Well, then, let me examine you"

Isabella walked out of the room with Marco to collect his tools. Erik stood up, Meg never letting go of his hand. She stood up too and forced him to look down at her.

"I don't want you to do this because of me" she warned in a firm tone, but still her eyes sparkled with frustrated tears.

He pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly "I want to be able to stay with you forever"

"But that doesn't means you have to risk your life" she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt "I don't care how you look, I would still stay with you, don't you understand that?"

He straightened, placing a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled, caressing her cheek softly "Trust me"

She smiled sadly "I do"

After a moment, Marco and Isabella returned to the room. Marco motioned Erik to sit down on a chair as Isabella grabbed Meg by the arm and guided her down to the couch. As he sat, Erik looked at Meg, smiling calmly at him.

Marco began tapping his cheek with a long metal tool, up to his temple and down until the middle of his cheek. Erik had never felt more vulnerable in all his life. He had worn his mask almost all his life, and that piece of porcelain had made him feel strong and powerful. But now sitting on a chair, in broad daylight with one of his new friends touching his face, he felt powerless. He had never thought of having the opportunity to reconstruct his face, but now he was doing it not because of his own interest, it was because he wanted to be with Meg every single day of his life.

"You were born with this, weren't you?" asked Marco as he touched slightly his nose.

Erik looked up at him "Yes"

"Did you used to cover your face with something?" continued Marco grabbing a new tool.

"I wore a mask, but I stopped using it since we arrived here" explained Erik.

Marco straightened and said curiously "I supposed that…your skin has somehow healed miraculously"

Erik looked directly at Meg with an expression of surprise. She looked back at him, her mouth slightly open with surprise too.

"What?" whispered Erik in a surprised tone.

"May I ask where exactly did you lived at the Populaire?" He tilted Erik's jaw upward and then moved it to the right and to the left.

"Underneath the Opera House" Erik chuckled, giving Meg an amused glance.

"All right" he turned around to leave his tool "I believe that what your skin needed was sunlight and fresh air, and somehow, your skin has accepted the vitamins that the sun provides. Your skin is getting healthier."

"Just a couple of things more, please let me know if this hurts you somehow-"

Marco began pressing the sensitive skin underneath his eye and continued down to his nose. Erik winced surprised, clenching his teeth "Yes"

"Tilt your head" ordered Marco. Erik obeyed suddenly feeling shame that Meg had to witness this "And here?"

He closed his eyes, gripping the arms of the chair tightly "Yes, not as much as before but still it hurts a little"

Erik relaxed his grip on the chair and soon felt a gentle caress upon his hand; he opened his eyes and realized that Meg had come closer to him. She smiled encouragingly, although that smile didn't reach her eyes.

"That's all I can do for now" Marco sighed as he sat at Isabella's side.

Erik let out a shaky laugh and stood up. Meg grabbed his arm and guided him to the couch. They sat down as Erik continued massaging his nose slightly "So what do you recommend?"

"Does your eye or nose ever caused you problems?" asked Marco.

Erik looked up "Sometimes, but I thought it was because of the mask or something."

"Over all these years, didn't you ever seek medical attention for this?" Marco asked genuinely curious.

Meg squeezed his hands as he laughed quietly "Never, I learned to use some medications and prepared my own sedatives which worked with my congestion and migraines"

"That's brilliant, Erik" Marco gave him a tiny smile but then he leaned closer "But I believe that the best would be a surgery, for your own sake."

Meg tightened her grip. He tensed his jaw and asked "Why?"

Marco shook his head and looked from Meg to Erik "I believe you need a sinus surgery. You've followed what's called "maximum medical treatment" through your whole life. You have sensitivity beneath your eye and on the bridge of the nose, I must insist on the surgery."

"What would happen to him?" Meg asked nervously, gripping Erik's hand.

Marco glanced at Meg and continued "He has a bone malformation extending along his cheekbone and eye which has blocked your internal conduit; you don't have proper sinus drainage, that's why you have sensitivity all along that area".

"The goal of surgery is to make drainage of the sinuses better, usually by removing the blockage and draining the mucus. This may mean removing bone, to create a wider opening for drainage…" He explained glancing back at Erik "and damaged tissue also."

"What does the surgery involves?" Erik asked carefully.

"It's not a simple surgery, Erik" sighed Marco "It would last for about three hours, and as apparently you have a birth malformation, we would need to be more careful, as your bones had matured also."

Meg groaned in discomfort and turned to look at Erik "It sounds really dangerous!"

"I know how it sounds, Meg" said Marco in a soothing tone "But this would benefit Erik mostly"

Erik caressed with his thumb her hand, making her return her attention to him "This will all mean a difference in my health, vision and of course, my future. _Our _future"

"He won't feel anything because of the anesthesia" stated Marco softly "And he will be in great hands, the best doctors of Florence. There are risks, as in every surgery, but everything will end all right, I guarantee you that"

"How much time will I need to recover?" Erik asked curiously.

"The recovery time is mostly of two weeks, but it depends on the patient and how well you would heal"

"You need to think about this" whispered Meg turning to face at him.

Erik stood up slowly, running a hand along the back of his neck. He looked down at Meg, her eyes sparkling with fear "There's nothing to think about-I will do it"

Marco and Isabella stood up. Isabella moved swiftly to Meg's side, caressing her arm in a soothing manner. Erik knew this was too much for Meg, but she would understand. She needed to understand that this would benefit both of them.

"He risks more if he says no" said Marco to Meg with a warm smile.

"Would there be any change in my physique?"

"Of course, all for the better. The side of your nose would be reconstructed" said Marco encouragingly as Meg stood up slowly helped by Isabella "It would improve its appearance and you will look absolutely normal"

Erik reached out for Meg's hand and glanced down at her with a small smile "No more hiding?"

"That's not funny" she choked.

Erik met Marco's smile, who had already stood behind his wife. They began walking towards the door that led to the main hallway.

"She worries too much" Erik said with a grin.

As they followed Marco and Isabella through the main hallway, Erik felt the weight of Meg's eyes upon him. He looked down at her, his expression showing concern and worry as his eyes traveled over her face. She blinked furiously against the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't wanted Isabella and Marco to see how she truly felt, not now, not when Marco was disposed to help Erik. She couldn't cry in front of them. She needed to be strong until she was completely alone.

Erik helped Meg down from the carriage. She collected her skirts and walked toward the entrance while he paid the driver and then hurried to catch up with her just as she got to the porch steps. She noticeably tensed when he took her hand to gently turned her around.

"Don't be afraid of all of this, my love" he said as she kept her face downcast, still not turning around.

"How can I not?" she answered "I keep thinking of horrible things that could happen to you…I'm not doubting Marco's abilities but-"

"Don't you want us to be together?" he interrupted, his tone making her forced to look around.

She stared up into his severe expression and nodded "Yes" she breathed "But that doesn't means you have to change who you are"

"I will do this because this face earned the fear and loathing of everyone in Paris, and I am not willing to risk your innocence because of it."

She stared up at him, an expression of wonder in her face "How do you do it?"

He rose an eyebrow "Do what?"

"Not be afraid"

She looked up to his eyes, his green orbs sparkling with emotion. Resisting the urge to stand on her toes and kiss him, she chewed her bottom lip with nervousness. Sensing how she felt, Erik bent his head closer and brushed his lips on her temple, gently grabbing her by the arms and pulling her closer. The connection she felt with him had been growing day by day, though neither of them dared to say anything, both of them felt it. Meg knew when he needed something from her, and he knew exactly the same.

"Years of practice" Erik breathed into the fragrance of her hair, she felt as he exhaled at the top of her head "And because there is nothing more terrifying than the way I look"

Meg tensed and separated from his embrace, looking up to him "You are just too unfair"

And with that she turned around abruptly and walked inside the cabin hurriedly towards the kitchen, leaving a stunned Erik behind her. She felt tears picking on the corner of her eyes as she stormed into the living room, not knowing where to run away. She didn't want to see him, not now, not when he had admitted somehow that he didn't care what happened to him. Couldn't he understand? His face didn't matter! Yes, she knew that people in Paris would recognize him, but she could go on her own!

"Meg?" he called from somewhere on the dining room. She didn't answer, and as silent as she could, she entered the kitchen and opened the door that led to the backyard. He called her again, more insistently this time.

But before she could step outside, she felt his presence behind her; she knew he was standing behind her.

"Meg…what are you doing?" he asked in a serious tone.

She tensed, and without turning around she answered "I don't want to see you"

"I-I don't understand" he stuttered.

Meg turned around slowly, her face beaming with fury and repeated "I don't want to see you!"

His expression twisted with pain, but then his eyes darkened with anger "You are doing all of this because of the surgery?"

"Yes, Erik" she answered coldly "I'm doing this because I don't want you to do something like risking your life just because you want to protect _me!"_

She could feel his anger even when he was standing on the entrance of the kitchen. He took a step forward and growled "You think I'm happy with the choice I made?"

"Well you must be since apparently you didn't care what I had to say!" she yelled, blinking furiously to control her tears.

"What do you have to say, Marguerite?" he demanded furiously, taking another step towards her "That you don't want me to do this? I know that!"

"Then why are you doing it?" Meg shouted "Don't you understand I can return to Paris alone?"

"No, you can't!" Meg jumped when his voice boomed through the room. But still, she didn't let that stop her and she stepped closer.

"Yes I can!" she shouted back "Let me remind you that I faced the mob which was after you the night of the fire _alone_, I ran down to your lair through dark tunnels_ alone_, I followed you through a tunnel filled with traps and helped _you _escape the Opera House _and_ Paris!"

The louder tone was unfamiliar to her own ears, but still she didn't step back. Erik looked taken aback at first, but then, he continued to look at her with anger.

"_Je ne suis pas faible_" she hissed.

"I have lived my whole life hidden because of this" he pointed at his face, his voice filled with venom "I'm having the opportunity to change that, and you don't want me to do it?"

Meg groaned furiously, lifting her hands to her forehead and looking at him frustrated "I don't want to lose you!"

He walked to her, towering over her, only a foot separating them. His eyes burned with fury as Meg glared at him.

"You can't face the authorities for something _I _did" Erik roared.

"Because I'm weak?" she squeaked furiously "Don't you understand I want you to stay as you are?"

"And don't you understand that I hate how I look?" he growled, his breath coming in short spurts as he stared at her.

"I don't care!" she yelled with frustration "I just want you to be safe!"

"Then let me do this!" he hissed "This would be the best for me…for _us_!"

Meg breathed heavily as she stared at him, her eyes sparkling with anger. His eyes were irritated but they began to soften ever so lightly. Meg took a step back and turned around, but suddenly his hand grabbed her arm tightly, the grip very strong. A cry of shock escaped her lips as he turned her around, causing Meg to slam hardly into his broad chest. Meg looked up, finding Erik staring back at her. His expression softened as he studied her eyes, sparkling with unshed tears she had fought bravely to hold back. He glanced to his hand that gripped her arm and loosened his grip, a look of regret on his features.

"Erik, please…" Meg begged, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

"Forgive me" he said breathlessly as his eyes became glassy.

Meg stared at his eyes which sparkled with moisture. Even with his deformity, she thought he was beautiful. He was trying to apologize for something she had caused. The feeling of fear inside her chest was beginning to scare her; she was beginning to feel that if Erik went away, she wouldn't be able to live. She knew she cared much more about him than she should. She felt hot tears rolling now freely down from her cheeks as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You don't need to do this…" she whispered, her body trembling with sobs.

His eyes searched for hers "Yes, I do"

He stepped closer, his fingers gently caressing her jaw. That simple touch made her sob even harder, and she knew that Erik was fighting the urge to hold her.

She shook her head and begged "Do this for me"

"I-I want to do this for you" he whispered desperately.

Meg closed her eyes with shame as more tears fell from her eyes. She gently slipped away from his touch and turned to leave. Before she had taken even two steps, he grabbed her hand once more and whirled her around. Erik caught her in his arms again, this time more gently, and pulled her to him.

"_Dieu_!" Meg cried out as she pounded her delicate fists against the solid wall of his chest "You make this harder for me!"

She continued hitting his chest, every blow becoming weaker and weaker. Suddenly she couldn't stand it any longer and began sobbing harder. Erik pulled her closer into an embrace, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame as he held her tightly, running a hand along her back. Meg buried her tear-stained face into his chest, her body shaking uncontrollably. At one point, Meg felt as something hot fell into her hair. She looked up to Erik and found tears rolling down from his cheeks too. Meg couldn't stop crying, so after a while, Erik picked her up, cradling her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his arms around her, making her cry even more.

Meg didn't want to lose him. Not when it had taken her so long to find him. She trusted him, that was a fact, but what if something went wrong during the surgery? Erik walked into the bedroom and placed her down on her feet again. She removed her dress and put on her nightgown quickly as he removed his clothing staying only with his trousers. She climbed onto the bed and he followed her. As soon as she laid her head over the soft pillow, he stretched one arm and pulled her softly by the waist into him. He held her tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her hair as she leaned her head against his warm chest. Erik ran his hands soothingly along her spine, her sobs slowly beginning to cease.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against his neck as more tears came to her eyes "You are right, and I'm sorry I was that stubborn"

Her face was pressed against his neck and jaw, his pulse thumping gently. He continued caressing her back and then moved to her arm. Suddenly he looked down at her, his eyes glassy with the tears he had shed.

"Did I hurt you?" he breathed.

She blinked confused "What?"

He looked past her face and to the arm that he was caressing, a look of shame in his eyes. She followed his gaze and realized that the place where he had grabbed her had still the mark of his strong fingers.

"I'll never do that again…" He sobbed out "You are so fragile and I shouldn't have grabbed you so hard"

She raised one of her hands and caressed his jaw softly; pulling his face down so he could face her. His eyes sparkled with regret and shame, big tears rolling down his cheeks. She passed her thumb under his eyes to wipe them away.

"I did say some hurtful things too" she smiled sadly, a few tears spilling from her eyes "You are quite frightening when you're upset, did you know that?"

He gave her a sad smile "Forgive me, I'll never, _never, _be like that again"

Erik gently rested his cheek on the top of her head, holding her close to his chest. He continued to caress softly her forearm as the lump in her throat finally disappeared. At some point, he began humming a comforting song under his breath, a sound deep and soothing. The song was somewhat familiar to her, but before she could know which song it was, he spoke.

"So you don't want to lose the Phantom of the Opera?" he asked with a chuckle. Meg sat up and turned around, meeting his devious grin.

She placed one of her hands atop his muscular chest and leaned closer "And you don't want to lose a silly ballet rat?"

He arched one of his brows and whispered "You are wrong about one thing, _my love_"

Erik moved quickly, pulling her back against him until she lay sprawled over his chest. He pressed one hand to her neck until he had her how he wanted, bringing his lips within a breath of hers.

"_Je ne veux pas perdre un ange_"

And with that he caught and held her lips in a drugging kiss. She giggled against his lips and then sighed, grasping the back of his neck as she responded to his kiss. He closed his eyes and rolled over so that now he was on top of her, lifting a hand to cup her cheek, pressing lingering kisses down from the corner of her mouth until he reached her jaw. She encircled her lean arms around his broad back as he pressed soft kisses down the length of her neck, breathing in her sweet fragrance. He gripped her waist as he caressed her skin, making her shiver with delight.

"Have I ever told you that you smell delicious?" he breathed against her skin, inhaling her fragrance "Like peaches…"

"Don't do that" she giggled, placing her tiny hands against his chest in an attempt of pushing him away from her tender spot. He chuckled and lowered his head down to the hollow behind her ear.

"You are ticklish" he stated with a grin, and slipping one arm underneath her body, he arched her back, placing lingering kisses on her neck, where the nightgown began.

Meg began laughing, squirming underneath him so she could break free. He laughed against her skin as his lips continued nibbling her exposed skin.

"Please!" she begged pathetically as she continued laughing.

"Please what?" he chuckled as he kissed her collarbone and towards her neck "You are full of surprises"

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. His eyes, more stunning than she had ever witnessed, sparkled with amusement. He smiled warmly and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. He stretched and blew out the candle, leaving them in darkness, the only light provided by the moon which shined outside the window. Erik came closer to her and pulled her against his chest, resting an arm over her hip as she encircled his chest with one of her lean arms.

"Meg?" he whispered after a long silence.

"Hm?" she breathed, feeling her eyelids heavier with each passing moment.

"Are you really all right?" he asked softly, a tint of worry in his voice.

She sighed, feeling the lump begin to form again "No"

He pulled her even more tightly against him, running a hand through her hair gently. Meg gripped him tightly, afraid of letting him go.

"I don't know how I would sleep weeks without you by my side" she confessed at last, pressing her cheek against his chest, feeling the slow thump of his heart.

He let out a deep sigh "Me neither"

Erik pressed a soft lingering kiss on her temple and caressed her back in a soothing manner. Slowly, exhaustion began to crept over her body as he slowly lulled her to sleep. But deep inside her, Meg was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't have him for a long time.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas faible-I'm not weak_

_Dieu-God_

_Je ne veux pas perdre un ange- I don't want to lose an angel_


	15. Miles Away

_**Chapter 15 Miles Away**_

Meg shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she tried to not doze off again. It had been four days since Erik's surgery. It had already been four days and he hadn't woken up yet. Erik had said that if it took more than two days for him to wake up, she should leave for Paris and he would meet her there. She had stayed with the hope that maybe he would wake up on those days, but nothing had happened. Marco had said that the surgery had been an absolute success and that somehow, Erik would heal soon because they had applied some new liniment that would make his skin peel off all the damaged layers. Besides, his bones had been restructured and he would have a normal face as soon as they took off the bandages, except perhaps for some scars here and there. But that didn't matter to Meg. She just wanted him to wake up.

It was the first day of February, early on the morning. She knew it was the date that the Parisian authorities had asked her to appear, but she reasoned that she could take a later train and still arrive in time. She just wanted a few more minutes at the hospital, even if her husband wasn't conscious of her being there at all. Marco hadn't let Meg visit Erik as he was in a sterile room, but he would be moved to a private room in a few more minutes. She just needed to see him, to see that after all he was all right. To see him before she left for Paris.

Arabelle had already helped her to pack. Meg had made Arabelle promise that she would look out after Erik while she was gone, until he was able to come and meet her. She continued to twist her fingers nervously until soft footsteps echoed through the deserted halls of the hospital. Marco appeared around the corner, and the moment he spotted Meg he just smiled and nodded. That was enough for Meg. She stood up quickly and hurried over to where Marco stood. They walked in silence down the hallway until they reached the room 14. Marco turned the doorknob and opened the door, letting Meg walk inside.

The moment the door closed behind her, she turned around slowly, her heart beating fast. The room was spacious, mostly all white. And in the bed Erik slept, or so Meg wanted to believe. Half of his face was covered by thick bandages, just allowing her to see part of his left eye and mouth. Her legs began to falter and she slowly began to feel her hands shaking. She couldn't stand it; she couldn't see him like this. Silently, Meg walked to his side, breathing heavily with each step she took. There was a chair by the side of the bed, so she gripped the back of it tightly once she stood close. Her eyes traveled the length of his body, trying to believe that he was truly all right. Meg was aware of the soft sound of his breathing, but still his visible eye was closed.

"Hello" she breathed quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

Although she knew he wouldn't answer back, a tiny part of her expected to hear his deep warm voice answering back, his green hypnotizing eyes looking back at her. Slowly, she sat on the chair, her legs trembling. Meg leaned forward and stretching out a shaky hand she softly caressed his hand. It didn't feel normal, it was not as warm as it had been when he had held her, caressed her or embraced her. A wave of despair washed over her as she felt hot tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"You were right, the surgery was a success" she whispered, a sad smile forming in her lips.

Meg could practically hear what he would answer back just to tease her "_I'm always right, petite"_. She felt a shiver running up her spine when she remembered the last time she had seen him. Although she knew he was being strong for her, somehow she knew that he was scared. And that had made Meg live the most horrible days of her entire life during those four days. The anguish she had experienced was something she had never felt before. The only time she had been like that had been the last days of her father, and still it wasn't anything compared to what had happened with Erik.

He wore a clean nightgown half buttoned, allowing her to see a portion of the expanse of his chest, rising with each soft breath he took. Slowly she grabbed his hand and held it on her own, lacing their fingers together. A part of her had hoped to feel his strong muscular fingers stroking her own, his thumb caressing her hand. But nothing happened. Suddenly she felt something hot rolling down her cheeks and realized that she was already crying.

"Please wake up" she pleaded in a whisper, raising her other hand to his jaw, caressing softly the newly grown beard "I need you more than you believe"

She observed his face expectantly, watching him for any sign of awakening. But he remained unconscious, without knowing that she was standing right at his side. Looking up she saw upon the table at his side the flowers she had given Marco to put on his room. Roses and lilies combined gave the room the happiness it needed, and she knew he loved roses…or he was fond of them. Returning her gaze to his face, she stroked his hand once more and leaned down to carefully kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you there" she whispered in his ear before. Meg straightened up and let her tears fall freely down from her eyes.

It hurt her too much to know that when he woke up, he would find himself alone, and that was something she had vowed to avoid when they met. But know she was doing this for him, because that had been what he had asked for. She wanted him to never be alone again, not if she could help it, but somehow she calmed down when she remembered that he would have Arabelle, Federico, Marco, Isabella, Fabrizio and Gisella. Taking in a deep breath, she took a step back, still looking at him with the hope that he would wake up. Nothing occurred as she reached the door, he still was in a deep sleep. She put her hand over the doorknob, realizing that she was shaking again. She turned around and opened the door, but before stepping out she glanced back again, knowing that maybe it would be a long time before she saw him again. Bravely, she stepped out and closed the door, not daring to look back again. She knew that if she turned around she wouldn't be able to leave.

Shadows and whispers surrounded Erik as he fought to emerge from the black water, nothingness beneath him. He was aware of being watched, but still he couldn't realize why he couldn't talk to them or see them. He could feel pain all over his face, his body numb. The moment he felt like he was going to finally emerge, a wave of delirium weakened him even more and dragged him once again deep down into the water.

Feeling exhausted, Erik struggled to open his eyes, panicking when he realized that he couldn't see anything with his right one. He took in deep breaths, calming down when he realized that there was something pressing his eye down. He lifted one heavy arm towards his face, touching slightly the bandages which covered half of his face. He felt as his heart began pounding loudly, remembering everything that had happened. The Opera, Don Juan, heartache and pain, a blonde angel, Florence, happiness, marrying Meg…the surgery. He blinked surprised as he remembered why he was there, feeling pain and nausea. He could smell the faint scent of something familiar…like lilies. But still the smell of bleach and medicine was too strong for him.

He turned his face carefully to one side and tried to lift his head, but immediately he was assaulted by a wave of dizziness and nausea. Resting back, he closed his eye and began to breathe deeply trying to stop the world from spinning. He heard as the door squeaked open. A woman walked silently inside carrying a bouquet of flowers. She turned around and gasped surprised when she realized that Erik was staring back at her. Arabelle smiled warmly and approached to his side.

"Erik, you finally woke up!" she whispered as she walked around the bed and took the old flowers replacing them with the new ones "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible" he croaked, his throat dry and his voice barely audible.

She laughed quietly and grabbed a glass of water which he hadn't noticed before. Arabelle slid a hand underneath his head carefully as he struggled to hold the position. Arabelle positioned the glass near his mouth as he began to drink eagerly its content, emptying the glass quickly. He felt as her hand slipped out from beneath his head and he lay down again relieved mumbling a quiet thank you. The door opened again, and this time it was Marco who entered. His expression brightened as he realized that Erik was awake at last.

"So you finally woke up from your hibernation" he teased as he came to stand by his side.

"Glad to see you" Erik chuckled silently.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked, his tone getting worried.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed "Thirsty, hungry… as if I had been hit by a train"

Marco laughed silently "That's understandable. You can eat once the medication wears off a little more"

"You can't leave this boy to starve!" protested Arabelle from his other side.

"I won't, Signora" Marco answered with a calmed smile "He might be able to eat in two or three hours, tops."

Suddenly, Erik felt as a wave of nervousness crept over his body and his heart began to thump loudly. He knew why it was happening; he knew that he must ask the question, although he feared the answer. Erik looked up to Marco, clenching his fists slightly.

"Where is Meg?"

He observed as Marco tensed. Arabelle walked hurriedly to stand at Marco's side, sitting down on the chair that was there. She leaned closer and grabbed with her fragile hand his massive one. She patted his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"She returned to Paris, as you asked her" she explained softly.

Erik looked up to Marco as if to confirm what Arabelle had said, a lump forming on his throat as he saw Marco nod. But of course, what else had he expected? He had practically forced her to return to Paris without him, just until he could join her. But what was he thinking of? He didn't want her to be in another place…he wanted her to be near him. He wanted her to be sitting by his side while he healed, he wanted to see how her warm eyes sparkled, to hear her say his name, he wanted to make her blush, to caress her hands and face, to feel her lips upon his.

Blinking furiously he tried to speak "How long have I've been unconscious?"

He feared the answer, How much time had Meg had been on her own in Paris without him?

"A week and a half"

Stunned, Erik looked into Arabelle's eyes trying to calm himself down. Almost two weeks? She had left two weeks ago? A wave of dizziness filled his body as he slowly began to realize how stupid he had been on accepting to do this surgery. He felt sore and nauseated, but above all that, he felt as if a part of his heart had been taken away. He remembered the last time he had seen her, before the surgery. She had cried, but accepted his decision. And although it had taken him a great deal to make her accept returning to Paris without him, she had agreed.

"How is she?" he croaked, a lump in his throat.

"She sent a letter saying that she arrived well in Paris and now is staying at the Opera Populaire with her mother" began to explain Arabelle without letting go of his hand "She hasn't spoken with the authorities yet, Antoinette hasn't let her do it. Apparently the police want to meet her husband too"

"I must return to Paris" Erik said desperately as he tried to sit up. Marco put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to lie down again.

"You can't, Erik, at least not now" he said apologetically.

"But I must be with Meg!" he protested.

"Please Erik, try to be patient" pleaded Marco "You need to rest. You feel nauseated because of the medication. But you are healing really fast, you'll be able to go after her before you know it"

Erik raised a hand to his forehead and pursed his lips "How much time?"

"At least two more weeks"

Suddenly exhausted, Erik closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Two more weeks? He couldn't stand it. He couldn't leave Meg alone so much time! He felt a soft caress on his hand and opened his eyes, finding Arabelle's pacific expression.

"Do you know why I bring flowers every day?" she asked quietly.

He remained silent, looking into her warm eyes full of wisdom. She leaned closer and smiled sweetly "Because Meg asked me to. She knows how fond you are of lilies and roses"

A knot formed in his stomach as he remembered that her hair had the scent of lilies. He had given her a rose once in Piazza della Repubblica, but still, how did she know that he liked roses? He clinched his fists as he realized that probably she had seen the roses he had given Christine. He regretted enormously not giving her a rose every day and vowed that when he saw her again he would give her a rose every single day of his entire life.

"I know you want to leave Erik" said Marco in a soothing voice "But I need you to have a good recovery, I'll check how your face is"

Erik watched as Arabelle stood up and walked once more to his other side. He felt as Marco's fingers began pressing over the bandages and lifted the gauze carefully.

"Did Meg say anything else on the letter?" asked Erik in a whisper as he closed his eyes and let Marco work on him.

"Well, apparently the managers want her to dance in the reopening of the Populaire, but she doesn't wants to" explained Arabelle.

"Why? She loves to dance" wondered Erik in a whisper.

He waited expectantly at Arabelle's answer as Marco continued lifting layers of the gauze, the bandage feeling less heavy.

"Because it's the new production of _Don Juan" _answered Arabelle.

Erik tensed and opened his eyes looking for her "They are making _Don Juan_ for the reopening? Well, it seems that they still are fools" he chuckled quietly.

"Meg doesn't want to dance something which she knows you don't like" explained Arabelle.

"I will need to talk with her" mumbled Erik closing his eyes again.

"Just one more gauze…" whispered Marco removing the last layer of the bandage.

Erik felt as the gauze pulled from his skin but soon was rewarded by the feeling of something cold and moist touching his cheek. He felt as Marco spread some soothing liniment all over the right side of his face.

He weakly grasped the handle of something that Marco placed into his hand, although he didn't have much strength.

"You can look now" encouraged Marco.

Erik kept his eyes closed "I really don't care about this right now"

"Well you better be!" protested Marco "It was a very long and delicate surgery and actually I'm really proud with the results"

Erik knew Marco was right, so slowly he began to open both of his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. He could see perfectly with his left eye, but the vision with his right one was a little bit blurry, something that made him panic somehow.

Marco leaned down and raised his right eyelid, examining his eye "Your eye is irritated, but it will recover soon"

Erik blinked as Marco continued to touch from his temple down to his nose and cheek. Arabelle observed silently from the other side, her arms folded watching as Marco studied Erik.

"Your skin is noticeably less swollen and your bones are slowly adjusting" Marco smiled proudly as he straightened up.

Even though he understood that the medication was preventing much of the pain, Erik still felt the need to tightly grab hold of the handle of the mirror. Looking up to Marco he saw as he nodded and then he slowly raised the mirror practically obeying Marco's silent order. Erik pursed his lips at the sight of his face.

_W__ell, it still doesn't looks like a face at all._

"You will have some scars alongside the nose and the swelling in your lower eyelid will soon go back to normal" explained Marco with a smile at Erik's expression of disgust "Above all that, you will look great"

Erik rested his head back and let out a deep sigh. He didn't care how he looked at that precise moment; he didn't even care about the fact that he would be able to have a normal life. He just wanted to be with Meg. He wanted to go to Paris.

Marco began to rebandage Erik's face. He felt Arabelle's warm hand over his shoulder and he opened his eyes, glancing to look up at her.

"You will see her again soon" she whispered with a smile.

Erik raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder over hers "I really want to believe that"

He vowed to do whatever it would take to heal as fast as he could and return to Paris. He had never believed that being parted from Meg would affect him as much as it had. He needed to see her as soon as possible. Before he could keep thinking about Meg, slowly the medication began to take effect and without intending to, he slipped into a deep sleep.

Meg was sitting in front of her boudoir in her temporary dressing room. Some areas of the Opera Populaire were still under construction. Luckily the fire had only affected the stage and part of the dressing rooms. But still her mother had insisted that she must stay in the Populaire, so she had been using the Prima Donna's dressing room as her own. Apparently no one had ever dared to use it since Christine revealed that this had been the place where the Phantom had come for her the first time. But Meg knew that no Phantom would come for her…he was far away, hopefully healing from a very painful surgery.

It had been three weeks since she had left Florence and her husband behind, and ever since she felt like she was slowly going to pieces.. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she knew that people would begin noticing that there was something wrong in her. Her eyes were red from the countless nights she had spent crying, rewarding her with dark shadows under them. Opening the box with the powder her mother had given her, she began applying it all over her face, concentrating on the dark spots underneath her eyes. Meg pinched her cheeks slightly to gain some color. Stretching out a hand, she then turned her attention towards her dull, brown eyes. She picked up the tiny bottle with castor oil and spilling some drops on one finger, she rubbed it in her eyelashes, thankful that she had long thick eyelashes which didn't demanded the use of any other attention. Meg moved her attention towards her lips, pale as paper. She dipped a finger into the clear rose colored pomade and spread it over her lips, the cold sensation welcoming to her dry skin.

Finally she glanced up to the mess that her hair was, a bun barely holding it up any more. She raised a hand and took it down, beginning to brush it untangling with strong strokes. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wonder towards the chaos that awaited her outside the peace and silence of her dressing room. The premiere of _Don Juan_ was in less than two more weeks and still they didn't had the lead dancer and the lead soprano who was to play Aminta, Christine's original role. Meanwhile the managers had begged Meg to be the lead dancer until they found the proper one. So now Meg was guiding the remaining ballet dancers which had stayed and making auditions to form the new ballet corps. Meg still didn't understand why they were going to make _Don Juan, _but the managers had explained that the public had really liked it, even more with the fact that the Phantom himself had written it, which had made it much popular in the Parisian society.

But as always, her mind drifted away towards another person. She opened her eyes again and stared at her reflection. _She remembered the night of their wedding, when Erik had helped her taking her hair down, caressing it gently. She remembered him saying another day that she smelled like peaches, inhaling the fragrance of her skin. Meg could hear his deep and soft voice whispering in her ear, his breath causing shivers down her spine. Closing her eyes she pictured how his eyes had looked the first time he had kissed her, his stunning green gaze running over her features, hypnotizing and confusing, making her knees falter._ A quiet sob left her lips without even trying to, just as it had happen so many nights before. She opened her eyes, frustrated when she saw her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

She couldn't stand it any longer, she needed to see him. Where was he? Why was it taking him so long to return to her? Taking in deep breaths she told herself that he was healing from a very difficult surgery that without a doubt would change his life. But still she feared that part of herself that felt empty; like if something was missing within her. Meg knew without a doubt what was what she was missing, and although she was scared to say it out loud, she already knew it. She didn't feel complete, real, not without Erik. She needed him, more than she had dared to believe, and the more time she spent without him, the more pain she felt. Did he feel like she did? Was he missing her? Did he even think about her?

Suddenly her own ring caught the light and sparkled, just as it had done when they shared their first dance as husband and wife. Slowly raising her hand she studied the amethyst, the memory of Erik's eyes when he had slid it onto her finger. The memory of his fingers lacing with hers made her feel suddenly weak, placing her hand down over her lap. Staring back into her reflection on the mirror, she observed the way the necklace hung from her long neck, the cold metal caressing her skin. Raising a trembling hand she touched softly the pendant, feeling the carved inscription which she already knew by heart. _Sempre al vostro fianco. _Always by your side, he had said. And he had meant it, he had promised to return.

A soft knock on the door awoke her from her daydream, startling her. The door squeaked open and her mother walked in, her eyes moving over the pendant Meg held between her fingers. A look of compassion appeared over her mother's face as she approached her.

"Again, ma petite?" she asked in a soft tone, placing a hand over her shoulder.

Meg let go of the pendant and placed her hand over her shoulder, caressing her mother. She looked to their reflection and sighed "I can't help it, Maman"

"He's all right and healing" Antoinette encouraged stroking her daughter's shoulder "He's a strong man"

"I do not doubt that" Meg explained with a frown as she stood up walking over to the couch where her ballet slippers were "It's just that I want to be by his side, to know that he's safe"

"He is" Antoinette smiled as she walked towards Meg "I'm sure that he is doing what he can to come here as soon as possible"

Meg sighed and raised a hand to her forehead "I don't know what worries me the most. He being away or what will happen when he faces the authorities"

"Nothing will happen, my dear" assured Antoinette "If the surgery works as you explained to me, then he will be unrecognizable"

"I really hope so" whispered Meg, her face downcast.

Antoinette grabbed her hand and guided Meg towards the door "Come, there is a ballet corps we need to reform"

Meg laughed quietly and let her mother guide her towards the door "You are right, besides I really need to dance"

They walked from the dormitory wing towards the main section of the Opera House. Meg was still surprised at how beautiful the new interior and art work looked. Soon they arrived at the stage, walking swiftly across the new polished floor which glowed with the reflection the new chandelier provided. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the explanation the managers had given the staff about the reasons for not having a chandelier the same size as the old one. They had said because its maintenance was really expensive, but still a hint of panic appeared on Monsieur Firmin as he mentioned the fire. They were still scared about the Phantom.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Giry" greeted Monsieur Reyer with a smile from the orchestra pit.

Meg smiled and walked to the edge of the stage, bending down "Good Morning" she said with a smile and corrected with a giggle "It's Madame Destler, Monsieur"

Mon. Reyer slapped himself gently on his forehead and laughed "I beg your pardon, Madame; it's just so hard to believe that you are married already!"

"I'm sure that my husband will like you very much, Monsieur" she smiled "He admires the excellent job you have done with the orchestra"

"Oh! Is he a musician?" he wondered.

"An excellent one" Meg said with a smile.

Before he could answer, Madame Giry had them form two lines and then asked Mon. Reyer to begin playing. As the haunting and hypnotizing music from _Don Juan _emerged from the orchestra pit, Meg soon got lost on her movements, hypnotized by the feeling Erik's music created deep within her. Although she refused to dance at the premiere, she danced during rehearsals because she needed it; her soul needed this kind of release. As her solo approached, the ballerinas began stepping away, leaving Meg alone on the center of the stage. But she didn't feel alone at all, when she danced, somehow she felt whole once more, as if Erik was by her side.

Erik lay on his back in their bed, one arm over his stomach and the other resting over his forehead. His eyes itched from the uncontrollable tears he had shed since the day he returned to the cabin. It hadn't felt as welcoming as it had been the night they had come here for the very first time as husband and wife.

"It hurts so much" he whispered with a groan staring at the ceiling, studying the shadows the flame of the candle created on it. It had been a month. A month without seeing her again, and although he knew that the next day he would return to Paris, the pain he felt inside his chest still scared him. How could she have become so important and vital to him in such a short amount of time? Scanning the room from where he was lying, he saw the open wardrobe in which her dresses hung, taunting and teasing him with memories. Slowly, he began to remember how he had helped her unlacing her beautiful wedding dress, the smooth plane of her back, practically begging to be touched and traced by his fingertips. The room seemed empty and bigger without her in it, colder. Grasping the edges of the blankets, he pulled them down from his bare chest, pleased that at least his body was comfortable and warm, something that his soul was not. His eyes traveled from the wardrobe to the boudoir, the memory of Meg standing there assaulting him. _He could practically visualize how he had stood behind her, the fragrance of her hair intoxicating and unbalancing. Her hair was soft, slipping easily from his fingers. He remembered how it had felt the moment he pulled her to him and molded his lips to hers, soft and lovingly. The emotions her kisses awaken on him were completely new, thrilling yet terrifying._ Erik closed his eyes in frustration as he remembered the feeling when he traced the length of her neck with his lips, her scent taunting him.

Slowly, a soft tune began sounding on his head, pure and intoxicating. He clenched his fists, trying to ignore the familiar sensation of creating music. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. After a moment, the sound became a torture, and tossing the bed sheets aside, he stood up and walked towards the boudoir, grabbing the score sheets and inkwell she had given him.

"I need you" he breathed, shaking his head from one side to another. Sitting down in front of the fireplace, he let the memory of Meg invade his senses as he scribbled down furiously on the score sheets. She didn't want to dance because she knew his heart had been broken during that Opera, but still, he knew that in Paris there were still some matters to be resolved. He didn't care any more about the pain he had suffered, he just cared about the angel who had brought back light into his life and now had left him in the darkness. But soon he would see her again.

"Soon, my love"


	16. Old Friends

_**Chapter 16 Old Friends**_

Meg took a deep breath and stepped inside his lair. It was all as she remembered the last night she had been at the Opera three months ago, just that she was completely sure that before she stepped through the mirror everything had been in order. Papers were spread all over the floor with pieces of glass and some of his clothing hanging from the opened drawers. Candelabras were laid over the cold stone, the wax of the candles already dry. A wave of anxiety crept over her body as the memories of that night appeared on her mind. Yes, she had been afraid of how things would turn out in the end, and to be honest, she hadn't expected it to be like it was.

She walked carefully up the stairs which led to his majestic organ, feeling a wave of anger as she realized that some of the keys were missing. How could people be so cruel? There was absolutely no need to break things, especially when it was about something as elegant and beautiful as that organ. Meg bent down to collect some score sheets, observing the written notes with his beautiful calligraphy. She felt tears began to prickle at the corner of her eyes, and blinking them away she put the sheets aside and turn around in the direction of his room. With trembling legs, she walked to his room, stepping inside nervously. She looked around the magnificent room, a bed in the shape of a swan in the middle of it. Scarlet sheets covered the expanse of the bed, pillows spread over the mattress and all over the floor.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the face of Christine looking back at her from the ground. She stepped closer, realizing that it was a portrait Erik had made. She would have recognized his technique anywhere. Meg closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, remembering that he loved her when he drew that portrait of Christine. But still, she looked absolutely beautiful. Christine had been Meg's best friend since the moment her mother had brought her to the Populaire. They had shared so much together that Meg considered her a sister. She didn't feel hate or had hard feelings towards Christine for what she had done to Erik, somehow she understood her decision. Christine loved Raoul, and although she appreciated Erik, she simply didn't see him as more than a teacher and guardian.

She closed her eyes, feeling his presence closer like never before. She could faintly smell the scent of roses and candle wax, that scent which was uniquely his. Opening her eyes abruptly, she turned around, expecting to find him standing on the threshold. She was alone, as she had been for a while since she left Florence and her husband behind. She felt like an intruder in the room, as if she didn't belong there. There was still so much about him that she didn't know, and he didn't know things about her either. Walking slowly around the bed, the pain in the center of her chest intensified as memories of all the time they had spent together rushed through her mind.

"Why did I leave you there?" she whispered, running her fingertips along the edge of the beautiful bed. Meg couldn't remember the last time she had slept peacefully, not being haunted by the sound of his voice, green sparkling eyes, soft and warm hands tracing the length of her neck and holding her hand gently. She had no idea how had she managed to spend so many sleepless nights and still be able to lead an entire ballet corps. Slowly, she sat down on the bed, surprised when she found it surprisingly comfortable. Pondering between lying down for a while or returning to the surface, she found herself slowly leaning down into the pillow. She let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes the moment her head touched the pillow, realizing how tired she really was.

It had taken her at least two hours to find her way down to his lair again. The way her mother had sent her the night of the fire had been sealed so no one could return to the terrifying lair of the monster. So Meg had had to find her own way down through the dark and wet tunnels. She had slipped a few times, nervous on falling onto one of his traps again. She was completely sure that he would not come to rescue her this time. But in the end, somehow she had arrived at the entrance of his home, or what was left of his home.

What would he be doing right now? Would he be thinking about her as she was about him? Her body yearned for him, she need him, like she had never needed anyone before. As the days passed, a piece of her heart fell apart. Reaching out a hand she grabbed hold of the closest pillow and gripped it tightly against her chest, stunned when his scent invaded her senses. Lazily she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, her muscles slowly beginning to relax. But as she slowly began to drift away, the image of Christine appeared on her mind. Meg remembered what Erik had told her the day he had confessed all of what he had endured.

She remembered that he had said that Christine had fainted…could it be that, where Meg was lying, Christine had lain too? A stab of jealousy ran across Meg's chest as the image of the final confrontation appeared on her mind, Christine had kissed him that night, trying to persuade him to allow Raoul and her free. It had been Erik's first kiss, and it had been with someone who didn't care about what would happen to him. But still she felt somewhat angry that _she _hadn't been able to be _his _first kiss. Meg closed her eyes once more, remembering the night he had first kissed her. Erik had found enough courage to take that big step and change both their lives forever. Meg had never thought that he would be able to care about a woman after all he had been through with Christine. She knew that he trusted her, even to the point that he had married her.

She glanced towards his organ, trying to visualize him sitting down on the bench playing one of his many creations. How would it be when they would finally have a normal and peaceful life? She groaned with frustration and turned on her side, pressing the pillow tightly against her face. Meg felt alone, like if no one could comprehend what was happening to her. Her mother had tried to make her understand that it was just a matter of time before he returned to her, but still the feeling that something bad would happen never left her chest. The premiere of _Don Juan_ was near, and the production still didn't have a lead dancer or a leading soprano. Apparently the soprano would arrive today or tomorrow, all depended on the weather. Meg also knew that Erik would arrive soon; she just hoped that he came before the night of the premiere, so they could leave Paris as soon as possible.

Soon she began to fall asleep, she still was conscious, but her body was relaxed. There was no other sound in the lair than the lap of water colliding against the shore and her soft breathing. She missed the life she had begun to have in Florence, the job at the studio, the walks to Piazza della Repubblica. Preparing breakfast each morning, talking with Arabelle, Gisella and Isabella. She missed the children…but most of all she missed him. She drifted to sleep with the memory of La Medicea surrounding her. She thought she heard the sound of something, a peaceful sound echoing around the room. Then she thought she heard it again. It was the same tune Erik had hummed so many nights ago. She opened her eyes instantly, rising up so she could be in a sitting position. Turning her head from one side to another, she tried to find the source of the melody, which had become louder now that she was using all of her senses. Putting her feet on the ground, she rose slowly, walking around the room until she saw it. A papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. The monkey balanced from one side to the other, his arms repeating the same movement as the cymbals collided together creating a soft sound. The details in the monkey were astounding; from the little shoes he wore to the red turban with the black feather on it. Stretching a trembling hand, Meg caressed the face of the monkey.

The music was hypnotizing, as was all that the lair contained. Even its owner was hypnotizing. Soon, the monkey stopped playing and all that remained was the final note echoing through the caverns. Without a second thought, Meg grabbed the music box carefully and straightened up. She was not going to leave this down there, somehow she felt that this had been really especial to Erik and when he returned, she would give it back to him. Giving the room a final look, she stepped out of the room and walked in the direction she had come.

Erik stepped down from the carriage, suddenly blinded by the sunlight of the Parisian day. He never though that he would need to return to the place where most of his dreams had been shattered. Although he highly appreciated the Opera Populaire, he still wasn't sure if he was ready to step inside once more. The façade of the building was decorated with rose marble columns, friezes, sculpture groups and two large gilded statues, which shined with the reflection of the bright sunlight. Erik had never had the opportunity of observing how imposing and breathtaking the building was in broad daylight. He stood mesmerized by the view in front of him, surprised by the beauty of the place he had once called home. Blinking repeatedly to clear his vision, he began climbing up the steps which led to the main entrance, clenching his fists tightly trying to stop the sudden knot forming on the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he stopped, realization dawning in him. He couldn't walk in as if nothing had happened and just face the authorities. He needed to see Meg first. But how?

The journey from Florence had been really exhausting, so Erik had spent most of the time sleeping; not wanting to be conscious so his mind wouldn't begin assaulting him with memories of the blond ballerina. Arabelle and Federico had left him on the train station, trying to assure him that everything would turn out fine and that they would be expecting them when they returned. So definitely he wasn't sleepy. Actually, he felt strong and powerful, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Retracing his steps, he walked down from the main entrance and walked around until he came to the path that led to the stables. There was a secret passage there, the passage which Meg and he had taken the night of the fire. Cautious that no one was in sight, he snuck into the stable, hurrying to the wall where he remembered the passage was, and pushing aside some of the bricks, located the entrance. Taking in a deep breath, Erik stepped inside. The smell of dampness surrounded him, the tunnel only lighted by the faint sunlight that passed through the door he had just closed. Tightening his cloak around him, he began walking in the direction that led him towards his lair. It was as if it never had happened, as if he had never left the Opera Populaire and now was walking towards the stage where he would watch rehearsals, just to then send a letter communicating what he had observed. The ballet girls were missing their entrance, the singer were off-pitched…he would analyze every single detail. And he was still in love with Christine. He was still invisible, hidden because of his monstrous face.

But now everything was different. His face was not disfigured any more, he looked as any other men, probably some scars here and there, but actually he looked normal. He didn't need to hide anymore; he wouldn't threaten the managers or persuade Christine. He wasn't in love with her anymore. This time he was a new man seeking for his wife. He was looking for Meg, the little blond ballerina who had risked all she had to save him and take him to a safe place, creating a strong bond of friendship with her. A friendship which had become a marriage in which, at some point, he had developed strong feelings for her, feelings which still thrilled and terrified him.

"It seems that the Phantom has returned" he whispered, his footsteps echoing through the dark tunnel.

Drawing near to the entrance of the tunnel where she had come, Meg slowed her steps, holding carefully the music box in her hands. She opened the door which led to the hallway, peeking out to see if there was any one there. At the sight of the empty corridor, she stepped out hurriedly and ran in the direction of the Prima Donna´s dressing room. When she closed the door she leaned back against it, looking up to the ceiling as she tried to slow the pace of her heart. She held the monkey carefully near her chest, holding it in a possessive manner. She knew that anyone who had been down at the lair the night of the fire would surely recognize the music box. And she was absolutely sure that her mother would not like the idea of her being alone down on the cellars of the Opera House.

Meg walked towards a trunk which was next to the boudoir and placed the music box inside of it, locking it cautiously. The moment she straightened up, a sudden knock on the door caused her to gasp with surprise. Without waiting for an invitation, the door opened and her mother walked in hurriedly, her face flushed by the effort, surely she had run a long distance.

"Marguerite, where have you been?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she approached to Meg.

"Sorry, Maman, I've must have fallen asleep" Meg lied. Lying had never been something easy to her, especially when it was to her mother.

Antoinette grabbed her by the hand an pulled her towards the door "We must be at the stage right away, the lead soprano just arrived"

Meg stopped suddenly, causing her mother to turn around and looked inquisitively at her.

"Who is she?" Meg asked in a whisper, suddenly feeling her legs glued to the floor.

Her mother gave her a compassionate glance and dragged her further out of the dressing room "You will see"

Meg let her mother drag her through the long and deserted corridor which led to the stage. At some point they began running, the voices of the crowd becoming louder with each step they took. In a blink of an eye they were standing behind the crowd, a circle forming around the newly arrived visitors. Meg could hear the voices of Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre as they talked with the woman who was standing in the middle of the congregation, holding the arm of a tall man. They both wore elegant clothing, showing that they belonged to the high society of Paris. The woman had her back to Meg, but still she would have recognized those chocolate dark curls anywhere.

At that moment, Meg heard the voice of the woman, soft and delicate. The voice that had bewitched all Paris and her now husband. Feeling her throat suddenly dry, Meg took a step back, lifting a hand to her forehead. She took another step back prepared to leave the stage, when her mother´s hand grabbed her firmly by the arm, a severe expression on her face. How could this be? Of all the sopranos in Europe how had they chosen Christine again? Above all that, how had she accepted? How had Raoul let her? She couldn't be here, not when Erik would arrive any day. He would see her, he would feel all the pain once more…but what if he still felt something for her? What if when he heard her sing he would be blinded once more? A lump formed in her throat at the image of Erik leaving her. No, that wouldn't happen, Christine was already married. And for all she knew, Erik did care for her, even to the point of having a facial reconstruction. They had shared so much together, he was a new man. But what if Christine recognized him and warned the authorities?

Meg took another step back, taking advantage of her mother's distraction and turned around to leave.

"Meg?"

Suddenly the stage fell into complete silence. Meg froze, turning around slowly, recognizing that voice clearly. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she saw the crowd parting to let the way clear.

"I knew it was you!" Christine squeaked excitedly as she picked up the hem of her gown and hurried to stand in front of her.

Meg stood frozen, unable to move or say anything as Christine embraced her tightly. Suddenly Meg remembered that she was supposed to be excited as well and raised her arms to encircle Christine's upper back gently. After a moment Christine drew back, giving Meg the opportunity to see her closely. She still looked as beautiful as always, her eyes sparkling as they had never before, the shy and insecure girl who lived at the Populaire long forgotten. In her place stood a radiant woman who seemed confident with herself. She wore an elegant burgundy gown which made her pale skin glow. Her long chocolate curls were pulled back, cascading down her back freely. Her cheeks were not pale as they had been, instead a rose tint colored them. This was not the Christine who had lived at the Populaire, in her place stood a more mature and confident woman. Meg was aware of her friend saying something and explaining details of her wedding and demanding an explanation of where had she had been during all that time. Suddenly she stopped, glancing down to Meg's hands.

"My God look at this" Christine breathed, looking back again to her "You are a married woman now? Why haven't you told me?"

Meg shrugged and gave her a weak smile "Nobody knew about it"

Christine stared at her surprised, an excited smile forming on her lips "You have to tell me every single detail!"

"It was not much-" Meg tried to explain as Christine turned around looking for someone.

"Raoul! Look who is married now!" Christine squeaked to her husband who was talking with Monsieur Firmin. He apologized and turned in the direction of them.

"I'm sorry Christine-"Meg apologized as she tried to release her hand from Christine's grip "But I really have to go now-"

And with that she turned around and ran towards the exit of the stage, leaving a stunned Christine and Raoul behind. She couldn't talk to her, not right now. She needed to organize her ideas and plan what she would say to her best friend. She didn't wanted to lie, but she knew that if Christine discovered that she had married Erik, things wouldn't turn out fine.

Erik turned to glance back over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, although he knew that no one had ever known the passage he was taking. He had been wandering around the Populaire in search of the only reason he had ever dared to return to this place. He hadn't imagined the wave of emotions he would have felt when he stepped into his lair once more. Everything was destroyed; nothing had been spared by the furious mob, not even his organ. And although he wouldn't have liked to admit it, it had caused him a great pain to see his old home in ruins. With each step he took in the shadows, he felt more and more out of place, as if he didn't belong to the shadows anymore. And he didn't like that feeling.

Looking out through a crack on the wall he realized that the corridors were deserted. With an expression of confusion, he kept walking, pursing his lips in frustration. Where was she? He had looked in the dressing rooms, Madame Giry's office, and even the manager's office. The only thing he had discovered was that she had been using the Prima Donna's dressing room; he would recognize those dresses anywhere. They had been the ones he had bought her during their first week on Florence. So now he was sure where was she staying, but there was no hint as to where she might at the end of the tunnel, he walked cautiously into another tunnel which led to the chapel. It was his last hope. He wouldn't face the authorities, not until he was sure she was safe and sound. He clenched his fists, his wedding ring pressing tightly against the palm of his hand. Erik winced at the physical pain he felt on the center of his chest, a pain which had only grown since he had woken up in the hospital alone. The memory of her lovely face assaulted him, making the corner of his eyes itching with unshed tears, blinking furiously to clear his vision. The scent of wax began filling his senses as he approached the chapel, quickening his pace and then stopping at the sound of voices.

He rested against the wall holding his breath as he listened carefully trying to understand what they were talking about. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized who was talking. He would have recognized that voice anywhere. He had created it after all. He took a step forward slowly, standing behind the stained glass window so he could see them properly. Erik's breath caught in his throat as he realized that it was Meg who was inside the chapel. But she was not alone, she was with Christine.

Meg was kneeling in front of the picture of her father as silent tears rolled down from her cheeks. Why did she feel like that? Christine was her friend after all! She would understand, surely she would. But still Meg was aware of the strong bond Erik and Christine had shared, and that terrified her horribly. What would happen when Erik arrived and saw Christine? Was he really over her? Somehow she knew that Erik felt something for her, something strong, and something that he had never shared with Christine. It was something real.

"Meg?"

The soft whisper came like a breeze and immediately she knew that it was Christine who was standing behind her. Lifting a quick hand to wipe away her tears, she turned around slowly, a soft smile on her lips. Christine was standing at the threshold, a look of pure concern on her face. Yes, deep inside her she was still the girl who lived at the Populaire.

"Sorry I disappeared so suddenly earlier" Meg apologized as she stood up carefully "I began feeling a little bit dizzy"

Christine approached to her with an honest smile "That's all right; there was quite a lot of people on the stage"

"So now tell me, how have you been?" asked Meg with a smile.

"My God, it has been so incredible!" Christine answered excitedly "Raoul has taken me to so many beautiful places! The world beyond the Opera House is much more beautiful than I have ever imagined"

As Christine continued to tell Meg about the places in Europe she and Raoul had visited, Meg couldn't help but notice how much she had missed her. Christine had practically grown up with her. They had shared so much together that Meg couldn't imagine how her life at the Populaire had been without her. Underneath the fancy clothing and stylish hair-do, her best friend was still there, and Meg couldn't help but to smile. She had really missed her after all. The way her face glowed with excitement and happiness proved to Meg that she was truly happy, and that maybe she wouldn't have been as happy if she would have stayed with Erik.

At some point, Christine grabbed Meg's hand and walked with her towards the bench in front of the window. They sat down as Christine kept talking, never letting go of Meg's hand.

"What happened the night…the night of the fire?" asked Christine as she tried to hide the tone of fear in her voice, although Meg had noticed "Your mother said you went to stay with one of her friends, but we all thought that perhaps _he _had something to do with your whereabouts…"

"Not at all" Meg giggled weakly "I did go with a friend of Maman"

"I see that now!" laughed Christine happily "Now I really want to know everything about your new husband, my friend!"

Meg smiled "There's not much to tell about"

"You must tell me all the details" Christine encouraged "Where did you met him? Did you met him here? Maybe Raoul knows his family…"

Meg squeezed her hands and forced Christine to look at her. Christine fell quiet instantly, her attention on Meg.

"I met him the night of the fire" Meg explained quietly, looking at her intently.

Christine smiled as excitement appeared on her features "Did he help you escape? Oh! He went with you on that mysterious trip? How romantic!"

"Actually _I _was the one who helped him escape" Meg said carefully.

Christine drew back slowly, her expression revealing confusion and surprise as realization dawned in her. Meg let go of Christine's hands and began twisting the fabric of her skirts in an attempt to calm herself down.

"You-you mean…" Christine stuttered, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Yes" Meg whispered as she nodded slowly "I married the Phantom of the Opera"

Christine fell quiet, gazing to the distance, a lost expression in her eyes. Meg kept silent too, expecting her to say something first. Her heart pounded loudly, as if in any minute it would come out of her chest. Resisting the urge to stand up and run away, Meg glanced down to her lap, expecting her best friend to say something.

"How-How could you do that? After all he did to me?" Christine whispered, gazing up to stare directly to her eyes.

"He is a new man now, Christine" Meg explained quietly "He is different now-"

"No he is not" Christine answered coldly "He is dangerous! How can you be married to someone like him?"

"Someone like who?" demanded Meg, anger boiling in her veins all of a sudden "Tell me, someone like who? Someone who gave you everything, risked his life, dared to love and in the end was betrayed?"

Christine stood up, her delicate fists clenched tightly "Someone who kidnapped me, threatened me and Raoul-someone who _killed, _someone who is filled of hate and loathing?"

"How can you say that? Meg hissed as she stood up and approached Christine "How can you say that when all he did was for _you?_

"You really don't know how much I had to endure, do you?" whispered Christine, a tone of mock surprise.

"It was your fault" answered Meg coldly "You played with him and then broke his heart."

Christine was quiet for a moment, just to then gaze into her eyes once more "Are you sure he loves you?"

Meg remained silent, not being able to answer her question. Did he love her? She knew that he had strong feelings for her, but he had never said that he loved her. Something ached inside of her chest as fear began creeping over her body. She needed to leave she didn't wanted to be here, not when Christine was saying such things of the person she cared for the most. She didn't have the strength to fight back.

"How could you marry him?" whispered Christine "He vowed he loved me- how could he fall in love again so fast?"

"Because it wasn't love what he felt for you" stated Meg coldly, looking at her intently "It was anything but love"

"Are you sure?" asked Christine "Did he ever tell you everything he did for me? Did he ever tell you about the night he took me down to his lair? How he sang to me? How he embraced me? Did he ever say something about the wedding dress _he _made for me?"

Meg took a step back, blinking furiously as she tried to clear her vision "Stop it-"

"Did he tell you about what really happened the night of the fire? Did he tell you that he gave me a wedding ring? I kissed him, Meg, twice. And it was something that I will never forget, those two kisses really changed my entire existence" Christine took a step forward, her voice cold.

Meg turned around giving her back to her. Closing her eyes furiously she tried to ignore what Christine was saying, although it was impossible, not when they were in such a small room.

"The last thing he said to me was that he loved me"

Opening her eyes, she turned abruptly, tears falling freely down from her cheeks.

"I realize now that I really didn't know how much he loved you" Meg answered coldly "Or how much you both have really shared…not even that he had proposed to you"

Meg took a step forward, watching how Christine's expression changed to surprise.

"But let me tell you something" Meg hissed "I don't care what happened, because he has changed, and no matter what you say, I would still want to be with him."

And with that, she stormed out of the chapel, ignoring the voice of Christine calling for her. The instant she was out of her sight, Meg began running towards her dressing room, tears falling uncontrollably down from her cheeks. But Meg was unaware that there had been someone who had been listening to their confrontation, someone who was following her in the shadows of the tunnels.

When she closed the door of the dressing room, she leaned back against it and let all the tears come out, sobbing hard as she slowly crumbled to the floor. Why didn't she know anything about what Christine had said? Although she was trying to not feel any pain or jealousy, it was impossible. To know that Erik had done such things just for Christine was like a dagger straight to her heart. Trying to calm down, she stood up and walked to the trunk, opening it and taking out the music box. She kneeled on the floor once more, her body shaking with sobs as the monkey began playing a soothing tune instantly.

"He never said the words" whispered Meg between sobs as she caressed the head of the monkey softly.

Erik stood frozen behind the mirror, silent tears running down his cheeks. He had never imagined that Meg could be so strong to face her best friend, just to defend him. Every word that Christine said was like a blow straight to his face, and he could tell that Meg was feeling the same way he was. Just that she had to hide it. At some point Erik was tempted to walk out and defend Meg, hide her from all the vicious statements Christine mas making. Yes, he had done everything she had said, but Meg was right. It hadn't been for love.

Taking a step forward, he placed a hand over the mirror, not wanting anything but to step out and hold her in his arms, to tell her that everything would turn out fine. That he did care for her. He slowly knealt in front of the mirror, sobs shaking his body. His eyes were flooded with tears as he observed Meg crying on the floor. He watched as she stood up and walked towards the trunk weakly. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what she was holding. _His music box. _A flash of happiness flooded him when he realized that she had been down to his lair. To know that one of his favorite things was in her keeping made him somewhat happier, to know that she had something of him with her.

Hot tears kept rolling down from his cheeks as he observed her every move, fighting the urge to open the mirror and running to her side. But he needed to wait; he knew that if she knew he was there, she wouldn't allow him to speak to the authorities. It was then when he heard her speak, something that make his heart break into pieces _"He never said the words"._ He never told her how much she meant to him, how important she had become to him in such a short amount of time. How his life would be over if she abandoned him. What he really felt for her, something that thrilled him and terrified him.

"I never told you"


	17. So close and so far

_**Chapter 17 So close and so far**_

Walking down the corridor, Erik clenched his fists tightly trying to avoid the urge of turning around and hiding in the shadows again. As he approached the office of the managers he could admire the reconstructions they had made on the areas which had been affected by the fire. Two days ago he had watched as the woman he had once loved confronted his now wife, causing him an internal battle whether to act or keep hidden. At the end he had observed as Meg crumbled to the floor crying, without being able to do something to comfort her. After a while, she stood up, wiping away the remains of her tears. Silently, she placed the music box inside the trunk again and moved towards the boudoir, where she applied some powder to her cheeks trying to hide her reddened eyes. He observed amazed how she hid all of her emotions and stepped out of the dressing room, a fake but weak smile on her lips.

Erik stood behind the mirror stunned, how had she been able to hide all she felt on the inside? He knew that his absence was hurting her, as hers had hurt him. It continued to hurt him. So in that moment he had made a decision, he would meet the inspector and the managers, confessing who he really was. So now he was walking to their office, aware that some of the ballerinas and crew were following his every move. He arrived at the door, standing frozen in front of it. This was it; this was the moment of truth, the moment his life would be changed, and Meg's too. Secretly wishing to have Meg by his side, he closed his eyes and raised a hand, knocking at the door softly.

The door creaked open revealing one of the managers, Monsieur Andre. A look of surprise crossed his features as he stared at Erik.

"Good evening, Monsieur" greeted Erik politely as he bowed his head slightly.

"Good evening" replied Monsieur Andre "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes, first of all, let me introduce myself" Erik continued, fighting the urge to grin "My name is Erik, Erik Destler"

Erik stretched out a hand and Monsieur Andre grabbed it shaking it weakly. It was then when realization dawned in him and he opened his mouth to speak, when from behind appeared Monsieur Firmin.

"You are-"Mon. Andre began to stutter as he observed Erik with fascination "You are Marguerite Giry's husband- I mean, Destler"

Erik chuckled "I see Meg has told you about me"

"Not much" replied Mon. Firmin from behind Mon. Andre "Just that you were really busy with some work in Italy"

"Precisely" nodded Erik "So now I'm here to answer the questions the Inspector and you have for me"

Erik heard the sound of a chair being dragged on the inside of the office and after a moment, a tall man appeared behind both of the managers. He seemed to be a couple of years older than Antoinette, his face emotionless. His graying brown hair was well combed, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he observed Erik. He had a moustache which matched the color of his hair, his lips forming a polite smile.

"But please come in" Mon. Firmin said eagerly.

Mon. Andre and the man moved aside as Erik walked inside the spacious office, the smell of coffee invading his senses. He stood at the entrance of the office as the door closed and the three men stood in front of him.

"My name is Inspector Jean" said the man as he stretched out his hand and grabbed Erik's hand in a strong grip, shaking it vigorously "I'm in charge of the case of what happened some time ago here at the Opera"

"A pleasure" answered Erik nodding curtly.

"I suppose you know that we would like to ask you some questions about that night" The inspector began explaining as Mon. Firmin and Mon. Andre walked to sit behind the large wooden desk.

"Yes, I'm aware of that" replied Erik in a stern tone, tensing his jaw slightly.

"Please do be seated" Mon. Andre encouraged as he drank from his cup eagerly.

Erik didn't want to sit, he felt his feet glued to the floor, but still he did as he was told and sat stiffly on one of the chairs. Inspector Jean did the same, opening a briefcase that was on the desk. He stopped abruptly and looked up to gaze at Erik.

"Madame Destler doesn't wishes to be here?" Inspector Jean asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Erik resisted the urge to clench his fists and took in a deep breath. This was the moment when everything would be revealed and his life would be spared or condemned.

"I just arrived" explained Erik carefully "And I don't think it would be proper if she is present during this meeting"

"Why do you say that?" questioned Inspector Leger as as he took a large yellow folder from the briefcase

Erik kept quiet for a moment as he felt the gaze of the managers upon him. He wished with all his heart to have Meg by his side, to hold her hand, to hear her soft voice telling him that everything would turn out fine. But she wasn't, she didn't even knew that he was there, facing the authorities. She was out there, oblivious to the fact that their future was about to be decided.

"Because I'm here to confess my crimes"

He saw as the expressions of the managers turned from shock and surprise to terror. Inspector Jean remained silent, observing Erik closely, as if he was expecting him to smile or continue. But he didn't. The air in the room became heavier and suddenly Erik felt as if he was choking, having the necessity to get some fresh air. After a moment, Mon. Andre leaned on the desk, his expression shocked.

"You mean you are-"he mumbled observing Erik intently, a hint of fear in his voice "That you are the Phantom of the Opera?"

Erik looked at him, a tense expression "I _was _the Phantom of the Opera"

The room fell quiet again and Erik could feel the gaze of all the three men on him. Trying to calm down, he remembered what Meg had said to him so many nights ago. They wouldn't be parted. How he wished that he could believe that.

"Do you understand the importance of what you are confessing, Monsieur?" asked Inspector Jean carefully, eyeing Erik with a severe expression.

"Yes I do" said Erik coldly "I am the one who nearly destroyed this Opera"

"But-"Mon. Firmin began nervously, twisting his fingers "But your face is normal. The man who kidnapped Christine Daae had the right side of his face deformed…"

Erik chuckled quietly "That's the reason I didn't arrive until today. I was having a reconstructive surgery in Italy. I even have a medical permission of my doctor, Marco Antoniazzi, if you want to see it"

Looking inside his jacket, he took out the paper Marco had given him in case he would need it. Meeting the Inspector's waiting gaze, he handed him the paper and leaned back onto his chair, cautious to not show any emotions.

"Sinus surgery?" asked Jean curiously as he handed the note back to Erik, who put it again inside his jacket.

"Yes, that was caused because of a bone malformation" Erik began explaining as the managers observed each of his moves "So they had to reconstruct part of my nose and cheekbone"

"Brilliant" whispered Jean "Andre, please send someone to inform the judge that his presence is urgently required"

Instantly, Mon. Andre stood up and walked out of the room

"You are unrecognizable" gasped Mon. Firmin staring at Erik's face intently, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" answered Erik sarcastically.

Mon. Andre returned and sat down again, his face flushed by the effort he had made, apparently he had run. Erik knew that the surgery would correct almost his whole deformity, and to know that not even those fool men recognized him made him feel satisfied with the results. He would tell Marco all of that. But what would Meg think? Would she still want him when half of his face had been changed?

"Now, we need to get serious" interrupted Jean taking his briefcase once more "There is something you need to see"

Digging into its content, Erik waited anxiously until Jean held out a folder with several papers inside of it "This is the documentation about the past events at the Opera House"

Erik grabbed it, trying to not begin trembling. Holding it firmly, he put it over his lap and opened it, passing one page after another, trying to swallow past the lump which had formed on his throat. Suddenly feeling as if the tension was vanishing from his entire body, he looked up to meet Jean's expecting gaze.

"There are no signatures"

The signature lines at the bottom of the page in which the Vicomte and Christine should have signed were blank, so as were the ones reserved for the managers.

"There are no charges against me?"

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre exchanged a nervous look and then turned to look at Jean, who observed Erik with a pleased smile.

"That seems to be the case, Erik" began Jean as Erik continued to pass the pages "You are a very lucky man"

"But how can that be?" Erik demanded quietly "I caused so much damage…"

"Well, apparently everyone realized that it was you who lead the Opera to its glory"

Mon. Andre turned to look at Erik and cleared his throat "Even when we complained about your demands, later we realized that it was the best choice we could make"

Erik felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. It was then, just until then, when he realized that these people _did_ mind him. They had lived scared of him, but they actually did consider everything he suggested, sometimes demanded, just because they realized that Erik was right. He hadn't been invisible for all of them, they actually trusted him somehow. Even to the point that they hadn't pressed charges against him. Erik looked at the managers with an expression of gratitude, hoping that someday he would be able to say it aloud. It was then when a paper caught his eye.

"Piangi…dead?" whispered Erik shocked placing a hand on his temple "But…but how? I didn't kill him! I just tied him so he couldn't escape!"

"He died, Erik" answered Jean calmly "But it wasn't because of you, apparently he had a heart attack due to the high level of cholesterol in his blood"

Erik closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. He had practically condemned a man, just because he was too blinded to do anything else during that moment, his mind was only on getting to the stage to perform with Christine.

"What about Buquet?" whispered Erik through gritted teeth without opening his eyes.

"No one knows what really happened with him just that he was absolutely drunk the moment he fell down to the stage"

Erik opened his eyes abruptly, an expression of shock in his face. Jean had an innocent stare. So now Erik understood it all. They couldn't blame Erik for Buquet's death, because no one had seen what had happened in the catwalk, no one could prove that it had been Erik who had killed him. Possibly he had fallen and become tangled on the ropes as he was totally inebriated. But somehow he knew that Jean knew exactly what had happened. This man was protecting him?

"Now…let's talk about your sentence-"began Jean, the sound of a soft knock in the door interrupting him.

Immediately, Mon. Firmin jumped from his seat and ran towards the door, opening it quickly. A man walked in; apparently the same age as Jean. He was less tall and more robust, his white mustache covering almost his whole mouth. Jean stood and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you could come, your honor" greeted Jean as the judge sat at the nearest chair.

"They said it was urgent" answered the man with a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Erik, this is Judge Antoine Gilles" introduced Jean as Erik stood up and shook the hand of the judge "This is Monsieur Erik Destler; he has arrived just today and admits to be the one everyone calls the Phantom of the Opera"

"A pleasure" Judge Miller said with a smile "I was eager to know you. My wife is a big fan of yours"

Erik couldn't help but smile "Thank you, Monsieur"

They sat down again as Jean handed the folder with the documents to the judge. The room remained silent as the judge read one page after another. His face was emotionless as he read every statement that was written. Erik couldn't help but to feel nervous, this was the man who would decide his fate and somehow, Meg's fate too. He wished to walk out of the room and find Meg, embrace her and run away with her back to Florence, where he had found happiness for the first time.

"Well, Erik, I think we can already establish your sentence"

The voice of the judge startled Erik and he turned up to look into his eyes quickly.

"What?" asked Erik with a tone of surprise "Without a trial?"

"I think this would be the most appropriate thing to do" began explaining the judge as he shifted on his seat "I guess you have no idea how popular you have become since that night. People wish to meet you all around the city; some because they admire you and others…well, let's just say that they were part of the mob which followed you down the tunnels"

"No trial or rights…I'm used to it" chuckled Erik darkly.

"It's the only safe option I can offer to you" answered the judge calmly "Otherwise it would be an open trial and you would probably end up in jail"

Erik raised his hands in defeat and smirked "No, please, do continue"

Judge Gilles sighed tiredly as he opened his own briefcase and took out some papers. From the corner of his eye Erik could see as the managers shifted uncomfortably on their seats and looked nervously at each other. Meanwhile, Jean remained silent, his gaze on his lap.

"I assume you have heard about social service and probation?" asked the judge as he opened the folder in front of him.

Erik nodded "Yes"

"Well then, you will have both of them" declared Judge Gilles as he glanced up to meet Erik's waiting gaze "As you know, the Opera is having its reopening this weekend…considering that its Monday your labor will only last until the night of the premiere"

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do" said Erik as he observed the judge carefully.

"They will be doing _Don Juan_" declared Jean, talking for the first time since the Judge had arrived.

Erik threw a quick glance at the managers and then looked back to Jean "I'm aware of that"

"One of the requirements of your sentence is that you give permission to perform it, as it is _your _opera" explained the Judge.

Erik stared in disbelief from Jean and the Judge to the managers. They wanted to use his opera? Well then, they could do it as many times as they wished, Erik didn't want anything to do with that. He wasn't proud of that creation, he had only made it with the sole purpose of seducing and persuading Christine to stay with him. The music was filled with most of his darkest emotions, his despair, hate, lust and rage. It had nothing to do with who he was now. He was different and he didn't want to own that opera anymore.

Although he could do something to make it different…

"I permit the use of my opera" began Erik carefully "Under one condition"

"What would that condition be?" stuttered Monsieur Andre nervously.

Erik bent his head to one side and looked to Judge Gilles "That you allow me to add something to its content. One more ballet"

The managers exchanged nervous looks and then turned to look at the Judge. Erik waited patiently for his answer as he entwined his own fingers in his lap. He had written a ballet during one of the nights he had spent alone, yearning for the presence, the touch, the voice of Meg. He knew that this was the only way to redeem himself in front of the Parisian society: adding something beautiful and _pure _to that dark opera. And he knew exactly who should dance, for no one was more appropriate to represent salvation than the same person who had saved him.

"I don't see a problem in that" declared Judge Gilles as he nodded slowly "You may add the ballet to its content"

"But-but the premiere is in less than a week!" squeaked nervously Mon. Firmin.

"How would we be able to introduce a new choreography to the ballet troop?" asked fearfully Mon. Andre, looking to his partner.

"I'm sure Madame Giry will be able to manage" stated Erik calmly "She is the best ballet mistress you could have"

Erik took from inside his jacket a couple of wrinkled score sheets and handed them to Mon. Firmin, who took them hesitantly.

Mon. Firmin sighed in defeat "I suppose that's true"

"Well, now that that's settled we can proceed to the next part of your sentence" interrupted Jean, glancing meaningfully to the Judge.

"Yes, that's right" said Judge Gilles clearing his throat "The most important thing about your assignment will be discretion"

"I have experience on that matter" smirked Erik.

"I'm being serious, Monsieur" said the Judge carefully "No one can know who you really are, as it could be dangerous to your wife and yourself"

Erik remained silent, not taking his eyes off of the old man. Although he knew he didn't deserved the treatment he was getting, Erik couldn't help but to act defensively. His heart pounded loudly, secretly wishing that none of them could hear it, although he was sure that even the crew rehearsing out in the stage could hear it.

"We believe that the best for you will be musical service" stated the Judge eyeing Erik "One in which you need to be unnoted"

Erik stared to the Judge surprised "You want me to play some music?"

Judge Gilles smiled pleased "Not just some music"

"I'm sure you know that the orchestra is missing one member" said Jean, making Erik look quickly at him "They are missing a pianist. And we have been told that you play a large amount of musical instruments, so to play the piano for the premiere of your own opera would be a piece of cake"

Erik stared stunned to Jean, turning his attention towards the managers slowly. They had a small smile in their lips, perspiration drops revealing their actual state of nervousness. He just needed to play the piano? That sounded just too simple, not at all dangerous or difficult. But it couldn't be so easy, they must have been thinking in something more.

"Why do you believe I will find this task easy?" whispered Erik through gritted teeth.

"Well, because you love music and this Opera House!" stated Judge Gilles with a smile "And with your musical experience we know the performance will be astounding"

Erik closed his eyes in frustration, massaging his temple slowly "In that case I'm honored"

"It will be a breathtaking performance, with the composer himself leading the orchestra" said Judge Gilles excitedly "Meg Destler as the leading dancer…and Christine Daae as the leading soprano!"

Erik opened his eyes abruptly at the name of his wife; she had agreed to be the leading dancer? And Christine would be the leading the soprano? His frustration increased as he realized that probably Meg and Christine would share the stage, what would happen after the fight they had had? Erik was sure that Christine would not recognize him, but what if she did? What if she warned the Parisian mob that the Phantom was back? No, she wasn't that evil…but what of that Vicomte of hers? Erik breathed heavily trying to calm himself down. Nothing wrong could happen, the night of the premiere would pass quickly and soon Meg and he would be going back again to Florence.

Erik opened his eyes and glanced towards the managers, whispering forcefully "And have our managers agreed to that?"

"Yes" nodded vigorously Mon. Andre "It's a good idea"

"Then, all is settled" declared the Judge with a smile "You will need to attend to rehearsals this week"

"And remember, no one can know who you really are" said Jean in a warning tone.

Judge Gilles stood up and everyone followed him, meanwhile they returned the folders to their respective briefcases. Erik turned around and faced the Judge once more.

"When can I see my wife?" asked in a stern tone, a severe expression in his features.

"Not today Erik" sighed Judge Gilles sympathetically "There's one more condition about your sentence..."

"We must pretend this meeting never occurred" clarified Jean as he approached to the door "You may see her tomorrow, as if you haven't arrived today"

Erik tried to swallow past the lump in his throat and cleared his throat "Very well"

"We know that you will follow all of our instructions, but still we need to have a way to have contact with you out of the Opera House and to be sure that you will complete your service" The Judge began explaining as he stood near the door "So we'll assign you a guard, he will accompany you from your residence to here, and of course, in case any threat or danger should arise, he would be there to guarantee yours and your wife's safety"

Erik stood stunned, observing the judge with wide eyes. A man following his every move? That would be the hardest part of his week. Probably he would know how it felt to be followed. He wanted desperately to be left alone, but if that man would guarantee Meg's safety, so be it.

Another day. He would need to wait one more day until he could finally see her. But he couldn't wait, not when they were so close to each other. He needed to see her, no one had to know. Mon. Firmin opened the door and they walked out. Erik's breath caught in his throat when he realized that there was a small crowd at the end of the hall, watching expectantly towards them. Jean grabbed him by the elbow and motioned him to move forward, ignoring the murmurs and whispers from the crew. It was then when something or rather someone caught his eye. A flash of blond hair appeared behind the crowd, making its way towards the front. It was then when their eyes met, a look of desperation in her eyes. He tried to stop and go to her, but Jean didn't allow it and forced him to keep walking, leaving Meg behind, a look of surprise in her eyes. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. So close, but still so far.

Meg walked into the stage late in the morning with her slippers in one hand. Most of the ballet dancers were already stretching, some on the floor and the others doing some pirouettes at the back of the stage. As she sat down on the floor and got on her slippers, the conversation of two ballerinas caught her attention.

"-I think it's really him" squeaked excitedly one of them, Meg recalled her name was Marie.

"No, he couldn't be, he is so handsome" protested the other with a dreamy look.

"Maybe he had a mask" pondered Marie.

"He wasn't! I saw his face! It looked quite normal" breathed the other one "He was so mysterious and…My God I think I'm in love!"

"But what would he be doing with the managers, the Inspector and that judge?" asked Marie thoughtfully "The Judge would only appear in case that he was actually the Phantom…"

Meg's breath caught in her throat at those words. The Phantom? Here? No…that could only mean one thing. Could it be perhaps that Erik had arrived, and he was facing the authorities on his own? Tying the last slipper, Meg stood up and walked towards the ballerinas, kneeling down near them.

"Hi" greeted Meg in a polite manner "I couldn't help but hear what you were saying…who is with the managers?"

"The Phantom!" smiled Marie excitedly

"He is not the Phantom, Marie" said the other one with a roll of her eyes.

"He is!" protested the ballerina "Why else would he be meeting those four men?"

Meg's heart began pounding loudly and she cleared her throat, trying to hide her excitement "How does he look like? When did he arrive?"

"He entered to the office like two hours ago" answered Marie.

"He is so handsome!" said the other one excitedly "He's so tall and muscular, his hair is a clear black combed backwards, and his eyes…Dear Lord those eyes! I could get lost in those green orbs forever!"

"Meg? Where are you going? Meg!"

She could hear as Marie called after her, but she was already out of the stage. The description they had given her was exactly as Erik looked like. He had arrived and was with the police. Without her. Why hadn't he looked for her so they could face the authorities together? She ran as fast as she could, passing the main entrance in a blink of an eye and soon entering through the main hallway. There was a little crowd at the end of the hallway, so Meg hurried her steps and stood behind a robust man.

"What are you waiting for?" whispered Meg trying to catch her breath.

The man turned around and answered "We believe it's the Phantom who is in there"

But before Meg could ask anything else, the door creaked open. Meg squeezed between the people, trying to reach the front so she could see properly. The voice of Mon. Firmin reached her ears and he saw a quite large group of men stepping outside the office. She recognized Jean, the Inspector which had interrogated her, but there was also another man, that would be the judge. It was then when she saw him, their eyes locking. She tried to reach him, but the crowd wouldn't let her. Why didn't he go for her? Sadness crept over her body as she saw him keep walking to the end of the hallway, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see that he was in as much pain and desperation as she was, but why didn't he approach her?

Soon, the group of men was out of sight and the hallway was filled with murmurs and curious whispers as to who was that mysterious tall man. Meg stepped out of the crowd and made her way towards the stage once more. But she couldn't go there, not when she felt so defeated and dizzy. Erik was here, but still he hadn't gone for her. Why? He had promised to take her away once he arrived. She couldn't stand being one more day without him, she needed him, it was a physical necessity, which caused a strong pain in the middle of her chest. Instead of entering the stage, she kept walking, hugging herself as she went where her feet took her.

She needed to see Erik; to see if he was all right, to see how he felt, how the surgery had improved his face, how it had affected him. To know if he needed her as well. Walking towards the path that lead to the chapel, Meg felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Surprised, she wiped them away, not realizing that she had begun crying. She didn't want to cry anymore, not when soon her pain would be over and she would be reunited with him once more. Meg walked around the corner when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and was dragged into a passage in the wall, something she hadn't noticed. She open her mouth prepared to scream, when a big hand clamped over it. The man dragged her, lifting her slightly off the ground. Meg kept fighting back, terror evident in her face as her heart pounded with fear. Suddenly, the wall closed, leaving the man and her inside a long tunnel in complete darkness. She began twisting and kicking, the man holding her without an effort. After a moment, she began getting tired and stopped, breathing heavily through her nostrils, her screams drowned on the back of his massive hand.

The man relaxed and leaned closer, a familiar scent invading her senses. Suddenly, her heart began pounding loudly, just that this time it wasn't because of fear. The voice proved to her that her imagination was not playing games with her.

"I'll take my hand away if you promise not to scream"

Meg remained silent, her eyes getting used to the consuming darkness. Faint light came through a crack on the wall, illuminating one side of his face. His eyes sparkled with excitement and passion as he observed her, studying her face. After a moment, he lowered his hand, the tunnel filling with sounds of her labored breathing. Meg stared at him wide eyes, believing that if she blinked he would disappear once more.

"It's me" he whispered, his voice filled with sadness "I needed to see you"

Meg blinked furiously and slowly reached up a hand, placing it carefully over his left cheek. The feeling the contact of his warm skin with her cold skin gave her was shocking. Memories of the time she had spent with him flowed in her mind as she caressed his cheek with her fingertips. Erik closed his eyes enjoying the sensation her touch gave him. He needed this. They needed this. Slowly, he opened his eyes once more, placing his hand carefully over her hip. The only sound in the empty tunnel was their breaths, as slowly their bodies recognized each other.

"It's you" Meg smiled.

Lifting his hand to raise her chin, he bent his head towards hers and molded his lips over hers. Her heart pounded loudly, threatening to escape from her chest. Meg curled her fingers in the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. She felt as he encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his hand resting in her lower back and the other one at the crook of her neck, his thumb absently caressing her cheek and jaw. She could feel his desperation and frustration, so as his desire, adoration and happiness. He only broke apart for an instant to allow them to breathe, but soon he recaptured her lips, smiling against her lips the moment she whispered his name against his lips.

He slid his hand down her neck and towards her waist, pulling her closer, groaning softly against her lips. She moved one of her hands to his chest, fisting the material of his shirt tightly. Suddenly, it was as if nothing had happened, as if they had never been separated. No lonely nights crying, filled of grief and pain, she felt whole once more, complete and alive. Slowly, he eased the pressure of his lips for more lingering kisses along the line of her lip and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hello" he whispered heavily trying, his hot breath hitting her face.

"Hello" she giggled softly, pressing herself into his chest.

He embraced her tightly, securing his arms around her tightly. They stood in silence for what seemed hours. He rubbed small circles in her back softly. She couldn't believe it, he was here, with her, holding her, just like what seemed so very long ago. She was afraid of letting go, afraid of losing him once more. It had all been worth it, the pain, tears and sadness, it had all been worth it. He had finally returned to her. After a moment he pulled back, looking her into her eyes.

"I need to leave" Erik said, sadness in his eyes.

"But you have just arrived" she protested, fear in her voice as she pressed once more against his body.

"Until tomorrow, my love" he soothed caressing her back "I talked with the Inspector and he believes it's the best for both of us if we pretend I arrive tomorrow"

"You talked with them?" asked Meg anxiously "What did they say? What is your sentence?"

He pulled back once more and smiled "It's a long story, and I promise I'll tell you every detail tomorrow"

She frowned, tears spilling from her eyes "Promise me we will be together"

He leaned down and kissed her once more "_We will_"

This time it was him who was assuring her that everything would turn out fine, that they would be together. Stretching one hand he opened the wall, allowing her to go out. She turned around to face him once more, but he was already walking silently through the dark tunnel, surely the way he had come. Although she wished for him to turn around and take her with him, she knew he would do what was best for her safety. Turning around she walked out of the tunnel, momentarily stunned by the light. She began walking towards the stage, the daylight warming her skin, although she would have felt more comfortable in the darkness by his side.


	18. The New Musician

_**Chapter 18 The new pianist**_

"A new choreography?"

Meg walked hurriedly to stand in front of the managers. It was late in the morning as she observed the cast spread all over the stage, nervousness and tiredness written all over their features after rehearsing for at least three or four hours. She approached the managers, fanning herself in an effort to stop the perspiration running down her neck. Looking around she tried to pass through an enormous piece of the scenery as the stage crew was moving it. Everyone seemed be taking advantage of the break in rehearsals to rearrange the scenery. Some of the curious cast members were looking up at the bridge where Christine was standing with Auguste, a man a couple of years older than Meg, with blonde, curly hair. He was the new tenor who was assuming the role of Don Juan. Although most of the performers knew that Auguste would never be able to replace such an excellent performer as _he _had been, they still supported him and encouraged him. Paris was expecting the Phantom, and that was the main reason why the first month was already sold out, although Meg knew that that wouldn't happen.

Rumours of his possible return were destroying the nerves of every single member of the cast and crew. They knew that this was the opportunity to return the Opera Populaire to its older glory, and everything needed to be perfect. Meg was aware of Raoul standing near the stairs of the bridge, looking intently at Christine. He had been the one who had chosen the new singer, as he had once again decided to be the patron of the opera, and of course the managers weren't averse to the offer. She could clearly see the anguish in Christine's face as she neared the managers who stood standing nervously with Monsieur Reyer at the stage entrance. He looked somewhat tired, a sad frown over his face. He had been working hard with the orchestra to achieve perfection, and perhaps, satisfy the Phantom's wishes. There was no doubt that the orchestra had improved since the last performance, mostly because of Mon. Reyer's effort.

But there was something missing within the performance. It lacked of…passion. Although Auguste was superb singer, he didn't match Erik's level. First of all, Erik was definitely a tenor, though Meg doubted that his voice could be classified. It was deep, raw and hypnotizing, alluring, gentle and comforting at the same time, with a tint of masculinity that added sensuality to his performance. On the other hand, Auguste had a clear tenor voice, trained over the years. Yes, he sang beautifully, but still he lacked the passion Erik had when he sang. His voice didn't make hearts beat faster or hypnotize people, as Erik's had. He had only needed to sing the first verse of the song to have the audience under his spell, becoming Paris's new sensation.

If Meg was already stressed out because of all the pressure that had been placed on her, to add a new ballet for her was just ridiculous, how would she be able to create a whole new choreography in less than two days?

"Please, Madame, you have to understand-"stuttered Mon. Andre nervously, glancing at Mon. Firmin for support.

"I'm sorry, Monsieurs" began Meg breathing heavily "But this is completely ridiculous! How do you expect me to keep up with such demands?"

"It's something that has to be done" stated Mon. Firmin shakily, an apologetic expression.

"According to who?" Meg demanded "This is nonsense!"

"I beg your understanding, Madame" continued Mon. Andre "But there's nothing we can do about it"

Meg inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down. She wasn't going to make a scene out of all of this. Looking around she realized that the entire ballet troop was observing her, waiting for her next words. Glancing up, she met Christine's eyes, sparkling with amusement. A new feeling invaded her body, not anger, but something deeper. It was the need to prove that she was better, that she could accomplish anything she proposed. She was not just the ballet mistress's daughter and the leading soprano's shadow. She was Meg, the leading ballerina.

"I'm sorry, I do understand" she answered with a gentle smile "And I should not have reacted that way, it's just I guess all the pressure has finally had some results"

"That's all right" Mon. Firmin answered with a sigh of relief.

"And in which scene would this ballet would be situated?" she inquired curiously.

Relaxing visibly, Mon. Andre answered quietly "Before the end of _The Point Of No Return"_

Meg did noticed that his voice had barely been a whisper, as if he was trying to hide it or keep it a secret. But as the whole cast was observing their discussion, that little sentence didn't past unnoticed and soon the stage was filled with whispers. Meg knew what Christine's reaction would be, she wouldn't be happy that _her_ song would be interrupted by Meg's dancing. And she wasn't wrong.

"What?" Christine shrieked as she walked hurriedly down the stairs. Raoul helped her down the last steps and held her hand as they both marched towards where the managers were standing.

Raoul was visibly tense as well, an unpleased expression written all over his face. They walked with their heads high, oblivious to the rest of the cast. After Meg's confrontation with Christine, she hadn't spoken to her again, although Meg suspected that she had told Raoul everything.

"You can't just ruin my performance!" said Christine, her pretty face flushed by irritation.

"These are the orders we have received, Madame" apologized Mon. Firmin.

"By whom, if I dare ask?" Raoul asked, glancing at the managers accusingly.

"The composer"

Multiple gasps were heard as whispers and rumors spread all around. It was obvious _who _the author was. Meg felt a wave of warmth flow all over her body. Erik had…he had composed a song for her to dance? Feeling her knees suddenly weaken, she stared at the floor intently trying to stop the world from spinning. She had complained about something he had done for her. She knew that he loved seeing her dance, but to compose a song just for her was something more intimate. Gazing up to see Christine, she saw as the color drained from her face, Raoul quickly pulling her to his chest in a protective manner, as if someone would appear and take her away. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Meg hugged herself in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Is this a joke, Monsieurs?" sneered Raoul coldly.

Suddenly, Mon. Andre's expression changed into one more severe "Not at all, Monsieur Vicomte"

"I will not put my wife in danger" stated Raoul.

"There is no danger" assured Mon. Firmin firmly "And I'm sure after the past events he wouldn't harm your wife nor you, Monsieur."

"He will!" Christine gasped "He'll return and get back at us!"

"I can assure you that that won't happen" stated Mon. Andre "Let me inform you that he has turned himself in and now is currently on probation somewhere out of the city. And he has definitely not shown any sign of trying to harm any of you, not to mention his generous financial gift towards this opera house"

Christine stared stunned to the managers, holding Raoul's jacket tightly. Meg observed quietly from one man to the other, still surprised to hear what Erik had done for the Opera. This had been the place where his dreams had been shattered and still he had donated money for the cause.

"Perhaps you are right…" whispered Christine staring at the floor absently.

"What? No!" Raoul objected as he shook Christine gently by the shoulders "Of course not!"

"Maybe he has changed, Raoul" continued Christine, this time her voice a little bit louder.

Raoul let go of her and stared at her shocked "He is a madman. He will get back at us."

"He is not" objected Christine "He doesn't wants me anymore!"

"How sure you are about that?" Raoul protested "As long as you are near him there's still a chance"

Meg saw Christine give her a quick glance, just to then return her attention towards her husband.

"I just know it" she said softly "The night of the fire everything was over"

Raoul closed his eyes with frustration, and then opening them slowly, he took hold of her hand "I'm still not sure about it"

"You must trust us, Monsieur Vicomte" said Mon. Firmin in a soothing tone "Besides, the police will be present the night of the premiere. Although I can guarantee you that nothing could go wrong"

The stage fell silent, all eyes settled on them. Meg felt her heart beating rapidly, not wishing anything more than to have Erik by her side. The silence grew uncomfortable, until she took a step forward towards Mon. Reyer and grabbed his hand softly.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to hear that song?" asked Meg politely with a tender smile.

His eyes sparkled with gratitude as he smiled "Of course!"

And with that he turned around and walked out off the stage quickly towards the orchestra pit. Meg stood frozen in the same spot, her head flooded with thoughts she couldn't quite comprehend very well. Blinking rapidly trying to clear her mind, she turned around and walked to stand on the center of the stage. As soon as the cast members and stage crew realized what she intended to do, everyone stepped away and cleared the stage, giving her the space she would certainly need. Raoul lifted Christine's hand, kissing it gently before she turned around and walked up the stairs once more to stand beside Auguste. Lifting her head to study the cast, Meg felt a twinge of pride invading her body. They had worked so hard to make the reopening nothing but perfect, and now, although they were silent, she could feel their support towards this new choreography. They did trust and admire her, something that made her feel somewhat loved.

"Please Madame Vicomtess and Monsieur Auguste" He called from the orchestra pit, asking their attention "From the last verse of _The Point Of No Return, _if you may"

Turning her attention towards Monsieur Reyer, Meg realized that he was already looking at her with an encouraging smile. She nodded and he tapped his baton, calling the orchestra back to where they had stopped. The familiar music soon invaded the whole place, causing the normal chills in the back of her neck. Christine and Auguste began singing as they slowly walked towards each other until they met in the middle of the bridge. Christine still sang with the same passion she had the night of the fire just that her voice didn't sound like it had. Probably it was because she had stopped practicing. Although Auguste put a lot of emotion to his singing, still he wasn't a certain someone who had achieved to bewitch an entire audience. Meg took a step towards the front of the stage, trying to hear the beginning of the new song. But it wasn't a difficult task.

The soft sound of the piano reached her ears unexpectedly, invading her whole body and infiltrating her soul in a moment. She could see as Monsieur Reyer's smile grew bigger at her reaction, and soon, the song had morphed into a completely different one, forcing Christine and Auguste to stop singing. Meg closed her eyes, and lifting her arms, she allowed her legs to move of themselves. She was aware of the whole cast and crew observing her, but in that moment nothing mattered. The song was hypnotizing and comforting, warming her heart quickly. The thought that Erik had written it just drove her to dance harder, her moves soon becoming quicker and more agile. Running from one side to the stage to the other, she made a _grand jete_, landing near the bridge. From the corner of her eye she could see Christine's stunned expression. But that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to dance and feel _his _music invading her senses. The song soon reached its crescendo, the sound of the piano even more powerful than any other of the instruments. Moving to stand on the center of the stage, Meg rose to her toes and began doing a _fouette_, her arms moving gracefully around her as she continued to spin her body rapidly over one foot. Her spins grew quicker and quicker, not realizing that the whole audience were clapping now. After a moment, the music became slower so as her movements did. The only sound that could be heard now was the piano and her soft breathing. Meg circled the stage, eyes closed and arms stretched. Meg bent her body down, supporting it on one leg, while with the other leg extended behind her body she kept that leg's knee straight. Stretching her hand in front of her, she caressed softly the wooden floor and remained still for a couple of seconds.

It was as if she had been dancing completely alone, but from one second to another the whole cast and crew burst into applause. Meg felt her cheeks burning, not only from the effort she had made but because she actually felt embarrassed that everyone's attention had been on her. She straightened, a bright smile appearing on her lips as she turned around and bowed, raising a hand to her heart. It pounded loudly, as if at any moment it would burst out of her chest and her hand would stop it. She turned around to face Monsieur Reyer, a lump forming in her throat when she realized that he was clapping enthusiastically, a proud smile on his lips.

"Brava! Bravissima!" Mon. Firmin ran to her side, grabbing her hand as he place a kiss at the back of her palm.

"You were a vision, Madame" squeaked excitedly Mon. Andre "Truly astounding"

Mon. Reyer tapped his baton repeatedly, and soon the stage fell quiet once more. He looked around, just to then stop and stare at Meg, a gentle smile on his lips.

"That was wonderful, Madame" he said, loud enough for her to hear it "But I would also like to congratulate our temporary pianist, who has showed an incredible talent this morning"

He stretched out his hand towards someone down on the orchestra pit. The man stood from his seat and walked towards Mon. Reyer, his face hidden by the brown cap he wore. But still Meg somehow knew who he was, she would have recognized him anywhere, needless to say that he was the only one who could play the piano like that and make her dance the way she just had. He turned around, his green eyes searching for hers instantly, captivating her.

"Monsieur Jacques Bureau"

Erik had been sitting on the piano bench the whole morning, watching absently the dusty ivory keys. His attention had only been caught the moment Meg entered the stage, dancing with such emotion that made his breath catch in his throat. No matter how many times he had seen her dance before at the Opera and in the studio, somehow he felt it was different now. Not just because he was not hiding up in Box 5 or watching from above in the catwalk. It was because he now knew this woman, and she knew him. Somebody had seen him and known him, not only accepting who he really was, but embracing and cherishing it. His eyes never left her as she danced and jumped gracefully around the stage, captivating every single man present in the room. Later that morning, Christine had showed up in the hand of her Vicomte. Although Erik had expected a shot of pain through his heart or the inevitable pang of jealousy that would flood his body. He wasn't sure if the sound of her voice would bring back all the dark memories, leaving him with all the pain once more, the pain he had managed to forget thanks mostly to Meg. He was tensed, gripping the bench with one hand tightly, afraid of how his body would react when the voice which had captivated and tempted him surrounded him once more. But none of that happened.

The moment Christine opened her mouth to sing, Erik remained still, surprised by his own reaction. Her voice didn't affected him at all, not like it had so many months ago. Yes, she still had a quite beautiful voice, but he couldn't help to notice every single imperfection. He couldn't help but feel disappointed with her every time his expert ear caught an imperfection. So many hours, days and months practicing and molding her voice to be nothing but perfect, and now she had just thrown it away. But what had surprised Erik the most was that her voice didn't cause any feeling inside of him, he felt numb. And somehow, to know that he didn't care anymore was a great relief to him, because he was now sure that his feelings towards Meg were stronger and real.

Earlier that morning, he'd been looking around the stage, but had stopped when his eye caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She was sitting in a corner, observing Christine and the boy who would take his former role as _Don Juan. _His name was Auguste, he remembered, and although Erik though thought he was young for the role, he still had a nice voice, even better than Piangi's. Returning his attention towards Meg, he observed amazed how truly interested she was in the performance. Her lips were slightly parted with surprise, her eyes wide open as she tried to not miss any detail of what was happening up on the bridge. Erik realized that her interest was genuine, because the night of the fire she hadn't had the opportunity to watch that performance, probably running around doing all the tasks her mother had asked for.

Erik turned around, looking for Maurice, his guard. He spotted him sitting on the front row, observing the performance attentively. He was probably five or six years older than himself, his brown hair hidden under a cap similar to the one Erik was wearing. He had been very polite towards Erik, aware of whom he really was. Apparently he was a musician too; just that he had abandoned his dream when his wife got pregnant with his first child. And since that he had devoted himself to the duty of being a guardian. After a long chat, they had managed to come to an agreement. They would stay in the Giry's house until the night of the premiere, Erik would obey his every order and Maurice would give him the privacy he needed. Feeling a stab of guilt because he would keep this man away from his family for a whole week, Erik returned his attention towards Meg.

He felt his heart beginning to beat faster at the memory of the little moment they had shared together the day before, hidden in the shadows. Erik could still feel her warm body near to his, and to have her so close was only making his desire to kiss her once more even bigger. He watched as she stood up and danced, leading the whole ballet troop around the stage, her hair cascading in her back as she jumped and twirled her cheeks flushed by the effort. He chuckled quietly when she began screaming at the managers, her delicate fists clenched tightly. Although she wasn't terrifying at all, Erik watched amused as the managers cowered in front of the petite dancer, making Erik remember the times she had did the same when they were in Florence. The moment the managers revealed that he had been the one to add one extra choreography, he observed curiously at Meg's reaction, her cheeks getting that pink tint he had become fond of, her eyes sparkling with interest as she glanced around, searching for someone, although he knew that it was him who she was looking for.

When Monsieur Reyer tapped his baton after Meg's nod, Erik began playing, a song he had composed just for her to dance. The music, all too familiar to him, filled his soul, making him feel closer to Meg than he already was. He played with all the sentiment he could, trying to show her that he was here, next to her. His eyes were closed, his fingers moving for themselves across the keys, playing the song by heart. The feeling of leading an orchestra was completely new to him, not knowing before how incredible it felt to be a part of something so big and complex as this orchestra was. The violinists followed every note he played, just as he had imagined it in in his head. He had dreamt of a day when he would be able to be part of music, not behind the score, but sharing the music with other people. Nothing would have ever prepared him for this. It wasn't until he heard the stage burst into applause that he realized that the song was finally over and he removed his fingers off of the piano, turning around searching for Meg. She was glowing with excitement, a dazzling smile on her lips. Erik joined the rest of the cast and crew and began clapping enthusiastically to Meg, an adoring smile playing in the corner of his mouth. But his surprise was even bigger when Mon. Reyer called him, inviting him to stand beside him so everyone could meet him. Erik gave Maurice a nervous glance, who just nodded encouragingly. He stood up, breathing heavily as he approached the conductor's box. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, his eyes instantly meeting hers.

Meg held her breath the moment they eyes locked. Although the only thing she could concentrate on that precise moment was on him, still she was aware of the whispers and murmurs that surrounded the stage. _"It's him" "Dear Lord" "What are you talking about?" "Keep quiet!" "He is so handsome"…_But Meg didn't care, she didn't care what they were saying, because she couldn't focus on anything but her husband.

"He will be accompanying us until the night of the premiere as our pianist, and I hope that he will feel welcomed" said Mon. Reyer in a severe tone. Well, as severe he could sound.

It was pure luck that no one noticed the intense connection both of them were having at that precise moment. Meg only returned to reality when Mon. Reyer began saying something to Erik, forcing him to look away and back to the old man. Meg felt a hand grabbing hers, taking her by surprise. She looked up to meet her mother's worried expression.

"What's wrong, ma Cherie?"

"It's him, Maman" said Meg in a hushed tone "It's Erik!"

Antoinette smiled "I know"

Meg took a step back surprised "What? Then…why haven't you told me?"

"Those fool managers made me promise not to say a word" Antoinette sighed, a frown in her face.

Meg couldn't help the rush of happiness that came through her body, but then, she realized something "But…what about Christine?"

Antoinette grabbed her hand firmly, pulling her off the stage "If you let Christine ruin what fate has built, you will never be happy…And I won't allow it!"

Meg smiled shyly, chewing her bottom lip "I know, Maman…it's just that I'm afraid that he still cares for her-"

"Marguerite, he can be serious and quiet, but I can guarantee you one thing" Antoinette squeezed her hand "He cares for _you_. Look at all the things he has done for you, do you really believe he would be doing all of this if he still has feelings towards Christine?"

"You are right, Maman" sighed Meg "I'm just glad that you are here, I really don't think I could manage all of this on my own"

"I will always be here, ma petite" said Antoinette warmly before pulling her in a tight embrace "Now that he is here you have the opportunity to be with him and perhaps you will realize how much he cares about you. And if that doesn't work, then there's no better thing to do than to ask!"

Meg giggled "I suppose so"

Antoinette kissed her cheek soundly "Now go find your husband!"

And with that, Meg disappeared in the shadows of the Populaire in search of her husband. But it wasn't long before she found him, or better said, he found her. Meg was about to run out of the area of the dressing rooms when she collided with the solid wall of a chest. But she wasn't embarrassed or scared, because immediately the familiar scent of roses, candle wax and his own scent filled her nostrils, bringing back memories of the times she had found comfort in his arms. She looked up, meeting his eyes which were sparkling with amusement, the curve of his mouth turning up. She rested her forehead over his chest and without a warning, began giggling. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help herself as the giggles shook her body. Suddenly, she felt his strong arms encircling her waist, the warm and deep sound of his own laughter rumbling in his chest.

Meg looked up, her eyes sparkling with joy. How many nights had she dreamt of being once more by his side? To listen to his laugh? That deep, rich sound which caused funny reactions in her stomach. Suddenly Meg was aware of the change in his face, trying to swallow the gasp at his now reconstructed cheek. She took a step back, resisting the urge to stare at his now new face. She looked into his eyes, surprised when he grabbed her hand firmly, squeezing it gently.

"Would you mind going to my dressing room?" she asked, looking around.

He squeezed her hand, her eyes returning to his. A playful smile tugging from the corner of his mouth "Lead the way"

Meg tugged his arm as she led them both through the new corridor that led towards her dressing room. She mentioned some of the new changes and improvements, his eyes looking around, curiosity and interest written in his expression. Her heart skipped a beat the moment he began caressing the interior of her hand with his thumb, a detail she had missed. Meg remembered the first time they had been out in Florence, he had had the same look that day, just that this time everything was different. They were different. She answered the few questions he had asked about the Opera House, and soon they arrived at the door. Pushing it open, he stepped inside while she looked down the hallway to see if no one had seen him, but it was empty. She turned and closed the door behind her, the soft click echoing in the silence of the dressing room. Meg let out a relieved sigh and turned back slowly, but before she could say anything, he had her pressed against the wooden door, his tall, lean figure pressed against her whole body.

She didn't even have a chance to react, when suddenly his lips crashed down onto hers, silencing her from what she was about to say. The feeling of his warm, demanding lips upon hers vanquished all the memories of what had happened that morning, his hands and lips making her forget every worry she had felt previously. He reached up to his head, took off the cap and tossed it aside. Meg felt his hand caressing the length of her waist, while the other pressed her even more against him. Her arms curled around his broad shoulders, her fingers stroking his hair, desperate to feel him closer. Erik bent his head to one side, allowing them to breath, but still he didn't let her go. His lips ghosted across her jaw and neck, tracing the warm skin. Meg threw her head back, allowing him to caress the skin of the long column of her throat. After a moment, he raised a hand, placing it over her cheek, caressing it slowly as he leaned down to kiss her once more, a long and leisurely kiss. She sighed content, as he straightened, his green eyes shining in a way that took her breath away.

"I've been wanting to do that since you stepped onto the stage" he whispered against her hair, his breath sending a shiver up her spine.

"I'm glad you did" she giggled.

Erik stepped back, grabbing her hand, and led them towards the couch that was against the wall. He sat down, pulling her down with him. He sighed satisfied, leaning his head against the wall as he laced their fingers together. Meg leaned her head against his shoulder while he rested their entwined hands over his thigh. They remained silent, enjoying each other's company. No words were needed; somehow they knew what the other was feeling. After a moment, he chuckled quietly.

"This is quite comfortable" he breathed, turning his head and pressing his nose against her cheek "Even more than the old bed at the hotel"

She glanced up confused "Hotel?"

"I had to spent the night somewhere, didn't I?" he answered with a smile.

She straightened, resting a hand over his chest "But in a hotel? You could have stayed in our house"

"I couldn't" he sighed distractedly "Those were the orders of the Inspector"

She raised an eyebrow, but it was then when she was able to see his face properly. The faint light of the day revealed the changes she hadn't noticed last night in the tunnel. Where once had been a disfigurement, there were now normal eyelid and nose. She observed amazed the smooth skin that matched the rest of his face, such as the straight bridge of his nose. There were a few pale scars here and there, but aside from all those minor details, he now looked completely and absolutely normal, he was no longer disfigured. Meg felt a lump forming in her throat as her eyes traveled over his face, down the strong column of his throat and down to where her hand was pressed against his chest.

She felt terrible, disappointment invading her body. How she wished to have been there for him during all those days of recovery, to take care of him and look after him. She had made a promise, to never leave him alone, and she had failed him. Suddenly, Meg felt one of his strong fingers under her chin, coaxing her to look up. She met his eyes, filled with warmth and understanding.

"So…how does it look?" he chuckled.

"I think you look ravishingly handsome" Meg smiled, reaching out a hand to touch the new skin "But still, you have always been handsome"

He rose one brow "Oh really? You think I am handsome?"

Meg looked down once again, her cheeks slowly beginning to feel warm "Yes, I mean…you know what I meant…just…oh don't tease me and just tell me what the Inspector said!"

"If so you desire"

Erik smiled triumphantly and pulled her once again to his side, his arm draped around her shoulder lazily as he traced the length of her arm casually. She leaned against his shoulder, the warmth emanating from his skin making her feel comfortable.

"I will be doing social service for the Opera House" he began, his voice unexpressive "Part of my sentence was to grant the rights of _Don Juan_"

She squirmed beside him and looked up, trying to meet his gaze "And you agreed to that?"

"Yes" he answered soberly "Besides I really don't have any interest on owning such a dark opera."

She smiled gently "I'm glad to hear that"

"The other part of the sentence was to occupy the place of the pianist until the night of the premiere" he continued, his gaze lost somewhere in the wall in front of them.

"Well, if that's all I really think that it's not that hard" Meg admitted happily.

She felt as the arm around her tensed slightly. She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes when she realized that he tightened his jaw.

"They said that no one can know who I really am" Erik whispered tensely as he looked down at her "Not even that I'm your husband"

His expression twisted with emotion, his eyes suddenly filled with regret and frustration. She couldn't look away from his eyes, suddenly afraid to speak. Meg knew why that condition was bothering him, because he didn't want to hide anymore. She knew that he believed that with the reconstructive surgery everything would be all right, that they would be able to live together without anyone saying anything. But then, they had forbidden him to say who he really was. Although Meg was somehow relieved that no one could know that he was the Phantom of the Opera, she knew that he wanted to be with her, publicly.

Setting aside her own feelings, she reached for his hand, marveling at the sudden warmth she felt. He looked down at their hands, his lips pressed tightly. Slowly, he threaded his own finger through hers.

"It will be only for five days, Erik" she told him softly "I will still be your wife after that"

"I know" he whispered "But I thought that perhaps this time would be different, that I would be able to show everyone how much the person I care about means to me…"

Her heart quickened at his words, but still she remained calmed and squeezed his hand gently "Maybe they already know"

"Maybe" he sighed.

She leaned against his shoulder once more, his thumb drawing circles in the back of her hand gently. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Can I ask you one question?" Meg asked shyly.

"You may" he answered, and though she wasn't looking at him, she was completely sure that he was smiling.

Since the day she had fought with Christine, Meg had done nothing more than to worry. Although her mother had assured her a thousand times that there was nothing to worry about, there was something about Christine's confidence that made Meg feel rather nervous and insecure. She was afraid to ask, but if she didn't, she would never find out.

"What will happen…"she began, slowly letting go of Erik's hand "With Christine?"

Erik straightened, turning himself around to watch her carefully "What about her?"

In that moment, there was nothing she would have rather do than to take back what she had said. She shouldn't have asked, she should have kept quiet. She should have, but she had not. Slowly, she stood up and began to pace in front of him, trying to organize her thoughts and find a way to make him understand.

"A few days ago, I talked with Christine…well, perhaps the right word would be discussed" she began, looking at him. He didn't say a word or move a muscle, though his expression twisted with concern "I tried to avoid her the moment I saw her, but still she insisted on talking with me. Somehow I was happy to have my friend back, but then she saw the ring and tried to find out who was my husband. Eventually, she understood that it was you…and suddenly she became angry, trying to convince me that you were dangerous"

She stopped in front of him, his eyes never leaving hers. His expression was filled with pain and concern, waiting for her to continue.

"When she realized that I wouldn't change my mind, she began to tell me about the relationship you had shared, every little detail. I tried to stop her, but still she wouldn't listen to me" she choked, shutting her eyes tightly "I felt even worse when she mentioned something about a wedding ring and…your love declaration"

He closed his eyes, lowering his head. But Meg didn't stop, she was already being honest, so she would say what she really felt "It was then when I began feeling miserable. Why didn't you ever tell me all of what you had made for her? Why had you been different with her? And…why had you admitted your love towards her and you have never done that with me?"

He looked up abruptly, his lips pursed tightly. Erik stood up, walking slowly towards her.

"I wanted you to tell me all of that, not Christine" she whispered through the lump in her throat "And that only made me believe that perhaps…you still had feelings for her"

Erik reached for her arms and shook her gently "How can you believe that? After all I've done?"

"You never…" she choked, tears falling down her soft cheeks "You never said it yourself-"

"I did!" he protested trying to make her look at him "With every detail, what I said, every touch and every glance. I did! I thought you would realize"

"But I wanted you to _say _it" she whispered "I know it sounds selfish and ridiculous, but that's what I wanted. That just made me believe that you still loved her-"

He let go of her arms and raised his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair with frustration as he walked to stand in front of the mirror "I don't! I never have! What I felt was not love"

"Then why didn't you say it to me?" she asked desperately.

"Because if Christine's rejection wounded my heart…yours would destroy it completely."

Erik looked at her reflection in the mirror, his eyes piercing through her soul. Meg walked to stand behind his back, lifting a hand and placing in upon his shoulder blade, caressing it gently. He turned around suddenly, trapping her hand with his.

"Erik I'm sorr-"

"No" he stopped her squeezing her hand "I would like to explain myself. Whatever Christine told you, please, do not believe my intentions behind the actions. What I did was a desperate attempt to keep her by my side, although what we had shared had been over before I gave her that ring. And also I would like to say that I have forgotten all about it…"

"So…you don't love her?" Meg whispered looking at him behind her eyelashes.

"No, I never did" he stated shaking his head "That was obsession"

Meg took a step forward, and rising on her toes, she placed a soft kiss in his cheek "Do you forgive me?"

He looked at her confused "For what?"

"For acting like a hysterical, crazy and possessive wife?" she whispered shyly, suppressing a giggle.

"By that's why I married you!" he laughed pulling her close to his chest.

She laughed despite everything and wound her arms around his waist, breathing in the scent that was only his. Although something caught her eye and she leaned back so she could see him straight in his eyes.

"And why are you wearing these?" she asked with wonder touching slightly the material of his brown sweater vest.

He wasn't wearing his formal black attire; instead he had wool pants that matched his sweater vest with a casual white shirt. She glanced up at him with an eyebrow up.

"I need to be unnoted" he said with a smirk as he pulled his vest slightly "Don't you like it?"

"You will never be unnoted" she giggled, turning around and walking towards the door "And yes, I do like it"

She bent down, grabbing his cap from the floor. When she was up, Erik was already beside her with a smirk.

"Let's go, Jacques" She rose to her toes, placing a soft kiss on his lip, just to then put the cap over his head, pulling it slightly from the front "They must be looking for us."


	19. The Confrontation

_**We are so close to the end of this story! I highly appreciate all of your comments, you don't know how much it motivates me to keep writing. This chapter was a bit hard to write, but highly important, as I consider it a closure for our characters with their past.**_

_**Huge thanks to my beta-reader **__**Judybear236, without her, this story would be a complete disaster!**_

_**And now read and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 The Confrontation**_

Erik awoke slowly, feeling his eyelids heavy. He hadn't had a better sleep in many months, and he had known exactly why. Meg hadn't been with him. But at that moment, with the feeling of her small compact body pressed against his, he felt whole again, complete. Blinking away from the few rays of sun that streamed through the window, he sighed with protest and rested his head against her hair. Just the feeling of her warmth made his stomach twirl with excitement, his arms tensing slightly around her frame. How many nights he had dreamt of awaking and finding her by his side, in his arms? But instead he had found himself tangled in cold sheets. Alone.

But those days were in the past, forgotten by them both. He let the ghost of a smile play on his lips as he remembered the adoration and desire he had seen in her eyes after kissing her the day before. He had thought that so many days apart would change her feelings towards him, or perhaps would appease them. But gladly, it hadn't. It had done nothing but to increase their need for each other. Lifting his head to the opposite side, he studied the way her eyelashes brushed her soft cheeks. Her skin glowed as his eyes traveled down her face, his attention drawn to her rosy lips, slightly opened as she breathed slowly. His eyes continued his way down her long neck, her head accommodated in a way that the elegant column was exposed, inviting him to touch it as he felt her softness pressed against the solid wall of his chest. A rush of fascination invaded his body as he took in the sight of his arm draped over her hip.

A ray of sun came streaming through the window, landing straight to her face. She sighed in protest and turned her head against his neck, slowly moving down to rest upon his chest once more. He marveled at the feeling of her feet sliding down his ankle, wrapping them around his legs. He smiled, glad to have the opportunity to study his glorious wife like this. Even after their argument, provoked by no other than Christine, he still was amazed by how strong Meg could be. She had helped him escape from the authorities, guided him to an unknown city and still returned to face the consequences of _his_ actions alone. But just a few words by her friend had managed to make her feel afraid and fearful, insecure of him and herself. Although he had witnessed the entire confrontation between the two ladies, he had decided to act as if he was oblivious to that, letting Meg take out every feeling and fear she felt. Still, Erik was surprised when she revealed her main fear: to know if he still loved Christine. He should have known that Christine would use every single detail of what he had done against him, but still he was surprised to know that Meg had thought that it could be true.

He had realized that what he had felt wasn't love, first of all, because he hadn't felt what he was feeling at that exact moment, by Meg's side. She was so different from what everyone thought. Some would think that she was timid and insecure, doing always what her mother would say, tranquil and polite. But Erik had been able to see what most of the world hadn't, the side of Meg that made his knees go weak and his heart quicken with anticipation. The times he had had the opportunity to discuss with her some matters like literature, poetry, history or even music, he had found the activity quite pleasurable, truly curious and intrigued by her point of view and likes. To be able to know her in such intimate ways had given him the chance to know that with only one glance of hers, his heart would flutter and he would instantly calm down. The way she was able to make him laugh with just one word was something that still marveled and intrigued him, as well. And he couldn't forget how strong she was, to the point of even risking her own life for his. Even when they argued, there was a passion in her eyes that made him want to silence her with his lips. Yes, Meg was completely different than most people thought. And still, she was so fragile, and that's what made Erik realize that he was the one supposed to protect her.

Seeing her once more had caused every emotion he had kept inside, including the fear of her rejection, to appear again. But he wasn't scared anymore, he was sure that the worst was over, his sentence had been established and their future together had been spared. It would be only two or three days more and they would be able to return to Florence, where their lives awaited. Erik turned his head back to Meg again, deciding that he had never seen anything more perfect and lovely at the same time. He knew that it was time for him to stand up and go to the Opera Populaire, but still he didn't want to leave her side. Erik was aware of the door in the hallway opening and slow footsteps going down the stairs, Maurice was already up. After a long discussion with the Giry woman, Maurice had accepted to sleep in the guest's rooms, although he had stated that he would still be comfortable in the couch of the living room. Erik had observed amused the reaction of the Giry's when Maurice had said that he would stay in the couch. Although he had warned Maurice that they wouldn't let him do that, he still ignored Erik and confronted the two women. Probably it was the funniest thing he had ever had the opportunity to witness. But after a good fifteen minutes, Maurice had accepted and with a defeated sigh he marched to the room.

Erik chuckled quietly as he remembered the shocked expression on Meg's face when Maurice had said that the couch was fine. He studied the golden highlights in her hair, inhaling slowly the fragrance of peaches and her own scent, surrounding him completely. Carefully, he disengaged from her embrace and slid his arm from beneath her shoulders. Slowly he left the warmth of the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Although he would have rather stayed in the bed, holding her and sharing the warmth of the sheets, sleeping soundly with his wife in his arms, he knew that orchestra rehearsals would begin soon, and besides probably Maurice would come looking for him. Turning around, he bent down and placed a lingering kiss in her hair, observing amazed how the ghost of a smile played on her lips and she nestled her head deeper into the white pillows, her hair sprawled around her like a halo. He lifted the blankets from his side and draped them gently over her. Somehow he felt rested and active, as if all that he had needed to sleep well was Meg. But who was he kidding? Of course it had been Meg. He stood, stretching his arms as the daylight streaming through the window warmed his chest.

Walking silently towards the drawer in which Meg had put some of his clothing, he opened it and took out one navy blue shirt. After securing the suspenders, he turned around to look at Meg once more. One of her arms was sprawled where he had been lying, as if expecting him to return to her. Her face was turned to one side, half buried in the pillow as the sheets covered her body. How could he have been so lucky to find her? Or perhaps the most accurate question was how had she found him? His life had changed drastically for good. He was now standing in a room flooded with daylight, his face reconstructed, and he was sharing a bed with his wife. Life couldn't be any less perfect, at least for him. Feeling his chest tightening, he walked to stand at the foot of the bed, removing a strand of hair from her face, taking more time than necessary as his hand lingered on her cheek. Taking a step back, he turned around and walked towards the door, turning the doorknob gently. He knew that he would see her again in less than two hours on the stage, but the intimacy of the moment was too beautiful to ignore. Smiling at her sleeping form, he opened the door and walked outside the room.

As the performers began walking off the stage and into the dressing rooms for a costume fitting, Erik sat with the rest of the members of the orchestra, or to be more precise, with the violinists. Monsieur Reyer had already dismissed them but Erik had stayed with them to show them something he had learned not much time ago, but still it would sound fantastic during Aminta's solo, if they learned to do it right. Holding the violin underneath his chin delicately, he watched amazed how the group of men observed him attentively, eager to learn how Erik did it.

"This technique is called _Pizzicato" _Erik said as he eyed them carefully "It consists in plucking the strings with the fingers, rather than using the bow. This produces a very different sound from bowing, short and percussive rather than sustained, like this"

Erik began playing a quick piece, the only kind of music that made possible the use of this technique. From his position he could see how the men moved their fingers, mirroring what he was doing. After a moment, he stopped, somehow embarrassed when they clapped enthusiastically, one of them even slapping his back friendly. Minutes after, the whole group of violinists was practicing the new technique. Erik walked around them, observing each of the violinists individually and correcting their mistakes. Soon, they were able to play in perfect harmony, earning Erik's approval. But they still wanted to learn some more, so they asked Erik to show them another technique they had seen him doing earlier. Erik taught them the _Spiccato _technique, which consisted in holding the bow a short distance above the string, allowing the bow to bounce on the strings, resulting in a series of short, distinct notes. The men caught up quickly with the technique and once again they were playing perfectly.

"Maurice, would you do the honor of guiding us with the piano?" Erik said with a mischievous smile as he turned around to glance at the man sitting near the orchestra pit.

Maurice's jaw dropped a bit as he stared surprised at the group of musicians "Me? Are you serious, Erik? I haven't played in a long time…"

"Nonsense, I'm sure you still remember something" Erik waved a hand dismissively as he sat down on a chair holding the violin he had borrowed earlier.

With a sigh, Maurice walked over to the orchestra pit to sit on the piano bench. Erik could see that he was nervous, but still he was curious to see how good his guard was as a musician. Maurice scanned the score quickly an then nodded towards Erik.

"Let's see gentlemen" Erik began as he accommodated the violin under his chin "From when Don Juan enters the stage accompanied with Passarino. We'll add some Spiccato and Pizzicato right where I pointed out in your scores. You can begin now, Maurice"

Maurice pressed the keys of the piano softly, slowly gaining the confidence he needed and playing each note stronger than the last one. The violins joined him immediately, the song flowing seductively around the empty stage. Erik closed his eyes, still not used to the immense pleasure that playing with others brought him. Soon, they reached the part in which the new techniques were to be applied, making Erik's stomach tingle with anticipation about how it would sound. His muscles relaxed when the sound produced by the violins flooded his senses, the music sounding even better than he had actually imagined. The group of musicians played perfectly the newly learned techniques, as if they had known them for a long time. Erik should have known it, Monsieur Reyer wouldn't admit anything but the best in his orchestra, and he actually did respect the man in some ways. The song came to an end, and immediately the group burst into applause as they congratulated each other, proud smiles in their faces. Erik couldn't help but to smile too, standing up and approaching Maurice. He too was smiling as he observed the musicians. Erik placed a hand on his shoulder, Maurice looking up at him instantly.

"You aren't that bad, Monsieur" Erik said with a grin "You would be an excellent pianist in this Opera House"

Maurice stared at him confused, a pensive expression in his face. But he couldn't answer back as the sound of clapping echoed near the group of musicians. The whole group turned around confused, surprised when Monsieur Reyer appeared at the entrance of the orchestra pit, a soft smile in his lips.

"That was truly incredible, gentlemen" Mon. Reyer said as the group fell silent instantly "It is definitely a very impressive technique. We will practice it more often."

"You should congratulate Jacques, Monsieur Conductor, he was the one who taught us" a man from behind said enthusiastically, his statement soon followed by murmurs of agreement.

"Really?" Mon. Reyer turned around to look at Erik expectantly "Then I'm really honored of having you in our orchestra, and congratulations."

Erik nodded, a small smile tugging from his lips "Thank you, Monsieur"

Mon. Reyer kept his eyes upon him, studying him carefully. Erik was aware of the expression that passed over the old man's features, his mustache curling as he pursed his lips. It was as if he had remembered something, but discarded it rapidly and turned around to walk out of the orchestra pit. Erik turned back to Maurice again, who now was standing next to him. As if knowing what he was about to ask, Maurice just sighed and raised a hand as if giving him permission to leave. With a chuckle, Erik patted his shoulder and walked quickly out of the orchestra pit in the direction of the dressing rooms. He had come to an agreement with Maurice that when rehearsals where over, he would be able to be with Meg, as long as they were not discovered together. But that wouldn't be a problem to Erik. He was a professional in the art of being a ghost.

He walked hurriedly in the direction of the dressing rooms. Soon, a wave of blonde hair caught his eye. Slowing his pace, a small smile tugged from the corner of his lips as he realized what Meg was doing. Standing on her tiptoes, she had both her arms stretched up as she tried to reach a basket of roses, which were supposed to be part of her costume, up on a shelf. Suppressing a smirk, he walked to stand behind her, stretching his arm out to take the basket for her. She let out a surprised gasp, turning around quickly. Her warm eyes settled upon his face, a pleased smile in her lips.

"Rehearsal is over" he said with a smile as he handed the basket to her.

"Also the costume fitting" Meg answered grabbing the basket "Wait here, just let me give this to Madame Toussaint and then we can go"

And with that she turned around and ran down the hallway with the basket. Erik chuckled to himself and leaned against the shelf as he waited patiently for her. But she wasn't long, a couple of minutes after she was already at his side. She looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked excitedly, turning around to see if no one was watching.

"Let's go to the rooftop" he whispered raising his eyebrows.

"What if someone sees us?" she breathed "The only way is through the dressing rooms and the whole theatre is there with their costumes"

"Don't forget who is escorting you" he encouraged with a smile as he grabbed her arm and began guiding them down the hall.

"If someone sees us I will deny everything" she laughed, clasping his arm tightly and trying to match his pace.

"You would leave your husband at the mercy of the awfully curious and gossiping people of the theatre?" Erik said trying not to laugh at her expression.

"Without a second thought!" she giggled happily as they entered the crowded hallway.

Erik guided them through the sea of people, Meg let go of his arm, instantly grabbing hold of his hand tightly. With a smile, Erik led them through an alternate corridor as they squeezed themselves to pass a large group of male dancers. The place was filled with the sound of hundreds of voices talking at the same time, making it impossible for Erik to listen clearly. Finally, he reached his destination and turned around the corner, sweeping an arm around Meg's back, he led her to an emptier corridor, the noise of the crowd decreasing. Then he heard a familiar sound of giggling, which sounded exactly as the group of ballerinas which had been following him lately.

Tightening his arm around her waist, he turned back and took her with him into a narrow passageway. Meg fisted his shirt tightly as he pressed her against the wall. A group of people passed just in front of them, not realizing that Meg and Erik were there. They held each other until they passed, and Erik looked out into the corridor, realizing that it was already empty. Turning back to her, he glanced down, surprised when he saw a smile in her lips.

"You didn't want the dancers to see us, right?" she whispered, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"If you had them following you everywhere you go, then you would understand how annoying they can be" he breathed raising a hand to cup her cheek, grazing her lower lip with his thumb

"If you weren't so attractive and mysterious then they would stop following you" she giggled turning her face and placing a kiss in his palm.

"Then I suppose I'll have to get accustomed to it" he sighed dejectedly, the curve of his mouth turning up.

Meg took a sharp breath surprised "_Mon Dieu, _someone needs to control his ego"

Erik swept her out of their hiding place with a laugh and began running down the hall holding her hand firmly, the stairs that led to the rooftop coming into view.

"Not that fast, Erik!" she protested "I might fall down with my slippers!"

"Right, sorry, I keep forgetting that you are really small" he laughed as he tugged her hand.

Suddenly she let go of his hand and raising her dancing skirt slightly, she began running by his side, soon leaving him behind. Her giggles resounded in the empty corridor as Erik tried to catch up with her.

"Who is the slow one now?" she laughed, turning to see him behind her shoulder. With one swift movement, he caught her wrist, a surprised gasp coming out from her lips as she stopped abruptly. Erik was aware of the sound of voices near, so he found another corner and pushed her inside, followed by him. Trying to suppress his laughter and hers, he raised a hand to her mouth, covering it and muffling her laughs. Meg shut her eyes tightly, her breathing began to return to its normal pace, and slowly, he removed his hand, surprised when she clung to his shoulders and began laughing into his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. Looking down to gaze into her eyes, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her flushed face from the effort of running and laughing, her eyes sparkling with the little lite in the dark corner.

"I won that race" she whispered with a smile.

Pressing her against the wall, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, forcing Meg to wrap her legs around his hips. Grasping her thighs gently, he managed to keep her leveled, careful to not touch her bare legs.

Erik held her gaze, his eyes falling to her lips "It wasn't fair"

Meg gripped his shoulders and tilted her head to one side "So what is your plan to decide who won?"

"I have an idea" he whispered placing a strand of her hair behind her ear before molding his lips to hers. She let out a moan which he swallowed, his hands encircling her waist as he bent her back with his hands so she wouldn't be uncomfortable by pressing her back to the solid wall, using his hands instead as a cushion. After a moment he withdrew to plant soft kisses down her neck, her arms gripping tightly his broad shoulders for support.

"I want you" he whispered against her lips "You have no idea how much"

"So do I" she breathed, sliding her hands down his broad chest, surprising him with the impact of her warm hands.

"You make me lose my head" he groaned with a laugh, holding her head to prevent her from going anywhere, and pressed her even more against him, returning her ardent kisses with the same emotion.

"We are being silly" she sighed grazing his neck with her lips.

"I don't know what that word means" he chuckled, fastening his lips upon hers once more.

Neither of them wanted to stop, both of them tasting the other earnestly, forgetting momentarily that they were near the stairs which led to the rooftop. At some point, the three first buttons of his shirt were already unbuttoned and her dress was off one shoulder, her soft skin exposed to him. He broke the kiss, and opened his eyes and stared down at her, resting his forehead against hers.

"When we return to Florence" he whispered frustrated "I swear you will be mine"

"I'm already yours"

"I know" he murmured, bending his head to kiss her once more with passion. She encircled his neck as he slowly placed her on her feet, gaining a head above her quickly. Suddenly, he felt her warm hand sliding down his collarbone and down his chest, causing his skin to get on fire wherever she touched. Gripping her waist, he broke the kiss, sliding a hand along her arm. Soon he reached her shoulder, and taking the material of her dress, he pulled it up, covering her skin once more.

"Let's go to the rooftop" he said with a smile as he buttoned his shirt again.

"_Oui_" she said with a shy smile, brushing aside some of her locks "Just let me fix my hair, I must look ridiculous"

"You always look beautiful" he said with a smile as he grabbed her hand and guided her out of their hiding place.

They reached the stairs and began climbing up quickly, looking down to see if no one was following them. Erik pushed the door open and let her in first. Locking the door behind him, Erik turned around, surprised when he collided with her small body. Confused he looked down at her, realizing that her eyes were fixed on something near the statue on the corner. Following her gaze, his heart stopped when he understood why Meg had frozen suddenly. On the other corner, Christine and Raoul were standing, surprised expressions on both of their faces. Instantly, Erik reached for her hand, feeling it suddenly surprisingly cold. After a moment, Raoul let out a low chuckle as Christine narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it was you" Christine squeaked, her expression changing to a mix of surprise and victory as she looked at Erik.

"Hello, _Christine"_ Erik said, his voice emotionless.

"What have you done, Meg?" Raoul asked, his expression full of concern.

"Excuse me?" Meg answered, taking a step forward and releasing her hand from his grasp. Erik realized what was about to happen, Meg would probably explode.

"How can you be helping _him?"_ said Raoul pulling Christine near him.

"Since when do you decide what I do with my life, Monsieur?" Meg asked coldly.

"Since you decided to marry this monster" Raoul scoffed "I didn't think you were that foolish."

Suddenly everything changed. Erik felt a wave of anger surging through his body as he stared at the face of the other man, a man who had been the cause of all his suffering since he arrived. But that wasn't the reason why he was despising him at that exact moment. It was because he was attacking Meg, and he wouldn't let him. Taking a step forward to stand beside her, he straightened to his full height, clenching his fists tightly.

"How dare you-"Meg hissed.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur" Erik interrupted threateningly "But if you were smart enough, you wouldn't offend my wife."

"Do you actually believe I would receive orders from you?" Raoul scoffed coldly.

Erik chuckled darkly "It wasn't an order, it was a warning."

"How could the managers do this to me?" Christine said staring between Erik and Meg shaking her head.

"I don't know, dear" Raoul stated "But it will end today"

Raoul was about to walk away when Meg blocked his way. Erik observed as her eyes narrowed, burning with anger.

"I won't allow that" Meg warned.

"Please, Marguerite, don't be ridiculous" Raoul huffed "This man is dangerous and as long as he is here, he is a threat to us all."

"He is not!" Meg declared "He has changed-"

"Of course he hasn't!" Christine cried.

"Yes, he is completely different" Raoul laughed coldly "His face may not be the one of a monster anymore, but still he is too afraid to even defend himself, having his little wife here to solve his problems"

In a blink of an eye, Erik was a few inches away from Raoul, his fist up in a menacing way, his teeth gritted with fury. But Meg was faster and stood in front of him, trying to make him step back. She was completely sure that with only one punch he would probably leave the Vicomte unconscious, and that would only make everything worse. Christine grabbed Raoul's arm tightly and pulled him away as Meg tried to make Erik look at her. Erik had his eyes fixed on Raoul, his body aching to strike and silence that man. And it was then when he saw her eyes, filled with calmness and her usual warmth. Slowly, he began unclenching his fists and had to blink several times to focus his vision. Meg placed her hand at his elbow, and suddenly he felt her warmth appease some of his anger, slowly making it disappear.

After a moment, she nodded in reassurance and turned around to face Christine and Raoul, their expressions of pure terror. But what surprised Meg the most was that Erik was the one who spoke, his voice sounding oddly forced.

"If my memories don't fail me, if it weren't for Christine's _sacrifice, _you would be already dead" Erik stated coldly, his eyes never leaving the couple in front of them.

"What are you insinuating?" Raoul challenged.

"That you must leave us alone" Erik answered dangerously.

"When I know that you can harm my wife or me at any moment?" Raoul scoffed, pressing Christine to his side.

"Please Meg, you need our help" Christine pleaded turning her attention towards her "I know how persuasive he can be…how he can confuse you-"

"I don't need your help!" Meg squeaked furiously "And most importantly, I don't want it, because I don't need it!"

"Christine thought the same, I had to help her" Raoul said calmly, his voice low.

"Do you really believe its love?" Christine said soothingly, with a tint of pity in her voice.

Erik felt Meg's small hand shot up to grab hold of the sleeve of his shirt. He knew that Christine would do that; she would use everything she had to keep Meg away from her. But what they didn't know was that Meg already knew all the truth.

"Stop it Christine, you won't get anywhere with this" Erik warned coldly.

"You don't think that she has the right to know?" Christine choked frustrated "To know that you always loved me?"

"You don't deserve a man like _him" _Raoul said dismissively "You should aspire to someone better, richer, with a higher position, Marguerite"

"Actually I am really happy with my decision" Meg declared "I couldn't be less happy, because I have found someone who truly cares about me."

"Are you sure, Meg?" Christine insisted.

"I'm sorry to break your illusion, Madame, but I have never loved you and never will" Erik stated bluntly.

Christine's expression changed suddenly, a slash of pain and shame written all over her face.

"What are you-" Raoul began, his expression hardening.

"Now, I would really like to leave one thing clear to you both" interrupted Erik, and without waiting for either of them to answer he continued "I have no plan on harming you, I only returned to try to repair the damage I caused to this Opera House, and as soon as I'm done, you will never have to see us again. So I would highly appreciate if you just don't spoil what the police have arranged."

And with that he turned around, taking Meg by the waist and guiding her towards the door. He pushed it open and waited for her to walk in, but before he could follow, he turned around once more.

"And if you try to cause any harm to Meg, then I will not be responsible for the consequences"

Erik followed Meg down the stairs, leaving a stunned Raoul and Christine behind. Although he had expected a sharp pain to explode in his chest at the sight of Christine, nothing had happened. The only feeling she had managed to get from him was of pure anger and regret. By the way Meg was walking, with her fallen shoulders; he knew that this encounter had truly affected her. She was a fighter, but still there were fights she couldn't manage on her own.

As soon as they were back in the main corridor, Erik guided Meg by the hand towards her dressing room. She had both her arms wrapped around herself in a protective manner. Although he wanted to pull her close and make all her worries go away, he knew he couldn't do that right there. As soon as they rounded the corner, Erik saw Maurice standing in front of Meg's dressing room. Maurice had only known Erik for about three days, yet with only a glance at the couple he knew that something was wrong, something had happened by the look Meg had.

"What happened?" he asked the moment they were close to him.

"A long story" Erik breathed tiredly "I need you to do me a favor, if it's not too much to ask. I need you to take Meg to the house, there's something I need to do"

"Erik...you know I can't do that" Maurice sighed with worry.

"I promise it won't be long" Erik pleaded as he looked at Meg, her face downcast.

Maurice sighed defeated, and turning to glance around he answered "Don't make me regret it"

"I won't" smiled thankfully Erik.

Maurice nodded and turned to walk away to give him time to talk alone with Meg. Erik stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his, momentarily surprised by how cold it felt.

"Meg" he whispered. She looked up, her eyes troubled and dark "I will return to the house soon"

She didn't answer, and instead looked down to stare at their intertwined hands. He leaned forward, and without caring who might see them, he placed a warm kiss on her forehead sweetly. Meg looked up again once more, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Please, don't be long"

And with that she let go of his hand and walked to where Maurice was waiting for her. He watched them both disappear into the main entrance before he decided to begin walking to the opposite direction. There was something he needed to do, and what had just happened was the main reason why he would do it. He needed to show Meg how much she meant to him, and he knew that the best way to do it was through music.


	20. Under the stars

**_So here's_ _another chapter and we are getting really close to the end of this story! This chapter is by far one of my favorites and I really hope you like it. Thank you all for all your lovely reviews! They really motivate me to write even better for you!_**

_**Don't be shy and please let me know what you think of this, any suggestions or simply your opinion. A massive thank you to everyone that has continued to support this little story and specially my beta-reader **__**Judybear236**_. This chapter is dedicated to you all, and I really hope that its everything you wish for!

_**And now on with the show**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20 Under the Stars**_

The cold air of the night caressed his face as he walked silently down the Street in the direction Madame Giry had told him. He had only though about what he was about to do just once, and it had been in one of those many nights of loneliness, when he had been parted from Meg. But since his return, the idea had been momentarily erased from his mind, oblivious to anything but the joy her presence brought to him. But after the confrontation with Christine and the Vicomte, he knew that they wouldn't stop until they saw him miserable once more. And a part of him knew that if they had to pass over Meg, they certainly wouldn't care about hurting her.

But he wasn't going to stay with his arms crossed, this time, he would defend the most important person to him. Erik knew that Meg wouldn't like if he hurt any of them, but still he needed to do something, to prove to the world that he had changed and that he had finally found someone who accepted him as he was. He needed to show them that his heart was still alive and feeling more than ever.

Soon he arrived to the modest building, a small iron fence surrounding the red-brick structure. As silent as he could, Erik opened the fence with a low creak and walked inside, following the path that led to the door. He stood frozen for a couple of minutes in front of the door, and taking a deep breath, knocked softly three times. With his hands behind his back, Erik waited patiently for the man to open the door, tightening his grip in the portfolio he was holding. After a moment, he heard hurried footsteps approaching the door and the sound of the door unlocking. But he didn't open the door.

"Who is it?" the fragile voice called from the inside, loud enough for Erik to hear it.

"Monsieur Conductor, it's me, Jacques" Erik answered leaning nearer towards the door "I really need to talk with you"

The man was silent from the other side of the door, when unexpectedly, the door was opened widely. Monsieur Reyer was standing in front of him, a head or two smaller than Erik. He clutched his robe tightly around his body, his moustache curling with a smile, yet, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I was wondering when you would come to visit me, Monsieur Jacques" he said with a smile, stepping aside and allowing Erik to walk inside "Or may I say…Monsieur _Le Phantom?"_

Erik turned around abruptly, his jaw dropping with surprise. How did he know? Had his face give him away? But Monsieur Reyer was smiling softly, his face perked to one side as he studied him intently.

"Let me get us some tea and then we can chat"

And with that he left the room. The living room was well furnished, the fire crackling in the fireplace in the corner of the room. A large piano was situated on the opposite corner, something that caught Erik's attention immediately. He stood near the door, looking around curiously. He walked slowly towards the couch, taking in every detail of the comfortable place. On the wall there was a photograph, a family picture. A beautiful woman with curls framing her face was holding a baby in her arms, tenderly holding his little hands. Standing, there was a man, looking down at them lovingly, and a hand on his wife's shoulder. He knew who the man was, he would have recognized him anywhere. Erik felt a twinge in his heart at the thought that Mon. Reyer had a family, something that Erik wasn't aware of. _But why hadn't he mentioned them before?_ Blinking furiously, Erik turned around and sat on the couch the same moment Mon. Reyer returned to the room carrying a tray with two cups and a pot. He sat down silently and served the tea, handing one cup to Erik who took it mumbling a quiet thank you.

"I think tea is the best thing that exists in this world" said Mon. Reyer with a content sigh "Don't you agree with me, Monsieur?"

Erik lowered his cup and nodded, staring at the man dumbfounded "I do. Tea is definitely one of the best things ever discovered"

"I knew you had good taste" Mon. Reyer chuckled "Now let us introduce ourselves. I'm Claude Reyer"

The old man stretched out his fragile hand towards Erik. Raising his eyebrow curiously, Erik leaned forward and took his hand, shaking it with a playful smile.

"And I am Erik Destler"

"Ah Monsieur Destler, you don't know how long I've been wanting to meet you" breathed Mon. Reyer as he leaned back onto the other couch "A pleasure"

"The pleasure is all mine, Maestro" replied Erik politely. He remained silent for a moment, trying to organize his ideas "But…do you have any idea of who I really am?"

"Of course I do!" stated excitedly Mon. Reyer "No one would be able to play the violin and piano like you do"

Erik smiled embarrassed "Thank you very much, Monsieur, but if I may ask…why haven't you revealed who I am to the others?"

"And to lose the best pianist I've ever had? Absolutely not!" Mon. Reyer gasped in shock "Beside, how could I betray the man who led the Opera Populaire to its glory? But here's the thing, Monsieur, why did you came back?"

"It's…complicated" whispered Erik with a frown.

"I am willing to listen" Mon. Reyer said softly "I must say that since that tragic night I've been very concerned about your whereabouts. Rumors in Paris spread like the flu, and the one of your possible death was one that kept me quite nervous. But then the rumor of your escape began to spread. I didn't dare to believe it, until someone proved me wrong" He concluded with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"I'm very grateful for your concern, Monsieur" answered Erik sincerely, overwhelmed by the sudden demonstration of worry that the old man was showing "And who might that person be?"

The old man tilted his head to one side and chuckled "My dear Marguerite Giry"

Erik felt a wave of warmth overwhelm his body at the sole mention of her name, his heart beginning to beat rapidly. It still scared him how his body reacted at just the mention of her name, or a glance to her eyes. But the feeling that crept over his body was one that he was not willing to let go, and if it would happen every single time she appeared in his mind or around him, then he was not going to oppose. He tried to keep his expression emotionless as he eyed the conductor curiously.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked his voice tense with emotion.

"Oh, my dear boy, I've known that girl since she was born. When she disappeared the night of the fire I was terribly scared, until Antoinette assured me that she was all right with one of her friends" Mon. Reyer explained with a knowing smile "And when she returned it was obvious that she had changed, not to forget that ring that sparkled in her finger"

"And how do you know I was the one who escaped with her?" Erik questioned lifting an eyebrow.

Mon. Reyer remained silent for a moment, just to then giggle excitedly "That's easy. Because you had the same look she had in your eyes. ...love"

Erik felt his heart stop beating abruptly, his jaw dropping slightly with shock. How could this man make such declarations? He? Love Meg? He couldn't….he shouldn't…but he had. He was completely and undeniably in love with the little dancer, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had fallen, something he had vowed not to do. And that scared him. _He told himself he would not fall in love again, but he did._

"But here's the real question, Erik" Mon. Reyer whispered as he leaned forward on his seat "Do you love her?"

Erik remained silent, feeling his heart beating faster with each passing second. The answer was so simple and obvious, but there was something about saying it out loud that made his hands shake with nerves. Looking up to meet Mon. Reyer tranquil gaze, Erik decided that if there was someone in the entire world that he could trust, it was this man.

"I do" Erik whispered, and clearing his throat he repeated it once again, this time his voice stronger "I love her. With all my heart"

Mon. Reyer smiled warmly as he placed a hand on Erik's forearm and squeezed it fondly "You have no idea how happy that makes me, boy"

"Thank you, Monsieur" Erik said his voice barely audible as he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Now…does she knows it?" Mon. Reyer continued trying to hide his evident excitement.

"That's why I'm here" Erik stated clearing his throat. He leaned down and grabbed the portfolio "I need a way to show her how I truly feel. To prove her that everything that happened months ago is already forgotten."

As he talked, he opened it and revealed its content to the old man, sprawling the music score over the little table in front of them. Mon. Reyer leaned forward to get a better view of what Erik was showing him, grabbing one of the sheets carefully and examining it intently. His expression softened visibly as his eyes scanned the score, a soft smile appearing on his lips. Erik remained silent observing amazed the reaction of the old man to his music. Of all the persons that could judge him, the opinion of Mon. Reyer was the most important to him. He had worked with him for many years, although not face to face, but they had had some kind of interaction, and Erik knew that the man was a genius.

"So what do think, Monsieur?" Erik asked, his voice barely audible.

Mon. Reyer forced himself to tear his eyes away from the beautiful score and looked up, his eyes sparkling with excitement "This is brilliant. Utterly beautiful and breathtaking. Oh yes I can almost hear the sound of it in my head."

Erik let out a sigh of relief and smiled "Thank you so much, Maestro, you have no idea how much your opinion means to me."

"My opinion?" gasped Mon. Reyer with shock "But _your_ opinion is what matters to _me_! After all these years, Erik, you are one of the best musicians I've ever had the pleasure to meet"

"But…aren't you afraid of me?" Erik asked hesitantly.

"There were occasions in which your temper was quite frightening, if I dare say" Mon. Reyer laughed, his expression becoming serious after a moment "But afraid of you? No, never. Fear always springs from ignorance, Monsieur"

Erik meditated on his words for a moment, nodding in acknowledgement as he slowly understood the meaning behind the old man's words. Mon. Reyer smiled and leaned forward with a playful smile.

"So now that we have cleared things up" he began, raising his eyebrows "What exactly are you planning to do with this incredible piece?"

Erik cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment "I would like to change the way _Don Juan _ends. I want to redeem myself and show everyone that there are better things than hate, lust or envy. I want to show everyone how much Marguerite means to me. I want her to see it, to hear it."

"_Belles paroles_, Monsieur" breathed Mon. Reyer with a satisfied smile "You have my entire support, you have always had."

Meg was lying out on the soft grass, her eyes fixed on the sky. The stars were shining brightly over the city, illuminating the night beautifully. It had been a long time since she had done this, probably a year or two. A soft breeze caressed her face, tendrils of her blonde hair dancing around her face. Yes, definitely she had missed it. It was one of her favorite things to do, gaze at the stars, wondering how many others had done the same thing, how many stories the shining stars had witnessed. The thought of Christine returned to her head once more, haunting her with her words. The look of pity and loathing in the Vicomte's face. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to erase the image from her head, and soon it was replaced by the thought of _him. _How he had stood up for her, even to the point of almost hitting the Vicomte. Although she would have secretly enjoyed it, she knew that violence was not the way of solving their problems. But still, their hurtful words still made her heart constrict with pain and fear. Opening her eyes she continued to observe the stars, the only sound was the air and her steady breathing.

But Meg was sure of something. No matter how much they tried to tear them apart, they would never be able to separate them. What they felt for each other was true and pure, something she had never experienced before and made her toes curl with excitement. She closed her eyes again, the ghost of a smile grazing her lips. It was then when she heard the back door open with a soft creak. She knew that it was him; it was shocking how she could sense his presence, even in a room full of people. Meg breathed calmly and opened her eyes slowly as she heard his light footsteps approaching to where she was lying. After a moment, she felt him sitting down and then lie back on the grass, his shoulder touching hers slightly.

They remained silent for a moment, observing the stars. After some minutes, she turned to face him, her heart pounding loudly as she realized that his eyes were already on her. They stared at each other, they didn't needed words to understand how they felt. A silent apology, eyes full of gratitude and adoration. And something else she couldn't quite comprehend. Although some part of her mind already knew what he was saying, still she was scared to accept it. A smile grazed her lips as she looked to the sky once more.

"I am sure that you know a lot about mythology" she whispered, her words floating away in the night "So…do you know the story behind that star?"

He followed her finger to where she was pointing it, recognizing the star immediately. He smiled, amazed of her ability to make him forget of what was happening around them.

"Its name is Lyra, represents the lyre played by Orpheus, musician of the Argonauts and son of Apollo and the muse Calliope" he explained, his eyes fixed on the star.

"Apollo gave his son the lyre as a gift, and Orpheus played it so well that even the wild beasts, the rocks, and the trees were charmed by his music. He fell deeply in love with the nymph Eurydice, and the two were married" he continued with a chuckle. Meg was completely sure that he was smiling, and she nudged his elbow playfully.

"Their wedded bliss did not last for very long, however. Eurydice was wandering in the fields with some other nymphs when she was seen by the shepherd Aristaeus. Aristaeus was struck by her beauty and pursued her; as she fled, she was bitten by a snake in the grass and died of the serpent's poison."

Meg stared at the star intently, imagining every word he said, his voice hypnotizing and alluring.

"Orpheus was devastated. He decided to seek out his wife in the underworld, and gained an audience with Pluto and Persephone. The king and queen of the underworld, like all others, were charmed by his music and granted him permission to take Eurydice back to the land of the living with him" he continued, his voice full of emotion.

Meg couldn't help but imagine herself in the place of Eurydice and Erik as Orpheus. Although a part of her feared that they would be ever parted, her romantic and sensitive side won over, imagining Erik traveling to the underworld to save her.

"They called Eurydice. She was among the ghosts who had but newly come, and walked slowly because of her injury. Orpheus received her, but on condition that he must not look back until he had emerged from the underworld or else the gift he had been given would be taken from him."

"Wrapped in impenetrable gloom, till they had almost reached the surface of the earth. Here, anxious in case his wife's strength be failing and eager to see her, the lover looked behind him, and straightaway Eurydice slipped back into the depths" Meg lifted her hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp. Erik laughed quietly and grasped her hand, taking it to his mouth and placing a kiss on it. He lowered her hand and laced their fingers together, his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Orpheus stretched out his arms, straining to clasp her. But the helpless man touched nothing but yielding air. Eurydice, dying now a second time, uttered no complaint against her husband. What was there to complain of, that she had been loved? With a last farewell which scarcely reached his ears, she fell back again into the same place from which she had come" Meg felt his thumb drawing lazy circles in her palm, the action making her feel completely relaxed, her eyelids closing as he continued.

"Orpheus was so heartbroken from having lost his love not once, but twice, that he rejected the company of women. Orpheus couldn't stand a life without the one he loved, so soon he died of despair. The people of Thrace threw his lyre and body into the river Hebrus, and Orpheus went to the underworld to spend eternity with Eurydice. Jupiter himself cast the bard's lyre into the sky."

Silence surrounded them once more, as his last words got lost in the air. She was aware of his soft breathing, the feeling of his thumb caressing her hand making her feel numb.

"I don't like sad endings" she frowned. Feeling his green eyes upon her, she opened her eyes and turned to face him "_Ils me font__triste_"

"But it isn't sad" he answered back, his brows furrowing with confusion. But although he was trying hard not to smile, the corner of his mouth turned up.

Meg couldn't help but to get emotionally involved with each story she read or heard. It was something she couldn't help. Although she knew that it was something strange, she couldn't stop herself when a character or story caught her heart. Prepared to debate, she propped up on one arm, placing the other on his chest.

"Of course it is!" she protested, her eyes full of sadness "He risked his life to get her back, and in the end he died of despair…all because he lost her"

He pulled her back to the grass, his fingers caressing her curls soothingly. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes softly.

"Every man in love would do the same" he whispered softly.

Her heart skipped a beat as she began to fully comprehend the meaning behind his words. Was she right? Did he really mean what she thought it meant?

"But you would never do that, right?" she whispered fearfully, although she already knew the answer.

"No, I wouldn't" he answered. Although Meg felt a stab of disappointment, she tried to hide it.

But then, she felt his strong hand grazing her jaw, turning her head to face him. His eyes were sparkling, the stars making them look almost blue. But still, there was something behind them, something he wanted to say but didn't dare.

"I would do so much_ more_" he whispered, his breath hitting her face.

Meg felt her cheeks beginning to feel hot as she smiled softly and closed her eyes once more. They fell into comfortable silence, his hand still tangling in her hair. At some point, he had started to hum, a melody that sounded too familiar to Meg. She opened her eyes abruptly, and sitting up she placed her hand once more over his chest.

"I have completely forgotten!" she gasped with shock "I never said thank you."

He stopped humming and raised an eyebrow "For what?"

Meg traced the length of his chest, her eyes never leaving his "For writing such a beautiful song for me"

Slowly, the corner of his mouth turned up, a dazzling smile appearing "It was nothing"

"Keep humming" she ordered playfully as she lay back onto the grass.

He complied and continued to hum, his low, hypnotizing voice making a shiver run across her spine. Meg loved his voice, and although he hadn't sung since the night of the fire, she remembered it to be a completely breathtaking action. She was sure that he didn't know how much she loved his voice, so every time he hummed, she would be completely absorbed by that careless action. Without intending to, she began humming the tune too, her voice soft and fragile. At that moment, Erik's eyes snapped open without her noticing it, his attention on the lovely sound of his wife's delicate voice. Meg continued for a while until Erik stopped humming completely.

She continued, her mind lost somewhere else. It took her a while to realize that Erik had stopped and that it was her own voice sounding on the warm night's air. She opened her eyes in surprise, her cheeks coloring rapidly.

"Why did you stop?" she asked with embarrassment.

He laughed softly "You have a very lovely voice, and I wanted to appreciate it entirely"

"Stop it" she protested, thankful that the darkness didn't allow him to see her flushed cheeks.

"_Très bien" _he sighed dejectedly with a smile.

Silence surrounded them once more, and Meg knew that it was the moment to speak with him, to calm herself down. She needed to be sure that nothing would happen, not to him and not to her.

"Erik?" she whispered, hoping that he wouldn't have heard her.

"_Oui_?" he answered, his voice barely a whisper. Meg was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to ask him what she wanted. She sat up and turned her face down to see him.

"After all of what happened today with…Christine and Raoul, and what was about to happen, when you almost hit him…you would never harm them, would you?" her voice was slightly trembling with nervousness, afraid of what he might think.

The question surprised him, and Meg felt him tense slightly by her side.

"No, I won't cause any harm to them, although I highly desired to at that moment. You know how much they hurt me and and I could only think that if they were able to harm you in any way, I would take revenge-"

"But you won't!" she exclaimed hurt "Because that's what they want you to do! They want to separate us, and they are looking for excuses to make you look like the villain. They clearly don't understand that you have changed…"

He sat up as well, his eyes full of pain and understanding "I won't Meg, you have said it yourself: I _have _changed. But still there's something that I need to prove to them"

"Erik, please" she asked in a desperate tone "If anything goes wrong you might go to prison and then we would be parted. Promise me it is nothing dangerous or bad. Please understand, I couldn't stand to live without you-"

"Meg…" he whispered, cupping her cheek with his warm hand, his thumb grazing her cheekbone "Nothing can go wrong, my dear. This is something that I need to do."

She sighed in defeat, her face downcast "Yes, I understand. But please, promise me that everything will be all right in the end."

Erik placed his hand on her arm, tracing its length until he reached her neck, leaving her skin yearning for his warm touch. He looked her straight into her eyes, his gaze destroying her defenses. At that moment, nothing mattered, it was just them. There was no opera, no police and no danger. It was just him, staring into her eyes lovingly as his touch calmed her down.

"_Je promets_" he whispered, the security in his voice making a shiver ran across her spine. He moved closer to her "Everything will be all right. _We _will be all right."

And with that he brought his lips to hers, responding immediately to his touch. He tangled his hand into her blond waves, her hand fisting the material of his shirt. The way he kissed her made her heart burst into flames, as if it was something natural. He leaned back, pulled her in and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. At that moment, she felt content and secure. Nothing else mattered, not even that the next day she would understand how much she truly meant to him.

* * *

_Belles paroles_- _Beautiful words._

___Très bien_- All right.  


___Je promets_- I promise.  



	21. Her Song

_**It makes me kinda nervous to know that the end is so near! I worked a lot on this chapter, and I really hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**A special thanks to my Beta-reader Judybear236, she's incredible!**_

_**If you want to listen which song Erik is singing, here it is: www . youtube watch?v=S8UTXN_gkY8**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21 Her Song**_

Adjusting her skirt, Meg twirled in front the large mirror in her dressing room. The dress was absolutely beautiful, nothing like the one she had worn the first time. This one was a cascade of gold, her bodice brown hugging her curves. Her arms were bare, except from some straps of golden fabric that hung loosely from her forearms. Some parts of the original score had been modified by Erik, and that included her role. She no longer had to change her costume and wear those trousers; instead she would have a solo. She would dance to _his _music, something he had written just for her. Her mouth went dry and her heart began to beat faster when she heard the familiar sound of the ballerinas running down the corridor outside her dressing room.

Meg had danced in many Operas since she had been a girl, she had learned to control her nerves and insecurities. But there was something about tonight that made her stomach twirl with fear, she felt inexperienced, like if it was her first performance. A voice in her head was telling her the exact reason for that, but she was stubborn and refused to believe it. _It's because you are dancing for him. _Shaking her head to clear her mind, she looked to her reflection in the mirror, surprised by her appearance. Madame Toussaint had made a fantastic job with the dress, it felt light as air, like if she wanted to, she would be able to fly. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, one tendril pulled backwards, held by a bright red flower. Her lips had a tint of red, something her mother had insisted on, such as the faint pink coloring her cheeks, although she suspected that that had nothing to do with the powder she had applied on her cheeks earlier. But still there was something that kept her from feeling happy about herself.

Although Meg had never cared about her physic, there was something about tonight that made her feel insecure. She stood in front of the mirror, her eyes traveling from her head down to her toes. She knew that she was not an exceptional beauty, throughout all her life she had just admired Christine, her petit frame, small waist, the way her chocolate curls cascaded down her shoulders. Her big doe eyes, full lips and ivory skin. Yes, Meg knew that Christine was beautiful, and completely different from her. Her blond hair had nothing special, it wasn't curly or straight. Her eyes were brown, absolutely normal. She was too short, and what embarrassed her the most was her generous bosom, something that had bothered her for many years. Being a ballerina implied jumping and twirling, and sometimes she didn't felt comfortable with the costumes they made them wear.

Meg tugged down the hem of her skirt as if trying to cover her legs. What had Erik seen in her? She was the opposite of Christine, who was a hundred times more beautiful than her. Meg knew that, and that just made her feel even more nervous. She had seen Christine's costume, her tight corset marking her waist, curls cascading everywhere, a yellow skirt leaving almost nothing to the imagination. A stab of jealousy coursed through her as the image of Christine and Erik appeared in her mind, how he had held her, tracing his fingers up her body, grazing the skin of her throat and burying his nose in her curls. Meg blinked furiously as she continued to observe herself in the mirror. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Meg?"

Meg looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes finding his. She observed his reflection, he was dressed formally, wearing his black velvet jacket and a white dress shirt that contrasted elegantly with his dark suit. His sculpted jaw was clean shaven, his eyes sparkling as he observed her, his gaze traveling down her frame. She looked back to her reflection, her eyes still lingering at her hair. She was aware of the sound of the door closing behind her and his soft footsteps approaching to her, but then, he stopped.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his voice warm and soft.

She lifted one hand to touch the cool glass, her finger tracing the outline of her cheekbone and neck. She continued to observe herself, her finger returning to the reflection of her nose. She pulled her gaze away from herself to look at him, a shiver running across her spine as their gazes collided. He held her gaze, confusion and interest clearly written all over his expression. His green orbs were shinning under the faint candle light that lit the dressing room, making him look more handsome that he already was. Meg returned her attention towards the mirror, looking at her own, dull eyes.

"What do you see in me?" she breathed almost unconsciously.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, taking a step forward.

She was silent for a moment, lost in her thoughts just to then continue "Why do you like me? I'm not a great beauty."

"I don't like you just because of how you look, Meg" he stated, a tint of confusion in his voice "Myself, out of everyone should know that. "

She knows that he's right, but still there's something inside of her that doesn't allow herself to feel happy.

"I'm not as beautiful as…_others_" she trailed off, looking at her own reflection.

She knew that he had understood that by others, she really meant Christine. Meg saw his jaw tense visibly, just to then relax and let out a deep sigh. Meg was afraid that he might think that she was jealous of Christine again, when she was not. It was something more personal, she needed that security, a reassurance that he wanted her as she was.

"I don't want you to say that" he sighed sadly "You are _beautiful_"

She shivered involuntarily at his words. The word beautiful was not a common word in Erik's vocabulary and he had only called her beautiful a couple of times, the night of their first kiss and on their wedding day, so it was no surprise when her heart began beating harder in her chest. Meg looked down to the floor, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt his warm hands over her hips, the touch surprising her, making her head shoot up quickly. Her eyes met his at the reflection as he began to trace the length of her waist up and down.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Her eyes never left his, as a frown appeared on his features. Slowly, his arms traced her waist, and then he continued with her arms, her cold skin warming wherever his hands touched. He reached her shoulders, his fingertips slowly caressing the exposed skin of her upper chest. Gently, he traced her neck and collarbone, his breath tickling her cheek as he drew nearer. His hands were replaced by his soft lips, tracing her jaw lightly and going up to her temple, causing her eyelids to close as he grazed with his lips the long column of her throat.

"Look" he demanded softly, his hand cupping her chin and coaxing her to look at the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her rosy cheeks, going down to observe how his arm was draped around her hip, supporting her while he kissed her throat, the crook of her neck and her jaw.

Suddenly, he looked up, their eyes locking. Meg turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, wanting to see _him _and not just his reflection. They stared at each other for a moment without saying a word. Without knowing how, his lips found hers, demanding and secure. She felt one of his hands sneaking upwards to cradle the back of her neck as the other rested at her waist, holding her gently as he deepened their kiss. Erik broke the kiss, straightening so he would be able to see her face. Meg's eyes were still closed, her lips parted slightly.

Softly, she felt his hand cupping her chin once more and forcing her gently to look into the mirror one last time.

"Look"

Meg opened her eyes, peering at their reflection shyly from beneath her lashes, a small blush staining her cheeks. Her lips were rosy, making them look fuller, yet the look in her eyes was something she had never seen before. Her breath caught in her throat in surprise at the sight. The person who was looking at her was someone she had never seen before. And although she was ashamed of admitting it, Meg knew that at that precise moment, she was beautiful.

"Do you see what I see?" he breathed, looking at the mirror "I am holding the most beautiful woman that has ever existed. Can you see her?"

Meg nodded shyly, a small smile forming in her lips "I hate when you do this."

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now" he whispered, threading his fingers through her long waves and placing a kiss on her temple.

Meg turned around, looking up to see him straight into his eyes "I feel beautiful because of _you"_

He smiled softly, his eyes sparkling with mischief "You have _always _been beautiful"

"You like to make me blush, don't you?" she giggled, feeling her cheeks going warm.

"It's one of my favorite things to do" he chuckled, taking her hand in his "I just came to wish you good luck."

"Thank you" she answered with a smile, suddenly remembering that she was just about to perform "I must confess that I'm completely terrified"

"Marguerite Giry? Scared of dancing?" he asked with mock surprised.

"Stop it" she laughed, hitting his forearm playfully "I actually don't know what's going on with me, I'm really nervous about this whole thing"

"You will do great, _mon ange_" he declared with a smile "No one can dance like you do. I wouldn't have written a song if I weren't completely sure that you could dance it."

"I don't want to disappoint you" she confessed.

He laughed softly "Disappoint me? I think that will never happen, Meg. But I do want you to promise me one thing."

She raised a brow suspiciously "Yes?"

Erik leaned forward, his mouth near her ear "Show her that you are better"

Meg stared at him wide-eyed, her eyes opened with surprise. Without a warning she threw her head back and began laughing joyously, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I will" she giggled.

"Good" he declared pulling her into his chest.

They held each other for a long time, oblivious to everything, enjoying the warmth that the other provided. Meg buried her face in his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart and trying to calm down her own. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mother calling everyone to the stage. With a sigh, Erik straightened, placing a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you when this is over" he said, his eyes scanning her face, looking for any sign of the fear he had seen when he entered the room "As soon as the show is finished, we will take a train to Florence. We will return home."

She smiled contently "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for that"

"I must go" he walked towards the door, opening it carefully. But before he stepped out he turned around once more, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "You will be perfect"

And with that he turned around and disappeared in the sea of people that was in the corridor. She leaned against the threshold, observing as he walked away. After all they had been through, the last challenge had finally arrived, and she was completely sure that they would be able to get through it, together. She smiled to herself, and turning around to close the door, she marched down the hall in the direction of the stage.

Meg was standing near the entrance of the stage breathing rapidly as she observed the scene unfolding in front of her. Everything was just as they had rehearsed it. The male dancers led the ballerinas in a sensual dance that captivated everyone in the audience. She had been surprised the first time she went out to the stage and saw the crowds filling up the Opera House. Her stomach had twisted nervously when she realized how many people were out there, only increasing her constant fear of failing. There had been also a few police men standing near the stage and the entrance doors just in case any problems arose. But she knew that nothing wrong would happen, Erik was in the orchestra pit, she couldn't see him, but in the very moment the first notes of the piano began, she felt overwhelmed and somehow protected.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly and turn around to meet Auguste's shy smile. He was dressed exactly as Erik had the night of the Opera. Brown trousers and jacket, white shirt with ruffles at the chest area, a black cummerbund around his waist, black boots and a black mask which covered half his face. The sight made her heart begin to beat faster, unconsciously thinking of Erik.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck" he whispered, and although he was evidently trying to hide it, he was just as nervous as she was.

"I could say the same" she said with a weak laugh "You are a great _Don Juan_"

Auguste glanced over her shoulder. Meg turned around, realizing that he was watching Christine, who was already walking into the stage with a basket of flowers, her voice filling the Opera House with its sweet and beautiful sound. She walked with confidence, her chin high and a radiant smile in her rosy lips. The audience began clapping enthusiastically as some fanatics threw flowers towards the stage. Meg spun around to see Auguste once more.

"Go and show everyone who Auguste Bourdain is" she said encouragingly placing a hand on his forearm.

He nodded, taking a step forward. He turned around once more and whispered "Promise me that whatever happens out there you will dance with all your heart"

Meg raised a brow in confusion "What are-"

"Promise it, Meg!" he urged desperately as Christine's voice began to fade away.

"I promise"

He nodded and turned around, walking into the stage, his cape covering his body. Meg followed his moves, confused by what had just happened between them. What did he meant by that? Did he know something she didn't? Her thoughts were stopped by the sound of the beginning of the familiar song. The ballerinas fled out of the stage and straight to where she was standing. Meg led the way along backstage towards the other entrance of the stage, where she was supposed to enter. She glanced toward the wings as if expecting for something. Auguste's voice flowed all around the Opera House, enchanting the young ballerinas and making some of them giggle. Meg rolled her eyes and hurried them to walk faster. Although Meg admitted that Auguste had a very lovely voice, she stilled loved Erik's raw and breathtaking passion. As soon as she arrived to her place, the ballerinas wished her good luck and disappeared in the direction of the dressing rooms to change their wardrobe for Act Two. Meg stood frozen in her place as her eyes followed every move of Christine and Auguste. She looked exactly as she had the night of the fire, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and adoration, one of her sleeves falling constantly from her shoulder as her dark curls danced around her with every movement. Auguste on the other hand, walked with elegance and confidence, his fear well hidden by the mask. Although the young man wasn't an admirer of Christine, he had managed to suppress his annoyance and tried to seduce her with his voice and touches.

Meg caught Raoul's eye at the other side of the stage, his eyes fixed on her. His eyes were cold, but under his mask of patience, Meg could see how nervous he really was. Did Raoul really expect that something would happen? After what Erik had told them on the rooftop? Meg shook her head as if to prove him that nothing bad would happen. He tensed and returned his attention towards his wife, pretending that nothing had happened. Meg sighed tiredly and followed his gaze; Christine and Auguste were already going up the stairs that led to the bridge. At that moment, the music reached its crescendo, Christine and Auguste walking towards the other in the bridge, they met in the middle, clinging to the other desperately as Auguste twirled her around and pressed her back to him. But before the song could reach its end, the music changed to something softer. Meg inhaled deeply, her eyes closed.

Erik stood behind the curtain, his eyes fixed on Meg. She was breathing heavily, her bottom lip trapped in her teeth. He knew that she was nervous, and although he had tried to assure her that nothing could go wrong, standing there alone, wearing his _Don Juan_ costume once more just made his heart beat furiously with fear. Somehow he had managed to convince Maurice to take his place in the orchestra, something that had taken a long time, but between Mon. Reyer and him, the man had finally accepted. After that, they had to talk with Auguste and explained to him the plan Erik had. The young man had agreed almost instantly after knowing Erik's true identity and connection with Meg. Erik raised his hands to adjust his black mask once more, a sense of panic rushing through his body.

He forced himself to relax. _This time is for Meg, just for Meg_, he repeated over and over again in his mind. Everything was different this time, _he _was different this time and nothing could go wrong. His attire was the same as the night of the fire, except that this time he wasn't wearing the jacket. Mon. Reyer had suggested that he needed to mark in a way that he was a different Don Juan, opposite to Auguste's character. Pressing his palms against his tights nervously, he took a deep breath when the first notes of her song began playing, interrupting _The Point Of No Return_. He followed her every move as she floated into the stage and stood in the center. Although she had become an expert in hiding her emotions, he still was able to see what she was truly feeling. She was afraid.

Erik felt a stab of fear in his chest as he took a step forward, his throat going dry. Closing his eyes, he straightened his mask and stepped through the curtain and into the light.

Opening her eyes abruptly, she stepped out into the stage, the music filling her body and soul. _His _music. She was aware of the murmurs and whispers in the audience; they were actually confused about the change in the song. But as soon as the notes of the new song began to fill the Opera House, the atmosphere relaxed and was surrounded by a wave of calmness. Meg stood in the center of the stage, arms up, standing on her toes. As the opening chords sounded, Meg bent forward and began dancing slowly, her movements graceful and delicate. The notes played by the piano reached her ears, warming her heart instantly. It was as if he was whispering in her ear, sweet nothings that meant much more to her than he would ever understand.

_P__ersonne ne__l'écoute_

_personne,__mais son_

_entendu__ comme __le __paria __entend_

Suddenly, the theatre erupted in cheers and applause, forcing her eyes to flutter open. She turned around abruptly, her jaw dropping in surprise as her eyes fell on Erik. He was standing behind the bridge, slowly making his way towards her. He was dressed exactly as he was the night of the fire, with the exception of the jacket, which he didn't have. Meg realized that he was trying to ignore the sound of the audience, which fell into silence as soon as the first words came out from his mouth. She turned around once more, looking off into the distance. His warm, hypnotizing voice surrounded her, caressing her warmly. She raised on her toes once more, her steps becoming more fluid and graceful.

_Honte__dans la solitude_

_boudé par__la__multitude_

_J'ai appris à écouter_

_Dans mon__obscurité__, mon cœur __a entendu__la musique._

Suddenly forgetting the choreography, Meg began moving freely, her legs carrying her all around the stage. Continuing her graceful movements, she was aware of the sound of murmurs once more, forcing her eyes to open again. A glimpse of brown caught her eye, surprised by how close Erik was now from her, his green eyes sparkling with adoration, never leaving her own. The sound of another voice stopped her thoughts, realizing that Auguste was now descending the bridge, continuing Erik's song.

_J'aspirais__à enseigner au monde__  
__Lève-toi__et__atteindre le monde__  
__Personne ne__l'écoute__  
__Moi seul__pouvais entendre__la musique_

Meg tiptoed towards Erik, walking around him as he followed her every move. She circled him, stretching out a hand to trace with her fingers his shoulder, continuing with his back and then tracing the contour of his other arm.

_Puis__enfin__, une voix dans __l'obscurité__  
__Semblait__crier:_ "_Je vous entends;  
__J'entends__vos peurs,__  
__Votre__tourment et__tes larmes__. __"_

To her surprise, he lifted his hand and trapped her small hand in his, his thumb gracing her palm softly before she twirled out of his reach. Meg stood in the center of the stage, between Erik and Auguste. She rose to her toes and began doing a _fouette_, her body spinning rapidly over one foot. The song reached its crescendo as Erik held the high note for a moment, causing a shiver to run across her spine. His voice was so powerful and hypnotizing, warming her body and making her heart beat faster.

_Elle a vu__ma solitude__  
__Partager en__mon vide_

Auguste sang in a whisper, yet his voice continued being strong and confident, a tint of hope in it. Meg turned her head to see him straight to the eye. He smiled as he continued to step back, slowly returning towards the bridge. She smiled tenderly, mouthing a silent _Thank you_ before she turned around once more and prepared for the finale.

_Personne ne__l'écoute__  
__Personne d'autre que__lui__  
__Entendu __comme __paria __entend_

She moved carefully, aware that his eyes followed her everywhere she went. Suddenly, as she performed a _grand jete, _she felt beautiful. Not just because the dress she was wearing, her skirts twirling around her like a tail, not because of her hair, cascading and dancing around her shoulders, it wasn't for any of those reasons. She felt beautiful because of the look he had in his eyes, as if he had never seen something like her before. It didn't matter that the entire Parisian high-society was watching her, it didn't matter that the woman who had destroyed his heart was up in the bridge watching her. Erik was watching, and for the first time in her life, she felt that someone had noticed her.

_Personne ne__l'écoute__  
__Personne d'autre que__lui_

Meg approached to him. He stretched out his hand, which she grabbed without hesitation. She bent her body down, supporting it on one leg, while with the other leg extended behind her body she kept that leg's knee straight, her hand gripping firmly his warm hand as he supported her. Daring to stretch her hand in front of her, she caressed softly the wooden floor and remained still for a couple of seconds, eyes closed. She straightened up slowly, meeting his eyes once more. Meg stood frozen in her spot as he began circling her without letting go of her hand. Without a warning, he twirled her around gently, bringing her close to his chest, and ignoring what the people would say or think, his fingers brushed her cheek. The audience breathed in approval to his gesture, and without a second thought, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

_Entendu __comme __paria __entend..._

He sang the last few words. Meg opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them. His eyes were warm and sparkling, more green and stunning than ever. A smile tugged from the corner of his mouth as he nodded towards the audience. Suddenly, she was aware of the explosion of applause and cheers that erupted from the crowd, standing up. Erik motioned her to face them, forcing her to stand near the edge of the stage. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and tiredness, flushed by the effort she had just made. Despite all that, she smiled. Smiled because for the first time they were clapping to her. Her eyes locked with Mon. Reyer, a proud smile in his lips as he too, clapped enthusiastically, tears rolling down his wrinkled cheeks. Although she was trying not to, tears began gather at the corner of her eyes, but she fought them bravely, placing her hands on her heart, feeling it beating rapidly. She moved her attention towards the piano, surprised when she saw Maurice clapping too, shaking his head disapprovingly, but still a large smile in his lips. Her gaze traveled up to the Box 2, where she found the managers on their feet, clapping enthusiastically as they continued to scream congratulating words to them. She laughed, and turned around looking for Erik. She stretched out her hand towards him, which he took without hesitation.

Meg pulled him to stand by her side, surprised when the crowd erupted in another round of applause and cheers. She looked up to him with a smile, a lump forming in her throat when she realized that his eyes were glowing with unshed tears. It was then that she realized that this was what he had always wanted, to know that people didn't fear him but admired him. And here he was, standing at the stage, the Parisian society standing up and applauding his work. And not just that, Meg was standing by his side, showing the world how much she meant for him. He raised both of their hands entwined and bowed, a dashing smile on his lips. Meg couldn't help but smile, too and bowed with him, surprised when flowers began being thrown at their feet.

Erik turned around, raising his arm towards Auguste who was standing at the stairs. Meg looked up towards Christine, surprised when she found her clapping too, a sweet smile in her lips. Christine nodded in approval towards Meg and continued clapping as Auguste made his way towards them. Erik grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in front of them. The young man blushed fiercely when the crowd erupted in applause once more. Taking advantage of the distraction, Erik tugged Meg's hand and guided her behind the curtain, as the new score from _Don Juan Triumphant _began playing. The dancers began filling the stage as Erik guided Meg through the shadows and straight to the West Wing. Some of the dancers that were still backstage congratulated them, the male dancers clapping Erik's back with a smile and the ballerinas giggling and squeaking excitedly around Meg. The couple smiled and tried to thank as many as they could as they continued their way out. It wasn't until they reached the hall that led to the dressing rooms when they stopped, an old man waiting for them near the exit door.

"Inspector Jean" Erik nodded in acknowledgement.

"I must say Erik that that was a very impressive performance. Congratulations to both of you." Inspector Jean said with a grin "Although if I recall, among the conditions we had established, one of them was to not reveal who you really are"

Erik tensed, his hand squeezing Meg's slightly "Wait, Inspector, I can explain-"

"I know, Erik, I'm not here to argue" The man raised his hand to make him stop and smiled "I just wanted to tell you that your sentence has been completed. You are free to leave now."

"Thank you, Monsieur" Erik nodded, although his eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Now, I don't want to take any more of your time, go!" Inspector Jean insisted with a laugh as he pushed them both towards the door.

Erik laughed and guided Meg out of the hall and into the Main Foyer of the Opera House. As they made their way out, the sound of someone calling for them made them stop. From the other side of the Foyer, Maurice and Antoinette came running in their direction.

"You were thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to your mother?" Antoinette scolded playfully, pulling Meg into a tight embrace.

Erik turned to face Maurice's beaming expression. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the friendship of this man, who had begun as his guard and now had made his debut at the orchestra of the Opera Populaire.

"Mon. Reyer just offered me the position of pianist at the orchestra" he blurted out excitedly.

"That's incredible, Maurice" Erik said with surprise and putting a hand on his shoulder he continued "You deserve it, more than anyone"

"Thank you, Erik" Maurice answered wholeheartedly, placing his hand at Erik's shoulder.

Without a warning, he pulled Erik into an embrace, clapping his hand at Erik's back.

"Thank you for all you did" Erik said hoarsely.

"It was an honor" Maurice nodded with a smile.

Suddenly Meg threw her arms around Maurice and kissed his cheek soundly, earning a laugh from the man. Antoinette grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him to stand in front of her. She looked up to meet his eyes, something in them calming him instantly.

"Promise me that you will take care of her" she said quietly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"With my life" he vowed. She must have seen something in his eyes because she just nodded.

Erik was about to turn around when she tugged his hand once again and raising on her toes, kissed his cheek, still covered by the black mask. He looked down at her stunned.

"I love you, _mon ami_" she whispered, her eyes teary.

"And I you" he whispered back, a lump forming on his throat "Thank you, for all you have done"

"I'm giving you the person I love the most, protect her and most importantly, show her how much you _love _her" she stated, patting his chest.

"I will" he smiled.

She smiled back and turned to Meg, grabbing her hand and pushing her towards Erik. He clasped her hand tightly and helped her down the grand staircase, carefully not to fall down as she still was wearing her ballet slippers. Erik opened the door allowing her to step out first.

"I will visit you soon!" Antoinette called from up the stairs, standing beside Maurice, who just smiled.

"We'll be waiting!" Meg answered loud enough for her to hear it and then, the door closed behind them.

The cool air of the night hit their faces as they made their way down the stairs, Erik's hand around her waist protectively as she tried to not loose balance hurrying towards the carriage which was already waiting for them. Meg stepped inside as Erik talked with the driver and handed him some money. She observed one last time the building which had been her home throughout all her life. Quickly she slipped further into the carriage, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She waited for Erik, surprised when he glanced behind him, giving one last look to the great building which had been his home too. As if sensing her gaze, he sighed and turned to meet her waiting gaze. A smile brightened his face and he climbed up into the carriage, taking possession of her hand almost immediately. It was then when she understood the look in his eyes, he would not allow them to be parted never again. He tapped the roof twice and the carriage jolted into motion. In one swift movement, he took off the mask, relieved to allow his skin to breathe once more.

"You were absolutely perfect" he whispered in the silence of the carriage, and leaning closer he breathed in her ear "You stole the breath away from many gentlemen"

She blushed fiercely, but smiled "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to sing?"

"Because it was a surprise, _ma cherie" _he answered as if it was an obvious fact.

"Well, it was something beaut-"she began to complain, when a hand on her chin made her stop.

She looked up to meet his eyes, reflecting the lights of the street lamps. Before she could comprehend what was going on, he leaned down and pressed his lips over hers. Meg let out a soft gasp of surprise, which morphed into something more like a sigh of pleasure. He kissed her desperately, showing her all of what he felt inside, a combination of happiness and pride, adoration and hope, such as desire and joy. She pressed her hands against the solid wall of his chest as he circled her waist and leaned back, pulling her with him. At that exact moment, although they were slowly moving away from the Opera Populaire, he swore he heard music.

"You have a beautiful voice" she whispered, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss in his palm, as he rested his head back, observing her with wonder "I loved the song" she continued, letting go of his hand, reaching up to place a kiss in his neck. She inhaled sharply when she felt his hands snaking up to trace her back, pulling her closer "I hear you, Erik, I see you"

Without being able to stop himself, he pulled her lips down to his, feeling a smile forming in her lips against his. Erik tangled his fingers in her long waves, as she gripped his shoulders firmly. He traced with one finger her cheekbone, going down her jaw, neck, tracing the contours of her shoulder, sliding down her torso until he stopped in her waist. He broke the kiss, but his lips continued on her skin, kissing her jaw and chin, the corner of her mouth and then the long column of her throat. He leaned back and stared into her eyes silently.

He remembered dreaming of this night, when they would finally be able to escape and return to their home. No conditions or chains tying them to their past. At that moment, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, a smile in her red, swollen lips, cheeks flushed, her hair cascading around her, framing her face perfectly, her brown chocolate eyes sparkling.

"I see you too"


	22. Say You Want Me

_**So here's one more chapter! That means that there is only one more chapter left and then, sadly, it will be over. I tried to make this chapter really long in view that I'll be absent for two weeks probably, maybe less. But still I want you to know that, this story really means a lot to me and I really hope you are enjoying it as much as I do!**_

_**As always, a huge thanks to my beta-reader Judybear236 and her wonderful opinions!**_

_**Don't be shy and let me know what you think, opinions are appreciated! And now on with the show.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22 Say You Want Me**_

Meg stepped out of the train, a hand gripping her bag and the other clasped tightly with Erik's hand. It was past midnight, but the train station of Florence was still crowded with people arriving and departing. Without letting go of her hand, Erik guided her through the sea of people until they reached the main entrance. They had spent most of the journey sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace, the events of the evening draining all energy from them, both physically and emotionally. Erik had purchased one of the cabins of first class, so they'd had the opportunity to lie down in one of the small beds that was inside the sleeping compartment. Although Erik had insisted that he was not tired, in the end he had been the first one to fall asleep, not being able to fight the drowsiness that invaded his body after Meg had begun holding him, her fragile hands tracing patterns in his chest and lulling him to sleep.

Now he looked more energized and rested than a few hours ago, the excitement of returning to Florence hard to hide. He found a carriage and helped Meg inside, placing their luggage at the top of the carriage. Meg rested her head against the soft material of the wall as she waited for him. She saw as he whispered hurriedly to the driver and then walked to the opposite side of the carriage. Meg slipped herself to the edge of the seat and peeked outside the carriage, turning her head and trying to catch a glimpse of her husband. She jumped and leaned back as she gasped surprised when a colorful bouquet of flowers was put in front of her.

The bouquet was lowered, allowing her to see Erik's face, an innocent smile lingering on his lips. He hopped inside the carriage, offering her the bouquet, his brows up in challenge. Meg grabbed the bouquet tentatively, bringing it near her face to inhale the sweet fragrance of the wildflowers, white, yellow, pink and blue. She smiled and looked up to meet his sparkling gaze.

"We left Paris so fast I didn't have the opportunity to give you flowers for your astounding performance and debut as Prima Ballerina" he explained hurriedly, a bit nervously.

Meg giggled and drew nearer to him, resting her head in his shoulders as she put the bouquet between them. He rested his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"They are lovely" she said, looking up to meet his eyes "Thank you"

He smiled satisfied and placed a lingering kiss in her forehead "You deserved it"

They remained silent for the rest of the journey to La Medicea. Meg closed her eyes contently as she breathed into his chest, finally being able to relax after the most difficult months of her entire life. She had waited long enough to be able to be like this with Erik, they had been through so many challenges that now she truly believed that they deserved a happy life, their future bright in front of them. She could never have imagined that what he was planning was on walking out onto the stage to sing for her, surprising her in the best way he could have. It had been her dream to hear him sing again, and not only he had done it, but he had sang for _her_ a song that had made it very clear how much she really meant to him.

The carriage began to slow down as they got near to its destination. Meg stirred and opened her eyes slowly, peeking out of the window and trying to catch a glimpse of the place she had come to love. But what was in front of her wasn't La Medicea. It was instead a rather large cottage, built in stone and covered in ochre-colored plaster, with two floors, designed with the enlightened vision of the Renaissance. The carriage followed the path leading to the main entrance, a large wooden door carved with designs she couldn't identify from where she was sitting. Ornamental bushes adorned the formal Italian garden, magnificent trees scattered around the breath-taking building. Meg stared at the villa in quiet surprise, her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, her eyes opened widely as she tried to take in every detail of their surroundings.

"Where are we?" she managed to whisper perplexed.

"_Home_"

At that simple word, Meg turned around abruptly, her eyes bigger than ever before, a confused expression in her face. Had he said what she thought she heard? Had he said home? No, it couldn't be…this place was absolutely stunning, she didn't deserve all of this, and he shouldn't have done this. The carriage stopped in front of the main entrance, the driver opening the door for them to walk down. Erik smiled delighted and moved to step out, but she gripped his arm tightly.

"Wha-what do yo-you mean?" she stuttered, her hands suddenly wet with nervousness.

Erik grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm "If we are going to start a new life, I think we need a place that we can call home."

Suddenly, Meg felt a lump in her throat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The look in his face was of complete pride, he was happy with everything that he had done. Without being able to stop herself, she threw her arms around his neck, causing him to lean back into the wall of the carriage, taking her with him.

"I'll take that as a good sign" he laughed, his hand circling her waist and returning the embrace.

"You didn't have to do this" she laughed through a sniffle.

Erik straightened and grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the carriage "Yes I did, _mon ange_"

She let him drag her out of the carriage, a smile on her lips. He let go of her hand and turned towards the driver to help him take their luggage down to the floor. Meg stared mutely at the imposing building in front of her, _their home. _She took a few hesitant steps towards the wooden door, her mouth opened with surprise. She was vaguely aware that Erik had dismissed the driver and was now walking by her side, their bags in his hands, his eyes studying her face and admiring the many emotions displayed there.

He had made the purchase a few days before he returned to Paris. When he had first voiced his plans to Arabelle and Federico, he had been quite surprised at the overwhelming reaction he had gotten from the older couple; even giving him the name of a real estate agent. In the end, Erik was torn between this house and another that was a few miles away from La Medicea, meaning that it would be a longer trip were they to visit back and forth. But there was something about this place that just told Erik that it was the right choice. He could visualize Meg and himself living on this place for many, many years, growing old together, perhaps, even their children running around the great gardens…

He grabbed the key from his pocket and placed it into the keyhole, turning it slightly. But before he opened the door, he looked up to meet her eyes, a big mischievous smile on his lips.

"Ready?" he asked, making her feel even more nervous than she already was.

"Just open the door" she squeaked impatiently.

Erik turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepping aside to let her in first. Meg let out a deep breath once she was inside the house. If she thought Erik would choose a modest and simple house, she was absolutely wrong. The place was anything but simple. In fact, it was beautiful. Every window and light reflected generously throughout the spacious living room, a large window at her right that led to the garden, allowing them to admire the view. Although it was already late in the night, Meg couldn't help but imagine how it would look in the morning, rays of light pouring through every window and making the room warm.

Meg began walking slowly further into the house, her heart beating faster with each step she took. Erik disappeared somewhere up the stairs with their luggage, leaving Meg alone to take in in her surroundings. Comfortable armchairs and an overstuffed sofa were carefully grouped to provide a quiet respite from an exhausting day, while inviting her to enjoy the pleasures of reading, uninterrupted contemplation and relaxation. She went on, until she entered the dining room, candles already burning and a pot with fresh flowers similar to the ones she was holding. Somehow she suspected that Arabelle had something to do with all of this.

"_Elle est belle_" Meg breathed.

"Yes, you are" came the response from behind her.

Meg turned around quickly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He was standing at the treshold, a look in his eyes that made a shiver run up her spine. She slowly made her way back to him, leaving the flowers at the table before reaching where he was standing. As soon as she was close enough, he reached out for her, arms opened. Without hesitation, she encircled his waist and rested her head into his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his breath tingling her ear.

"I love it" she stated, leaning back to gaze into his eyes.

He tilted his head, a playful smile tugging from the corner of his lips. Slowly, he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up and leaning down, he covered her mouth with his. Meg sighed contently as he unclasped the buttons of her cloak, and let it slide down her shoulders. In a similar manner, she ran her hands slowly up from his stomach until she reached his neck, where the buttons were. As soon as both their cloaks were off, he broke the kiss and straightened.

"It would be selfish if I said that I did this without any help" he explained as he circled her and bent down to pick up their cloaks "So I must admit that Arabelle and Federico helped me quite a bit"

"That's so sweet of them" Meg answered as Erik walked into the living room and placed cloaks on the hanger. Meg made a mental note to visit them tomorrow to thank them.

"Yes it is" he said loud enough for her to hear it.

Meg walked into the kitchen, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the large room. It was similar to the one of La Medicea, except for the fact that painted wooden panels were found on the doors of the various cabinets. But what surprised her most was the delicious aroma that surrounded her as soon as she walked in. At the table there was a plate covered by one of those fancy silver objects that she had seen in the fancy restaurant near the Opera Populaire. Why was it hard to remember its name at that moment?

"And also she insisted on making us dinner" Erik explained as he walked past her and stood at the edge of the table "She said that we would be starving after such events"

Meg walked briskly to his side and leaned against the table "Well, Arabelle knows me quite well"

In one swift movement she removed the object, revealing a plate with a quite generous quantity of Arabelle's delicious pasta. Meg felt her mouth water at the sight of the dish, and from Erik's expression, he too, was hungry.

After eating almost all of the entire pasta, Meg put down the fork and leaned back into the chair of the kitchen, a content sigh leaving her lips. Erik chuckled and stood up, placing the now empty plate at the sink and began washing it.

"_Mon Dieu,_ I had forgotten how delicious Arabelle's cooking was" Meg breathed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"After the surgery, she insisted on cooking for me" Erik said as he gave the plate to Meg, who dried it with the towel "I'm sure I gained a lot of weigh during those months"

Meg burst into laughter, placing her hands over the countertop. Her gaze met Erik's who just looked at her questioningly. But soon, he was laughing too at the sight of her flushed cheeks and tears falling down her cheeks.

"You are a very dramatic person, Monsieur" Meg said, hardly able to breathe as she tried to stifle her giggles and placed a hand over his abdomen "Your stomach seems normal to me"

"You should have seen me after the surgery" he stated, an expression of disgust on his face "I couldn't eat solid food for about two weeks and I did lose a considerable amount of weight."

Meg's cheeks turned white and began stammering "My God! Why haven't you told me? What did you do, then? What did you ate? Arabelle should have sent me a letter! You were here starv-"

Erik grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently while he chuckled "Calm down, my love. Arabelle did nothing else but to force food down my throat. After Marco said I could begin eating properly, Arabelle began preparing dishes for a whole army."

"Well, that explains a lot more" Meg answered defiantly "I bet you just lost like two pounds"

"I beg your pardon, Madame?" he asked with mock surprise, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he grabbed her hand "Are you stating that the former Phantom of the Opera likes to over-react?"

"Not at all, crashing down a chandelier is something everyone does these days" Meg answered casually.

Erik stepped forward, his eyebrows rose in mock offense "I needed a way to escape!"

"And bringing down a chandelier was the best option you had" Meg scoffed.

In one swift movement, Erik grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against himself. She let out a shriek, looking up to see into his eyes. He leaned down, grazing her jaw and ear with his lips.

"But you must admit that it was something memorable" he chuckled in her ear.

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away with a giggle "Not at all dramatic."

"I was the Phantom! I needed to be impressive!" he protested.

"Just admit it was dramatic" she said raising her eyebrow and lifting her nose up.

"Never" he stated, but then chuckled "Now come, there is something I want to show you"

Erik grabbed her hand and guided her out of the kitchen, blowing out the candles as they passed. They walked up the stairs towards the second floor and into the first room. Meg couldn't help the gasp that left her lips at the sight of the room. The room was illuminated by a warm glow provided by the candle light. The walls were of a creamy color, a high window opened that led to the balcony, the warm breeze filling the room. Meg walked into the room, her mouth opened with surprise as she made her way to the other end of their stunning quarters. There was a four-poster bed across the room, scarlet quilt covering the white sheets of the bed, and on the other side, there was a modest sofa and a desk.

Meg entered the bathroom, surprised by the beauty of such a simple place. A creamy wallpaper matching with the yellow embroidery on the walls of the bedroom. An enormous white tub was placed near the right side, a basin at the other side, a wide mirror up in the wall. She caught her reflection, her pale cheeks and tangled hair, the costume a little bit wrinkled by the long trip. It was then when she realized how awful she looked.

"I think I need to freshen up a bit" she said, turning around to face Erik. He was sitting on the bed, his jacket on the couch while he loosened his cravat.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" he asked awkwardly, his eyes showing his own nervousness.

"No, that's all right, I'll change on the bathroom"

He nodded and proceeded to take off his long black boots, staying only with his white shirt and the brown trousers. Meg realized that he was dressed as he had been the night of the fire, when she had found him, or to be precise, when _he _had found her. The story was repeating itself; they had run away from Paris and were now safe in Florence. Just that this time they weren't hiding, his face wasn't deformed and they were married. Meg felt a lump in her throat as she walked rapidly towards her bag, took her nightgown and rushed into the bathroom without looking back at him.

Not sure what to do, Erik stood up and walked out onto the balcony. The fresh air hit his face as he leaned over the railing with a smile, trying to get a better view of the gardens, although he highly suspected that the darkness wouldn't be helpful. He had waited for this night for so long, finally a day when Meg and he would be free and happy, nothing tying them to the past. The premiere had gone better than he had expected it to, he had never anticipated the overwhelming reaction of the audience toward him. And for once in his life he felt satisfied, with who he was and what he was doing. And everything had been even better with her by his side.

She had danced as beautifully and gracefully as always, perfect, if he dare say. The way her eyes had glowed when she realized what he was doing. She always had been insecure about herself, he knew how much she feared that his feelings for Christine had been stronger than what he felt for her. But she was completely wrong, _no one_ had ever made him feel the way he felt, not even Christine. He was determined to make all her fears go away, and not let anything or anyone come between them. Although he still was afraid of these new feelings inside of him, he still was thrilled that she had been able to make him feel that way. Sometimes he still wondered if everything was just a dream and he was about to wake up in his lair, dampness, silence and darkness surrounding him.

But with each glance and touch from her, somehow he felt alive, more than he had ever been.

Meg stepped out of the bathroom quietly, surprised when she saw Erik was not in the room. Glancing around, she realized that the doors of the balcony were open, and immediately she knew where he was. Since he had left the catacombs of the Opera Populaire, he had spent as much time as he could out in fresh air, it didn't matter whether it was day or night, he had a certain addiction when it came to feeling the air caressing his face. She placed the costume near her bag and began unpacking some of her clothes, placing them in drawers. After some moments, when her hand touched something furry, she smiled and took the music-box from her large bag. Erik didn't know that she had it, so perhaps it would be a way of saying thank you for buying such a beautiful place for them. Meg had rescued it because somehow she felt that it had meant so much to him, and it too made it feel like he was closer to her when he was away. She placed it over the desk and when she was finished with her own clothes, began unpacking Erik's bag too.

After she was finished, she grabbed the music-box and walked out into the balcony, the air making her nightgown dance around her legs. He was there, sitting on the ground, his hands behind him supporting his weigh as his head was tilted up looking at the sky.

"Star-gazing?" she wondered out loud with a smile.

Erik turned around from where he was sitting, his entire body freezing at the sight of his wife: she was standing at the entrance of the balcony, her body covered in a silk robe of a gold color, her long blond waves, which had been pulled back for the performance, were now hanging loose around her shoulders and dancing with the wind. Her chocolate eyes were glowing with dim light provided by the candles, and he highly suspected that she was not aware that the faint light outlined her form, revealing far more than she knew.

He met her eyes, a shy smile in her lips. It was then when he noticed that she was carrying something quite familiar to him. His music box. He nodded his head inviting her to approach, and she obliged rapidly. She was about to sit next to him when he shook his head.

"Why don't you sit against me?" he asked, somehow scared that she would not want to do that. But as always, she managed to surprise him.

She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows "Are you sure?"

He nodded and she obeyed, sitting down between his legs and leaning back into his chest, his lips near her left ear, one of his arms circling her waist lazily as she made herself comfortable.

"So what is this you have?" he said suspiciously, tickling her ear with his breath.

Meg giggled and craned her neck to look at his face "Don't your remember it?"

She then proceeded to put it down on the ground, and pressing gently a hidden button under the box where the monkey was sitting, the music soon began sounding. She leaned back once more against him, looking at the monkey with a pleased smile.

"How did you know I loved this music-box?" he whispered stunned.

"I didn't" was her simple answer.

He then placed a kiss on her cheek, his hand lingering on the soft skin of her cheekbone. She sighed contently as he caressed her face almost imperceptibly. Erik gathered up her hair in one hand, and draped it across her other shoulder. His fingertips grazed the exposed skin, making Meg shiver in delight, and after a moment, he leaned down and kissed the warm skin of her shoulder with great care, and then continued up to her neck. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he continued to trace the skin of her back with his lips, the scent of peaches clouding his senses.

"You amaze me" he breathed, his head resting against her hair.

"Why?" she sighed.

Somehow he always enjoyed how she fit into his arms, as if she had been made just for him, her small compact body pressed against his strong frame, protecting her fragile form, soft in all the right places, making him feel as never before. Suddenly the music stopped, and the only sound was their slow breathing and the air of the night.

"How you make me feel" Erik explained, his nose trailing her temple "Somehow you know things about me that not even I know"

Meg felt something change in his voice, so she released herself from his embrace and turned around, kneeling in front of him. As soon as she was facing him, he placed a hand over her cheek, grazing her lips with his thumb.

"I think it was my mistake I never told you before how I feel about you, Meg" he began, his eyes searching for any sign of discomfort in hers. When he found none, he continued "I was afraid of not being good enough for you, of not allowing you to have a good life with a good man. I was afraid of forcing you to marry someone who did not deserve you, I thought you were acting out of pity."

She tried to protest but he place a finger over her lips "Please let me finish. I know how difficult it was for you to face Christine on your own, how you must have felt, and I cannot blame you. I would've acted the same. Not until you told me how you really felt, did I realize how wrong I was and what a fool I had been. I was afraid of finding someone who would break my heart again, and what I feared the most when I found you, was that perhaps you wouldn't only break my heart, but destroy it. I ask your forgiveness for being a blind fool and not allowing us to be completely happy. But right now, at this moment, I truly realize that it was _you _who saved me, not me. You were the one who took me out of the darkness and made me a new man, a better man. So please, ask me once more how I feel about you."

Meg knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't speak, a lump formed in her throat as she fought to find her voice. He had a pleading look in his face, waiting for her to talk. She knew how much he cared for her and meant to him, so when she looked into his eyes once again, she was absolutely sure about how she felt about him.

"How do you feel about me?" her voice came out softly, her eyes sparkling with shyness.

He stood up, taking her hands in his and helping her get to her feet. With great care, he stood closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"_I love you_"

His voice was confident and strong, like nothing she had ever heard before. Meg's breath hitched in her throat, fighting the urge to throw herself against him. Her cheeks began getting warm as she felt her heart bursting with joy.

"I love you, Meg" he repeated, his face now inches apart from hers. Meg closed her eyes at the proximity as he murmured once more "I love you"

His lips brushed hers tentatively, as if asking for permission, as if this was their first kiss. For some reason, she felt that it was, because now she knew that he loved her, and finally she was able to know what the electric current that flowed whenever they touched meant. He loved her, he truly loved her. With their lips touching, her hair intertwined in his fingers, their breathing as one, little by little, they kissed for the first time.

After a moment, Erik kissed her back with much force, Meg responding eagerly to his kiss as he pressed her body against his. Erik leaned back enough to gaze into her eyes. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, but at the same time, they were glowing like never before. He began walking into the room slowly without letting go of her hand, taking her with him. They stopped at the center of the room, and slowly, he bent his head down to graze her jaw with his lips. He continued up her cheekbone, her temple, down once more to the corner of her mouth as he slowly made his way down to where her neck began. She whispered his name, not wanting anything more than him to kiss her. He seemed to understand the meaning behind her whisper, so he straightened, meeting her eyes. She placed her small hand in his cheek, caressing the new skin softly. Placing her hands in the back of his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him eagerly, trying to show him how she felt too. He kissed her desperately, with all the longing and need he had been denying. His hands traveled down to her thorax, his touch burning through the soft material of her nightgown.

Without a warning, his tongue caressed her lower lip, earning a moan from her. He tensed at the sound, surprised of what he was capable of doing. Stroking her hips gently, yearning to feel the texture of her bare skin, he began undoing the knot on the back of her nightgown, the material falling at her back causing the entire nightgown to hang loose on her body. Suddenly, she opened the last few buttons of his shirt and her pressed her hand against his bare chest, tracing the skin with her long fingers. He groaned in satisfaction and kissed her deeply as her hands began caressing the skin of his back, sending shivers running across his spine. Meg felt his hands tracing her jawline and down her neck, then to her arms and along the curves of her body, his lips crashing against hers in a breathtaking battle. She felt her knees buckling until he had to hold her up, supporting her with his arms. Gently, he laid her on the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

They remained still, gazing into each other's eyes longingly, trying to express what word couldn't. She reached up a hand, placing it carefully atop the side of his face which used to be deformed. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her hand stroking his cheek, that simple touch awakening him even more. He balanced himself over her and leaned down to kiss her once again, her lips finding his in the middle. His lips met with hers, kissing her in a rough, feverish rhythm, making her feel like she was on fire. Erik kissed her mouth with a furious passion, opening her willing lips with his own. His hands were everywhere, running up and down her sides, her arms, her neck, her face. He moved them so she would be on top of him, earning a gasp of surprise from his wife. She kissed him eagerly as soon as she was balanced, her hands lost in his hair as he tugged her bottom lip. Without a warning he rolled over, pinning her underneath him once more. Slowly, she pushed at his shirt, and with his help, she removed it. Her hands explored the contours of his chest, traveling from his collar bone to his solid stomach. His hands traveled down her body, touching her carefully as if she might break if he pressed any harder. Wherever he touched, her skin burned, leaving a tingling sensation where his hands had just been.

"_Je suis à toi_" he whispered breathlessly against her neck, feeling her fingers running through his hair.

"I have always been yours" she answered, pulling him back towards her lips.

Erik had never felt more alive. He had never felt more in love. She was beautiful, the woman lying underneath him, touching him and yearning for him. She was beautiful. _She was his._

Slowly, Erik slid her nightgown down her shoulders, unfolding the material from her body. Her heart began beating faster with nervousness of what was to come. His eyes never left hers as the material came off from her body, exposing her to him for the first time. His eyes sparkled with adoration as he leaned down, covering her mouth with his. Meg encircled his neck with her arms, traveling down to his back, feeling the faint outline of the scars which proved how much he had endured. She was expecting him to flinch away from her shy touch, but instead, he seemed to welcome it, groaning in satisfaction against her lower chest. As her hands traveled down his broad back, he leaned back, looking at her breath-taking form beneath him, his hands touching her as if to assure himself that she was real. Slowly he bent down, placing a warm kiss on her stomach and traveling up, tempting her with each touch.

"_Beau_" he whispered once he reached the soft spot beneath her ear. She squirmed underneath him as a shiver ran across her spine and threw her neck back, giving him permission to touch the skin of the long column of her throat. Shyly, Meg's hand began traveling down his chest until she reached his waistband. He gasped in surprise at the feeling of her hands working with his brown trousers. He looked up to her, tracing with his fingers her lips, red and swollen from his kiss.

"I love you" she breathed out suddenly.

His heart stopped at that exact moment, his eyes opened with surprise. He had never dared to believe that he would hear someone saying those words to him, and yet, here he was. Resting atop his _wife, _in the room of their _home, _the words leaving her lips. Erik intertwined their hands, raising them towards his lips and placing a kiss atop her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled tenderly, her heart bursting with joy at the expression in his face. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, something different in the kiss. She closed her eyes at the sensation of the man she loved kissing her and touching her, knowing that she wouldn't rather be in any other place.

"Make me yours"

Erik stilled, and for a moment, they simply stared at one another. Erik then broke the silence by taking her lips again, kissing her as deeply and ardently as possible. He brought his forehead to hers with a heavily contented sigh before making her his.

* * *

_Je suis à toi_- I'm yours


	23. The Beggining

_**Chapter 23 The Beginning**_

Erik opened his eyes slowly, his eyelids heavy with sleep. Blinking a couple of times, he finally managed to clear his vision. The early morning light streamed through the large crystal windows of the doors that led to the balcony, illuminating faintly the contours of the room. For a moment he felt disoriented as to where he was, but it was then when he felt something warm sliding down his chest. Looking down with surprise, he felt the corner of his lips turning up at the sight of his wife's peaceful face, her sleeping form curled up against him. Images of last night flooded his mind, making his heart beat harder in his chest. He had never felt more alive than he had the night before, somehow he had managed to not lose his mind at the force of the new feelings he had experienced. If a year ago someone had told him that he would end up marrying Meg, he would have surely laughed at them. But now there he was, lying down on the bed, his arms wrapped around her bare frame, his own body pressed against her flesh in a way that made his stomach form knots.

Meg was still asleep, oblivious that she was being admired. The light was still faint, but he couldn't imagine witnessing something as beautiful as she was. The contours of her face were faintly outlined by the light, her eyelashes projecting infinite shadows down her cheekbones, soft as silk. She was lying on her side, one of her long lean arms draped over his chest, trapping him in her embrace. Her face was just above his heart, her hair sprawled on the pillow beneath her head and some strands over his chest. Her bare skin seemed to glow with the light, the sheets covering most of her body.

He watched with amazement her full lips, a hint of a smile playing in them, slightly swollen by the countless kisses he had given her, the way they were parted, tempting him in a way he didn't know it was possible. Sometimes he was still surprised by the intensity of his attraction towards her; she had somehow bewitched him, crawled under his skin and conquered his heart. He had fallen hard for the petite woman, and not just fallen, but now he had also declared his love towards her. The image of her face brightening up the moment those words left his lips was something he would treasure forever, her warm caramel irises glowing with tenderness and adoration, the way he had kissed her afterwards, slowly and carefully, as if it was their first kiss.

But when she admitted her love for him, he was absolutely sure that his body had burst on fire, no one could be feeling so much happiness and not die because of it. To hear those words from her was something he wasn't expecting, but still their impact had been the same as if his heart had burst into flames. He had spent his whole life wishing to hear those words from anyone, at some point he had wanted that person to be Christine, but after last night, he was completely sure that it wouldn't have been the same to hear it from her. There was something about Meg that got him hypnotized, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to live a single day without her. After she had spoken those words, he had been barely able to contain himself, showering her with kisses all over her body, every single part of her skin had been touched by his lips.

She shifted by his side, nuzzling her head against his neck. Her hair tickled his cheek, making him smile lightly at the sensation. She then shifted in her sleep, turning her body away from his. He unwrapped his arm from her waist hastily before she proceeded to turn around. His eyes travelled down the exposed column of her throat, his eyes widening slightly as he saw some purplish marks in the skin of her neck. A wave of images flooded his mind as he continued to watch the marks until they were completely hidden by her hair and she ended up resting on her other side, giving him her back. He barely remembered making those marks, just being concerned on touching every single part of her body and marking her. The blanket fell around her lower back, covering part of her chest and her bottom, but still he was able to feast with the sight of her bare back, the sight of her smooth skin making him fight the urge to trace it with his fingertips. He almost chuckled when he saw some more purplish marks near her hips. Probably it had been when he tried to keep her in place, close to his body. He closed his eyes as he remembered the hours he had spent cherishing her body, trying to make her feel how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. He recalled the events from the previous night, the way her body had seemed to fit perfectly with his, the sounds that had escaped from her lips as he continued to make her his.

He was new at this, everything concerning the joys of the flesh had been something he had never dreamt of experiencing. And now he was discovering the intensity of the passion that stirred deep within his soul every time he became one with his wife. Without intending to, he moved closer to her, his chest pressed almost entirely to her back. He smiled when he felt one of her long toned legs sliding down his shin and then moving her feet down his ankle, wrapping them around his legs, trapping him somehow. Erik rested his forehead against her shoulder blade, absent-mindedly drawing lazy figures in her bare back. His arm found its way around her hips, resting it just below her stomach. It was then when he felt a delicate warm hand interlock slowly with his.

Meg let out a content sigh as she started to wake. A warm muscular arm was wrapped around her hip from behind her, a comfortable weigh pressed against her back as a lingering touch travelled all over her bare back. A small smile stretched on her lips as the memories of the previous night entered her head and she slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight flooded in from the window and faintly lit up the room. Her eyes travelled up from the modest couch and up towards the walls. It was then when she allowed herself to remember the night before. No words were spoken after she had declared her love to him, and his response had left her breathless, surprising her of the passion he had shown. It had been an explosion of every emotion they had experienced since they realized their undeniable attraction towards each other.

"_Bone matin" _he whispered from behind, his voice thick with sleep.

Slowly, she turned around to face him, not letting go of his hand. He was lying on his side and looking at her, his emerald green eyes glowing with the morning light, making them look almost blue. Her hand came up and ran over the muscles of his sculpted chest as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The night before had been the first time she had had the opportunity to appreciate how truly beautiful he was and she had tried to show him just how much she loved him. Her hand traveled to his face to caress the new skin of his cheek just as he pulled her closer to him, the sheets being the only obstacle between them. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing slowly as he traced her bare arm with his fingertips.

"How are you?" he asked quietly as a small smile grew on his lips.

"Never better" she answered with a soft giggle as she leaned forward to trace with her lips the contours of his face "Did you have good dreams?"

"Hm?" he murmured with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her lips on his face "Yes I did. But reality is much better"

She giggled and laid back onto the soft pillow, feeling Erik move slightly to lay closer to her. He chuckled, and brushed her hair off her face softly, his other hand running up and down her body, brushing the sides of her chest and hips.

"What do you want to do today?" she murmured against his hair as he kissed all the way down from her jaw to her collarbones.

"Arabelle is coming with everyone to dinner tonight" he answered against her skin and then groaned "I promised her"

Meg laughed happily startling Erik, who looked up raising a brow. Meg only smirked and pulled his lips closer to hers "I love Arabelle, she's incredible"

Erik chuckled "You love her more than you love me?"

Meg pretended to think as she tapped a finger to her chin "I don't know…she does cook deliciously after all…"

His jaw dropped slightly in mock offense before Meg began laughing once more, and without a warning she pushed him down onto to the mattress, positioning herself over his chest. He chuckled at her vain attempt of knocking him down and decided just to admire her as he propped up onto his elbow. She was radiant in bed with him, the sunlight lighting up her caramel eyes and making her white porcelain skin glow. He reached a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing her bottom lip.

"In that case I must say I'm really hurt, my dear" he stated before trying to get out of the bed.

Before he could react, she leaned down towards him, pushing him slowly down onto the pillow. He tried to capture her lips, but she pulled back, leaving him with his eyes closed. Erik opened his eyes and sat up straighter, and circling her waist with his arm, he pulled her closer. She tried to resist, their mouths inches apart, but in the end it had been too much for her and she crashed down her lips onto his, making every single thought slip away from his mind. He tangled his fingers in her long waves, pulling her even closer to him. She responded eagerly to his kiss, placing her hands on his face to pull him closer. She felt his hands tracing the contours of her legs as he turned them so now he was on top of her. It still surprised them both the current of electricity that traveled through their bodies every time they touched, and Erik was completely sure that he wouldn't get tired of it.

After a moment he pulled away and leaned back onto the bed resting on his stomach, his head turned to one side so he could still see her. Meg moved closer and rested on her side, her arm supporting her head as she began tracing the contours of his wide shoulders, slowly sliding down until she touched the slightly roughened skin of his scars. She knew that someday he would open up to her and perhaps tell her everything about his past, but at that moment, she felt happy just by sensing his acceptance. He sighed and closed his eyes, burying his head deeper into the white pillows. She continued to trace the scars delicately, pretending that with every touch, one of the scars disappeared.

"I fought back" he whispered, startling her momentarily. She moved her gaze towards his closed eyes, waiting for him to open them "They wanted to throw away the sack I used to wear as a mask. I fought them, kicked and punched, but in the end they won, they always did. And whipped me as punishment. But still…I got to keep my sack."

Meg stared at him shocked, her lower lip trembling slightly. She managed to compose herself and moved her hand slowly towards his face, cupping his cheek "You didn't have to tell me."

Erik opened his eyes, his green depths dark and stormy "Yes I did, at least the woman I love deserves to know the truth."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his cheek, down to the bridge of his nose, his chin and breathed against his skin "I love you, who you are, everything about you. _Je t'aime_ " and after a moment of hesitation, she kissed his lips passionately.

Erik responded to her kiss eagerly and without breaking the kiss, he turned around to hold her between his arms. They pulled away after a moment, silence surrounding them. Somehow Meg felt that something had changed in their relationship. There were no more secrets between them, he had trusted her enough to reveal his own secrets and past.

She turned her head against his chest, settling more comfortably in his embrace. His breath caused tickles on her bare skin as his arms circled her upper back, making her feel warm. His fingers began tracing the skin down her spine, thrilling her at the sensation of the texture of his own skin, the solid weight of his body against the natural curves of her own. Meg lifted her head to trace with her lips his cheek, surprised when she realized that he was waiting for her kiss. He captured her lips with a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

"What do you say if I prepare some pancakes with caramel syrup?" she breathed against his lips, smiling when she felt his lips tugging up in a smile.

"Loads" he answered, easing the pressure on her lips for more lingering kisses.

After a moment he straightened, sitting up on the bed. He sat down at the end of the bed and looked back at her. Erik smiled before placing kiss on her forehead and standing up. Meg blushed fiercely and looked down to her lap. How could she be so shy when the night before she had felt him like never before? She heard him chuckle softly and from the corner of her eye she was aware that he was putting on a pair of his trousers. When she was completely sure that he was somehow covered she looked up, meeting his eyes, sparkling with amusement.

"You are impossible" he said with a grin.

Meg was ready to stand up, the blankets wrapped tightly around her frame. Suddenly a jolt of pain ran up through her inner thighs and up to her lower abdomen. She winced softly, clenching her eyes and laid back down quickly.

"What? What is it?" he asked anxiously hurrying to her side.

"It-it's nothing" Meg shook her head, suddenly a fierce blush crept up her cheeks "I'm just a little…sore"

"Oh" he breathed out, a soft pink coloring his cheeks with embarrassment. He sat down on the bed next to her, an apologetic expression written on his face "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you…"

She interrupted him by placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her and smiled "It's all right. We are both new at this, nothing you could've done would've avoided this"

He sighed and interlocked their fingers "Perhaps if I had been gentler…"

"I will get accustomed" she stated with a smile combing his hair with her fingers.

Erik looked up to meet her eyes and suddenly he had an idea. A mischievous smile appeared on his lips as he got up from the bed gingerly and disappeared onto the bathroom. Meg followed his form until he disappeared from her view. She tried to stand up once more when the sound of running water reached her ears but failed miserably.

"What are you doing?" She called out curiously.

He returned to the bedroom, a smirk on his lips "Let's go"

And without a warning he leaned back over to pick her up gently in his arms. She let out a surprised gasp and circled his neck quickly, a blush creeping up her cheeks at her nudity. Erik walked over to the bathroom, and Meg felt a tingle in her stomach when she realized that he wasn't looking at her body. No matter what, he would always be a gentleman. When they reached the massive bathtub, which was at that moment nearly half filled, he gently lowered her down into it. She hissed softly as the heat touched her body, but adjusted to it after a few moments. He bent down to kiss her as the tub filled, and after a moment, he turned off the taps and sat down on the floor with his back against the tub, one of his arms resting on edge of the bathtub. He couldn't help when his heart began beating faster. Her long waves were slicked back from her face, the steam rising from the tub making it curl delicately. As she breathed in and out contentedly, she closed her eyes and allowed her head to loll back, bringing her chest dangerously close to the surface. He tried his hardest not to stare and decided to cup her wet cheek, his fingers slowly stroking her hair.

"I remember I once read that hot water helps relax sore muscles" Erik whispered, surprising her. She had nearly forgotten where she was.

"It does" she declared with a satisfied smile.

They remained in silence for a long time, the only sound was the lapping of the water against the tub. He nearly jumped when a light, wet hand touched the back of his neck. He turned, only to find her bright eyes staring intensely into his.

"Thank you Erik, for all of this, for all that you have done" she said quietly, her eyes glowing with the morning light that came through the window.

"It is me who should be saying thank you. You are the one who saved me" he answered with a smile, his hand slipping into the water and playing with it.

"Can you believe we did it?" she asked with wonder "We finally can live in peace. We are finally beginning our future and leaving our past behind"

"Sometimes I wonder if this is not only a dream" he thought aloud, her hand catching his under the water "It's just too good to be true"

She tilted her head to one side "What do you mean?"

He straightened and came closer to her face, never letting go of her hand.

"It's just…the night of the fire I thought my life was over, my dreams, hopes, everything. But then you came and turned my world upside down, showed me that not everything was lost. You showed me what love is, what it feels like" he brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, wetting his lips on the process "When I first began falling in love with you I must admit that I tried to deny it, I was too scared of being rejected once more. There's been heartache and pain in my life, I wasn't sure that I could face it again. It took me a long time to realize that what I felt was love, and even longer to say it…I didn't know what love was. But then I began yearning for your presence, your smiles, your warmth…I couldn't imagine a day without you. I can't imagine a day without you."

Meg straightened and kissed him tenderly, wetting his face with her hand as she cupped his cheek. It was the only way to show him how much it meant to her what he had said. After a moment she pulled back, meeting his powerful glance.

"You weren't the only one learning, Erik. You too showed me what love was about" she whispered with a smile "I guess that they are right after all, every end is a new beginning."

"I'm sorry that I caused a fight between Christine and you, I know how close you used to be" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry" she shrugged, trying to remain emotionless. But beside all of what Christine had done, she still felt sad that her friend had acted that way "Perhaps someday we'll be able to see each other again and solve our problems."

"Perhaps" he said pensively "But still that doesn't justifies the way she treated you."

"I know, apparently I was the one who changed" Meg scoffed indignantly "Sorry but it wasn't me who married Monsieur _Pompous"_

Erik started laughing uncontrollably, making Meg laugh too. She loved the sound of his laugh, a deep masculine sound which caused goosebumps all over her body. Soon their laughs became silent and he stretched out a hand to cup her cheek. She turned her head, welcoming his touch.

"_Dieu, je__t'aime tellement_" he whispered, a fire in his eyes burning passionately.

"_J'ai__plus_" she countered.

He chuckled "I've loved you longer."

"Liar" she giggled with mock offense "Now why don't you stop arguing with me and you just get in the tub?"

Erik looked up, surprise written all over his face. But it was soon replaced by a smile as he stood up and began working with his trousers. He hopped in lithely after, the warm water welcoming to his skin. He sat behind her, and pulled her frame to his chest. His hands reached out to circle her waist as Meg leaned back against him. They closed their eyes, as Erik began humming a tune too familiar to Meg, she smiled and leaned further into him, enjoying the sensation of being in the arms of the person she loved. Erik couldn't imagine a more perfect day.

* * *

"_Ma Cherie_!"

Just as Meg opened the door, something or rather someone, collided with her body roughly, almost knocking the blonde down. After recovering from the shock, she realized that it was Arabelle who was hugging her tightly. Meg laughed and returned the hug enthusiastically, looking over the woman's shoulder to meet the laughing faces of Federico, Fabrizio, Gisella, Marco, Isabella, Lorenzo and Clara. Erik who was behind her, decided to help Meg and put a hand over Arabelle's shoulder.

"No hugs for me?" he wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh but of course, my boy!" she squeaked excitedly and in a moment she had trapped Erik in a tight hug.

Meg turned around, a bright smile on her face as she began hugging each one of their friends.

"But please come on in!" she urged as she pulled away from Fabrizio, who was carrying a large stewpot.

As they began filling the living room, Meg couldn't help but notice how effusively Erik greeted Marco. She smiled, realizing that if it weren't for Marco, he would still have the deformity. She turned at the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder, and turning around she met Isabella's warm eyes.

"He has changed, hasn't he?" she asked, her gaze focused on their husbands.

Meg's smile widened and nodded "Yes, he has. And I thank all of you for that"

She was about to say something else when she realized of the bulge in the stomach of the petite woman.

"_Mon Dieu!" _Meg squeaked, her hands rising to cover her mouth in surprise "You are pregnant! What else did we miss? How long have you been pregnant?"

"Calm down, my friend" Gisella said with a grin "She didn't tell me until it was obvious that she was carrying a child in that small body of hers."

"I wanted it to be a surprise for all of you!" Isabella complained crossing her arms.

Meg laughed at her reaction "That's all right, it definitely is a surprise after all! How long has it been?"

"I found out a week before the New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball, right now it has been six months" she said thoughtfully "Marco was really surprised, but after the initial shock, he was extremely happy, but I believe the most excited about this is little Clara."

Suddenly the little girl came rushing in their direction, Lorenzo following closely behind.

"Can you believe it, Signorina? I'm going to have a sister!" the girl squeaked excitedly as she placed a tiny hand atop the round belly of Isabella.

"Or maybe a brother, Clara, we still don't know" Isabella reminded her sweetly.

"No-oh" the girl sang happily "It will be a girl! I've dreamed about her!"

"Oh you have?" Erik said from behind Meg as Marco, Fabrizio and he approached to them. He placed a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him "And what did you dreamed about?"

"We were dancing together!" Clara said excitedly, oblivious to the fact that now all the adults were watching her "And Lorenzo was playing the violin! Right, Lorenzo?"

"Yes, I will play for you to dance with your sister" Lorenzo nodded solemnly as Fabrizio put his hand on his son's shoulder tenderly.

Everyone laughed at the interaction between the two children and Meg couldn't help but think if perhaps one day their children would play with Lorenzo and Clara. She looked up to meet Erik's eyes, surprised to discover that he was already looking at her. They didn't have to say anything, they both understood what the other felt, and Meg didn't need to hear it from him as he almost imperceptibly moved his hand to her stomach. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that he wanted it too. Perhaps it was already happening inside her body.

"Come on, dearies, dinner is served!" Arabelle called out from the dining room.

They all walked into the beautiful dining room laughing and talking with each other. Before Meg sat down she hurried to Arabelle's side and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for this, Arabelle, you have no idea how much this means to me" she whispered effusively looking at the older woman.

Arabelle cupped her cheek and smiled sweetly "It's nothing, _ma chérie._ But who you must be grateful to is the wonderful husband you have"

Arabelle gazed over Meg's shoulder with a smile. Meg turned around and observed Erik, who was sitting by Federico's side talking animatedly. As if sensing her stare, he looked up to meet her eyes. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively as if asking if something was wrong. She shook her head and smiled. Erik returned her the smile and motioned her with his head to come and sit by his side. Meg smiled and complied, moving swiftly around the room to sit next to him. Erik grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze before they both returned their attention to what Marco was saying.

* * *

They were all sitting comfortably in the living room after dinner, the cups from the tea Meg had prepared already resting empty on the small table. Meg was sitting by Erik's side, his arm draped lazily over her shoulder, a gesture that looked normal for most of the couples, but somehow, for them it meant something more. As if they couldn't get enough of the other. Meg turned her head slightly to one side and caught glimpse of the two children huddled together in one armchair, their little heads pressed together as they slept soundly. Returning her attention towards Fabrizio, she was interested at the improvements they had made on the Studio.

"Would you like to return?" Fabrizio asked to Meg, a hopeful glow in his brown eyes.

Meg smile widened and nodded "I would like that very much. Only if you want me there, of course."

"Of course we do!" Gisella answered excitedly "You are by far the best teacher we had ever had. Besides a little bird told us that you had your debut as Prima Ballerina back there in Paris."

Meg shifted her attention towards Arabelle who just looked around the room trying to look innocent. She caught her attention and smiled playfully

"Guilty" Arabelle declared with a grin "But what did you expected me to do? Not every day your little ballerina becomes Prima Ballerina!"

"That's all right" Meg laughed "I just wished you had been there, Erik was fantastic also! You should have heard him sing!"

The group burst into questions and praises towards Erik who just shrugged and poked Meg playfully on her ribs. He leaned down and whispered loudly enough for her to hear it "Traitor"

"I needed to get the attention away from me!" she laughed and settled deeper into his embrace.

The laughs were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Erik looked down questioningly at her, but at her confused expression he sighed and began to stand up.

"I'll go," he offered, walking toward the hallway, feeling her gaze upon him as he went. As he reached the door he heard the voices of Fabrizio and Isabella as they continued to interrogate Meg. He chuckled to himself as he reached the door, turning the doorknob.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling open the door and seeing who had knocked. Erik's eyes widened at the sight of the conductor of the orchestra, his white mustache twisting as he glanced nervously around, clutching his hat between his hands.

"Good evening, Erik" Mon. Reyer greeted with a smile "I was worried that Madame Giry had given me the wrong address"

"Monsieur Reyer, what a surprise" Erik breathed with astonishment "Oh, but please do come in"

Erik stood aside to let him enter. The older man walked cautiously inside, looking around to appreciate every detail and then he turned to murmur apologetically "Oh, I think I have interrupted your dinner."

"Not at all" Erik said with a wave of his hand "Come, we can have more privacy in my studio."

Mon. Reyer nodded and followed Erik down the corridor until they reached the living room. Everyone stopped talking at the sight of them and turned around to look at the newcomer.

"This is Mon. Reyer" Erik introduced as his gaze traveled to Meg "He's the conductor of the orchestra at the Opera Populaire"

"Good evening" Mon. Reyer greeted politely with a nod of his head.

Meg stood and walked hurriedly towards the old man, catching him by surprise when she circled her arms around his fragile form. Mon. Reyer stood surprised for a moment but then returned her embrace warmly.

"Welcome, Monsieur" she said with a warm smile as she pulled back "Our house is your house"

"Thank you, Madame" Mon. Reyer answered, his mustache curling when he smiled "But I will only be staying in Florence for a few hours, I must return to the Opera House immediately. The Premier was a success and now tickets have been sold for the whole season!"

"_Mon Dieu! _That's incredible! Maman must be thrilled_" _ Meg squeaked excitedly "I'm really glad everything is going perfectly"

"It is, Madame" Monsieur Reyer affirmed "And mostly thanks to you both."

Meg blushed and giggled softly "It was you and that fantastic orchestra"

Mon. Reyer laughed softly and turned towards Erik, grabbing hold of his shoulder "That's why I need to talk with your husband, here"

"Well in that case I will let you go on, it's always a pleasure to see you, Monsieur" Meg smiled and walked back to the couch.

"Shall we?" Erik asked sweeping his arm to indicate the way.

Before he followed Mon. Reyer he grabbed a bottle of wine and then turned around to face Meg once more, who stood with a puzzled look upon her face as she sat down onto the couch. Erik shrugged and then gave her an encouragingly smile. Erik closed the door behind him and indicated Mon. Reyer to sit down as he poured two glasses of wine for them. The studio was one of Erik's favorite places in the house, the dark red walls, a fireplace by the corner and an enormous wooden desk. But out of everything, the black pianoforte was his favorite object in the room.

"So what would you like to discuss?" Erik asked as he offered the glass to Mon. Reyer

"Thank you" he mumbled and then shifted comfortably on his seat "You'll see, Erik, as soon as the performance ended, you were already on a train on your way here. People began asking to meet the composer, and there was one man who was really stubborn on finding out who he was. After a brief discussion, he told that he was Signore Ferdinand Palazzi, manager of the _Teatro Comunale, _here in Florence._"_

"And what does that has to do with me?" Erik asked slowly with curiosity.

"He's looking for a new conductor for the orchestra of the _Teatro_, Erik" Mon. Reyer stated with a smile "He wants _you _to be the new conductor"

"Me? But he barely knows me" he said incredulously.

"Actually, he had seen you perform as _Don Juan, _and is aware that you are the composer, a brilliant one, if I might add. He has been trying to contact you for a very long time, so when you appeared two nights ago and sang in front of the audience, he almost passed out from excitement. He is eager to have you as the conductor. "

Erik rubbed the back of his neck nervously as a frown appeared on his face "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Oh yes you can, Erik!" Mon. Reyer squeaked indignantly "I've had the pleasure of working with you, although not face to face, for a long period of time, I realized that you know how to instruct musicians, I have witnessed your success and your abilities. If anyone deserves this job, it is you."

Erik leaned back thoughtfully. He? As a conductor? It had always been his dream, to be in front of a full orchestra and create the most beautiful music. But to be able to do it was a complete different thing. He loved music, it had been his only way to express himself, it had been there for him when no one else was…

"I'll do it" Erik declared with a smile.

"Excellent!" Reyer gasped excitedly and stood up "You will be the best conductor that this world has ever met!"

"No I don't believe that" Erik frowned as he stood up "Because he is standing in front of me."

Mon. Reyer's eyes widened as realization dawned in him and suddenly he was hugging Erik tightly. Yes, Erik had never met a more respectable and unique man than Monsieur Reyer was.

* * *

"So what did Monsieur Reyer need?" Meg asked as she grabbed tighter his arm for support.

Erik guided her towards the higher part of the hill. He followed the path towards the area where the biggest trees were, the lights of the fireflies surrounding them as the different scents of flowers that grew on the meadow clouded their senses. He arrived to where he wanted to and to where the path ended. In front of him was a little rock wall which reached his waist, similar to the one in La Medicea. Guiding her even closer, he breathed in the fragrance of nature and looked up to the sky. It was late in the night and their friends had already left, with the promise of seeing them soon. Meg would begin the ballet lessons in a week, which provided her with time to adapt to their new home.

"I was offered a position as the conductor of the orchestra of the Opera House here in Florence" he said, a bright smile on his lips.

Meg gasped and without a second thought threw herself into his arms, circling his neck and hugging him tightly "Oh my God Erik! That's fantastic!"

"I know" he laughed returning her embrace "That's why I accepted"

Meg leaned back and rested her head on his chest, turning around towards the dark field in front of them, lit only by the sparkling stars above them.

"You are happy about that, aren't you?" she whispered, her voice carried away by the soft wind.

"Of course I am" he smiled, tightening his arm around her hip "And you?"

"My reaction wasn't enough?" she chuckled looking up to meet his eyes.

"You are right" he grinned.

After a moment of silence she spoke once more "This is what you want?"

"What do you mean, love?" he asked curiously.

"I-well, you know, to be in front of an orchestra, to be famous, everyone knowing who you are…" she trailed off, her fingers playing nervously with the buttons of his vest.

"Are you afraid of something?" he inquired with a worried expression.

"No! It's just…so much is happening" she breathed out "You don't regret anything, do you?"

Erik placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Their eyes met, sparkling with adoration, warmth, passion…love. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Nothing. Every single choice I made led me to you" he declared hoarsely, his fingers interlocking with hers and squeezing her hand gently.

"You saved me" she whispered passionately, gazing into his green depths intensely.

He leaned down slowly, brushing her lips tenderly before pressing them completely. She circled his neck with her arms, her fingers threading through his hair as he placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer. He savored the sensation of her skin against his, the way his body burst into flames once more. He leaned back and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek before resting his forehead against hers.

"No, my dear. It was _you_ who saved _me_."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_And that's it! We've finally reached the end. I hope this was what you all were expecting for, I tried to make it as complete as possible. This story had been in my mind for quite a long time, and one day I decided to give it a try. And here we are now, on the last chapter. I want to thank all of you for your constant support and appreciation, this story would be nothing without its readers. Specially I would like to thank my awesome beta-reader Judybear236, without her this story would have been a mess, your constant support and ideas made this story carry on, so thank you! _

_This story is over but I won't abandon the ff world, soon I will begin a new story called Explosions, a collection of one-shots from my favorite ship from Les Miserables: Éponine and Enjolras. I know this ship has been receiving a large amount of hate, but still, my imagination has no limits. So I would appreciate to know that some of you would read it and perhaps leave me your thoughts, I'm excited about this project. _

_So now I bid you goodbye my fellow readers, it was a pleasure having you accompanying me on this beautiful journey of The Phantom of the Opera, leave a message with your opinions about this chapter or the story in general, I would highly appreciate to know if you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


End file.
